Fall, Fell, Fallen
by Shalcro
Summary: Fallen angels: Angels who rebelled against God and are cast out of heaven, forced to live on Earth for eternity as payment for their sins. Allen Walker is one of these angels. Laven. Reincarnation!AU. Modern!AU. Rated T for Foul language, Sexual situations, and some Violence and Light gore.
1. Fall I

…

Hello there!

I might as well introduce myself, my name is Miranda, but I am called Shalcro on the internet. You may call me whichever you please.

So, if you read the summary then you know I am writing my own Laven Fanfiction! Yay!

I honestly love this pairing to god damn much, ever since I got into the fandom in June, I've loved these two together. I mean they're just my little babies, how can I not love them!?

I've had the idea for this fic for quite a while now, I think I got it around mid June, no more like later June… I can't remember! Anyways, I had been meaning to write this fic for some time but it wasn't until just a few days ago I came up with the idea for it to take place in my old neighborhood! Cool right!?

I instantly came up with a bunch of ideas for this fic based around the things in my home town and I knew that I just had to write it like this before I changed my mind. So, I am going to try and push as many ideas from my home town and old neighborhood into this story. I'm actually planning on going for a walk to my old neighborhood to get some information on how to write some stuff and figure out where certain characters should live! That should be fun!

I apologize if my writing is bad. I'm still a novice, or at least in my eyes. Please forgive me if it ruins the story, I will try my hardest to write the best I can.

Well, I'm going to shut up now so I can get to the story. I hope you enjoy this story! More ANs will be at the end of the chapter. Sorry for the super long AN!

…

"YAAAAHOOO!" Lavi shouted out as his bike road down the tightly packed dirt track. His feet pushed forward off the pedals of the bike as the deep slop did all the work for him. Wind sweeping past his body, the wind finding its way under his lose clothes and frilling them upwards.

"Oi! Baka usagi! Shut up and focus on the tracks." Kanda, from just behind him yelled over the strong winds that were pushing against him.

"Don't be so down Yu!" Lavi yelled back, swiftly turning the handles of his bike to take a sharp left turn. "Get into the moment!" The red-head continued.

"Like I'd do that! Now be quite! Or I'll get Mugen on your ass!" The Japanese man shouted back, turning his bikes handles to the left to follow Lavi.

"Like you'd really do that!" Lavi joked.

"You know I would!" Kanda confirmed.

Kanda came to a break-busted stop when he saw Lavi on the side of the trail, off his bike. Kanda ended up stopping a good ten feet past him before he yelled. "Hey Usagi! We've got a track to finish, hurry up and get back on you-"

"Shhh!" Lavi said harshly. "Can't you hear that!?" He continued, voice on a lower tone this time.

"Hear what?!" Kanda demanded angrily, getting off his bike and towing it back up the trail to where Lavi was standing.

"That! It sounds like… sobbing." Lavi spoke, in his still soft and quiet voice, hands cupped behind his ears to hear better.

"Who do you think you are, Marie?" Kanda crossed his arms in a pissed matter. "It's probably just your dumbass imagination. Now let's finish this track already!" Kanda yelled again. Lavi did listen to Kanda, he just stepped over the trails barrier into the open forest.

"Watch after my bike. I'll be back soon." Lavi spoke calmly before running off towards the supposed sobbing. Kanda growled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"If you're not back in three minutes, I'm leaving without you!" Kanda ragged back.

Lavi, on the other hand was running through the thick, freely growing forest, following the sound of what he thought was, sobbing.

Keeping his hands cupped behind his ears, he managed to make the sobbing sound louder and louder as he ventured forward. The sound soon became loud enough that it couldn't be considered a trick of his mind.

He had to keep going now. What if someone got lost? Hurt? What if they've been there for a while now? Are they hungry? Cold? Wet? Do their loved ones know where they are? Are they worried? Has someone called the police in search for them?

Those questions filled his mind as he got closer and closer, wondering just what the hell was going on.

Though, once the one-eyed teen heard the sobbing close enough that it could be just around the next tree, he became nervous. Did he really want to know where that sobbing was coming from? What if what he saw scarred him for life? Did he really want that?

He thought no. If someone was lost, hurt, cold, wet, hungry, they deserved to be found and brought back home. So, he held his breath, and trotted forward, readying himself for whatever had to show its face to him.

But what did show its face, was something Lavi never expected to see.

Leaned up against a tree beside him, was an angel, sobbing into its hands.

…

AN: Sorry for the super, super, super short chapter. I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer, but cutting it of right there just felt to right. The real chapters will be longer I promise.

One more thing. I was wondering if anyone would like to be the Beta-Reader for this fic? I do I have one right now, but she's not the biggest fan of the Laven pairing and I don't want to force her to read something she probably won't enjoy. If you would like to, please just PM me and I'll see what we can do!

The next chapter should be out shortly, I'm really looking forward to writing it, so it shouldn't take to long.

If you find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll be sure to fix them.

Please review sharing your thoughts, questions, advice, every review I get just modivates me to write more and more!

That's all I got for now, see you next chapter (Which will be longer, I promise.)

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	2. Fall II

…

Hello There!

Thanks for coming back for chapter 2! I have a lot planned for this story, or more likely, this chapter, which is _much_ longer then the last! I guess I was just having a slow start?

The real chapters of the story that will start from now on are most likely going to be 1500-2500 words each, maybe some will be longer for more important chapters but IDK.

And for those of you who came for the Laven, don't worry. It'll come.

Thanks to those who reviewed! You all get Lavi hugs! Special thanks to Firediva0 for offering to be my new Beta-Reader! Now, on with the chapter!

**...**

_Leaning up against a tree beside him, was an angel, sobbing into its hands._

Lavi couldn't believe what he was seeing. An angel, a _real_ angel, with its bare legs tucked up to its chest, sobbing into to its hands. Its skin was tattered with small cuts and scraps, some of them scabbing over, others still open, looking pretty painful. Its body was covered in dirt, leaves, and bits of moss that made his skin tone look a few shades darker then what it probably really was, its gray hair was no better off.

Its wings were large, looking heavy and uncomfortable looking to wear all day on its back. Its wings had leaves, twigs, moss, dirt, bark, and ferns stuck between gray looking feathers.

Lavi had a sudden urge to reach out and touch those wings, to see if they were really real.

Though, the one thing that stuck out to Lavi was the angel's arm, its left arm to be exact. It was black, like it had been dipped in a bath of black paint. Though the black color cut off neatly a bit below his shoulder where there was a single thin stripe of black going around its arm. Above that were two almost upside-down 'U' shaped stripes, that Lavi thought followed to the underneath of its arm. Around the front of its left upper chest were small circle shaped markings with almost diamond shaped tips poking off the side of them. Lavi also thought these followed under its armpit and back.

On the back of its hand was a crystal looking substance that formed a cross, though the crystal was cracked and looked as if it could fall off the back of its hand. Its fingers joints had small almost claw like black spines poking out of them, and its fingernails were long and black.

This was not a thing you see everyday to say the least, but Lavi had found whatever was making the sobbing and he couldn't just ditch it now.

Lavi opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was left looking at the inhuman creature, not a single word being able to describe how he felt at the moment. His presence, was made known when a sudden movement he made caused a branch to crack under him. He cursed under his breath as he looked down at the branch that was now broken.

The angel brought its hands down from its face, looking up at Lavi with wide, gray eyes, with large bangs and a blackish tint around them, the left side of it's face holding a long, geometric, scar down its cheek. Tears streamed down its face making the being look lonely and sad.

If the angel's eye could get any wider, they would have once he noticed the red-headed teen standing in front of it.

"L-Lavi?" It spoke in a cracking voice. "Lavi..." It spoke again a bit louder this time.

Lavi just stared in disbelief. So, first he finds an angel, crying in the middle of an open forest, and now it knows his name. Like, what the fuck.

The angel stood up, staring at Lavi with wide eyes, its left hand covering its mouth.

"Lavi!" He shouted this time, practically jumping onto the one-eyed teen and wrapping its thin arms around Lavi waist.

"Lavi! Lavi… Lavi." The angel spoke, rubbing its head into the red-heads baggy tank-top.

Lavi again stood there, arms pulled back and slightly leaning backwards from the small creature's weight. Lavi watched as the angels wings also wrapped around his bodies frame, enclosing the two in a wing room, of sorts.

Lavi wasn't sure what to do. Should he comfort the creature? Should he push it away? Should he ask it how it knew his name?

Lavi, instead, reached a hand out to one of the angel's wings. His hand met with the soft feathers of the wing, only briefly though, as the angel jumped back at the contact, tripping over its own feet and falling backwards.

Lavi managed to grab the angel's wrist before it hit the ground, pulling it back into a balanced state. It was also at this point that Lavi noticed that this angel, was in fact, _male_.

Lavi held on to the angel's wrist and stared back at him. Still confused about everything that had happened in the past few minutes.

"Lavi…?" The angel spoke softly, in a questioning voice.

"H-how… do you… know my name?" Lavi's mouth slipped those words out. He thought that he shouldn't have asked, but he needed to know. The angels face went from that of excitement, to sadness, and just as Lavi thought the angel boy's steam of tears had slowed, they started up again, once again flowing down his face, like they were before.

Now Lavi felt bad, asking that question only made the boy upset, which he thought would.

"Lavi…" The angel started, pausing to take in some deep breaths. "Doesn't remember…?" He asked.

"H-Hey… don't cry… I-I." Lavi paused, taking in a breath and letting it out, before asking. "What don't… I remember?"

The angel wiped its eyes with his free arm, then looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"Me…" He spoke softly. Lavi toke in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. I don't." He spoke sadly.

"Don't remember…" The boys head dropped and hung low. Lavi could see the tears dropping down from him face onto to the dirt ground. "Allen?" He asked, looking up at Lavi, the salty tears streaming down his face, mouth clenched closed tightly.

"Is that… your name?" Lavi asked, his eyes feeling a bit misty as well. He was always one of those people that would cry too if someone else was.

"Y-yes." He stuttered out.

"Allen… Walker?" Lavi asked. Allen's eyes lit up once again before jumping, once again, onto Lavi, wrapping his arms very tightly around his waist.

"Yes." He mumbled into his shirt. Lavi wrapped his arms shyly around Allen. Mostly, everything was clear to him now.

This boy, if he was who he thought he was, was Allen Walker, or The Destroyer of Time, or who later became, The Savior of Time.

Lavi, being a Bookman, well a Bookman's apprentice, had to record the hidden history that would most likely be forgotten in time. He and his, adoptive grandfather, were both Bookman, so they had access to these records.

Lavi read them all. He had to, as a Bookman he had to remembered it all, and he certainly remembered who Allen Walker was. The Savior of Time, of course! He just didn't know why he didn't realize who this was before his name was mentioned, everything that was, The Savior of Time, was there.

The scar over his left eye, the curse that was placed on him by his adoptive father, the arm, his parasitic innocence, the scar down the right side of his chest, the white hair, gray eye, his height, his anything! But he noticed his name, Allen Walker. 'Never stop, keep walking.' The one thing his adoptive father said to him. He knew it all! He knew everything about him, but why did he know about him? Why was he an angel? Why was he out in the forest? Why were his eyes so wide? Why was he talking so weirdly? He wanted to know.

He obviously knew who he was, but why did he know about him? Why?

Allen knew him, the way he looked at him when he first saw him was that of someone seeing an old friend for the first time in years. He looked relieved, happy to see him almost. Allen _knew_ him.

Lavi knew Allen too, but not in the way he thought Allen did.

Allen thought of Lavi as a friend, he could tell that. It seemed like he had known him for years.

Lavi knew Allen as a record, someone who was important enough to make it on to the papers. Make it in history, or secret history, at least. He knew Allen, but not as a friend. This, he had to make clear.

"Allen. I know you." He breathed in a shaky breath. "But not in the way you do." He continued.

"Friends?" Allen questioned.

"Not as friends. I don't remember you as a friend. This is the first time I've meet you." Lavi expected him to lash out, yell at him, respond in some way, but he stayed silent, only clenching on to him tighter. "I don't know _you_, but I know what _you_ did." Allen held on to him tightly.

"I… understand." The white-haired boy paused, taking in some breaths. "Lavi… doesn't remember us as… friends… but knows about the… war?" He spoke between sobs,

"Yes… I know of the war." He remembered the tale. Sad one at that, almost made him cry the first time he read about it.

"I u-understand." Allen spoke, wings shaking.

"Good." Lavi replied, holding the boy lightly, standing in silence.

"Can… Allen… come?" He asked.

"Come where?"

"Come… home…" He spoke sadly. "With… Lavi?"

Lavi thought about the request. This was The Savior of Time he was talking about. Not to mention he was an angel. If he was anything, he was probably a fallen angel. From what the records Lavi and Bookman had, they didn't know much about them. Bookman would be _disappointed_ if he didn't bring him home, though he'd have to put up with being examined everyday. He couldn't just leave him in the middle of the forest, now could he?

"Of course you can!" Lavi smiled. Allen looked up at him with wide, hope filled eyes. "You said we were friends right?" Lavi spoke, trying to cover up his still somewhat shaky voice. Allen smiled, a _genuine_ smile.

Allen pulled himself away from Lavi still staring at him.

"We better get going then! If not Yu's going to steal my bike." Allen's eyes narrowed at the mention of Yu's name.

"Kanda." He said evilly. Lavi laughed at his sudden change in mood.

"Oh! So you know Yu too?" Allen nodded. Lavi laughed again, patting the boys shoulder.

_He's got a lot of explaining to do._

…

AN: Yeah! New chapter! I'm really proud of this one too! It was my first time writing something really emotional, and I think it came out really good! It toke me all day so I'm glad it's done.

I just hope you guy enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyways I don't have much else left to say but the next chapter will bring a lot more to the table and should hopefully be longer than this one. I thought this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I guess not.

Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next. Feel free to review with your thoughts, predictions, questions, advice, whatever you wish!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	3. Fall III

…

Hello There!

Alright so new chapter! Yay, let's just start it already. Thanks again to those who reviewed! I should probably do this before I forget.

I don't own -man or any of its amazing characters. Though if I did, Laven would be canon already.

…

"Here." Lavi said, holding out a tear soaked tank-top to the young angel boy. Allen only stared at it questioningly causing Lavi to chuckle. "You're naked you know that?" Allen threw his head to look at the ground, probably blushing.

"How?" Allen asked, gesturing to his rather large wings.

"Compared to me, you're pretty small. It should be big enough to let your wings through and cover up your privates!" Lavi grinned. "I can help ya' put it on if you like!" Lavi thought it would be somewhat troublesome to try and put on any kind of clothing on the boys upper half with such large wings coming out of his back.

"No." Was all Allen responded with before tugging the shirt out of Lavi's hands and turning around and beginning to pull the tank-top over his head only to have it get stuck on his wings. "Help." He asked sheepishly. Lavi chuckled and stepped over to help.

Taking the shirt off his head, he lightly pulled the tank-top over his wings first, then over Allen's head and body. Lavi then lightly grabbed one of Allen's wings and pulled the ends of it out the back hole of the shirt, then did the same with the next. Allen flinched a bit as Lavi touched his wings. The shirt had worked for him, his wings being able to stick out freely and being long enough to reach just past his 'No-go' area.

Once Lavi stepped back from Allen a bit, Allen turned around and flexed his wings a bit. Lavi thought it was really pretty how they moved. Allen flapped his wings a few times, sending an unexpected gust of wind Lavi's way and also sending a mix of leaves, dirt, moss, twigs, and what else that had been stuck in his wings feathers outward. Lavi only chuckled at this before they continued on their way to the real trail.

Once they got back on the trail, which Allen didn't know existed, to Lavi's dismay, Kanda had indeed left without him, but also taking his bike, Ozuchi Kozuchi, with him. Lavi cursed out quick loudly at this and said he'd get him back for it. Allen agreed.

Allen and Lavi were then forced to walk the duration of the trail until they reached the parking lot at the end. The trip down was a rather silent ride, mostly because Lavi didn't want ask Allen anymore questions to make him feel uncomfortable. Though he was pretty sure he'd be okay with it, seeing as that he knew him, somehow. Allen also looked to still be rather emotional, so he let him calm down a bit.

Once the pair found their way to the parking lot, Lavi checked first to see if anyone else was in the lot. He couldn't just let an angel be seen by anyone now could he? 

Thankfully, no one was to be seen in the lot, so he gestured for Allen to follow him again to his pick up truck.

Allen stared in awe at the cars in the parking lot. He had, in fact, never seen a car before, since the time he was from, just didn't have them.

"Horses?" Allen let out, baffled.

"Horses? No we don't us horses anymore. Well some people do, but everyone uses cars now." Allen was surprised that Lavi knew what he was talking about even though he had only said one word. He guessed he knew more about him then he lead on.

The shirtless Lavi pulled his car's keys out of his back pants pocket and unlocked the truck with the cars clicker. He stepped up to the back seats door and opened it, bowing like a butler and saying, "After you, my lord." Allen giggled before stepping inside.

Lavi didn't bother asking Allen to put on his seatbelt, it's be pretty uncomfortable for the boy, since he had wings. Plus, Lavi wasn't to far from his home, and the cops here are pretty chill.

Since Lavi wasn't planning on talking to Allen until he got home, he turned on the radio to The Beat 94.5 and the shitty, yet catchy pop music flooded into the car. Lavi turned the volume up a bit when Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines, started playing, Lavi singing quietly alone every so often. Allen only laughed when he did.

Allen starred out the window most of the ride, looking out at the scenery in awe, admiring how different the time he was in now, was to the one he lived in before. Allen only admired the scenery more when Lavi's truck followed up a largely forested street. The white-haired boy noticed a river running beside the street. He moved a bit closer to the window to see it closer.

"That's the Seymour River. Pretty ain't it?" Lavi grinned.

"Yes." Allen replied simply. Lavi smiled.

"It's real calming at night. It's helped me fall asleep more times than I can count. That's one of the things that I love 'bout livin' up here." Lavi chimed. Allen let out a soft 'Mmhhm' as they continued up the street.

Lavi continued driving up the street till they came to an overly steep looking hill. Parking his car on the side of the road, Lavi pulled his keys out of the cars ignition, popped the cars door open, and stepped outside the truck, looking around frantically to make sure no one was around. Once that was confirmed, he shut his own cars door and propped open Allen's. Allen hopped out of the car and shut his door behind him. Lavi then locked the cars doors with his clicker before proceeding up the stairs, yes stairs, on the side of the overly steep hill.

Allen followed Lavi reluctantly tugging at the shirt Lavi had let him borrow. Every so often, he whipped his head around looking to see if anyone was there. Lavi paid no attention to this but continued up the hill, not too long after meeting with the top of it that had a smooth paved road. Lavi always thought it was kind of stupid to have a road up there if you couldn't even get a god damned car up there in the first place.

Regardless, the pair made their way up to an overly large house, which Allen presumed was Lavi's. Stepping up to the front door, Lavi wiped his feet quickly on the welcome mat before opening the door.

"Gramps! You're not going to believe who I found!" Lavi called excitedly.

"Who might that be, stupid rabbit." Gramps called from inside the house. Lavi took a few steps inside before plopping himself on the ground to untie his shoes.

"Take a look for yourself." Lavi hummed. Allen took quick steps into the foreway of the house that then followed into a large, spacious living room, filled with old looking furniture. On a dark red couch was, Bookman, the old panda himself, reading a newspaper.

"Bookman?" Allen asked, voice still a bit shaky. The old geezer looked up from his paper, Allen unable to read his blank face.

"Allen Walker." He said simply, disregarding his newspaper on the couch, making his way to the foeway where Allen was standing. The smaller man looked Allen up and down before speaking again, poker face still plastered.

"Where did you find him, rabbit?" He asked,

"I was bikin' up on the Mt. Seymour when I heard cryin' inside the forest. I found him in the open forest. He says he remembers me from somethin'." Lavi explained, Allen nodded his head in agreement. "He can't talk very well either."

"Hey!" Allen snapped.

"Only the truth, little buddy!" Lavi spoke, getting up and ruffling the smaller boy's hair. Allen frowned. "So what you think Gramps?"

"He's a fallen angel." Gramps spoke. "We do have records of them but there's not much information. I can't think of anything else he could be."

"Your right. I don't think there's anything else he could be, but what about him remembering me, what could that be." Lavi seemed to forget that Allen was right in front of him as he asked that question.

"I have not an idea for that," Gramps started, "You'll have to ask him yourself."

"What should we do with him though? He did ask me if he could stay with me." Allen didn't like being talked about as an object, he kicked him in the shin for that, getting a small 'Ow' out of him.

"What was that for?" Lavi complained.

"Not an object." Allen smiled.

"Right, sorry. But what do you think Gramps?" Allen grumbled at his ignorance.

"I'm glad that you brought him here, this gives us a great opportunity to get more information on his kind. I'm proud of you Lavi."

"Yes!" Lavi said to himself.

"But if he is to be living here you are responsible of taking care of him."

"Not a pet." Allen grumbled again, "Take care of myself."

"Yay! I get to keep ya'!" Lavi cheered, picking up Allen from behind, careful not to touch his wings. "Let's get you a bath. You're dirty." Lavi said. Allen quickly looked down at himself, before deciding he was really dirty.

"Yeah." He spoke honestly, shuffling uncomfortably in Lavi's grasp. Lavi lightly put Allen down, before racing up the staircase on his right.

"Come on, Allen!" Lavi called back. Allen quickly followed, looking back to Bookman, as he climbed the stairs, Bookman mouthing some words he couldn't make out.

…

"Okay buddy. Time for you to get all clean!" Lavi said enthusiastically. 

"Yay." Allen said plainly, following Lavi into one of the many rooms in the upstairs area of the house. This door lead, as Allen thought, into a bathroom. It was a bathroom, though it was overly large. It looked like it could pull off being a small bedroom if it was fixed up a little.

The room had one of those old bath tubs that stood on legs and had a shower sprout coming off the back of it, also having its own shower curtains that could wrap all the way around the tub. The tub was located near the top left hand corner of the room. In the top right hand corner of the room was a sink with an oval shaped mirror on the wall above it. A toilet, of course, was beside the sink, and had a towel looking cover over the seat.

Lavi was already starting to run some bath water into the tub, when Allen stepped beside the tub. Once Lavi decided on a good temperature of water he shoved the rubber plug into the tubs drain, getting up to fetch something. He took some bottles out from the cabinet under the sink, before looking back at Allen who was struggling to get his shirt off. Lavi chuckled a bit, placing the bottles he got on the tile floor beside the tub.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"No." Allen said stubbornly. Lavi only laughed.

"Sure looks like you do." Lavi stated before helping Allen anyways, lightly grabbing the ends of his wings and lightly sliding them into the back of his shirt, "Put your hands up." Allen followed and lifted his hands above his head and Lavi pulled his shirt off for him, disregarding it into a laundry hamper beside the toilet. When Lavi turned back he saw Allen already in the tub that wasn't even half full yet, giving out a relaxed sigh.

Lavi made his way over to the tub, sitting on his knees next to it before grabbing a small bottle and squirting some of the thick liquid white into the running water. Bubble instantly started to sprout out of the water making a bubble bath, just to give the guy a bit more privacy.

"Can you wash yourself?" Lavi asked, not wanting to invade on the boy anymore.

"Yes." He responded simply.

"Good." Was what Lavi replied with before showing Allen which bottles held what, and showing him how to work the shower, Lavi suggested it to be the best way to clean off his wings, also explaining to him where the towels were, and that his bedroom was right across from the bathroom, and with that, he left Allen alone.

…

AN: Yeah! Another chapter done! It didn't come out just as I expected it, but it was pretty damn close. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I sure did!

Anyways I'm thinking of just updating with new chapters whenever they get done. I weekly basis thing would probably stress me out and I'd end up not even updating. Hope you guys understand.

Problem, I'm really sure where I'm going with this story though, but I do have some ideas, so I guess it's okay? Next chapter should be out soon though, I do got some stuff planned for it.

By the way, The Beat 94.5 is a real radio station, I have it here in my hometown, thought it's pretty much your everyday radio station that plays nothing but new pop music.

I hope you guy are in enjoying this story so far. I'm hoping for it to be around the 15 chapter mark, so yay to that.

Anyways I'll see you all in the next chapter!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	4. Fall IV

…

Hello There!

Alright, another chapter. I'll shut up now.

I don't own -man or any of its amazing characters.

…

Stepping across the hall and into Lavi's bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, a smaller one sitting atop his head, was Allen. Opening up the door to his bedroom, he noticed it was a rather large room., A double bed sat in the top right hand corner of the room, the left wall had two bookcases next to one another, and it even had a small flat-screen TV hooked to the wall. There was also a closet beside the door. Lavi, was laying on the bed, reading a book, wearing a comfy looking pair of red sweat-pants and a black band T-shirt, with his hair held up with a black bandana, two ties poking out from the back. When he noticed the door open, he looked up from his book in surprise.

"Oh! So you're done in the bath! That's good!" He simply said. Allen was glad to have taken a bath, living in a forest wasn't the greatest thing in the world for your hygiene.

Allen's hair, which was before, a light gray, was now back to its snowy-white colour, shimmering a bit from the conditioner he had used, his skin, besides his left arm, was back to its pale white tone, his nails free of any dirt underneath them, though they would need some trimming, and his wings, although dripping wet getting the hard wood floor wet with water, were now a shimmering white that matched his hair.

"Yeah." Was what Allen responded with. Lavi quickly shoved a bookmark into his book tossing it to the side of the bed.

"Let's find you some clothes. You shouldn't be walking around here naked." Lavi stated, before climbing over the back-board of the bed and opening his closet door. Lavi began to throw clothes out of his closet all over the room, not really caring where they ended up. Allen just stood there, waiting for Lavi to do something. After a few moment of this Lavi spoke up, "Ahhh! There they are!"

The red-head suddenly emerged from the closet with a small pile of clothes in his hands. He dropped them on the floor in front of Allen.

"These are some clothes from when I was younger. They should probably fit ya'!" He chimed before making his way back into the closet. Allen rummaged around the pile of clothes a bit before finding a pair of boxers that he thought would fit him and a pair of doughnut-print pajama pants.

Making sure that his lower half was dry he slipped on the red boxers, feeling a lot more comfortable as he did so, finding that they were a tad big, but fit well enough to stay on. He slipped the pajama pants on next, finding they fit fine.

Lavi soon emerged once again from the closet with baggy looking tank-top like the one he had worn earlier. Allen thought Lavi was going to help him get the tank-top on, but instead, he grabbed the towel on his head and began to dry Allen's wings. Allen jumped back as he felt his wings being touched, sending a few drops of water flying as he did so.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down buddy, I'm just tryin' to help ya' dry off!" Lavi spoke, a bit surprised at Allen's actions.

"Sorry." Allen stammered, feeling a bit bad that he got a few drops of water on to Lavi's shirt, "I-I don't like… people.. touching."

"Why's that?" Lavi questioned, tilting his head a bit.

"Sensitive."

"Well could you let me dry them off for ya'? I don't think you'd be able to do it yourself." Allen looked back at his still dripping wings.

"Yeah…" Allen said plainly, "I'll try." He added, before turning around for Lavi.

The red-head started by lightly grabbing his right wing, waiting for Allen to get comfortable with him touching his wing, then began to lightly rub the wings white feathers dry. Allen cringed at the beginning, furiously trying to hold back the urge to jump back, or whip his wings out of Lavi's grasp, but after a few minutes, the light rubbing became soothing and Allen found it rather nice.

"Is there any other reason why you don't like people touchin' your wings?" Lavi asked out of curiosity. Allen thought for a moment, he'd never had anyone else touch his wings before Lavi, he was in the middle of a forest, most likely away from other people. Why did he flinch when Lavi touched his wings? Was it because he was scared? Or have they always been this sensitive? And why was he okay with it all the sudden?

"I… don't know." Allen spoke softly.

"Ahhh. That's alright, I mean, you probably haven't seen any other humans since me right?"

"Yeah." Allen spoke sadly. Lavi continued to dry his wing in silence before he decided to grab a new towel saying that the other one was too wet. It took Lavi at least a half hour to get both of Allen's wings dry enough that they wouldn't drip all over the floor.

Afterwards, Lavi helped Allen put on another tank-top like the one he had worn before. Lavi said that he'd have to go out soon and get him some new clothes, and figure something out for his wings. Allen's wings came out just beside his shoulder blades, the base of the wings was at least half a foot long, for now Allen could wear one of Lavi's tank-tops and his wings could stick out with ease, but finding a type of clothing that would let him wings show through without having to cut it, would be troublesome. Though Lavi wasn't planning on taking Allen out anytime soon, so that didn't matter much.

"So is there anything you want to do Allen?" Lavi asked after everything was finished up,

"Sleep." Allen spoke simply.

"You sure? If you sleep now you might not ge-"

"Now." Allen stubbornly said Lavi only laughed.

"Alright then, I was just thinking about takin' a nap myself." He ruffed Allen's hair before stepping over to his bed, pulling on the little knobs on the wooden plans at the side of his bed. Lavi's bed also doubled as a trundle bed, so Allen could sleep there. Quickly exiting the room, Lavi came back within a few minutes with bed sheets, a pillow, and a blanket. Together, the pair worked to make the bed so Allen could sleep, and not long after, the two curled up in their beds, and fell asleep.

...

Lavi woke up from his nap around an hour later. It was 6:47pm then, just about time for him to make dinner. Lavi was the main cook in the house. He taught himself to cook because, Gramps couldn't cook if his life depended on it, and because of the old geezers job, he was more often than not, away at dinner, and mostly brought home take out, which wasn't the most satisfying after a while. It took some trial and error until he got the basics down, but once he did, he ended up having a strong liking to cooking. He came to enjoy trying new dishes and seeing how they all turn out.

Allen, the little angel, was still asleep, curled up into a ball, laying on his stomach, wings covering most of his body, the blanket helping a bit to keep him warm. He looked very peaceful, so Lavi, as quietly as he could, climbed off the bed from the back-board, deciding to clean up all the clothes he had thrown out his closet, and put them back into his closet. In the midst of that he found some clothes that he thought would fit Allen and put them aside. After he decided he was done, he left the room, but not before closing the door lightly behind him.

Making his way downstairs to start dinner, he decided that pasta would work, so he trotted down to the kitchen, still a bit sleepy. Looking through the pantry, Lavi noticed they were out of quite a few things. Looks like he'd have to go out and get some more things. Pulling his cell phone, he made a quick list on it before grabbing his car keys and wallet.

"Hey Gramps, I'm going out to get some groceries, I'll be back soon!" Lavi called out as he began slipped on his shoes. Bookman who was sitting on the living room couch, now reading a book, looked up at him.

"Make sure you get double of everything." Bookman stated.

"Why's that?' Lavi questioned, as he began to slip on his next shoe.

"Just do it." Lavi frowned.

"Not going to tell me huh? Well whatever, I'll get double of everything." Lavi sighed. There goes the rest of his paycheck. He finished up with his shoes and headed out.

…

Allen woke up around 7:00pm, feeling rather refreshed from his little nap. He checked Lavi's bed, only to see that he wasn't there. Thinking that he probably already got up, Allen decided it was about time he got up as well, he wanted to take a look around Lavi's house after all.

Getting up from the bed that he and Lavi made together, he stretched his arms above his head and gave out a fair yawn, subconsciously stretching his wings out too, sending a few feathers flying out of his wings onto the ground. They were rather stiff, it had been sometime since he last flew, he'd hoped he'd be able to go out for another one sometime soon.

When Allen first landed on Earth, he'd somehow already known how to fly, he thought it was his instinct, but he didn't really know what it was. He could remember his life, with everyone in the Order, the akuma, the war, you know, the works. He could remember was his death, how he died slowly at the end of the great war, then waking up, as an angel in the middle of a forest, no idea how he got there. Then one day Lavi showed up, confused and alone, he clung onto Lavi, not believing that he was somehow alive, even after his death. Then he said he didn't remember him, but he took him home, and he found Bookman. He was still so confused about the whole thing. He hoped it would be explained sometime soon.

After stepping out of Lavi's room he began to explore the upstairs area of the house. He knew that the bathroom was located across the hall from Lavi's bedroom, so he didn't need to check in there again. There was, what seemed to be, a guest room beside Lavi's room, though it was nothing special. Maybe he could ask Lavi if he could take that room for his own? He was going to be staying here with him, right? The room across from the so called guest room, was probably a study room, seeing as that it had large bookcases, a desk, with a computer on it, and a small two-person couch next to it. Moving on to the next room which was at the end of the hall was a much larger, and probably, master bedroom, which most likely belonged to Bookman. Allen could also see another door in the room which probably had a small bathroom located in it, but Allen left quickly after that.

Making his way downstairs he found out where the kitchen and living room were, but he had seen that when he first came in. He saw Bookman sitting in the same spot he was when he first walked into the house. He had noticed, Allen when he walked down the stairs.

"Allen Walker," He spoke, through a heavy breath, putting down the book he was reading, "Come over here, I want to talk with you." He demanded.

"Sure." Allen said plainly, a bit disappointed that his exploration was going to be delayed. He sat down on one of the two reclining chairs, wondering what it was that Bookman wanted to talk about. "Where's Lavi?" Was what he asked first though.

"He went out to get some groceries, but I have something much more important to talk to you about."

"What's… that?" Allen asked.

"You are Allen Walker, correct?" Bookman started.

"Yes." Allen replied simply.

"Then you remember your previous life. As an exorcist?"

"Yes." Allen replied again.

"Then you remember me?" Bookman spoke, a small glint in his eye. Allen's jaw dropped. Bookman remembered being… Bookman?

"You… remember?" Allen asked, shocked and confused. Bookman smiled and nodded.

"Bookman have had records proving that reincarnation was real for quite a long time. I didn't remember any of my past life until I was in my forties, but when I did, I was quite shocked." Allen still looked at him in disbelief. "That's part of the reason I let my stupid apprentice take you in. I was glad to see you, after all."

"Lavi… doesn't remember." Allen stated.

"Yes, it seems that is the case. But I am sure that you can help him remember who he was."

"Really?!" Allen gleamed.

"I started to remember who I was when I started studying Chinese Acupuncture. I think you can see why. But if anything, you should show him this first." In his hand, that came from seeming nowhere was a deck of cards, old and tattered looking, a diamond, checkered like, pattern printed on the back of it.

Allen remembered this, it was the deck of cards Tyki Mikk gave him, probably the only nice thing he did for him. Allen took the old cards out of his hands, turning over the deck quickly to see the cards, the first one being, the ace of spades.

Allen remembered that all too well, how after he had his arm destroyed by Tyki Mikk, Fou carrying him back to the Asia Branch, taking his cards with him. Then how the ace of spade went missing, and how his friends at the Asia Branch made him a new one when they found it was missing.

Allen pressed his hand to his mouth as he remembered the next part.

Then how when he finally meet back up with Lavi, in what felt like forever. Lavi pretty much jumped on him, hugging him as tightly as he could, telling him that he thought he was dead. And after the whole fight in the Ark, after he thought everything was over, and they could finally go home and rest, Lavi gave him back the card, the faithful ace of spades, telling him that was the card that kept him going when he thought he was dead.

Allen felt the hot tears begin to roll down his face. He remembered all of it, but how come Lavi couldn't? It wasn't fair, why couldn't Lavi remember? If he could, then they could finally live a peaceful life that Allen had been hoping they could live all along. Why did Lavi have to die before Allen? Why did Allen have to die at the end of the war? Why couldn't he have just lived a few years longer, and had a peaceful life with few friends he had left? Why did have to be this way? Did god hate him? Was he just some kind of puppet to him that he could press all of his grief and misery onto? Why was his whole life so unfair?

"I'm counting on you to regain Lavi's memories. I want to be able to relive my past life with him just as much as you do." Allen looked to Bookman, "I have a feeling you're the one who's going to do it." Allen nodded.

"Y-yes." He spoke in a shaky voice, "I promise." Bookman smiled.

"Good. Now here." He quickly tossed a tissue box at Allen.

"Thank you." Allen said shakily, as he watched Bookman leave to the stairs.

"Oh, by the way. Thank you for all your hard work, Allen Walker."

…

AN: OH MY FUCKING GOD. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. IT CAME OUT SO GOOD I DON'T EVEN.

Yes I am very proud of this chapter, it came out so good, I don't even know how I did it. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I sure as hell do. Its also pretty long too, I'm glad about that too. I guess 2000 words is going to be the average chapter length for this story.

Anyways I got nothing else to say about this chapter, and it's getting pretty late for me while I'm writing this so I got to head to bed.

Please leave a review, I mean, please guys, I want to know what you guys think. Anyways, see you all later.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	5. Fall V

…

Hello There!

New chapter time! Frick yeah! Oh just to let you all know. Next Tuesday I'm going on a camping trip with my family, I'll be gone till Sunday. I will have Wifi up there, I think, and I'm going to try and maybe write a few chapters on my phone, or Laptop, that we're bringing. I'll try and get a chapter up while I'm up there, but I'm not really sure. So if I don't update in that time, just know that I'm away.

Anyways on to the chapter!

_..._

_I found god, on the corner of 1__st__ and Amistad._

_Where the west was all but one._

_All alone smoking his last cigarette._

_I said, "Where're you've been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

I muffled groan came from the bed bedside Allen's, a slow, piano and guitar based song playing from his phone. Allen found the song soothing, as he curled up a bit tighter in his bed covers, wondering what time it was.

_Where were you, when everyth-_

The song cut off to Allen's dismay as he heard shuffling in the bed beside him. Allen still stayed curled up in his bed, not wanting to get up from his warm bed.

He felt a hand being placed on one of his wings. Allen's wings flinched a bit, but not enough to send anything flying. The hand then started to rub his wing lightly, feeling rather soothing.

"Hey little buddy," Came a sleepy voice, "It's time to get up." The sleepy Lavi said. In response Allen just curled up more in his bed, feeling like he could be lulled back to sleep if Lavi kept rubbing his wings softly. "Hey don't be like that," The soft voice came again, "It's a new day, you can't just spend it all in bed, now can ya'?" Lavi said, taking his hand off Allen's wing.

"Don't." Allen mumbled.

"Don't what?" Lavi spoke again.

"Rub my wings… Don't stop," Allen let out a small yawn, "It's… nice."

"Only if ya' get up." Lavi said, yawning like Allen did,and beginning to rub his wing lightly again.

"Fine." Allen mumbled again. Lavi rubbed both his wings for exactly one minutes each before getting up and turning on the light to his bedroom. Allen sat up in his bed this time, and gave out another yawn. The two both squinted a bit as the light came on, but got use to it quickly.

"What time… is it?" Allen asked, stretching his arms and wings out. Lavi took a quick glance at his phone.

"9:34am." Lavi stated, before heading over to his closet to get some clean clothes, "I left some clothes for you on the TV stand over there, by the way." Lavi informed,while rummaging around in his closet like he had done the day before, then coming out fully clothed, somehow.

"Why so early?" Allen asked.

"You know what they say, the early bird catches the worm! But it's mostly because I have a job. I'm not working today, but I like to keep my sleep schedule the same during weekdays, just so that it doesn't get messed up." Lavi has a job?

"Job?" Allen asked, slipping on a new pair of boxers and some sweat pants.

"Yeah, I work at a library." Lavi stated, "It's pretty normal for teens to have jobs now and days. Plus, Gramps can't keep payin' all the bills forever."

"Wait… how… old ar-"

"I'm eighteen, why?" So Lavi is the same age as when Allen first met him.

"No… reason." Allen stated, Lavi turning him around by his shoulders, telling him to put his arms up so he could help him get another tank-top on.

"Well, how old are you?" Lavi asked.

"I died… at sixteen." Allen paused, remembering his death.

"That means you haven't aged in over a hundred years! That's cool!" Lavi spoke, pulling a bit at Allen's shirt to make sure it fit well. '_A hundred years?'_ Allen thought.

"What year… is it?" Allen asked, wondering how long it's been since he died,

"Tuesday June 17th, 2014!" Lavi chimed, seeming to have regained all his energy already. But still, 2014? Allen died back in the 19th century! That'd make this the 21st century! But why did he come back so long after his own death?

Allen and Lavi made their way across the hall and into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Lavi laughed a bit at how Allen's hair stuck up in random places,in retaliation Allen kicked him in the shin, telling him he was 'No better off' since his own hair was matted and filled with knots. Lavi did lend Allen his comb so he could fix his hair. The two brushed their teeth, Allen using one of the many spare toothbrushes Lavi had laying around.

The pair then went downstairs where Lavi wondered in the kitchen and Allen seated in the dining room next to it. The dining room was pretty big. It had a table, probably meant for six, but only had four chairs, and was covered in a clean, white table cloth.

Bookman sat at one of the sides of the table, reading what seemed to be the daily newspaper. He noticed Allen sit at the far end of the table,so he gave a quick good morning before going back to reading his paper.

"So little buddy," Lavi started, leaning over the kitchen counter and looking at Allen, "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked. Allen thought for a moment.

"Pancakes?" He suggested.

"Pancakes it is then." Lavi said, beginning to get the things he needed for the breakfast.

"Eggs too? Bacon, toast with jam? Chicken noodle soup? Sausage? Oh! An-"

"Whoa, whoa slow down there, I can't make all that for one breakfast. You get what we have okay? Now, how to do like your tea?" Allen sulked.

"Two cream, one sugar." He spoke sadly.

A few minutes later Lavi came to the table with a cup of earl gray. Allen decided that he'd read while waiting for breakfast, seeing as that the Bookmans seemed to have a large number of books in their house. Allen asked for a suggestion,so Lavi said he should read a book series called 'Harry Potter',all the while explaining that it's a classic and that everyone should read it. Allen took Lavi's suggestion and began to read the first book in the series, 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. Lavi said he'd watch the movies with him after he'd finish the book series.

Some time passed as Lavi cooked breakfast, humming a few songs as he cooked. Allen felt rather, at home, at that moment. It didn't feel like when he was at the Order, no, it felt like he was living a peaceful life, like the one he had always dreamed of living. He felt at ease, and to this he smiled. Though, about twenty minutes into that relaxing moment the front door slammed open and an all too familiar voice came.

"Oi! Baka Usagi! Come and take your god damned bike back!" Allen choked on his tea as he heard the voice. Bookman gave out a heavy sigh. That was Kanda, that was undeniably Kanda.

"Oh Yu! You brought back my bike! How nice! I never thought you'd do something like that for me!" Lavi spoke, placing his hand over his heart. Yeah, Allen's day was just ruined.

"Don't call me Yu! Or I'll run you over with Ichigen again!" He shouted back, "And the only reason why I even thought of coming here was because Tiedoll said I had to!" '_Wait Tiedoll? He's here too?'_ Allen thought.

"Hmm, I'll have to thank Tiedoll then. Wanna stay for breakfast Yu? We're having pancakes!" Kanda clicked his tongue.

"No," Allen said firmly, "He is not."

"Wait," Kanda spoke softly. He slammed the door behind him and left the dirty mountain bike in the foreway of the house, stomping into the dining room and looking Allen dead center in the eyes, "Moyashi!?" Yeah, it was Kanda alright. Clad in a black zip up sweater, jeans, and dark green Converse shoes. Long black hair held up in a high ponytail, sword hanging on a sheath on the side of his waist.

"It's Allen." Allen, frankly didn't give a shit if Kanda remembered him at all, no one called him 'Moyashi'.

"Don't tell me this is what you stopped for when we were biking yesterday!?" Kanda demanded. Lavi only laughed.

"Yup!" Lavi chimed.

"Baka Moyashi! You're annoying enough in my dreams, and now you're real." Wait dreams? Was Kanda remembering who he was through his dreams? Kanda turned and sat at the other end of the table, looking away from Allen.

"It's Allen." The white-haired boy spat.

"Like I give a shit." Kanda spat back.

"Aww! Don't be mean to Allen Yu! He didn't do anything to you now did he?" Lavi begged, opening a few cupboards and grabbing out some plates, setting them around the table, "He is an angel after all! He could probably cast some of the powers of god on you or somethin'!"

"You know that won't happen you stupid rabbit." Bookman stated.

"Even if I did I'd slit his throat with Mugen before he could do anything." He spat, placing a hand on the hilt of Mugen. Allen just glared at him from the other end of the table. Though one question did enter Allen's mind, shouldn't have Kanda cared, at least a bit, that he was an angel, or showed some kind of reaction to it?

"You don't care… that I am… an angel?" Allen asked, though in a hateful tone, as Lavi came back into the dining room with some forks and knifes and setting those on the table as well, Allen kind of thought Lavi was like a housewife.

"What does it look like Moyashi." Kanda heaved.

"It's Allen." He spat back, getting his answer loud and clear. Lavi then came in the room with two large plates, each stacked high with medium sized pancakes.

"Alright guys! Breakfast is up!" He said happily before placing the two plates in the center of the table, retreating back into the kitchen to grab a glass pour glass of maple syrup and butter, and another mug of what looked to be green tea. He placed the butter and maple syrup in the middle of the table and the mug of green tea in front of Kanda's plate.

Allen quickly grabbed a single plate of pancakes for himself and giving himself a heavy helping of maple syrup. Lavi knew to make extra pancakes, his experience with Allen last night told him to do so. Allen quickly began to chomp down his food.

"Geez you even eat the same way." Kanda said. Allen ignored him and continued with his meal.

"Kanda, tell me about these dreams you are having." Bookman started. Allen raise an eyebrow at this, he did want to know why he was having dreams of him. Allen did find it kind of creepy.

"Why?" Kanda spat, after swallowing his food.

"I'm interested." The Bookman stated. Kanda, knowing Bookman never stop asking until they get an answer, clicked his tongue, and decided to explain.

"Fine," He rolled his eyes, "For the past eight years I've been having dreams about being an 'Exorcist' in this place called the 'Black Order' and killing things called 'Akuma'. For some reason, this Moyashi." He stopped to glared at Allen.

"It's Allen'." The white-haired angel mumbled through his food.

"Baka usagi," He gestured to Lavi, "You," He gestured to gramps, "And a whole lot of other people I've meet are there as, 'Exorcists' or 'Scientists'. It's stupid really, like why would I be a fucking exorcist, those things never existed." Lavi stared in awe.

"Aww! Yu's been having dreams of me? How sweet!" He chimed.

"Fuck off." Kanda hissed, holding Mugen hilt dangerously tight.

"I love you too Yu-bear!" Lavi giggled. Kanda let out a shaky breath, glaring harshly at Lavi. Lavi only grinned and continued eating.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Kanda, this is very important information." Bookman stated. Kanda clicked his tongue.

"Why would my dreams be important to you?"

"You know the exorcists were real Kanda, and we Bookman need the most information we can get on the war." Allen could tell Bookman was lying. He remembered Lavi and Bookman working non-stop recording the events of the exorcist war. Was he trying to cover up that he remembered who he was?

"Oooh! Gramps! If I'm in Yu's dreams as an exorcist then does that mean I was an exorcist too?!" Lavi asked excited.

"There's no guarantee, but it's possible." Lavi was an exorcist in and out, but why was Bookman trying to hide it from him? Didn't he say he wanted to be able to relive his past life with Lavi? Allen thought.

"Ahh! That'd be so cool!" '_No Lavi, that war was far from 'Cool'._

"Whatever." Kanda growled.

"Kanda, how long ago did you find Mugen?" Bookman asked again.

"Eight years ago."

"Hmmm."

…

The rest of breakfast went on in a rather, tense, silence. Kanda left quickly after he finished eating, saying the he 'Couldn't stand the sight of the Moyashi anymore.' Bookman headed off shortly after Kanda, saying he had to leave for work, leaving Allen and Lavi alone with the house.

Lavi decided he'd take a quick shower, all the while Allen stayed in Lavi's room, laying on his bed, still reading Harry Potter. Every so often Allen would look to the deck of cards Bookman had given him the day before. Should he tell Lavi about his past? Should he try and force him to remember? No, that'd be mean. Should he just wait until he does remember who he was? No, that'd take to long.

Unsure of what to do, he ignored it for now, focusing on reading. Not to long after, Lavi came back into the room, towel held around his waist, showing off his well toned chest. He gave a quick greeting before climbing into his closet and, somehow, coming out fully clothed and dry. Allen, was a bit weirded out.

Allen wondered if now was a good time to talk to him about his past life, but his thoughts were interrupted when Lavi began to speak.

"Hey! Moyashi!" Great, first he finds out Kanda is still alive and now Lavi's back to old habit of calling Allen, 'Moyashi'. He thought that would be one of the things he wouldn't have to deal with.

"It's Allen." He scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to play some video games, wanna join in?" Lavi asked, turning on his TV with a remote on the TV stand.

"Video games?" Allen questioned, slipping a piece of paper he had found into his book as a bookmark.

"They're kinda hard to explain, but they're fun! I know you'll like 'em!" Lavi cheered. From what Allen could gather they were probably a type of 'Game', so what did he have to lose?

"Okay then." Allen spoke, leaving his book, which he was enjoying before, by his pillow, and sitting next to Lavi on his bed. Lavi passed him a PS3 controller, telling him they were going to play a game called 'Mod Nation Racers'.

The game, was in fact, a racing game, or cart racing game, which Allen seemed interested in. They started off by making Allen an avatar, and a cart. It ended up looking pretty close to Allen, but with brown hair instead of white, and no black arm or anything. His cart was mostly made of the random and silly car parts in game, like a doughnut for a steering wheel.

The two then entered two player mode, Lavi quickly showing Allen the controls for the game, before choosing a course and starting the race.

Allen didn't understand the game at first, constantly looking down at the controller, making sure he was using the right controls, asking Lavi every so often how certain things in the game worked, only to have Lavi respond with, 'You'll figure it out!', each time. Later on Allen did start to understand the game, and was able to start playing it well, catching up to Lavi every so often, and even using a few items on him and the other CPU racers.

After about a half hour of playing, Allen had completely forgotten about his book, and talking to Lavi about his past, he was having too much fun playing with Lavi to care anymore. Then a little later, Lavi suggested something great.

"Hey Moyashi!" Lavi called while waiting for the next race to start.

"It's Allen."

"Whatever, I have an idea. How about we call up Yu and his friends and get him to play!? We could team up on him and get him super angry! It'll be great, really!"

"You… can do that?" Allen questioned, pressing down on some of the controllers buttons as the race started.

"Yeah, we'll just play through the internet! So, what do ya' say?" Allen grinned mischievously, which Lavi thought didn't look very right on his face.

"Yes~!" He spoke evilly. Lavi just laughed, pausing the game quickly before pulling out his phone to text Kanda.

_Hey Yu me and moyashi are playing MNR wanna play with?is_

Lavi waited a few moments until he got a response, Allen peeking over his shoulder to look at what he was typing. Allen, a bit disappointed Lavi had called him 'Moyashi' again.

_I refuse to play with you and the moyashi. And don't call me yu!_

Kanda texted back.

_Aww come on yu! It'll be fun if we get Marie and Daisya to play too! Ask them for us at least!_

Lavi and Allen waited a minute or two for Kanda to respond again.

_The 2 fuckers are making me play. Open up a room and lets get this over with._

Allen and Lavi high-fived each other at their victory, though Allen was also happy that he had found now Daisya and Marie. Lavi quickly opened up a room, inviting Kanda, who was called, Dualillusion online. Lavi had always been jealous of how he got such a cool user-name. Then, shortly after, Jestersbell, Daisya, and Noizzmar, Marie, joined the room, totaling in a five player race.

Lavi grabbed a one-ear headset of his TV stand, putting it in his right ear, adjusting the mic a bit so it was over his mouth.

"You better be fucking glad I came here baka usagi!" Kanda's voice rang through the TV's speakers, scaring Allen a bit.

"You bet I am! Right Moyashi!?"

"It's Allen." He sighed.

"Who's Allen?" Another voice faintly came from the speakers again, sounding rather obnoxious.

"He's a friend on mine Daisya. Wanna say hi?" Lavi asked, gesturing for Allen to come a little closer to talk.

"Hello Allen! I'm Daisya! Nice to meet ya'!" Daisya's all too loud voice voice rang through the speakers, causing both Lavi and Allen to wince a bit. The sound of a large bell ringing through the speakers as well.

"Don't yell in my ear you stupid idiot!" Kanda swiped back. Allen leaned in a little too close for comfort to Lavi's face to talk into the mic.

"Hi… I'm Allen. Nice to meet… you." Allen spoke. It was kind of weird for him to be saying, 'Nice to meet you' to Daisya since he had already meet him, but Allen thought Daisya didn't remember anything of his past life, short as it was.

"You talk funny Allen. Hey! Old man, come introduce yourself too! It's rude if you don't." Daisya chimed again, his voice a normal volume again.

"Hello, Allen Walker. I'm Noise Marie, nice to meet you." Wait, how did Marie know his last name already?

"Nice to… meet you too." Allen spoke, leaning back into his former place on the bed.

"Now shall we start with the games?" Lavi chimed in, readjusting his mic a bit.

"As long as we don't race on any of your stupid costume tracks. Those thing's are annoyingly hard." Daisya spat in.

"Hey but those courses are fun! And I worked hard on them too!" Lavi whined.

"No one wants to play your stupid courses usagi! Just pick a normal one!" Kanda added.

"Fine then." Lavi mumbled, choosing a normal course for the five to race on. That's when, the fun began.

…

The five former exorcists ended playing MNR for the next three hours, each having way too much fun. Heck! Even Tiedoll joined in at one point, Allen was rather happy to hear his voice after such a long time as well, though he only played a few races before quitting.

Allen and Lavi's plan of fucking over Kanda ended up way too well. They first started off by saving each of their items for him and using them on him when they crossed paths with him in the game, resulting in him getting pretty angry.

Later on, Daisya caught on to what they were doing and ended up copying them and teamed up against Kanda. Marie stayed on his own side though. Kanda ended up getting so angry, Lavi, Allen and Daisya ended up finding it hilarious, though Kanda caught on and told them all to play fair, adding in a few threats for good measure. They all decided to stop messing with Kanda, though Allen did still save his items for Kanda, most of the time.

After the two's long morning gaming session, it was just about 1:00pm. Allen had been thinking about what he should say to Lavi about his past. Though Allen was nervous and didn't really want to talk to Lavi about it. So instead he just stuck on reading his book from earlier, the deck of cards that Gramps had given him, in his sweat-pants pocket.

He took the cards out after a while, holding them above his head in his laying position. Staring at the ace of spades that meant so much to Lavi, well the Lavi, Allen used to know.

"What you got there moyashi?" Lavi spoke, who was laying on his bed, playing some games on his phone.

"It's All-"

"Ohh! That's the old panda's deck of cards! Why you got that?" The redhead interrupted.

"He… gave it to me." Allen answered.

"Oh, well it's about time he got rid of those cards," Allen felt angry begin to boil in him, "I mean there just so-"

"Don't say that!" Allen yelled, sitting up as quickly as he could. Lavi looked at Allen, face shocked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. Did I say something wrong?"

"You don't understand." Allen spoke sadly, looking down at his feet.

"What don't I understand?" Lavi pondered. Allen let out a sigh, before climbing up onto Lavi's bed and sitting next to him, deck of cards held tightly in his innocence hand.

"Lavi… we need… to... talk." Allen sighed, better late than never right?

"Oh my god, we're not breaking up are we?" Allen gapped.

"What… no!" Allen put his right hand out in front of him, a light blush tinting his face. Lavi gave out a relieving sigh.

"Okay good, I was really worried about that." Allen glared. "So what do we need to talk about?" Lavi grinned, putting his hand innocently in his lap, sitting cross-legged.

"About… my past… life."

"Okay! Go ahead!" Lavi cheered.

"_Our_ past life." Allen added. This got a reaction from Lavi.

"_Our _past life? What do you mean by that?"

"You… you were alive."

"Wait! I was alive back then?" Lavi spoke, pointed a thumb at his chest, gesturing to himself.

"You were… an… exorcist."

"Really! That's so cool! I had an anti-akuma weapon, inn-"

"Don't," Allen said harshly, "It was… not good. It was… war." Allen glared. Lavi looked down sadly.

"Right... sorry. Keep going." Lavi said,his grin from before now a firmly pressed line of lips, one forest-green eye staring in concern.

"I knew you."

"We've established that." Lavi stated.

"I know!" Allen snapped back, "But you… really… were… alive. You lived then." Allen looked at the deck of cards in his hands, sighing heavily.

"So… I was really alive back then? Over a hundred years ago? Do you have any proof?"

"I do!" Allen snapped. He sighed, taking the rubber band holding the deck of cards together off, pulling the ace of spades out and handing it to Lavi, "This… was important to you." Lave stared down at the tattered and ripped card, a blank expression on his face. He stared at it for a few minutes. Those few minutes were deathly silent, so silent they could here the river that followed the road from outside.

"How was this important to me Allen?" Lavi asked, concern still flooding his eye.

"You… don't remember anything?" Allen asked, concerned as well.

"No… I'm sorry I don't, but how was this important to me?" He asked again.

"You should… remember that… on your own." Allen let out a shaky breath, feeling on the verge of tears as the painful memories came back to him, "It's… personal… to you." Allen looked down to his feet again.

Two firm arms lacked arm his waist, being careful of his wings. Allen gasped, hand going limp and letting the cards slid out of his hands onto the bed, a nose being rubbed into his neck.

"Please don't cry Allen," Lavi mumbled into Allen neck, tickling the skin there as Lavi's lips brushed over his skin as he talked, "It makes me feel real bad when you do." He mumbled again.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so pushy." Lavi mumbled again. Allen let out another shaky breath, placing shaking hands on the red-haired teens back, closing his eyes as the two held each other, Allen's wings encasing the two in there own little hut.

"L-Lavi," Allen began, his eyes starting to feel misty, focus hard on what he had to say, "I'm going to help you…. get your memories back." He said, feeling the salty water drip down the sides of his cheeks.

"_I promise."_

…

AN: Shit, that was a long chapter. I had fun writing it thought, which is good. And awww look at that! Allen and Lavi had their first moment! Yays!

I really enjoyed writing the beginning, especially when Kanda came in, I love writing him. He's really easy to write too, you just have to make him a huge dick and that's it.

Anyways like the beginning AN said, I will be gone from Tuesday to Sunday, so five days. I'm hoping to maybe write some chapters while I'm away. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post them while I'm out there, but if I can't I guess you guy will get a bunch of chapters at once, once I get home!

By the way, ModNation Racers, is a real game! I use to play it all the time on my PS3 UNTIL MY SISTER TOKE OUR PS3 WHEN SHE MOVED OUT THE HOUSE LAST YEAR GOD FUCKING DAMNIT. But yes, it's a super fun cart racing game that you should honestly give a try if you got a PS3. It was made by the same people who made Little Big Planet and Jesus is it super fun. It has a great soundtrack to, all the music is super catchy and is just great to listen to, all the OST is on YouTube as well, its so good, check it out.

Oh, and if you didn't know, You Found Me by The Fray, is so total Allen and Lavi's song and if you didn't know this I am very disappointed. Like just go listen to that song really, you'll know what I mean. It was also the song at the very start of this chapter.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this REALLY long chapter! If you have any question, concerns, thoughts, whatever, please leave a review! I really like to know what you guys think. You could really put 'Potatoes' as a review and I'd still love it.

Okay see you guys later, whenever that may be!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	6. Fall VI

…

Okay, so before this chapter startes, I just want to say that the next three chapterts (6, 7, and 8.) were all written on a camping trip I went on, so the AN's are a bit outdated. I couldn't update from my campsite because there was no wifi, and I had no way of publishing from my phone. I hope you all understand and I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoys this chapter!

... 

Hello There!

Well I'm out on my way to my camping trip while writing this, YAY. My parents laptop has word 2013, it's kinda weird, since I have the 2003 version on my computer I usually write on. Anyways I'm gonna shut the frick frack up now so you can enjoy your Laven fluff. Enjoy!

…

_Mana Walker._

Allen stood in front of his grave, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, as he stared at his last foster-father's name carved into the old stone. The boy slammed his fists down onto the ground, the tears now streaming down his face freely.

"Mana! Why did you have to die!" The boy screamed, sobs beginning to rip their way from inside his throat. "It's… not fair." His cracking voice came again, as he continued to slam his fist down repeatedly on the ground, soon resulting in his black hand beginning to leak a warm red liquid, it getting mixed in with the dirt to create an all too fowl looking dark maroon colour.

"Good evening~!" An all too familiar voice came. Allen looked up from the ground, to see the Earl himself, standing behind Mana's grave.

A fiery pain struck in the Allen's back, and he could feel something pierce through his stomach, causing him to vomit up more red liquid onto the dirt ground, resulting in more of the maroon colour he hated. Allen looked behind him, only to see the sharp tip of Big Hammer Little Hammer stabbed through his abdomen, Lavi holding its handle, a blank look on his face.

"You killed me Allen, it's your fault I'm dead." He spoke. Allen couldn't respond, he could only stare in disbelief, Lavi couldn't do this? He wouldn't kill Allen. Would he?

"You killed Alma, Allen." He heard another voice speak, another all too familiar voice, "It's your fault he's dead." Allen could only drop his head as he heard Kanda's voice. Was it his fault Alma had died and became an akuma? He guessed it was, that's probably why they were going to kill him right? To get their revenge.

"It's your fault everyone else died too." Lavi said. His voice once again, emotionless and blank.

"It's not fair that you went to heaven, you should have just stayed dead." Kanda's voice came again. He felt a fiery pain come down on the base of his wings, feeling the warm red liquid drip down his back, Allen tried to scream out, but all that came out were dry heaves of a broken and lost voice. "You shouldn't be an angel, you shouldn't have wings. You don't deserve them." Kanda's harsh voice came once again, the pain flowing down the base of his wing, resonating through the rest of his body.

"Allen. Allen. Allen! Hey Allen! Wake up!"

Allen jolted up out of his bed, breathing in shaky breaths, his bare body covered in a cold sweat, wings shaking back and forth, causing small soft feathers to fall out of them and onto his bed. His hand were clenching the sheets of his bed so tightly, he felt as if he could rip them apart right then and there.

Allen looked to his right, a bright white light from Lavi's phone illuminating the dark room as Lavi stared at Allen with concern filling his forest-green eye.

"You okay little buddy, you looked like you were having a nightmare." Lavi said softly, examining the winged boy's bare body as he held onto his shoulders shaking violently.

"It was… just a dream," Allen sighed, letting his hands drop from his shoulders onto the bed again, his head dropping down to look at the sheets. He took in another shaky breath before looking back up to Lavi. "Ye-yeah I'm… okay." Allen managed to get out.

"Allen, you're cryin'! Ahh, please don't cry." Allen placed his left hand on one of his cheeks, there was indeed a warm liquid trailing down it at a constant pace.

"I am?" Allen thought aloud.

"Yeah, are ya' sure you're okay?" Lavi asked, his concern flowing into his voice. Lavi gently placed a thumb by Allen's cursed eye and wiped away the tears.

"Yeah… it was just… a… nightmare." Allen whispered, Lavi still wiping away the tears in Allen's eyes.

"It must have been a pretty bad one if you're this shaken up," Lavi stated, taking his hand away from Allen's face, only to have Allen grab his hand and place it inside in his own, not wanting his touch to leave. Lavi didn't do anything about it, seeing as how scared Allen looked, "What was it about?" Lavi asked after a few moments. Allen looked back down at the sheets of his bed, gripping Lavi's hand tighter at the memory of the dream. Should he tell Lavi about his dream? Would he lose any respect Lavi might have had for him?

"No… I can't… remember." Allen lied, hoping it could give him a free ticket out of the situation.

"You sure?" Lavi asked gently.

"Yes." Was all Allen replied with. Lavi only frowned with concern at his response..

"You can come sleep with me if-"

"No… I'm okay." Though the offer sounded nice, he declined. Allen smiled, it was a fake one, but he hoped he could get out of the situation, he really didn't want to burden Lavi with his nightmares, they were worse enough as it was. Lavi frowned again, with, what was it… disappointment? Lavi moved his fingers in Allen's hand so there were in between Allen's own, looking at Allen's smiling face.

"Alright then… night." Lavi said, turning off the light on his phone and laying back down on his bed, head facing Allen, arm hanging off the side of the bed, his hand still intertwined in Allen's. Allen watched as Lavi closed his one eye quickly. Allen followed quickly after, laying on his side, curling up into a fetus position his hand held up a bit, still holding onto Lavi's warm one, "Just wanted to make sure ya' were 'kay." Lavi mumbled sleepily, gripping Allen's hand a little tighter. Allen smiled at that, not one of the fake one's he usually wears, but a genuine smile, as he watched Lavi drift off into sleep, Allen soon following after him.

…

Allen woke up later to the sound of Lavi's alarm, the same soothing song filling the room only to be quickly turned off by a grumpy Lavi. Allen found it a bit awkward that he had held Lavi's hand the whole night while they slept, quickly pulling his hand away when he realized it, but it was nice of Lavi to let Allen do that. They then repeated what they had done yesterday, first getting dressed, brushing their teeth, and making a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. Extra of everything for Allen of course. Bookman left shortly after breakfast for his work, though Allen wondered what he did for a living.

"Lavi." Allen called, looking over at the casually dressed Lavi on the other side of the table, Allen sipping on his sixth cup of tea that morning. Lavi didn't look up at Allen, instead he just focused his eyes on the game on his phone.

"'Sup?" He responded.

"What's… Bookman's job?" Allen asked, looking down at the words written on his books page, though not reading.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT FLAPPY BIRD!" Lavi yelled, slamming his phone down on the table. Allen almost spitting out his tea because of his reaction. Lavi looked at Allen confused as to why he was so shocked, eyes wider than usual, though his eyes always seemed overly wide and tired looking for some reason, "I was so close to beating my high score!" Lavi scowled, leaning his chin into his hand, pouting a bit, eyebrow tightly knotted downward.

"Uhhh… Lavi?"

"Oh! Sorry Moyashi! What'd you say?" Lavi asked, a friendly grin quickly making its way back on his face.

"It's Allen," He snapped first, Lavi rolled his eyes, laughing lightly, "I asked… What's Bookman's job?" Allen repeated.

"Oh! Gramp's got a kinda weird job. Since he knows so many different languages he works as a translator. He goes to presentations and stuff and translates what people are saying into other languages. He also scribes for people sometimes too!" Lavi cheered, picking up his phone to see if he had broken it at all, though thankfully he hadn't. Allen gave out a quick 'Oh' before watching as Lavi went back on his phone, probably to play the same game again

"What… are you doing?" Allen asked again.

"Curious today aren't ya? I'm playing a game called Flappy Bird, it's probably the hardest game ever."

"I doubt that." Allen said plainly, looking back down at his book.

"Try for yourself." Lavi replied, holding out his phone for Allen. Allen rolled his eyes and took the phone from his hands, looking down at the screen. _Tap to Fly. _Was what it said, this can't be too hard now can it?

Allen hit the first pipe he saw.

He frowned a bit at his failure, Lavi snickering a bit on the other side of the table, Allen stuck his tongue out at him for that. He tried again, only to fail, once again, at the first pipe. Lavi snickered again.

Now determined but the small amount of anger rising in him to beat this game, he played again, and again, and again, and again and again and again and again, until he too slammed the phone down onto the table yelling, "HOW DID YOU GET A HIGH SCORE OF 682?!" A little too loudly.

"Practice," Was Lavi's response, as he took the phone away from Allen before he could do any serious damage to it, "You should have seen the first time I got Yu to play it though!" Lavi added, checking his phone quickly before sliding it into his pants front pocket, "He got so angry! It was real funny! Though I had to get a new phone after." Allen just let out a quick 'Hmm' before he opened up his book, surprisingly calming down again after such a short time.

Lavi quickly picked his phone back out of his pocket to check the time.

"Looks like I better get going." Lavi said, quickly standing up and stretching his arms above his head, then quickly tucking in his chair, making a quiet, but audible sound as it slid across the floor.

"Where… to?" Allen asked, looking up from his book quickly.

"I got work Moyashi! I'll b-"

"It's Allen."

"I'll be back around 5:00. Will you be okay on your own till then, little angel?" Lavi smiled. Allen blushed a bit at the nickname, although it was a true one, his wings twitched a bit.

"I'll be fine!" He said quickly, looking down at his book to hide his very lightly pink-tinted face. Lavi came behind him and ruffled his hair a bit, keeping his hand on Allen's head for a little longer then normal.

"You're cute! Alright then, I'll see ya' later then, _little angel_." Lavi said quickly, if he had a second eye, he probably would have winked. Lavi quickly slipped on his shoes, grabbed his car keys, and left.

Allen's head dropped onto the table.

"God fucking damnit."

…

After Allen got over the little 'Nickname' incident, he spent the rest of the day reading Harry Potter, finishing the first book up rather quickly. He rather enjoyed the childish nature of the book, finding it funny and enjoyable, he could see why Lavi had recommended the series to him. Excited about reading the next, he put the first one back and began the second in the series, 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'. He instantly began to read it, finding it a good way to pass the time when Lavi wasn't around.

He would have played some video games that Lavi and himself had been playing the day before, but he didn't really know how to start up the TV or anything, and he didn't have any way of contacting Lavi to ask him how, so that option was out of the question. Though he'd have to ask Lavi for future reference.

So, the _little angel_, as Lavi now called him. Now sat on one of the reclining chairs, rocking slowly back and forth as he read his book, getting up every so often for a snack, or a bathroom break.

Allen's reading session was stopped around 4:40pm when he heard a knock on the front door. Allen wondered who it could have been. It could have been anyone really. Anybody from the pizza guy, though he hadn't ordered any pizza, to one of Lavi's neighbours wondering if they had a cup of sugar to spare. Allen was worried they might notice his wings, like, what would you do if you knocked on someone's door to have an angel answer it for you? Maybe he could pull off that they were just a costume, a really well done costume, if he kept them completely still the whole time.

Deciding that he should see who it was first, he put down his book, a bit nervous, and stepped up to the front door. Looking through the small peep-hole in the door he looked to see who was on the other side of the door. Relief filled his body as he saw who it was, quickly opening to the door to see them fully.

Standing quietly on Lavi's 'Welcome' mat was a dark haired Chinese girl. Shoulder length silky hair flowed down the sides of her head, having two small pig-tails on the top of her head hanging down. She was dressed in a black tank-top and short-shorts, holding a dark red hand-bag with both hands, wearing small red flip-flops and large dark red rings around her ankles. That girl, was Lenalee.

Allen felt bad all the sudden for not wearing any better clothing. He felt rather lazy in his dark green sweat-pants and overly large black tank-top. He would really have to go out and get some new clothes some time.

"Hello." Allen said, smiling at the girls presents.

"Good afternoon! Is Lavi Bookman here?" She asked politely.

"No…. sorry. He is… at work." Allen spoke, cursing his slow speech patterns.

"I knew I should have come later!" She mumbled to herself, "Do you know when he'll be back home?" She asked.

"5:00pm." Allen stated, glad that she had yet to notice his wings.

"Oh! That's in about twenty minutes, do you mind if I stay 'till then? I know him really well, I'm sure he won't mind if I stay!" She smiled. Now Allen couldn't say no to such a cute girl. Plus it was Lenalee, he did know her in a past life!

"Sure." Allen spoke, stepping back a bit so he could let the girl inside, then quickly closing the door behind him. Lenalee found a spot for herself on the couch and Allen went back to his spot on the reclining chair, holding his book on his lap.

"So what's your name?" She asked. Allen, once again felt awkward for being asked this question with someone he had already known, but none the less he answered her question.

"Allen Walker." He said simply, shuffling a bit in his seat.

"Oh! I think I've heard that name before! Interesting!" She spoke again, that was before her mouth opened to form a 'O' shape, "My, you have very pretty wings, did you make them yourself." _Great… At least she thinks they're a costume._

"You… could say that." Allen chuckled nervously, trying his hardest not to move his wings now, "Oh! Sorry!... I forget to ask… your name." Allen spoke.

"Oh, it's alright, my name is Lenalee Lee!" She held out a hand for Allen to shake, which he did quickly, before sitting back down. He was glad that Lenalee didn't question his wings any further.

"Nice to… meet you." Saying that still felt awkward.

"Nice to meet you too! I know this might not be any of my business, but why are you here? Lavi didn't tell me someone was moving in with him."

"I'm… a friend… of his. Yes… I did… move in with him." Allen said, in his normal slow and choppy voice. Still cursing it in his mind.

"How long have you been living with him?" She smiled.

"Three days." Allen replied.

"Ahh. Now it makes sense that he hasn't told me yet. Sorry to show up here uninvited. I thought Bookman would at least be here." Lenalee apologized.

"It's alright. I… don't mind." He smiled. Allen really didn't mind that Lenalee was here, she had always been good company back at the Order, and it seems like she hadn't changed at all.

"Say, have I meet you before? You seem very familiar to me." She stated.

"Maybe." Allen spoke, closing his eyes lightly. He didn't want to tell someone that he had technically just meet that he had known them in a past life, that'd be a bit creepy, and he wasn't sure if Lenalee would except it anyways.

"I see." Was all she responded with.

The two continued to create small talk, Lenalee, mostly asking simple questions like, 'How old are you?' and, 'Where did you grow up?', mostly getting to know Allen all over again, Allen simply returned the questions, even though he already knew all the answers to them. Around a half hour past quickly in this time, Allen also making Lenalee a glass of tea to drink while they passed the time. Soon the door opened and Lavi had returned home.

"I'm home!" Lavi shouted a little too loudly as he opened up the door.

"Welcome home!" Lenalee chimed happily from her seat on the couch.

"Oh! Lenalee! Why are you here?" Lavi asked as he began to take off his shoes.

"I tried to text you, saying that I wanted to come over! But you wouldn't answer them, I thought you were ignoring my texts again, so I just came here myself. Allen let me inside."

"Sorry Lena!" Lavi called as he came inside, "My boss took my phone away again, I didn't see your texts till I was on my way home!" Lavi said, taking a seat on the other recliner in the living room, letting out a relax sigh as he did so.

"And why didn't you tell me that you had someone else rooming with you? I know it's only been three days but this is important information!" She scolded him. Lavi looked nervously at Allen.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was going to phone you or somethin', I really was! But I've been busy, okay!" He answered, getting up from his seat abruptly.

"Sorry can't fix everything Lavi! Be sure to tell me next time something like this happens!"

"Right, right! I got it. Allen can I talk to you in private for a second?" Lavi asked nervously. He didn't even let Allen respond as he just grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the hall beside the staircase, making the book Allen had on his lap, fall with a thud onto the carpet floor.

He pulled Allen down the smaller hall, past what looked to be a laundry room and another bathroom, down a smaller staircase, opening up an old looking wooden door and quickly closing it behind him.

The pair were now in a room that Allen hadn't had time to see yet. It was a basement, looking like it had at least two rooms in it, though it was filled with shelves that had old looking books, scrolls, papers, you name it, on them. Allen thought it was the records room for the two Bookmen.

"Allen!" Lavi said through gritted teeth. "Why did you let her in here!? Did you forget that you were a supernatural creature for a second?"

"I didn't!" Allen whispered angrily back.

"Then why'd you let her in! We can't have people seei-"

"I know her!" Allen shouted back at him, not before quickly covering his mouth with his left hand. "I mean… I _knew_ her."

"Wait? You knew Lenalee!?" Lavi said, excited again all of the sudden.

"Yes! I did! She was… an exorcist too! You knew her too!" Allen paused for a moment, "I had to let… her in. I was… really glad to see her… again."

"Really! That's so cool! But did she remember you? What did she say about your wings?" Lavi questioned trying to keep his excited voice quiet.

"She said she recognised me… but I don't think… she remembers… me," Allen said sadly, "And she thought my wings… were a costume. She… doesn't… think they're real." Lavi let out a relieved sigh after Allen said that.

"Well that's a load of my shoulders, but what should we do now? Should we tell her that you're a real angel? Should we tell her about our past lives?" Lavi questioned, getting all nervous again.

"Shouldn't this be… my choice? I'm a living thing… to you know!" Allen frowned.

"Yeah! But you're a supernatural creature Allen! Supernatural! Do you know what that means?" Lavi asked, putting his hands on Allen's shoulders, looking at him with one, determined, eye.

"Yes! I know what that means!" Allen spat back out, congratulating himself on a saying a sentence without pausing, "But I'm making my… own choices! She deserves to know!"

"I deserve to know what?"

"Ahhh!" Lavi and Allen yelled in unison.

…

"I see." Lenalee spoke quietly. "I understand now! But this is certainly something to take in. I guess that'd be why my brother keeps showing my weird things every so often and saying 'Do you remember anything?'."

"What kind of… things?" Allen asked.

"It varies, he once showed me a metal pin that looked kind of like a compass rose. There was another time he showed me these little ankle bracelets," She guessed to the dark red rings on her ankles, "Though when I said I didn't remember anything he gave them to me." Allen sat beside Lenalee on the couch as Lenalee rubbed his wings for him, he found it to be something he rather enjoyed now.

"Lenalee… have you been… having weird dreams… with us in them? About us… being exorcists?" Allen asked again, feeling like he was getting on to something.

"Actually… I have had a few. I do remember having one where I was bringing my brother some coffee and I saw, you, Kanda, Lavi, and Komui all in a room together, talking about a mission or something." Allen gasped.

"Lenalee! That means… you're remembering! That's why you… recognised me!" Allen said excited, quickly turning to face Lenalee and placing his hands on her shoulders, smiling wildly.

"You think so!?" Lenalee asked, excited too.

"Yeah! People can only… dream… about people they've seen… so that must be it!" Allen responded, before the two quickly hugged each other, laughing about, excited about what they had figured out. Lavi smiled at the two, he kind of wished he could share a moment like that with someone, but there had been one other question that was inching in his mind.

"Allen, did those anklets mean anything to Lenalee in her past life?" He asked, a bit jealous of the moment they were sharing. Allen slowly let go of Lenalee, looking up at the ceiling, probably thinking.

"Lenalee, can I see them?" Allen asked. Lenalee nodded, quickly taking off her flip-flops then her anklets passing them to Allen. The white-haired boy stared at them for a moment before he realized, "Yes… these were… part of her… anti-akuma weapon." Allen stated, passing the anklets back to Lenalee who put them back on quickly.

"Lenalee, how long ago did your brother give you those anklets?" Lavi asked, feeling like some kind of idea was brewing in his mind.

"Around six months ago. I really like them, so I never really take them off."

"And how long ago did you start having dreams about being an exorcist?" Lavi asked again.

"Six… months ago, actually." Lavi's eyes widened.

"This all makes sense now." Lavi thought aloud, "People regain the memories of their past self when they come in contact with something of importance from their last lives." Lavi stated. Allen's mind clicked as well.

"Lavi… that makes so much sense! Kanda said… he found mugen and started having… dreams about being an exorcist eight years ago!" Allen beamed, Lenalee followed along.

"Yeah! But what about Gramps? He said he got his memories back when he started studying Chinese acupuncture."

"Bookman's innocence was needles," Lenalee added, "I've had a few dreams where he's used them as an anti-akuma weapon."

"Then what about you Allen? Why do you remember your previous life?" Lavi asked.

"I'm a supernatural creature, even I don't know how I work." Allen stated, inwardly congratulating himself on another sentence well done.

"Hmm.." Lavi began. "So we've figured out that people regain the memories of who they were in past lives when they come in contact with something of importance from that said life." Lavi spoke, slamming himself down into a recliner.

"Yeah." Allen added, Lenalee nodded.

"And that Allen is an exception because, well he's an angel."

"A cute angel at that." Lenalee added, Allen blushed.

"Then what about me?" Lavi started, "I wanna get my memories back too!" He whined. Allen quickly got up and left the room, retreating up the stairs, returning within a few minutes.

In Allen's hand, held the old and tattered Ace of Spades.

"This was important to you Lavi!" Allen spoke, smiling as he did so, "I said I was going to help you get your memories back, right?"

…

AN: WELL CUT MY SIDEWAYS AND CALL ME A MARY SUE THIS TOOK SOME FUCKING TIME.

Yeah, I'm out on my camping trip right now and did this all on my first day. Well I'm not really camping yet, I wrote most of this on the six hour ride up to my grandmother's house, where I currently reside, and just finished up this chapter. Tomorrow me and my family will be driving up to the campsite and then I'll start the real camping.

I hate camping honestly, I'd much rather be in a hotel, or, I'd much rather be at home. I'M MISSING THE BIGGEST ANIME CONVENTION IN MY TOWN FOR THIS FUCKING CAMPING TRIP AND MY PARENTS WON'T LET ME STAY HOME OR WITH A FRIEND TO GO TO IT FUUUUUUUUUU

NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSS ME I'M GOING TO GO MURDER SOME BAKA USAGIS TO LET OUT MY FUCKING ANGER. BUT AT LEAST THE STORY IS STARTING TO COME TOGETHER. I HOPE I CAN ONE MORE CHPATER DONE WHILE I'M UP HERE.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER. K THX BYE.

BEST MOTHERFRACKING WISHES,

SHALCRO~

…


	7. Fall VII

…

Before this Chapter starts I want to apologize for the super late update. I've had this chapter done for god knows how long now, but I haven't been able to post it because I've been unable to contact my beta. Something along the lines of her losing her internet connection. For now I'll be editing these myself until my beta's internet is back. So this chapter is at least 2 weeks old now. I'm really sorry for the late update again but anyways, here's a new chapter. If you see any mistakes please tell me and I'll be sure to fix them.

…

Hello There!

This sucks. I'm at the campsite now and I just found out there's NO WIFI. So I guess all of these chapters are going to be posted after I get home on Sunday, fuck. I was planning on marathoning some anime while up here but I guess that's not going to happen, unless I can find some other way to find wifi, which I doubt. Well wish me luck. Enjoy your Laven fluff.

…

Lavi lay in his bed, staring up at the faithful ace of spades that he was holding up above his head. The lights suddenly shut off in the room and Lavi watched as Allen wander his way in the dark to his bed.

"Allen, when do you think I'll get my memories back?" Lavi spoke, still staring up at the card in his hand.

"It's only… been a week. Be patience." Allen responded. Allen had been living with Lavi for about a week now, ever since he, Lavi and Lenalee, had figured out that people regain their memories when they come in contact with something that was important to them, Lavi hadn't let that card out of his sight, he'd keep it in his back pants pocket and he'd even sleep with it in his hand. Allen had heard the same question everyday, 'When will I get my memories back?' and he was starting to get a bit sick of it. All he could do was wait and see if what they thought was true, they never had any solid proof that their theory was true, but the most they could do was test it.

"I wonder what I'll remember first!? Maybe it'll be the first time I meet Lenalee, or maybe even Yu? I'm so excited for when I do!" Allen cringed a bit at the thought, sure he was excited that Lavi might get his memories back, but there was certainly some things he'd rather not have Lavi remember, like the whole war maybe.

"Maybe." Allen rolled his eyes and ducked himself under his covers.

"Maybe tonight even!" Lavi said, excited.

"Maybe," Allen huffed, overwhelmed with the over excited red-head, "Good night Lavi." Allen said bitterly.

"Night!"

…

"Hey! Cheap move Moyashi!" Lavi scowled back at Allen. The two were playing some video games together again, and Allen had just pulled, what he thought, was an awesome use of an item on Lavi.

"It's Allen!" Allen piped back, "And that wasn't cheap!" He scowled back.

"It so was!" Lavi retorted. Allen just rolled his eyes, focusing back on the game. Though it was more like, he_ tried_ to focus on his game.

For the past few days Allen had been missing the outside world. He wanted to be able to be able to go outside, smell in the fresh air, roll around in the grass, heck maybe even climb a few trees, but more than anything, as cheesy as it sounded, he wanted to be able to spread his wings and fly.

Although he wasn't living alone in the forest for long, he had still taken a few flights, flying up high enough so that the people on the grown would only see him a speck in the sky. He longed for that feeling again, like, what were wings for? Dusting?

More often than not Allen found himself staring out the windows, looking out at the neighborhood from the tall hill Lavi's house was located on. He found it a shame that he had to keep the curtains in the living room closed all the time, there was such a large window behind it, so one day, when Bookman nor Lavi were home, he opened up the curtains, finding the other side of them to be covered in a thick sheet of dust, indicating that they hadn't been cleaned, nor opened in a good while. Though he marveled at the sight, he saw that there was a large grassy field, a few small pine trees popping off in random spots of the field off the side of road at the bottom of the overly steep hill. From that moment on he longed to visit that field, he just thought that it looked so fun to roll around in the grass there, maybe even fly to the top of the small pine tree and see the view of the beautiful neighborhood.

Doing this though, got him a good scolding from Lavi, but thankfully not Bookman.

Lavi had also mentioned many a times about the river that ran down the side of the road, and how fun it was to go swimming in the shallow fresh waters. He said he'd probably start going down there for swims when the weather got warmer, which he always would say would be soon. Allen always felt disappointed after Lavi told him about the wonderful places in the neighborhood knowing he'd probably never be able to see them without getting in trouble.

He knew Lavi would probably say no if he asked, Bookman would probably just inforce it more, most likely adding on something about that he was a supernatural creature and they couldn't have people seeing him and his wings. Though Allen still wanted to ask, wondering what he would say, even if just a little different from what he thought that he would say.

But not asking them didn't stop Allen from going outside. He started off one day by going outside into Lavi and Bookman's backyard, though it wasn't what Allen had been expecting. It was a flat backyard, rather large, having high wooden fencing surrounding the area they owned, it had very tall grass that looked in desperate need of some cutting. Allen didn't dare venture into the mini jungle, but he did find it nice to sit on one of the lawn chairs on the concert porch.

Another day he ended up flying on to the roof of the house to get a better view of the neighborhood. He found it rather nice to sit atop the roof looking down at the world below him. The wind would come and flip his hair lightly every so often, which was a nice touch. Though that time was a little too close of a call when he saw Lavi's pickup truck coming up the street, and he quickly retreated back inside through the backyards sliding door.

Though today would be the day he would ask Lavi about going outside.

"Lavi… can I… ask… y-"

"Ask me something? Sure!" Lavi spoke quickly, pausing their game for them.

"Lavi." Allen began, giving a quick sigh, focusing hard on what he wanted to say, "I want to go outside." Lavi's face instantly filled with concern.

"Allen, you know you can't go outside! What if someone saw you! We can't have people knowing angels exist! They cou-"

"I know!" Allen interrupted, "But how would… you feel… if you were stuck inside all the time!" Allen shouted.

"Well it'd be pretty boring real-"

"Please Lavi!?" Allen begged, putting on his best puppy face. Lavi's face flushed a little pink from the adorable face Allen was making. If it worked when Allen was an exorcist, it would sure work when he was an angel, heck, being an angel just added to the effect. Allen had used his, cuteness, as Lenalee use to put it, to his advantage many times in his life, and it had worked far too many times for Allen to count. Lavi smiled lightly.

"Now how can I say no to a face like that?" Allen grinned at his victory, "But we go out at 6:00pm exactly, that's when everyone will be inside for dinner, we'll stay out there for a half hour exactly, no earlier, no later. And if you get caught it's your fault and you'll have to deal with it! Got it?"

"Yes~!" Allen smiled innocently. "I understand!"

…

And so, 6:00pm came faster than both Lavi and Allen knew it. Allen, was excited as ever to finally get outside without it being under a break-out. Lavi, on the other hand, was very nervous, afraid that Allen might get seen by someone, and that Gramps might kick him out of the Bookman clan for doing such a shitty job. But as long as no one saw him it'd okay, right? And Bookman did say he wasn't coming back until late, so everything would be okay, right? Right?

Allen had told Lavi that he just wanted to go to the grass field just at the bottom of the hill, Lavi agreed since it was close, and had a few numbers of trees that Allen could hide in, just in case of someone did come to the field.

Right when Lavi reluctantly opened the front door for the two to leave, Allen bolted out the door and down the, somehow, paved and overly steep hill, and out down to the grassy field where he instantly let himself fall over and rolled in the grass for a few good minutes, not caring if grass got caught in his wings. He then lay down on his back, wings stretched out as far as they could, which from what Lavi could tell who was still making his way down the stairs, yes stairs, on the side of a fucking hill, had to be at least five feet long each, he'd have to measure his wing span properly, he noted.

Once Lavi particle ran down the stairs and over to the grassy field, he too fell over on the grass beside Allen, though careful not to lay on his stretched out wings. Allen gave a grin as the red-head lay next to him, beginning to undo his bandana, letting his hair fall down over his face, his long bangs swept to the left to cover up his eye-patch.

"Thanks Lavi." Allen quickly mumbled.

"Thanks for what?" Lavi asked.

"Thanks for… letting me come outside," Allen huffed, as he looked up at the overcast sky, "It means a lot."

"Oh, well your welcome then." Lavi spoke trying to calm down a little.

"Hey Lavi?" Allen started, after staring up at the sky for a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Have you remembered… anything yet?" Allen asked out of nowhere. Lavi let out an annoyed breath, puckering his lips a bit before he spoke.

"No." He said sternly.

"Not even… a little?" Allen asked, not leaning on his elbow, looking at the still laying Lavi.

"Nope. But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're getting better at speakin'! You're not pausing as much!" That was right, for some reason, every time Allen had tried to talk as an angel, he would end up pausing a lot in the middle of saying things, he always knew what he wanted to say, but saying it was the hard part. Allen guessed being around Lavi and talking so much, that he'd gotten better at it.

"I guess you're right!" Allen spoke, without any pauses too!

"Yeah!" Lavi grinned. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Allen just couldn't resist any longer. He stood up, stretching his wings out before giving Lavi the look. Lavi just stared confused at Allen as to why he was staring at him like that, but Allen just rolled his eyes.

Allen began flapping his wings, causing strong shifts in the air, blowing Lavi's hair back. Allen laughed at bit at the face Lavi made as his hair was being blown back, and before he knew it, the white-haired boy was off the ground and in the air. Lavi stood up quickly, watching in awe as the boy took off into the air.

Allen quickly gained altitude, and soon ended up flying so high that Lavi just looked like a little black spec. That was when Allen felt he could fly freely, mostly gliding around in circles, putting out his arms in front of him so he could feel the air around his slip through his fingers.

It felt so good to stretch out his wings properly after such a long time, but after a while of just flying around Allen decided to do something a bit reckless. Floating leisurely in the air, Allen folded up his wings, letting himself drop through the air, free falling. The wind pushed through his body as he fell face first back down to Earth. It almost reminded him of the first time he feel to Earth, though he had a crash landing and ended up hurting one of his wings, though it healed surprisingly quickly. Just as Allen got closer to the ground, he puffed out his wings, the wind catching him pushing him back upwards before he lightly landed himself on the ground.

He found himself on the other side of the field where he and Lavi had been laying, he ran his way back over to Lavi, feeling absolutely fantastic, before quickly falling on to the ground, gasping for air.

Lavi just stared down at him from his standing position in disbelief.

"Allen." He said simply.

"Ye-yeah?" Allen answered, laying over on his side now, his wings shaking a bit, still huffing lightly for air.

"You… y-you can… fly?" He stammered. Allen looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' face before bursting out into laughter, rolling back over on to his back, laughing hard.

"What… do you… think these wings… are for? Decoration?" Allen said through hardy laughs. Lavi quickly joined in on Allen's laughter, falling back down onto the grassy field as he so.

"I guess so!" Lavi laughed out.

"You're really… stupid… sometimes!" Allen laughed, starting to calm down a bit with his laughter.

"Hey!" Lavi giggled, "I'm not stupid!" Lavi said, still grinning wide from his last little laugh.

"Yes you are!" Allen swatted Lavi's shoulder playfully, "But that's what I like about you." Lavi looked over to Allen, his mouth in an 'O' shape. Allen cheeks began to heat up, he said that out loud, didn't he?

"What was that?" Lavi smirked, an eyebrow arched. Allen just turned his head away, hiding his blush.

"No-nothing!" Allen stammered, cursing himself in his mind.

"Come on! Let me hear it again! I'll leave you alone if you do!" Allen rolled his eyes, knowing this would probably be the only way out of the situation.

"I said… I like it when you're stupid." Allen quickly spoke. Lavi quickly wrapped his arms around Allen, pulling him into a tight hug. Allen skin tingled as Lavi's touched it, sending a quiver down his spine and wings.

"Aww! That's sweet Allen! But also mean!" Lavi pouted with his last statement. Allen only stayed in his grasp, blushing more. Why was he blushing? Was it embarrassment? Annoyance? Why was his skin tingling too? More embarrassment? He couldn't tell.

Lavi soon let go of Allen, lingering in the odd, one armed hug a bit too long. Lavi grabbed Allen's hand as they lay next to each other in the soft grass.

"Why are you… holding my… hand?" Allen asked, finally rolling over to look at Lavi.

"Can't I hold a friends hand?" Lavi asked. Allen felt, somewhat disappointed at his statement. He didn't know why though.

"I guess… you can." Lavi grinned, gripping his hand a little tighter as the look up at the overcast sky once again.

"Umm… excuse me?"

"Eeek!" Lavi screeched, rather girl-like. Standing beside the two boys holding hands was a girl, looking to be not much older than Allen. Short, dusty brown hair went just past here chin, wearing a rather casual looking forest-green tank-top, jean shorts, and what looked to be Convers shoes. She also had a necklace and small stud ear rings on.

"Umm… I was wondering if you guys could give me some directions, I'm kinda lost." She spoke kindly. Lavi quickly stood up, lightly kicking Allen in the side, whispering for him to go hide through gritted teeth as he stood up. Allen quickly got up, trying his hardest to keep his wings still as he retreated underneath the low hanging branches of one of the small pine trees popping out of the field.

"Sure thing cutie!" Lavi quickly spoke, looking behind him nervously to see that the little angel had been hidden, "Where ya' off to?"

"I'm looking for house number 3467," She spoke, looking down at a small slip of paper she had hiding in her back pocket, "My friend lives up there and it's my first time being at her house. I guess I just got a little lost is all." Lavi cringed at the number that was the house right next to his.

"Oh yeah! I know where that is!" Lavi turned around and pointed up to the overly steep hill just across the road, eyeing Allen under low hanging branches, not hidden very well, he cursed him in his mind, "You just go up the ridiculously steep hill over there and it's one of the few houses up there! I'm sure you'll find it!" Lavi spoke, covering up his nervousness rather well.

"Oh! Well that makes more sense, I haven't been up there yet! Thanks!" She paused to scratch the back of her head, looking around a bit, "Say, wasn't there another guy here with you? Where'd he go?" _Oh shit._

The girl looked around a bit before eyeing Allen in his not so smart hiding spot. _Oh shit,_ was probably the only thing was running through Lavi's mind at that moment. She quickly ran over to the hiding Allen, crouching as she looked at the now, dirt covered boy.

"What are you doing under a tree with such low branches?" She asked, bewildered. Allen guessed he'd been found out. The girl was holding out a hand to help the angel, Allen quickly took it and was pulled from under the tree, feeling a few feathers fall out his wings and a few scrapes being plunged into his back from the sharp branch ends.

"Hiding." Allen said simply, Lavi nervously ran over to the two, hoping he could save his ass, somehow.

"Why are you hiding?" She asked, whipping her hands on her shorts quickly before looking back up the little angel.

"It's a… uhh… game!" Allen managed, keeping his wings over stiff, hoping he could pull them off as a costume again like he did with Lenalee.

"Game? But you guys were laying the grass sharing a moment just a few minutes ago. Sorry for interrupting that by the way." Allen stared at her, 'Moment?' what did she mean by that?

"Hey kid, don't you need to get going to your friends place? She's probably expecting you." Lavi chimed into the twos conversation nervously, trying his hardest to cover it up, hoping to get the girl out of here.

"No, I told her I'd be at her place soon, a few minutes doesn't really matter."

"But don't you see anything weird about him." Allen glared at Lavi. Although he knew it was to protect him, it was still pretty mean.

"What! No!" She laughed, "He's not weird, well I could say the white hair is a bit odd, but I think it's cool honestly." She laughed again.

"Really?" Allen asked. Hope filling his wide, tired looking eyes.

"Yeah! You're not weird!" She chimed.

"No… wings?" Lavi asked, not one hundred percent sure what was going on.

"What wings?" She said walking around the boy, phasing through his wings, and looking at his back, "I don't see any wings." She stated. Allen and Lavi both gapped.

"Really." Allen stumbled out.

"Really! Last time I checked, humans don't have wings, but it'd be cool!" She chimed, once again phasing through Allen's wings to stand in front of him. Lavi and Allen both gapped, the girl looked at the two in confusion, "Now you guys are acting weird, what's so great that you have to keep your mouths hanging open, you look like fish honestly." Lavi quickly realized this, and regained his composure.

"Nothing, it's nothing really, you can follow me up the hill if you like, I'll show you where that house is, it's actually right next to mine." Lavi spoke, Allen being thankful that he covered that up so quickly.

"Sure!" The girl cheered, and the three followed up the stairs on the side of the hill, Lavi quickly showing her where the house that she was looking for was before retreating back into his house with Allen.

"That was weird." Lavi said quickly, closing the front door, making sure it was locked, before looking over to Allen who was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." Allen said, "She walked right through my wings!"

"Yeah that was weird," Lavi spoke, putting his chin in his hand, looking like he was thinking, "Hey Allen, have you ever meet that girl before? You know in your past life?"

"No why?" Allen asked.

"You sure?"

"No why?" Allen repeated.

"Well I was just thinking, what if only people who've seen you in your past life can see your wings?" As Lavi spoke, Allen's wide eyes lit up, "Think about it, it makes sense! So far you've meet me, Bookman, Kanda, and Lenalee! Though you've also meet Daisya, Marie, and Tiedoll, but not in person."

"I remember them!" Allen came in.

"That's great and all, but still! All the people you've meet so far can see your wings! And you all knew them right!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! This makes so much sense!"

"Does this mean… I can go… outside now?"

"Yes it does little buddy!" Lavi cheered, jumping on to Allen on the couch for a big hug.

…

AN: Awww! That was a cute chapter! I'm glad I got it done. Still on my camping trip, it's Thursday now, so I've got two more days out here, we leave early Sunday morning so that doesn't really count as a day.

I don't have much to say about this chapter, though mostly that it does advance the story more. I've got some serious shit planned for the next chapter, which I hope to finish while I'm up here, though I'm not sure how much time I'll have left in these next two days.

BTW I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING AN OC LIKE WHY DID I DO THAT. WELL THAT'S SIMPLY BECAUSE IF I SHOWED ALLEN SOMEONE FROM THE DGM CAST THEY'D SEE HIS WINGS AND SHIT SO I NEEDED TO MAKE ONE OKAY. SHE WILL NEVER SHOW UP AGAIN I PROMISE.

I've got some things to do now, so I'll leave off with that. See you guys all later.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	8. Fall VIII

…

Hello There!

Alright, third chapter I'm working on during my camping trip. I hope this to be the last one I write while I'm up here, but we'll just have to see if I come up with anymore ideas. I don't have anything planned for chapter 10, but I'm sure I'll think of something. I've got some good ideas. BTW sorry I haven't said this before, but there are spoilers for, like, the whole series, in here. You'll see what I mean. So if you haven't read up to 218 of the manga, well, sorry. Anyways, on to the Laven fluff!

…

Today, marked the second week Allen had been living with Lavi. After the two figured out a few days ago that only people Allen who had meet Allen in his first life could see his wings, Lavi had been meaning to take Allen out clothes shopping. Well he had been meaning to since he first started living with him, but he was never one hundred percent sure of his clothing size, not to mention trying to find a type of shirt that would let his wings through without having to cut holes in the clothing.

After figuring out the whole Allen and people thing, Lavi decided it would be best to take Allen out to mall and get him to try on, and buy some clothes. That was, as long as Lavi liked them too, he was the one with the money after all.

So after waiting for Lavi's next pay check, they got dressed, Lavi in a baggy black tank-top that had 'Riot' printed on it, tight jeans, black and white checkered bandana, red converse, and to many necklaces and bracelets to count, Allen in a similar outfit, overly baggy dark red tank-top, jean shorts, converse, and a rather nice necklace with a cross charm that Lavi let Allen borrow, Allen didn't mind the outfit, but he was glad that he was going out to get some clothes that he would like, and with that they headed down the long street to the bus stop.

Now they would've taken Lavi car, but the mall that Lavi was taking Allen to was rather far away, and Lavi didn't want to use up expensive gas on a trip that could be done for a much lower price of about $5.00 for the two of them, there and back. So they boarded the bus, almost missing it. The two validated their bus tickets, and sat down on the seats near the front of the bus, Allen a little thankful that they were two of the few people on the bus.

Lavi started listening to some music through his phone on the bus trip, offering Allen to listen with him with one of the small earbuds he had. Allen agreed, shuffling a bit closer to Lavi and placing the earbud in his ear, listening to many different verities of music in lots of different languages, though most of them being in English.

They stopped at a bus station a few minutes later to check the next bus that would lead them start to the mall. Though Allen's, so far, enjoyable bus trip was ruined the second he saw Lavi running up to, you guessed it, Kanda, stilling on one of the benches at the bus station.

"Yu-Chan!" He called out, waving a hand at him as he ran up to him, Allen and Kanda both seemed to groan at the same time as the two approached each other. Allen now dragging his feet across the ground, slowly following Lavi.

"Baka usagi." Kanda huffed out, crossing his arms angrily.

"Lavi!" Allen heard a somewhat familiar voice call out, he picked up his pace a bit to check up with Lavi, only to see a boy, not looking a day over the age of ten, having short darkly coloured hair much like Kanda's, hugging Lavi tightly, arms hung around Lavi's neck, legs wrapped around his waist as Lavi spun him around a couple of times in a rather childish hug.

"Hey there Alma! Long time, no see!" Lavi laughed, placing Alma carefully back on the ground.

_Ohhhh… it's him._Allen cringed as the memories of Alma came flooding back to him. _Not today. _

Kanda clicked his tongue as he saw the two hug.

"Stupid Kanda." Allen spat out upon seeing him.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda glared.

"Lavi! Lavi! I and Kanda have been hanging out all day! First we trained really hard! Kanda showed me how to use a sword today! An-"

"Whoa! Yu showed ya' how to use a sword?" Lavi asked, excited, but also a little concerned.

"Yeah he did! But he only let me use a wooden one." Alma continued to tell Lavi about his day. Allen just stared; he had found another person that he knew, sort of.

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda said, still sitting on the bench.

"What, Stupid Kanda?" Allen spat, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Do you remember Alma?" Kanda said simply.

"Of course I do, what do you… think I am, stupid?" He spat.

"I do honestly, but is what happened between me and Alma really true? 'Cause I sure as fucking hell don't think so."

"Yup." Allen replied simply, grinning. Kanda clicked his tongue again, before going back into the angry silence they always had. That was until Lavi broke that silence.

"Alma, this is my friend Allen! H-"

"Hi Allen!" Alma spoke happily, jumping up and hugging Allen tightly, "It's been a loooooong time~!" Allen eyes widened, he remembered him? Kanda stayed silent, but Lavi's eye widened.

"Uhhh… It has." Allen spoke awkwardly. Alma quickly let go of Allen, putting his hands behind his back, looking up at Allen.

"Say, why are you an angel Allen? Shouldn't you have been reincarnated like Kanda and Lavi? Oh and me of course!" Lavi just stared at the boy in awe now, he was, what, ten, and he already had his memories back? Now Lavi was a bit jealous of that.

"I-I don't know… Alma." Allen spoke out. He honestly didn't know why he was an angel. All he could remember from after he died was falling to earth as an angel, nothing else.

"Oh, that's too bad, I wanted to know why."

"Sorry." Allen apologized. Though he was a bit confused at what the boy had said. So far he knew that Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, Daisya, Marie, Tiedoll, Lenalee, Komui, and Alma, all got reincarnated, but why was he an angel? Did he go to heaven? If so, why only him? Why did everyone else get a second chance at life, when he didn't?

Alma quickly sat back down beside Kanda, sawing his feet back and forth under the seat. Lavi stepped a bit closer to Allen, a little deep in thought about what he had said.

"Before you ask Baka Moyashi, I live with Alma." Kanda spat, just to get it out of the way.

"Yeah! He does! Yu-Chan's so motherly; he takes care of Alma all on his own!" Lavi chimed in, smiling as he spoke. Kanda growled, his hand getting dangerously close to Mugen's hilt.

"He's taken care of me since I was seven!" Alma gleamed. Kanda only gritted his teeth more; he couldn't do anything about it, because it was true. Allen and Lavi just giggled, Allen was so going to give him a high-five later for that one. After a few moments of giggling like school girls, Lavi spoke up.

"So where you headed to Yu-bear?" Lavi asked.

"We're going to Park Royal to get some clothes!" Alma grinned in.

"We're doing the same actually!" Lavi beamed, "The little angel here needs some new clothes too!" Lavi spoke, ruffling Allen hair. Kanda just gave a 'Whatever' before standing up.

"Alma, bus is here." He spoke, walking off to the stop were the bus was pulling in. Alma stood up quickly following after Kanda, though part of the way there, he stopped.

"Hey Allen!" He called back, "Sorry I tried to kill ya' before!" He called, before following onto the bus with Kanda.

…

Allen and Lavi's bus came shortly after Kanda and Alma's came, thought Allen was thinking about what Alma had said. Had Allen really gone to heaven while everyone else go a second chance at life? If he fell the Earth as an angel that would make him a Fallen Angel right? Does that mean he rebelled against god somehow? If he did, then why couldn't he remember anything?

These questions filled his mind the whole bus ride to the mall. Lavi told him to cool his mind a bit, and offered him some music, Allen quickly agreed, taking the earbud Lavi offered him, listening to some soft rock music. It helped clear his mind a bit, but the questions were still on his mind.

Once Allen and Lavi got to the mall, Metro-Town from what Lavi called it, the pair began clothes shopping. Lavi pulled Allen into store after store, showing him all the clothes he could choose from. He started off with pants, since that would be the easiest considering his wing issue. Lavi told him that the weather was only going to get warmer from here on out, so he stuck to mostly to shorts, but also got a few nice pairs of pants for when the weather would get colder.

Lavi found out pretty quickly that Allen was fawned of checkered things, seeing as that he took a checkered tie and belt as soon as he saw them, heck, Lavi even got a compliment on his checkered head-band earlier that day, so he let Allen buy them.

Allen did eye a few shirts he liked in some stores, and Lavi let him buy them, he said they could work something out so he could wear them. Soon they had gone to over twenty different clothing stores, and even a few shoes stores, sometimes picking up some clothing, but mostly just browsing, Lavi flirting with a few girls at the stores every so often. At this point, Allen had enough clothing to last him. As Allen and Lavi walked further in the mall Allen noticed a formal men's wear store, instantly drawn to the clothing that he use to wear, the white-haired boy dragged Lavi inside, forgetting that they were on their way to the cafeteria.

Lavi agreed and followed Allen inside. Allen quickly began to pick out clothes in his size, starting with a white button-up shirt, then a nice pair of black pants, and a vest that looked scarily similar to the one he wore as an exorcist.

"Why you lookin' at such formal clothes Allen? You going to a party or somethin'?" Lavi asked.

"I use to wear clothes… like this."

"Ah." Lavi said quickly, catching on to Allen. The Moyashi quickly made his way over to the changing rooms, asking for one, and then quickly sliding in to change his clothes. Quickly unlacing his shoes and slipping his shorts off, he tried on the darkly coloured pants, finding they fit nicely, adding on that a pair of black dress shoes, that Lavi were was reluctant to buy, would fit the outfit nicely, and just for old time's sake, he toke the white button-up and slid it on.

He slid on the shirt, and somehow, _somehow_, he slid it on over his wings. Shocked, Allen quickly turned to his side, looking at his side from the mirror in the change room. His wings were phasing through the shirt, much like the girl had been doing just a few days ago. Still shocked, Allen quickly slid the button-up off, and then slid off the tank top he was wearing, again, watching as the tank-top phased through his wings.

Now this was weird. Before, Allen had to have Lavi's help for getting on and off clothing, and before he could feel his wings against the fabric of his clothes, but now, it just felt a little tingly. Allen had no idea how his wings were doing this, but with this new found ability; he wouldn't have any problems with clothes, as long as he kept it up.

So with this, Allen slipped back on the button-up, feeling a bit weird as it phased through his wings again, still wondering how they were doing that, he guessed he still had a lot to learn about his angel body. After that he pulled on the vest, buttoning it up, and then looking at himself in the mirror.

He felt like his old self again, the only thing he was missing was the small red ribbon he uses to wear around his neck; he'd have to pick one up somewhere. His self-admiration was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Allen, ya' alright? You're taking awful long in there." Lavi spoke out.

"Yeah I'm fine, but… I want you to… see something."

"Sure!" Lavi spoke. Allen quickly opened the changing room's door, showing Lavi himself. Lavi's eyes widened for the second time that day, "Allen, how'd you do that?" He asked, pointing to his wings, phasing through the shirt and vest.

"I don't know… really. I just… put it on and it worked." Allen stated, he to still didn't know how it had happened. Allen turned to his side for Lavi to see better. Lavi examined them a bit.

"Do you know how you're doing that?" Lavi asked.

"No, I don't, but… it just solved a lot of… our problems." Allen stated. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, it did! So you wanna get those clothes? After we can head off to the cafeteria!"

"Yes!"

So Allen quickly got changed back into the clothes he had come in, paid for the clothes that he wanted, and the two headed off to the cafeteria, still marveling at how Allen's wings could phased through his clothing, not to mention people too, though the idea still left Lavi wondering why they hadn't been able to before.

Grabbing a quick meal at the cafeteria, the two grabbed some drinks at Starbucks for the way back, and headed off the bus station.

"Well, if it isn't The Savoir of Time!" Allen and Lavi were waiting at the bus station for their bus, when Allen heard a voice he hoped to never hear again. Allen saw, bowing very formally in front of him and Lavi, a man, dressed in a black suit, neck length curly black hair, brushed backwards, to show five small, plus sigh shaped tattoos over his tan skin, large top hat, held in his hand as he bowed, "its quiet the pleasure to see you again, Allen Walker."

"No it's not." Allen snapped, glaring up at the man as he stood up, pushing back his hair lightly with a gloved hand before placing the top hat back on to his head, opening up his bright yellow eyes.

"Now don't be rude, boy. I haven't seen you in… say… a century and this how you treat me?" The man said, in a bit of a hurt tone. Lavi elbowed Allen in the side.

"Don't be so rude Allen! "Lavi scowled under his breath, a little nervous about Allen pissing off an upper-class man.

"He tried to kill us once." Allen spat back at Lavi, taking a sip of his black-tea lemonade angrily. Lavi opened his mouth to speak, but just closed it instead, looking up to the man with hate in his eye.

"Indeed I did, but I never seemed to succeed," Allen really badly wanted to punch him in the face, but he didn't want to start a scene, "Maybe I can kill you in this life, boy. The Earl would be proud of me." Allen glared. Was he really saying the Earl was back too? No, he couldn't have been, Allen was the one who killed him after all, though Allen too died of serious injuries shortly after, the only thing keeping him going during that fight was Miranda's innocence, Allen remembered how heart-broken Miranda was when she deactivated her innocence, making sure everyone said their goodbyes before all of Allen injures came back, leaving him beyond repair.

"Shut up Tkyi!" Was all Allen could come up with for a comeback, "The Earl's dead! I killed… him. Remember?"

"That's true!" Lavi added in.

"That's true, but who says we can't still fight for him?" Tyki said, taking off his top hat, and turning around. Allen swore he say little horns stick out of his head as he turned, though he put his hat back on before Allen could really tell anything, "I'm afraid my bus has arrived, _angel_, but I will see you again, and next time, I will kill you." He said, in a more serious tone, before walking over to his bus, "It'll be _delightful_."

…

"Hey Allen, who was that?" Lavi asked nervously, a little while after Tyki and his bus had left. Allen wanted to face-palm for a second but then remembered that Lavi hadn't remembered anything about his life as an exorcist yet.

"Tyki Mikk." Allen said plainly.

"You mean the Noah Tyki Mikk?" Lavi asked.

"Yup." Allen sighed.

"I knew it!" Lavi said, pushing a fist into the palm of his hand.

"Good for you." Allen spat.

"Question! What was he doing here though? The bookman records say that he was killed, along with all the other Noah!" Lavi asked.

"I don't know." Allen sighed, "But he's dangerous. Whatever he's doing here… we need to stay away from him."

"Hey! What about what Alma said? Could he have been reincarnated?" Lavi asked again, standing up to gather the pair's bags and get ready to board their bus which was pulling into the station.

"Tyki's the last person that'd get a second chance at life." Allen spat again.

"Right, he did do some pretty terrible things now that I think about it."

"Yeah." Allen shivered, stepping on to the bus and taking a seat near the back with his clothes bags in tow, "But if he wasn't reincarnated, then… what's he doing… on earth?"

"I'm not sure." Lavi answered, "But I did notice something odd about him?"

"Everything?" Allen asked.

"No! He had horns Allen! Horns!" Lavi stated.

"You noticed that!" Allen awed, "But, what does… it mean?"

"Well… if you're an angel Allen, then what if Tyki's a devil?"

"A devil?" Allen asked.

"Yeah! A demon, devil, you know those kinds of things! What if he came up from hell for somethin'?"

"Like devils are real."

"Says the angel."

"Shut up."

"But still Allen! Think about it! It makes sense!" Lavi cheered.

"I don't think people the people who are damned to hell are allowed to leave hell." Allen stated, crossing his arms in a defensive manner. Lavi put his hands on Allen's shoulders.

"You do have a point, but even us bookman have little information about the afterlife! What if there's just stuff we don't know about?" Allen sighed, his determined face leaving him.

"That could be… true."

"Yes it could! Maybe we can get into hell somehow with you as angel!"

"I doubt that."

"But still! That'd be cool!"

"I guess it would."

…

AN: MWUAHAHHAH I AM EVIL, I INTRODUCED A VILIAN LOOK AT ME.

Yeah I did! Tyki actually my favourite out of all of the Noah's, I think he seems the most human and not insane of the bunch. Anyways, do you guys hate me? I don't know if you do, but I kind of thought this story would be boring without any conflict. But don't worry! This is still a Laven fic, so don't worry, it'll come, just wait.

I have quite a bit planned for the next chapter, and let's just say, another one of my favourite characters is coming in. Ohhhhhh yeaaaahhhh. I would tell you, but, I can't.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I got nothing else to say, so see you all in the next chapter!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	9. Fall IX

…

Hello There!

Alright! Next chapter! I'm really excited about this chapter, some shit's about to go down! I start school in about a week, (It's the 25th as I'm writing this.) forever tears. Though I might not! There's a teacher strike going on right now and the peoples are thinking school might be delayed! I hope I can get at least an extra week, but we already got off two weeks early at the beginning of summer, so I have no idea. Either way wish me luck, I'll be sure to let you guys know when I do go back. Well, I got a bunch of Gakupo shimejis on my screen so I think I'm about ready to go. Chapter start!

…

The bus trip home from the mall was a mostly silent one, Lavi and Allen mostly listening to music together through Lavi's phone. After a long ride Allen and Lavi hoped of the bus at the bottom of the street which Lavi's house was. Both of them cursing the fact that Lavi's house was at the top of the street and would take at least twenty minutes to a half hour to walk up, not to mention the heavy bags of clothing both of them were holding, began to walk up the street.

Despite the heavy loads Allen was carrying, he still enjoyed to look at beautiful forest scenery as the walked up the street, Allen taking a few stops every once and a while to look at the river, enjoying the soft sound of the water running. This had been the first time Allen had really been able to look at the scenery well, not being in a fast moving car or looking out from one of the rarely opened windows of Lavi's house. Allen enjoyed it to say the least, Lavi, was patience with Allen, letting him take as much time as he wanted walking up the street, though he was use to the scenery from passing it by it for most of his life.

As the pair walked up the street Lavi stopped and pointed up to a house on the other side of the street, its number being, 2062. It was house located on top of a short, yet steep looking hill, though not as steep as the one by Lavi's house, cars could at least get up it, seeing as that there was one located under a covering contented to it. It was a single story house with three larges windows that opened up to a normal looking living room, at least from what Allen could see,

Lavi told Allen that it was Kanda's house, and that Kanda had been living there since Lavi moved into the neighborhood. It ended up being true that it was Kanda's house when he saw the Japanese teen walk into the living room looking place through the window, Alma following behind his like a little duckling and it's mother, a bright smile plastered on his face.

The two didn't notice Lavi and Allen staring up at their house, so they continued up the street, Allen not really wanting to be in the percents of Kanda anyways.

Once the pair made their ever so hard journey up the street and back up to Lavi's house, they quickly trotted inside, both of them dropping their bags on the floor and dropping themselves on the floor to take off their shoes.

"Oh, you two are finally back?" The pair heard Bookman call back. Bookman had known that the two had gone out, and made sure to let him know about the whole thing with 'Only people who knew Allen in his past life can see his wings' thing. Allen, who had yet look up from his shoes, now looked up into the living room, only to find a certain long, red-haired man he wished to never see again, in his usual reclining chair, glass bottle of 'Molson Canadian' in his hand. He got up from his chair after making an odd one-eyed eye contact with the white-haired angel.

"Well, if it isn't my stupid pupil." He spoke, walking up the younger boy, who was now standing up with Lavi be his side, looking just about ready to smash the beer bottle in his hands on to Allen's head.

"Master." Allen spat, crossing his arms in an angry manor. Lavi stood there some what confused before moving to Bookman looking to be filled in about whom this man was and what kind of relationship he had with Allen, wondering as to why Allen had called him 'Master'.

"Look at you with your prissy little wings; you think you could go up to heaven now could ya'?" The man spat back, poking at Allen's wings a bit resulting them to twitch violently upon contact.

"Yeah I did!" Allen stuck his tongue out at the older man before moving into the other reclining chair that was not taken by the other man and sitting cross-legged on it, "What are you… even doing here Cross!" Allen spat again, pushing his nose upwards in a prissy manor.

"I can visit an old friend if I want to." Cross stated, gesturing a shoulder to Bookman on the couch before sitting himself down on the chair he had seated in before. It was a true known fact that Bookman and Cross were, drinking buddies, to say the least. Allen huffed, not having a come back for that one. "But what I want to know is why you're an angel, idiot." Cross spat.

"How should I… know!?" Allen snapped his voice still in a deep scowl. Cross raised his one showing eyebrow, other hid behind his normal mask, taking a quick swing of his beer.

"What do you mean, 'How should I know?'! Of course you know!" Cross spat, crossing his legs in his chair.

"Umm… General Cross," Lavi butted in, Bookman had told him name earlier, standing up from his spot on the couch, nervously scratching the back of his head, "Allen can't remember anything besides his life as an exorcist. He doesn't remem-"

"Ye don't have to spell it out for me Navi."

"Excuse me! Do I look like an annoying ass fairy from a Zelda game to you?!" Cross rolled his eyes, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Whatever. So you don't remember anything brat?" He point at Allen.

"Nope." Allen said simply.

"Then you're a Fallen Angel." Cross said, taking another sip from his beer. Allen looked at him questioningly, how could he come to that conclusion with only one fact?

"How can you tell?" Lavi asked. Cross sighed, standing up from his seat, and looking over to Bookman, the older man nodded for something. Cross huffed again, before pulling taking off the large black hat he was wearing, showing off two dark, mud brown horns pocking out of the top of his head, looking to be at least five inches long each, explained the overly tall hat at least. Lavi stared in awe at Cross's horns.

Allen was off put by Cross's horns for some reason, maybe it was just that he'd always been off put by Cross, but Allen didn't really know.

"What are you?" Lavi asked, reaching out to touch his horns, only to have his hand slapped away harshly by the other red-haired man.

"I'm a demon you idiot!" Cross yelled back at Lavi, who glared back at Cross. Well that explained why Allen was so off put by his horns, Angels are suppose to hate sinners, right, and Cross sure as hell was one. Cross swore under his breath, shoving Lavi back to face his former pupil, "Living in hell for a hundred years will teach ye a lot, idiot." He pushed Allen back a bit with the tip of his beer bottle, much to Allen's dismay.

"So what, you know… about angels?" Allen scowled, turning around so that he didn't have to face Cross.

"I wish I was one, but Fallen Angels have all their memories erased when they're sent back to Earth." Allen was intrigued by his statement, he turned around.

"Really? Why?" Allen asked.

"Yes they do, don't ask me about Heavens intentions, they don't make much sense really." Cross huffed. Allen could see from the corner of his eye Lavi scribbling down some notes on a note-pad he got from seemingly nowhere, probably recording everything they were saying for Bookman reasons.

"If Heaven has intentions… that make no… sense, then why do you want to be… an angel?" Allen huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

"'Cause they're beautiful idiot." Allen rolled his eyes at that one.

"Right." He started, "But if you're a demon, then… what are you doing on Earth? Shouldn't sinners stay down in hell?" Allen frowned.

"You really don't know anything do you idiot?" Cross flicked Allen on the forehead with his finger, only to have Allen stick out his tongue at him, "I'm here looking for someone. A demon actually."

"Demon?"

"A very dangerous demon escaped from Hell recently, Lucifer sent me to bring him back."

"Wait Lucifer-"

"As in the Devil himself?" Lavi finished for Allen, Allen just nodded.

"Who else do ye think I'm talkin' about." Cross huffed, "You remember Tyki Mikk right Allen." Allen and Lavi gave each other 'Oh Shit' faces before Allen let out a rather loud 'Eeeeeh!?'.

"What?" Cross exclaimed.

"I and Allen saw him on the way home today! We actually thought he could have been a demon." Cross grinned, placing the hat he had been wearing before back on his head.

"Well that's my job done, do you know where he went eye-patch." He turned over to Lavi.

"I think he was head for Joyce Station." Lavi stated. Allen trusting his Bookman memory, nodded along with him.

"Hmm, well just makes my job so much easier." Cross began to head for the front door. "Though if that bastard has seen you Allen, it'd be best if ye stay hidden for a while. Even without his Noah powers he's still a very powerful demon." Allen nodded, agreeing on something with the Demon.

"I'll make sure that happens General." Bookman stated. Cross nodded, opening up the front door.

"Oh and stupid pupil, there's something for ye on the table." He grinned, before slamming the door behind him. Confused Allen quickly retreated to the dinning room table, only to see a think paper stack, labeled, debts.

…

"How am I going… to pay all these off?!" Allen sobbed, his head lying lazily on the table, who had just thrown all the papers across the large dinning table, a few making their way onto the ground. Lavi, who was sitting next to Allen at the table, began to gather up all the papers, looking at a sheet as he did so, finding that Cross had somehow racked up over $600 in a single bar.

"Moyashi I-"

"It's Allen." He sobbed again.

"I know that you had to pay off Cross's debts, but I didn't know you had to pay off this much!" He pointed to another bar that had over $1300 racked up on it. Allen looked up to that paper.

"You call that... a lot!" Allen yelled, "It was way worse when… I was with Master." He spoke, slamming his head back onto the table, giving out a pitiful 'Ow' afterwards.

"Well you're lucky Canada isn't as expensive as Europe."

"We're in Canada?" Allen questioned, lifting his head from his the table once again.

"We've always been in Canada."

"Oh." He spoke, falling back on to the table like he had done before, "How much information… do you guys have on me anyways?" He questioned.

"A lot."

"That's creepy."

"Hey! You're lucky enough to make it into the history books, be happy about that!" Allen mentally rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He grumbled. The angel sprawled his arms out over the table, sending a few more papers off the table in the process, Lavi clicked his tongue at that. "I'll deal with these later."

"Procrastination is never a good thing Allen, trust me." Lavi scowled, leaning over to pick up the papers that had fallen on the ground.

"Why do I have to… deal with this! These aren't even... my debts!" Allen whined.

"'Cause Cross is a lazy fuck." Bookman added in from the kitchen.

"That sounds about right." Lavi added, Allen just let out a low moan. "But isn't it kind of odd that you that you were just complaining about how you wouldn't be able to pay these off, but then said that it was way worse when you were with Cross." Allen shot his head up the table.

"Master just said I shouldn't go outside because of Mikk! If I try to pay off his debts now I'll no doubt be caught by him!" Allen shouted.

"Ehehe, right." Lavi nervously scratched the back his head as Allen slammed his head back on to the table.

"Oi! Rabbit!" Bookman called out again.

"'Sup?" Lavi replied.

"Miss Lee called while you two were gone; she said her brother wanted to you two to visit their house today." Lavi gleamed, and even the sulking Allen lifted his head from the table a bit.

"Really!" Lavi said, intrigued.

"Yes, I suggest you leave now though, I told her you'd come as soon as you got home, thought General Cross being here slowed that down a bit." Bookman stated. Lavi, now had cleaned up all the debt papers, placed them gently on the table.

"Well what do you say Moyashi?" Lavi asked, grinned wide.

"But Master told me I-" Lavi picked grabbed Allen by under his armpits, pulling him out of his chair.

"Oh I doubt Tyki knows where Lena lives! Come on!" Lavi cheered, now holding the angel up by his waist, his feathers tickling his skin.

"Hey!" Allen shouted, feeling a blush creep on his face, his wings twitching uncontrollably, "Put me down!"

"Only if you say you'll come!" Lavi said, not having a problem holding up the little angel a little higher.

"But La-"

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Lavi grinned, placing the boy down only to pick him back up bridal style, the tips of his wings sliding across the hardwood floor slightly as the red-head carried him up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

…

So, Allen, the white-haired angel, was forced into some of the clothes he'd bought that day, and was forced to Lenalee's house, despite now knowing the danger of a demon Tyki Mikk on the loose.

Allen wasn't mad at the fact that he was headed to Lenalee's house, he was excited in fact, he enjoyed the girls company and they were great friends back when they were exorcists, and he even enjoyed Komui, Lenalee's brother, to some point too. It was the fact that a freaking demon Tyki Mikk was on the run, and despite the very clear warning General Cross had given them, Lavi still wanted to take Allen out. The angel just hoped that they wouldn't be caught.

So, with Allen in a somewhat pissy mood, they headed off for Lenalee's house.

The ride there took less then fifteen minutes, since the Lee house was located, quiet far up the street next to Allen and Lavi's. Lavi said they were in a place called Deep Cove, which was kind of like a sub-area in their city.

Lavi pulled his pick-up into the drive way of a large two-story house, somewhat similar to Lavi's, though it had a small covering for a car, and seemed quiet a bit taller.

The pair made their way across a thin stone path on their front lawn and up to the front door of the house. Lavi quickly rang the doorbell, hearing some shuffling from inside the house and a quick 'I'll get it!' that sounded like Lenalee, before the door opened up.

"Oh! Hello Lavi! Allen! I see you got my brothers message!" She chimed, clapping her hands together lightly.

"Yup!" Lavi grinned, Allen just smiled, feeling his wings twitch a bit as the red-head did so.

"Well come inside! I'll go get my brother!" She quickly retreated down the stairs into what Allen assumed was a basement, as Lavi and Allen stepped inside, quickly slipping off their shoes, Allen flowing Lavi up some stairs into a living room, the two taking a leather couch.

Allen looked around the room while they waited for Lenalee to return with her brother. It was filled with paintings, drawings, whatever, you know in on the walls, each seeming to be very detailed, mostly done as landscapes, though some painted or drawn as things from The Black Order, Allen eyed one that looked to be a painting of Hevlaska. Lavi noticed Allen eyeing the paintings/draws and spoke up.

"All those paintings are all done by Lena, she's real artsy!"

"Really?" Allen said quietly.

"Yeah!" Just as Lavi said that, he heard some clunking on the hard-wood floor. The pair looked to their left, only to see the short, curled out, dark-haired man himself, clad in his, somehow, usual Black Order Scientist uniform, with an unreadable face, standing beside the couch.

"Allen… Walker," He said simply, "It really is you." He spoke, stepping in front of the small angel boy.

"It's… good to see you again… Komui." Allen said, a bit stammered by the older mans percents. Komui smiled.

"It's good to see you to, Allen." The three just stood there in a somewhat awkward silence, before Lavi spoke up.

"What, you're not going to notice me too?" The red-head huffed, crossing his arms in a childish manor.

"I haven't seen Walker in over a hundred years Lavi," Lavi sighed, feeling a bit left out of the moment. Komui chuckled before holding out a hand to Allen, helping off the couch for some reason. Pulling out a clipboard and what seemed to be a sewing measuring tape out of nowhere before starting a bombard of questions, "So how have you been Allen."

"Alright I guess." He said, watching as Komui scribbled something down on the clip board.

"That's good, I heard Lavi found you on Mt. Seymour, is that true?"

"Yes." Allen replied simply, scratching the back his head awkwardly as Komui began to walk around him, examining him, measuring a few things every so often.

"What's your shoe size Allen?" Odd question, but okay.

"Eight and a half in unisex."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Dust, though that's all I know off." Komui jotted some more on the clipboard.

"Height?"

"Five foot eight and half."

"Weight?"

"One hundred and twenty tree pounds."

"Age?"

"You know that one Komui." Allen laughed.

"Right," Komui laughed along, "Can I measure you wingspan Allen?" Allen was bit reluctant to let the man touch his wings, but he agreed anyways, stretching out both of his wings as far as he could without hurting them, though it did feel nice to stretch out his wings fully, Komui's living room was rather wide. Komui quickly measured both his wings, having to get Lavi to help him hold the measuring tape. After he was finished measuring both wings, Komui added up the full length in his mind, before jotting it down on his clipboard. Allen quickly folded his wings back up.

"How big is my wingspan anyways?" Allen asked, honestly interested in such a fact.

"Well, each of your wings are about five feet two inches long," Allen's eyes widened at that, he knew his wings were big, but not that big, "So add that together and you're wingspan is about ten feet four inches." That was almost double Allen's height.

"Whoa." Lavi finished for him.

"Sorry for all the question, by the way. It's for science, you know." Allen stretched his arms about his head, letting out a relax sigh afterwards.

"No, I understand." Allen was a Fallen Angel right, it's not everyday you see one of those, so it's kind of important to get information on them when you have that chance. Right after Allen said that Lenalee stepped into the room, a tray with four mugs on it.

"I made tea and coffee!" She chirped. Allen smiled at the sight, finding it somewhat, nostalgic. She stepped the sitting Lavi first, passing him a plain white mug, "Tea, one cream, one sugar for Lavi."

"Thanks Lena!" Lavi chimed, a bit intimidated by the harsh glare he got from Komui, probably for the simple nickname he had given the Chinese girl.

"Tea, two cream one sugar for the angel!" She chirped again, holding out another white mug for Allen.

"You remembered?" Allen said, impressed that Lenalee was able to remember how he liked his tea.

"You bet!" She smiled.

"Thanks Lenalee!" Allen smiled, taking the hot cup from Lenalee, as getting a harsh glare from Komui, Allen guessed some things just never changed.

"And a coffee, plain, for you brother!" She smiled. Komui grabbed his yoshi cup, grinning widely.

"Thank you darling Lenalee!"

"No problem." She quick retreated back into the kitchen to put the tray away before grabbing her own cup, seating herself next to Allen on the couch.

"Allen, there's something I wish to show you, if you don't mind." Allen, a bit disappointed at the fact that he had to get up after so quickly sitting back down on the comfortable leather couch. Regardless, he got up, taking a quick sip of his tea, finding it just right, Lenalee was never disappointing when it came to hot drinks anyways, it wouldn't surprise him if Lenalee got a job at a café somewhere, or even started up her own.

Lavi and Lenalee quickly followed, getting up themselves, following Komui downstairs into their basement, though it wasn't really a basement, it was actually on level ground, it just that the main parts of the house were on the second floor.

Allen, was… interested to say the least, at what he found it Komui's basement. Well, it wasn't his creepy experiments that Allen was expecting, but it was… in fact, mostly replicas of… almost everything from when he was an exorcist.

On the walls were multiple drawings of things like, rooms from the Order, anti-akuma weapons from different exorcists, and different people from the Order, almost everything. He eyed one drawing, rather well done Allen thought, of himself, looking almost schematic looking, studies of his anit-akuma weapon, both before and after he got Crown Clown, even his Sword of Exorcism. Allen was impressed, bit also a little creped out.

He also eyed ones of Kanda, Lavi, and almost every exorcist in the Order in fact. He also saw Lenalee's, though the page was covered in hearts and little 'I love you!' notes, looking like it was done by some grade school kid with a crush.

"Cool isn't it?" Lenalee chimed, smiling brightly.

"Yes… it is." Allen replied.

"Wait here a moment Allen." Komui stated, quickly running into another room, careful not to spill his coffee. He left to soon for Allen to respond though, and before he knew it, a rather large cloak was draped over his shoulders, completely white, with soft white fur lining the edges.

"Ohh! That's your Crown Clown coat! Right Moyashi!"

"It's Allen." He snapped back at Lavi, "But really, just how much info… do you Bookman have on me?" Allen sulked.

"You'd be surprised Allen." Komui laughed, sending a quiver down his spine, before having a mask being placed in his hands, the same mask he had for Crown Clown. Looking up at Komui a bit questioningly, he slapped on the mask, feeling a bit more like himself.

"Now you're looking like your old-self Allen!" Lenalee cheered, giving him two thumbs ups.

"Yeah you are!" Lavi added. Lavi couldn't say that, he didn't have his memories back yet. Allen looked in a random hand mirror Komui was holding out for him, grinned wildly behind it. He looked at himself, somewhat wishing the hair on the back of his head would stick out again, just to make himself feel a little more like… well… himself.

"Komui… did you make all of this… by… yourself?" Allen asked, pushing down the mirror a bit so he could look Komui in the face.

"Well, with a little sewing help from my darling sister, but yes!" The older man cheered.

"Even the mask?"

"Hand carved!"

"I'm impressed… I really am." Allen said, honestly.

"I knew you would be!" He chimed again.

"Say, what do you do for… a living Komui?" Allen asked out of pure curiosity.

"I work for the Order!"

"No, what you do… in this life Komui." Allen grumbled.

"No, I really work the Order." Komui said, voice a bit more serious now.

"That's true Allen, he really does!" Lavi added in.

"Yup!" Lenalee added in as well. Allen let out a rather loud 'Eeeeh!' before looking back over to Komui.

"The Orders still going!" Allen shouted.

"Of course it is! What if another person like the Earl were to so up again? There needs to be someone there to stop it!" Allen calmed down a bit, he did have a pointed after all. "Though I work from home, since I didn't want move all the way back to Europe just for work, Lenalee's got a lot of friends here, and I couldn't take that away from her now could I." Figures, Allen thought.

"Guilty!" Lavi chimed, Allen just rolled his eyes playfully at the red-head, giving out a silly 'Pfft' along with it. Lavi stuck his tongue out his for that, though also, playfully.

"Though there is one other thing I have." Komui spoke, retreating to a computer desk in the room, pulling open one of the drawers, looking for something.

"Lavi?" Komui called out, throwing things out the, what seemed, endless drawer.

"'Sup Kom'?"

"Lenalee told me you were having troubles remembering your past life, is that true?"

"Yeah…" Lavi spoke sadly. Komui quickly walked over to him, placing something in his hand.

"I believe this should help." In Lavi's hand, was a tattered headband, the remains of a scale-like pattern showing on it.

…

AN: Well another long chapter, 4237 words… gezz. Though a lot happened in this chapter, so I suppose it makes sense.

Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Cross is one of my fave DGM characters and I loved writing him! I don't know what it is about him that I like; I guess I'm just attracted to dicks! But he is kind of a womanizer!

Komui was also fun to write, he's actually a really polite and serious guy, but get to close to his darling little Lenalee, and you're dead! I think that's what I like about him, at one point he's just your everyday nice guy, but get within one meter of Lenalee and he'll cop your arms off! Man I love him! He's just too crazy.

In other news, I found this really great Laven playlist on the website called '8Tracks'. It's pretty much a website were you make a 8 track playlist for whatever, it's pretty cool honestly. The Laven mix is call 'Parallel Hearts' if you want to go listen to it, which I highly suggest you do. Each song fits the Laven very well and it's quiet a nice track to listen too. All of the songs are rather slow and meaningful, like Allen and Lavi's relationship, which makes it a great slow playlist to listen too. So please just go listen to it.

I was also having some troubles writing this chapter because at the same time I was reading a really great Link X Allen fic called 'Mutual Weirdness'. It's probably the best Linkllen fic I've ever read and dare I say it probably the best one out there seeing as that there isn't much out there for that pairing. So with my mind on Linkllen and not on Laven, I was just like, NO. For this chapter. Though once I looked at some Laven fanart, I remembered how much I loved it and came right back.

Anyways, that's all I got to say for this chapter, I've got some more serious shit planned for next chapter too, so, be prepared.

Leave a review, fave, follow, whatever, and get a Lavi and Allen hugs!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	10. Fall X

…

Hello There!

Alrighty, new chapter! A lot's going down in this chapter, so be prepared. I went out to the mall with one of my friendo's today. I got a pack of Death Note poker cards and volumes 7-12 of DGM, in three-in-ones of course. Now, enough with AN's, on with the chapter!

…

Allen watched the red-head travel across the cobblestone street, skipping merrily down it, waving to a few of his friends or acquaintances. The young angel wished he could reach into the clear pond he was watching the young adult from, though if he did, he'd just end up getting his hands wet.

Allen had been doing this for, how long was it… fourteen years now? Watching the red-headed Bookman go about his day-to-day life, watching him almost 24/7, only ever stopping to sleep when the red-head did to, finding it boring to watch him when he was sleeping, thought… it was more along the lines that seeing people sleeping reminded the young angel of when people were dead.

He'd been watching the kid since the day he was reborn into the harsh world, though he was glad he didn't have to through the struggles of being an exorcist, at first a seemingly innocence job, turning into an overwhelming nightmare afterwards.

Allen honestly wished he could visit Earth and say hello to the fourteen year old, reminiscing about the past he shared with him, though dark as it was, the times when the light shown through, always standing out to the small angel more. Though, if he was to see Lavi, he'd be considered a rebellious angel, being cast aside by god himself, forced to fall to Earth, eventually fade away from existence, leaving nothing but a trail of blacken feathers behind.

The most Allen could do now, was watch over the teen, making sure he didn't get hurt, in a guardian angel kind of way. Allen wondered why he had chosen to look after Lavi though, no one ever said he had to look after him, watch him 24/7, making sure he'd never get hurt. In fact, there were many other people who needed more help then the young red-head, but he still chose him, him of all the people in the world.

Though Allen couldn't help but be jealous, why did Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui, Marie… everyone in fact, get a second chance at life, when… he was sent to Heaven? He'd watched many of his friends regain their memories of their former lives, watching as how some of them came to terms with it right away, others pushing it off, saying it was impossible, or nonsense.

Though, over all of Lavi's fourteen years, six months, two weeks, and two days of his second life on Earth, he'd never seen the boy remember anything about his life as an exorcist, not a single fact, and that sadden Allen, making him wonder if he'd ever remember his pervious best friend.

Allen wished he could have been down there with Lavi, living in his life, still as his best friend. It wasn't fair, was what Allen thought, everyone else had a second chance at life, and more then anything, that what he wanted too, to live a normal life, one where he didn't have to worry about being injured every time he went outside, or to be ridiculed about his white hair, scar, and deformed arm.

Allen's thoughts, were interrupted, when a soft, familiar voice, filled the area around Allen.

"Good afternoon." It spoke softly, Allen quickly looked to his side, to see none other, then his beloved foster-father, Mana, standing next him, clad in his normal, still very formal, suit and top hat, quickly sitting cross-legged next to his boy.

"Oh! Good afternoon Dad." Allen said quickly, looking over to him for a moment before back to the pond, watching Lavi walk quickly into a store to buy something.

"How have you been lately, Allen?" Mana asked, a warm smile making its way on to his face.

"Alright," Allen said, not taking his eyes off the red-head in the pond, "You know, making sure Lavi's safe and everything." Allen spoke, somewhat nervously.

"You know you can ask to become a proper Guardian Angel right? I'd never be mad if you did."

"Yeah, I know, but I like it up here." Allen stated, letting himself fall backwards onto the grassy field behind him, stretching his wings out over the soft, pastel coloured grass. Mana's eyes showed slight concern as he did this, not buying Allen's excuse.

"Allen, is their something that's bothering you?" Allen looked up to his foster-father a moment, "You know you can always tell me."

"Dad…" Allen started, wondering if he should tell him what had been crossing his mind. But he was Mana! What did he have to lose, nothing really, Allen knew he could always trust his Dad. Allen shuffled a bit in the grass, holding himself up with his arms, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Just to make sure.

"Cross my heart, swear to never hurt a fly!" Mana made an 'X' shape over his, signing that he'd never tell, or hurt a fly. Allen giggled at his somewhat childish acting, but he knew if he asked him to stop, he'd just keep going anyways.

"I'm… jealous." Allen spoke, now sitting in a more proper position, so he could talk to Mana in a more comfortable way.

"Jealous of what Allen?" Allen titled his head to the pond beside him.

"I'm jealous of… them." Allen spoke, curling his knees up to his chest, placing his head between them.

"Why's that." Allen huffed.

"All my other friends got a second chance at life while I went to Heaven, but I want nothing more then to live another life with them," Allen paused to take in a shaky breath, getting a feeling that tears were coming, "But… as much as I like Heaven, I just want to be with my friend again." He rubbed his head into his knees further, not wanting his father to see him this way. He felt two arms wrap around his curled up frame.

"You could always become a Guardian Angel, then you'd be able to be with them again." Allen tried his hardest to hold back the tears he could feel coming in.

"I know, but it'd never be the way… I'd want it," Allen took in another shaky breath, "And none of my friends, remember me anyways."

"Don't say that Allen, a lot of your friends remember you. I think that Lenalee girl is starting to remember too." Allen could sense the half-hearted tease from his father, he'd known for a long time that Allen thought Lenalee was cute. But that wasn't the case, all Allen really seemed to care about was Lavi's memories, and no one else's.

"I know..." Allen shook, feeling the shaking begin to take over his body, his eyes beginning to water, "But... b-but…" Allen now felt the tears run freely down his face, beginning to sob lightly, "I'd never be…" At that point his sobs filled the pasture, Allen trying his hardest to keep them quiet. Mana just held him tight as the boy cried, not giving a single complaint to Allen noise, rubbing his wings lightly, giving him silent encouragement.

Mana waited for when Allen's crying had become quieter, till it was nothing more then small, but still somewhat loud, hiccups, before he pulled away, whipping the tears from his dear son's eyes with his thumbs.

"Allen. I'll always love you, okay?" Allen gave a shaky nod, "I know it's not great being able to get what you want, but nothing can stop the decisions of God. A soul only comes to Heaven when its purpose is fulfilled, and you're just so happened to be."

"B-But… what if-" Mana gave a quick 'Shhh' to his son.

"That's just the way it is Allen, no one can change that," Mana cupped Allen's left cheek, giving a light kiss to the scarred part of his forehead, "But there's one thing no one can change Allen."

"Wh-What's that?" Allen managed.

"And that's that I love you Allen." Mana sighed, pulling Allen in for another hug, "I love you Allen." He repeated.

"I-I… I love you too… Dad."

Allen opened up his eyes, seeing nothing but a burly room, nothing like what he had previously been seeing. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, only to find himself sitting beside Lavi on his bed, a book held in his hand.

'_Wait, was that all just a dream, or a vision?'_Allen thought. A hand suddenly began to wave in front of his face, and his hearing came back to him.

"Moyashi, Moyashi! Hey Allen-kitty, you there?" Allen sniffed, looking over to the red-head next to him, watching as concern filled his one green eye, he quickly then threw his arms around the young angels frame, careful of his wings, "Ahh Allen you're cryin'. Please don't cry…. I-I… I ca-" Allen pushed away from Lavi, feeling a wave of sickness come over him, running over to the door to his room and into the bathroom, thankfully making it to the toilette to vomit up the contents of his stomach, filling the house with the sound of his violent retching. Lavi hearing these sounds, instantly ran over to the bathroom, finding the angel still throwing up.

Lavi, in a bit of a panic state, decided to sit next to the vomiting Allen, working his hand around his wings and on to his lower back, rubbing it slightly, closing his one eye as the younger vomited, not minding the stench of the vomit.

Allen had to have vomited at least seven times before he stopped for a moment, weakly leaning his head on Lavi shoulder, panting slightly. It made sense why he had vomited so much thought, he did eat twice his weight in food at every meal. Lavi quickly flushed the toilette for the weaker one, watching as he spat lazily into the swirling water mixed with today's lunch, probably to get the taste of stomach acid out of his mouth. Lavi put a hand on Allen's head, petting his hair lightly.

"You okay now buddy?" Lavi asked softly. The younger hiccupped for a moment, opening his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it, only nodding slowly. Lavi smiled slightly, getting up and leaving the white-haired boy to grab a face towel, putting it under cool water getting it wet, then ringing it out so that it was damp. Making his way back to to Allen, who just hung his head weakly the whole time, tipping up his head by his chin, whipping around his mouth for him. Allen just let his head fall onto Lavi's chest once he was done, "Why'd you barf Allen? Was it somethin' you ate?" Lavi wondered a loud.

"N-Nervous." Allen stuttered, placing his arms weakly around Lavi's waist, shaking violently, feeling the tears start up again. This reminded Lavi all too much of the first time he meet Allen, he didn't like it. Though, he had to man up, so he continued with his questions, hoping to not bother Allen to much.

"Nervous about what?" Lavi's inner Bookman kicked in, wanting to know what was wrong with Allen. Allen's grip around Lavi's waist tightened as he remembered what he had just seen. Should he tell Lavi about what he saw? Should he lie and just say he thought of something scary?

"L-Lavi." Allen began.

"Yeah?" _Might as well tell him, keeping things bottled up has never been a good idea._ Allen thought.

"C-Can I tell you… something?" Allen managed, fighting back the urge to let his sobs fly out of his mouth freely.

"S-Sure."

"Y-You can't tell… anyone else. Not even… Bookman."

"Cross my heart, swear to never hurt a fly!" Allen let out a hiccup at Lavi's swear, it was just like Mana's…

"I-I think… I… remembered something," Allen began, moving his head weakly to Lavi's shoulder, rubbing his nose into the crock of Lavi's neck, "From… f-from…"

"When you were… an angel?" Lavi finished. Allen only gave out a weak whimper, trying his hardest to fight back the tears, "What did you remember?" Lavi asked.

"Mana." Allen stated simply, no longer being able to hold back his tears any longer, letting his loud sobbing fill the large bathroom, resounding off the ways, making them seem louder and more unsettling then they really were. Everything made since to Lavi now, from the records they had on Allen, the death of his foster-father traumatized him so much that he sent a good few years curled up on a bed, not speaking, not taking notice to anything around him, constantly being shaken up at the memory of his father. Lavi guessed that Allen must have seen Mana as an angel in his vision, which was what most likely made Allen loose it like this.

Allen just continued to cry into Lavi's shoulder, hoping that if he just kept crying, he'd forget everything. Lavi wasn't sure what to do with the crying white-haired boy. His first thought was to go and ask Gramps to treat him for his vomiting, just to make sure he wouldn't do it again, but, first, Bookman was currently at work, and second, Allen didn't seem to be on the verge of throwing up anymore, so that was out of the picture. Lavi's second thought was to treat the angel himself, give him some stomach relaxers at least, maybe a glass of water to drink, but in Allen's current state, that didn't seem too practical. Lavi was a bit baffled as to why Allen had gotten sick though, weren't angels suppose to be immortal? His third and final thought was to comfort the boy, which seemed to be the most important thing at the moment, Allen was practically having a mental breakdown right now, and he really just needed some love.

Choosing his third thought, he moved from Allen's weak grasp, watching as the boy stared up at him with wide tear-filled eyes, he leaned forward, brushing his white bangs from his forehead to give it a light kiss, the action coming, almost naturally to him. He gave the best grin he could muster at the moment, helping the white-haired boy stand up, before sweeping him from under his knees to carry him bridle-style.

Stepping carefully back into his bedroom, he placed the still balling angel on his double bed, watching as he curled up into a fetal position, balling into his hands. Lavi, looking to his clock, finding it surprisingly late, he walked over to the doorway of his room, switching off the bathroom, hallway, and his bedroom, light, closing his door quietly. He then crawled into the bed beside the crying Allen, draping his blank over the two, before wrapping his arms lightly around the boy, rubbing his head into the crock of Allen's neck, much like he had done before.

"_Shhh, Allen, it wasn't your fault."_

_The older exorcist held the younger in his arms, laying on Allen's bed, hoping to comfort the younger exorcist._

"_It wasn't your fault."_

…

AN: Well, that was a surprisingly short chapter. I wanted to write at least one more scene, but I had nothing that would fit for it. Although this chapter is short, it's still really fucking important though.

Sorry if the first bit broke your heart BTW, just Allen calling Mana 'Dad' made me die inside a little too, so you're not alone.

Anyways, I can't really say much about this chapter, because I'm afraid that I'll give away the whole story, so I'll just leave it at that.

In other news I don't have to go back to school next week! (It's the 31st when I'm writing this.) Yays! That gives me an extra week to work on this story. The teacher strike could go for longer, but no one will know until its public. Some say it could go to October, but I already explained why that's a good and bad thing last chapter.

Alright, I got one other thing to ask you guys! So I have a few ideas for new Laven fics for when I'm finished this one, but I'm not sure what to write first, so I'm going to give a quick pitch for the two ideas I like most and see what you guys like the most.

Stripper Allen and Lavi, nuff said.

Mermaid Allen, and creature collector Lavi, nuff said.

So, what do you guys think?

Anyways, that's all I got for now, sorry for the super short chapter. See you guys in the next, leave a review, fave, or follow and get Lavi and Allen group hugs!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	11. Fall XI

…

Hello There!

Alright! New chapter! Not much to say here but yays! I got Allen and Lavi Shimejis on my screen so I'm ready to go! You better not duplicate yourself Lavi, I'm watching you.

…

Lavi walked casually down the halls of the Black Order, holding a large grin on his face. Komui had just told him that he had a mission with Allen to go on tomorrow, and he was on his way to let the younger exorcist know. He was a bit concerned though, it was right around the time when the boy would be at the cafeteria for lunch, but when the older exorcist checked the area, he was no where to be found. He even asked Jerry if he had already come in, maybe having a really quick lunch, but Jerry said the last time he had seen the white-haired boy was at breakfast.

Assuming the boy had just been a bit late for his meal, he decided to look around the Order for him, hoping that he could find him, tell him about their mission then maybe catch lunch with him.

So, that's what the red-head was up to at the moment, but his concern was only getting worse. He had checked all the training areas but he was no where on any of them, nothing in the lobby rooms too. He asked around as well, hoping that he could find some kind of lead as to where the boy was; he couldn't have gone out, could he? The most he got from others were mostly that, 'I saw him earlier today' or, 'I haven't seen his at all'. This just concern Lavi more.

Though Lavi wondered why he so concerned for the boy. He was a Bookman after all, wasn't he suppose to have no feelings? A Bookman has no need for a heart… right? If that was the case, then why did he care so much for him? Sure, Allen was important and everything, Hevlaska had predicted that he'd be the 'Destroyer of Time', that's got to mean at least something, and from the amount of records he and Bookman had made Lavi write about him, it seemed so. Heck! Bookman had even made Lavi survey the boy more then once, though Lavi had always thought of them as a free excuse to hang out with him.

Lavi even remembered when Allen had told him how grateful he had been to the red-head for being his friend, saying that he was probably the first real friend he had had since Mana. That statement warmed Lavi's, so stated, non-existent heart, but also cracked it. The only thing Lavi could do was pull the boy in for a hug. It wasn't a loving hug, it wasn't a 'Thank you' hug, it was a hug of confusion. That was the only emotion that showed through in his actions, not sure if he was happy about what the boy had said, or upset that he'd never be able to return his feelings?

Lavi's stomach dropped when he finally decided to check Allen's room, he pretty much smacked himself for not thinking about his room until now, but regardless he made his way to Allen room, standing in front of the door, knocking lightly.

"Hey Allen! You in there?! I need to talk to ya'!" Lavi chimed, finding it hard to keep a happy sounding voice, even being a great actor. He heard a small gasp from the other side of the room, the followed by some steps on the ground and a small click coming from the doorknob of Allen's door. _Did he just lock the door?_Lavi wondered, more concern filling the red-head.

"S-Sorry Lavi, I'm busy," A shaky voice came. _Oh no, is he crying? Please don't be cryin' Al!_"C-Can you come back… later?" Yeah, Al was crying, his voice sound way to shaky to be alright, not to mention the small whimpers he could hear probably escaping his mouth every so often.

"Al," Lavi started, his voice filled with worry, "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I-I'm fine Lavi," Allen whimpered again, his voice cracking a bit, "Could you come back l-later?" Lavi contemplated what to say next. Should he accept the boys pleads and leave him be, maybe gaining a little more respect from the boy, or should he insist that he wasn't okay, and possibly comfort the boy? He really didn't seem fine, for all he knew Allen could be doing some kind of self-harm and could need to be stopped.

"You don't seem fine Allen." Lavi spoke, sounding rather serious, deciding that it wouldn't be good to leave a boy who was obviously in need of comfort alone.

"N-No… I'm fine."

"No you're not Allen. Let me in." He demanded, hoping that this would be the best way in.

"No!" Allen shouted, Lavi hearing a large thud against the door, causing a few more whimpers to escape the boy.

"Yes Allen."

"No Lavi!" Lavi frowned at the simply reply.

"Allen, could you at least tell me what's wrong?" Lavi hung his head down.

"I told you!" Allen shouted again, hearing another thud on the door, "E-Everything's fine!"

"No it's not!" Lavi shouted.

"Y-Yes… it is." Allen shouted again, a lighter thump coming to the door this time, sobbing now being heard from the other side of the door. Lavi let out a shaky breath.

"I… I-I was worried about… you, Allen," A smaller gasp come from the other boy, his sobbing stopping for a moment, "Wh-When I didn't find you in the cafeteria earlier, I simply thought you were a little late on lunch, but then… I started looking around the Order," Lavi swallowed, "I couldn't find you anywhere, and I was really worried that you might have been hurt or somthin'."

"L-Lavi." Lavi placed his hand on the door, head still hanging low.

"Then I found ya' here, and you really don't seem okay Allen. I'm really worried Allen, so, could you let me in? You sound like you could use some company!" Lavi tried his hardest to sound warm on his last statement, hoping that he could see the boy. There was an overly long pause, feeling awkward for the both of them before there was a click in doorknob, it being opened afterwards.

Lavi lifted his hanging head, seeing a wide, puffy eyed Allen, the whites around his steel-grey eyes a light pink from his crying. Lavi quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him before wrapping his arms around the crying boy, holding him as close as he could to his own body. Allen gasped as the other held him tight, but soon wrapped his shaking arms around the older's waist, rubbing his face into the red-heads chest.

"What's wrong Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I-I…" Allen began. Should he tell him about Mana? Sure he'd talked to him about Mana before, but those conversations always ended with Allen fleeing abruptly, not wanting to talk to anyone about his foster-father. To Allen's memory, Lavi had never seen Allen like this before, so was it okay to tell the Bookman about his father? "I was thinking about… Mana."

"Your foster-father?" Lavi asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Why are you crying then?" Allen gasped; more memories of his father plaguing his mind, feeling his eyes begin to tear up again.

"L-Lavi…" Allen began, "Wh-What I'm about to tell you… you can't tell anyone else. Okay?" Well, Lavi couldn't completely guarantee that, but he could for now.

"Okay." Allen let out a shaky breath.

"I turned Mana into an akuma," Lavi's eyes widen. Allen couldn't! Could he? "Dad… he was the first person… to… to…" Allen clenched his teeth tight, looking up at Lavi, eyes filled with tears once again, "To tell me 'I love you'." Lavi's eyes widen again, gripping Allen tighter then before, not caring if he cracked one of his ribs in the process, sitting down on the edge of Allen's bed, Allen sitting on Lavi's lap, rubbing his face into his shirt.

"I love you Allen," Allen's own eyes widen as Lavi's grip only go tighter, "You say Mana was the last person to love you, but your wrong Allen. Everyone here loves you Allen, everyone here is glad that you're alive. I love you Allen. I really do."

"Th-That's not-"

"Yes it is Allen." Allen rubbed his face into Lavi's chest, his tears soaking into his shirt.

"B-but I turned Mana into an akuma!" Allen shouted, moving his face up to look at Lavi, "I have a deformed arm! White hair, an ugly scar over my face! No one can love me Lavi! My parents abandoned me! No one can love me Lavi!" Lavi looked at Allen in shock; did Allen really think that lowly of himself?

"Don't you fucking say that Allen!" Lavi shouted, Allen surprised at Lavi's use of tone, "Don't you dare think so fucking lowly of yourself! There are people out there that love you Allen!"

"B-But.. I-"

"Can't you see that there's one right in front of you!" Lavi yelled, Allen looked shocked.

"Y-You can't-" Allen was cut off by Lavi's lips smashing into his own, silencing him with a gentle kiss. Allen was shocked, Lavi was kissing him, he really was. Lavi moved his lips gently against his, filling his kiss with as much passion as he could, to show Allen that he really was loved. The younger exorcist's lips were soft against the older's, making them tingle from the touch. Allen did nothing at all, his lips stayed still the whole kiss, until Lavi pulled away, looking at the younger exorcist.

Allen just stared up in shock.

"I love you Allen, I really do." Allen only looked to the floor, not sure of how to take the whole situation, before wrapping his arms around the older exorcist, just wanting to be held.

Lavi soon moved so that the two were properly lying on the bed, Lavi hold Allen tightly, surprised with himself in all honesty. The two just lay there for a while until Allen began to cry again, probably about Mana.

"_Shhh, Allen, it wasn't your fault."_

_The older exorcist held the younger in his arms, lying on Allen's bed, hoping to comfort the younger exorcist._

"_It wasn't your fault."_

Lavi's eyes opened lazily to the soft light shinning into his bedroom. That was odd, the blinds on his window were open, he usual closed them when he went to bed.

Looking around his room, he found in its normal, clean order, though the TV was left running, again something Lavi never really did, he always made sure all of his electronics were off before he went to bed.

His attention was brought to his chest when he felt something shuffle against it. Looking down he saw his dear little angel curled up against him, head resting on his upper left chest, sleeping.

Memories of the previous night filled his mind, quickly remembering everything that had happened with the poor angel, though his mind began to race uncomfortably when he remembered his dream from the pervious night.

It was about him and Allen, right? But, they were in exorcist uniforms… wait… exorcist uniforms? Does that mean…!

Lavi almost jumped up in excitement from what he had remembered, but the quiet snoring of the younger on his chest prevented him from moving to drastically. This was awesome! He had finally remembered something! Now he and Allen could finally remember they're lives together… right?

His thoughts began to change as more of the dream filled his head. Wait… Allen thought lowly of himself? Because of his white-hair, scar, and arm? His arm looked different from the one he had one now though. Lavi looked back at the former exorcist, sighing. Allen really shouldn't think so lowly of himself… he even said so himself in his dre-

Wait. Wait wait wait. Hold up. _Hold the fucking phone._

"_Don't you dare think so fucking lowly of yourself! There are people out there that love you Allen!"_

"_B-But.. I-"_

"_Can't you see that there's one right in front of you!"_

Wait, was that some kind of confession? Did he tell Allen that he loved him? Well sure he loved him… as a friend and all, and even thought Allen had only been living with him for about three weeks, he really thought of Allen as family, kind of like a younger brother. Did he mean it in that context or… _wait._

_He kissed him._He had kissed him, full on, one hundred fucking percent, on the lips. Last time he checked, brothers don't kiss each other. (Unless it's incest.) Did he really love Allen? Or did he kiss him just to get him to shut up?

"_I love you Allen, I really do."_

Well… that didn't help much. It also didn't help that rest of the memory went with him cuddling Allen on his bed, albeit trying to comfort him, he really did seem like he needed it, but the fact that he came and comforted the boy was another point towards the older exorcist liking the boy.

But why did he like him was the question? If Lavi was a Bookman in his pervious life like he was now, then he shouldn't have a heart right? Bookman were forbidden from having any kind of real feelings, for anything really, so love was completely out of the question. Although the rules of the Bookman have stayed the same over the years, many have given up their jobs as Bookmen to be with the ones they loved, some even having secret relationships, the rule still stayed the same, though most of the Bookman have come to terms that no matter how hard you try, you can't suppress human emotions.

This memory was still only Lavi's first though, so he couldn't make a clear conclusion right now. He'd have to wait and see if his feelings were really true.

_But it could have all just been a fabrication._

That could have also been possible, but everything about that dream… no, vision, seemed almost too true. All of the uniforms were authentic to what the Bookman had in their records, and if bookman are known for anything, it's how accurate their records are. Lavi could feel every little thing he touched in the vision, leaving the current Lavi's skin tingling from the touches. And what about what Allen had said? No where in their records of the boy did it say he was abandoned by his parents. Now Lavi's mind could have just made this up, but it seemed just too likely and possible to happen to _not_ be true.

There was only one way to make sure that this memory was a true one, and that was to ask Allen. But what would he say? He had practically confessed some kind of feelings for the boy. Yeah… that's a great way to screw up a relationship Lavi! Remember confessing your undying love to your friend in a past life! Great job!

But, what if the two had some kind of relationship as exorcists? If so, why hadn't Allen said anything about it?

Urghh! This was all just too confusing for the red-head! His vision had left him feeling unsure and confused, questioning his relationship with boy curled up beside him. Unsure was defiantly what he was.

Though there was one thing he was sure of. He had kissed the younger in his vision, and oh how did he want to do it again. There was just something about the way Allen's lips had felt against his that left him wanting more.

He could lean in and kiss the boy right now, but that would probably wake him up, and an awkward moment would insure, and right now, if he did that, it'd probably just mess up his feelings more.

But what he did do, was something else. He found himself brushing his fingers over Allen's lips, finding them just as soft and full as they were in his vision. A bit of drool stuck to his fingers, it was also at this point that he noticed Allen had been drooling over his chest, guess that explained why Allen would flip over his pillow every morning, though Lavi didn't mind. (It turned him on in all honesty.)

He then took the fingers that had brushed Allen lips and placed them on his own, making it so that the two had shared an indirect kiss. Lavi relishing at how his fingers tingled when he had touched the boy's lips.

Lavi was surprised when he saw the younger of the two opened his eyes lazily, looking up at the older exorcist, fingers still pressed to his own lips

The younger angel looked up at the red-head eyes half-lidded and looking… just… really cute. Lavi could feel his cheeks heating up as the younger looked at him sleepily.

Okay, he had never thought of Allen this way before, was it really true that he loved him? He wasn't sure, sure he'd been attracted to people before, and he'd even dated people before too, like who hadn't at his age? But he'd never felt a really close attachment to anyone before, causing him to break off his relationships rather quickly, not really caring what happened to them afterwards.

But according to all of the cheesy romance novels he'd read, and many chick flicks he'd watched with his many girlfriends, blushing when you see someone, could possibly lead to a crush, and right about now, it certain felt nice just to be close to him.

"Goo' morning Lavi." Allen spoke sleepily, giving out a light, but adorable yawn.

"Mornin'." Lavi replied nervously, looking away from the smaller angel, trying to hide his growing blush. He felt Allen move his face back down on to Lavi's bare chest, closing his eyes slightly, cuddling back onto Lavi. Lavi nervously placed a hand on Allen's head, stroking his white hair lightly.

"Hey Lavi." Allen spoke shyly, rubbing his face lightly on Lavi's chest.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for everything… last night. It really helped."

"Oh… well… no problem then." There was a small pause as Allen took in a deep breath.

"Hey Lavi?"

"Mmm… yeah?"

"Did you… remember anything… last night?" Allen asked. Lavi gulped, should he tell Allen about his vision? Well he wanted to know if what he saw in his vision was true or not, right?

"I-I did actually." Allen instantly lifted his head looking back up at Lavi.

"Really!?" He exclaimed, "What did you remember!?"

"I remember when I… I…" Lavi paused for a moment, working up the courage to look at the younger boy, "When you know… you were cryin' and… and I told ya' that I…"

"You liked me?" Allen questioned.

"Y-Yeah." Lavi looked back at Allen, watching as his face filled with, what was it, disappointment?

"Oh…" Allen spoke sadly, putting his head back on Lavi's chest.

"What! Is there something wrong with that!?" Lavi exclaimed.

"No… it's not that."

"Then what is it Allen?"

"It's nothing." Allen huffed, rubbing his face into Lavi chest again. The two lay there for awhile, not saying anything to each other, confusion coming over the both.

"Hey Allen."

"Yes?"

"Did we ever… have a relationship… back then? You know-"

"No." Lavi was a bit surprised. He did confess his love right? Or was that all in the spur of the moment?

"Why not?" Lavi wondered aloud.

"Even though… you said you loved me and kiss me… nothing ever… came of it."

"Really, but I thought-"

"Nothing happened Lavi." Allen sighed, "Look, you're probably… confused right now but… the truth is… nothing ever came of it. You died before anything could have happened." Allen said sadly. Lavi looked down at Allen, pity filling him for the poor boy. Lavi pet Allen's hair softly.

"Do you ever wish something did come of it?" Lavi wondered aloud, putting his arms around the angels frame, pulling the boy closer to him, making Allen let out a small gasp. Allen contemplated what the red-head had asked before answering. Allen let out a huff, now rubbing the side of his face on Lavi's upper shoulder.

"Sometimes I do," Allen said honestly, letting out a shaky breath feeling his eyes beginning to water up. Taking a fearful gulp, trying his hardest to keep his tears back, he continued, "Because… b-because… it felt nice to be loved." Allen wheezed out, before breaking out into tears, giving out small sobs into Lavi's shoulder.

Lavi was pretty shocked honestly, he didn't expect Allen to be so open with his feelings. Did that mean he loved him as well? But the Moyashi had only said it was nice to be loved, even after saying that no one would be able to love him. Man was he still really wrong on that one. Allen really did deserve to be loved, especially with everything he had to go through.

"I could… love you now… if you wanted."

"N-no…. don't." Allen managed, "I-I… I don't want you to do something… you'll regret," Something he'd forget? What did he mean by that? "Just… just… hold me."

That was what all Lavi did, he held Allen.

…

AN: Well, that chapter came out a lot more emotional then I thought. BUT LOOK, LAVEN EVERYBODY. FUCK TO THE YEAHS.

Sorry if that chapter broke your heart, I love tragedy in all honesty. Anyways. I kinda wanted to add on about two more scenes in this chappy, but it's already around 3000 words, so adding anymore would have been overwhelming, so that'll all be in the next chapter.

There'll only be more Laven from here on out though! Sorry if it seems like it came out of nowhere though. This story was originally going to be mostly Laven, but, I guess that didn't happen. It ended up being more about how Allen re-meets everyone and comes to terms with how much the world has changed.

I hope to make the Laven coming up a lot more justified though. Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Please leave a review and I'll hug ya'!

I love ya' all!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	12. Fall XII

...

Hey, just want to quickly say before this whole chapter starts, the teacher strike with my school is finally dying down, so I'm probably going back to school next week. I do have about 2 more chapters already written, but even then with school starting, expect longer waits. I won't have as much time as I use to. Hope you all understand. Later.

…

Hello There!

New chapter! Hells to the yeahs! Hope you enjoy it!

…

Allen lay on Lavi's bed, reading the fourth installment of the Harry Potter series. Living with Lavi for four weeks and Allen was only on the fourth of seven books, he was a rather slow reader. He enjoyed reading though, it was calming to him.

His relaxing moment was interrupted when I certain red-head burst into the room.

"Hey Moyashi I-"

"It's Allen."

"I just came up with a great idea!" Lavi pretty much shouted, jumping down on his bed beside Allen, sending him upwards a bit. Allen quickly pushed his bookmark into his book, slamming it closed rather loudly, before looking over to Lavi.

"What's that?" Allen huffed as Lavi pulled an arm around his shoulder, minding his wings.

"Well!" Lavi began, pulling the younger a bit closer, almost chocking him, "I've only got two hours of work tonight. I was thinkin' that you could come with me, and then maybe we could catch a movie or somethin' after!" Lavi stated, grinning wide. Allen thought about Lavi's offer, he worked at a library right? Two hours there would be a breeze with a nice book, he could probably bring his own with him. Then maybe go out and do something afterwards, that sounded nice… but what about Tyki Mikk? Sure he had gone about a week without Tyki finding the two again, but that was mostly because Allen had stayed at home for most of that time. What if he found them when Allen and Lavi were out, that just wouldn't end well.

"No Lavi." Allen said quickly, as nice as it sounded, he just couldn't risk being seen by Tyki again. The two were lucky the first time they saw Tyki; they were so far away from Lavi's home, so if Tyki thought they lived in the area, he'd never find them. But if he found them at Lavi work (Which Allen was assuming was somewhat close to Lavi's home.) he'd know that they lived in the area, and probably find out where the two lived rather quickly.

"Why not?" Lavi whined.

"Lavi." Allen sighed, "You know… why." He stated, referring to Tyki Mikk.

"Moyashi-"

"It's Allen."

"Allen, you're being ridiculous. I'm 100%; no 1000% sure Tyki doesn't know where I work. We'll be _fine_ Allen." Allen puffed out a breath, pointing it upwards so it flipped his bangs up a bit, Allen noted that he was also due for a haircut.

"Still Lavi, we can't-"

"Still Allen, it'll be fine! Just come with me okay! I really want to take you out! I promise we'll have fun!" Lavi begged, moving his hands so they were on Allen's shoulders, "And if something bad does happen then you can blame it all on me! Okay!?" Allen rolled his eyes, moving his arms of his shoulders.

"Lavi no." Allen said sternly, getting up off his bed to leave the room, only to have his wrist grabbed by Lavi.

"Lavi yes!" Allen huffed one last time, having just about enough of the red-head for today. He forcibly jerked his wrist in Lavi's grasp.

"_Lavi no_."

"_Lavi yes!_" With that said, Lavi tugged at the angels wrist, sending him falling backwards on to the bed, letting out (What Lavi thought was.) an adorable 'Eeep!' as he fell back on to the bed, the double bed creaking loudly at the sudden weight being added to it.

Before Allen knew it, Lavi had moved his way on top of Allen, holding down his wrists with his own hands, looking down at the younger. Allen just glared up at him once he realized what the red-head had done.

"Lavi, get off me." Allen said sternly, giving him the harshest glare he could muster. Lavi only giggled maliciously, leaning his face a bit closer to the angels, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him. Allen stayed with his pervious expression, disappointing Lavi a bit, for some reason.

"Only if you'll go with me!" He chimed his voice a bit softer then usual, making Allen's face heat up a bit, but not enough to be noticeable.

"_Lavi._" Allen said sternly again, hoping to get a free ticket out of this situation.

"Oh come on Moyashi-"

"It's Allen."

"Don't make me go _there_ with you." There, what was he talking about? Allen looked back up at him with a 'What the fuck are you talking about?' face, though his question was quickly answered when he felt Lavi lift one of his arms from the other's wrist, moving it underneath his shirt.

Oh… oooooooh… that's what he meant.

Allen, unable to hide to now hide the blush creeping up his face, rolled his head on its side, closing his eyes tightly, bracing for impact.

"Please don't" Allen whined rather pathetically. Lavi only grinned wider, before violently pulling up his shirt and tickling his exposed sides with no concern for the ladder.

Allen instantly burst out into laughter, instantly regretting that one time when he told Lavi where he was ticklish.

This was not what Allen was expecting in all honesty. He thought Lavi was going to… rape him or something, but nope, he was tickling him, very violently. Allen was relived, but also disappointed, for some reason.

"Haha… Lavi! Ahahaha stop!" Allen spoke between hard laughs, kicking his legs crazily under Lavi's grasp, who was now straddling him, his eyes beginning to water from laughing so hard.

"Only if you'll come with me!" Lavi laughed again, moving his hands up to Allen armpits, moving his fingers quickly in the area, Allen weakly swatting Lavi as he did so.

"Oh god! Hahah… not the haha… armpits!" Allen screeched, Lavi only continued to giggle like an evil schoolgirl.

"Come on Allen!" Lavi replied, hoping the boy would give in sooner or later.

"No!" Allen shouted back, before giving out more hardy laughs.

"Come on!" Lavi played back, not planning on stopping his little 'Tickle Fest' anytime soon.

"N-No!" Lavi, disappointed at the younger's answer, decided to pull out his secret weapon.

Stopping his tickling to the ladder for a moment, though he still laughing like a mad man, he shuffled himself at bit down the younger's body, lifting up his shirt again and leaning his face down to the younger stomach.

Allen muttered one last 'No' before Lavi leaned his face down on to the white-haired angels stomach, blowing air onto to it making a loud 'Pffffftttt' sound as it did so. Allen just burst out into even more laughter, kicking and trashing his arms about more them before, though none of them strong enough to hurt the older.

"Okay! Hahah! Okay I'll go! Just stop!" Allen laughed, finally giving in to the red-head, watching with a wobbly smile as the one-eyed teen leaned back up, putting his hands on his waist, grinning at his victory.

Allen looked up to the older awkwardly, before bursting out into one last bout of laughter, the red-head not even touching him in any way, (Unless you count him straddling the angel.) and Lavi, joined in this time.

…

Allen, though still a bit disappointed in Lavi for even suggesting Allen come with him, came with him regardless, hoping to god that no Tyki demons would find them. Lavi was really glad to have Allen with him though, he hoping he'd be able to help him out with his work. As easy as working at a library sounded, he did like having help carry large stacks of books and putting them back in their rightful places, but if Allen wanted to sit down and read his own book, then he could do so if he liked. Lavi did have to admit that the Harry Potter series was a good one.

The ride to his work was less then a fifteen minutes ride, seeing as that it was only just a small ways up the street besides Lavi's neighborhood. It was the same road that leads to Lenalee's house, but not that far up.

Lavi parked his black pick up in the parking-lot outside of the library, the two getting out rather quickly, Lavi locking the truck with his cars clicker before the two set off to the large building.

Once the two where inside, Lavi and Allen quickly retreated to the back room behind the take-out desk, only to be stopped to by the lady sitting at the said desk.

"Good afternoon Lavi, good to see you early for once." The older woman spoke, spinning around on her desk chair to get a better look at the pair.

"Afternoon, Miss Alston, and yes! I am early today! You can thank this little guy here for that!" Lavi pulled an arm around the younger's shoulder, being careful of his wings. Lavi's statement was true though, once Allen had been tickled to come with the older, he made sure that Lavi was going to be early for his work, at least by ten minutes, he'd known the older for too long to know about his undeniably _bad_late streak. The older woman let out a sigh before responding to the boys.

"Lavi, you know that I've banned you from bring friends to work. They'll just distract you to much." Allen was a bit offended by her statement, so he decided to speck up.

"I can assure you ma'am… that I will _not_ be a distraction to Lavi's work, and will in-fact make sure… he does his work. I did make sure he was here early, didn't I?" Allen sprouted, boosting a bit at his well said statements. The older woman just stared up at him for a moment, looking to be examining him with her eyes.

"As long as you don't get in the way of his work, I guess its fine. It's just that I've had one to many problems with his pervious 'Girlfriends' at work," Allen rolled his eyes, seeing that one coming a mile away. Lavi, though was nowhere in sight, probably retreating to the back room to put away his stuff, though having little of it anyways, "But you seem like an alright young man, I hope you can make sure Mr. Bookman does his job." Allen, feeling a bit more comfortable saying what needed to be said without Lavi around, continued.

"You can count on me ma'am!" Allen said happily, giving a light smile.

"I hope I can. I'm Miss Alston by the way; I'm Lavi's boss, if you can put it that way." She held out a hand for Allen to shake, Allen in all honestly not feeling awkward about shaking her, seeing as that she'd never meet this woman in his lives. Allen gave her hand a gentle shake, avoiding using his left hand, though it being completely covered by his clothing.

"I'm Allen Walker; it's nice to meet you!" Allen chimed.

"Nice to meet you too Allen," She said plainly, letting go of the younger's hand, "Say you too aren't dating are you? I do know Lavi has pulled in a few boyfriends from time to time, and it wouldn't shock me if he did so again." She asked. Allen's face instantly flushed up a bit, before he puts his hands up in defense.

"No, no! We're not! We're just long time friends!" Allen spoke; sure Lavi had confessed some kind of feelings for the younger, but in a past life! And he and Lavi were sure as day not dating, sure they lived together, and slept in the same room, made meals for each other, and sometimes sang karaoke together, they still weren't dating! And he sure as hell didn't have any of _those_ kinds of feelings for the red-head.

"Whatever you say," She huffed, seeming to enjoy the angel's embarrassment, "Just make sure he does his work with no distractions." She spoke, turning around in her desk chair once again, Allen giving out a weak 'Yes ma'am' before Lavi came out form the back room to start his shift.

…

Despite what Allen had been lead on to believe, he fairly enjoyed helping Lavi with his work. It was simply enough really, he wasn't working at the front desk, so his main job was to pick up returned books, and disregarded books and put them in their rightful places. Miss Alston had made Lavi seem like somewhat of a slacker when it came to work, (Which he was in all honesty.) but Lavi seemed to be working at quiet a nice pace for the two. Maybe she was just regarding to when Lavi brought his girlfriends to work, which was never a good idea, or just to the facts that he seemed to have an ever lasting late streak. But if Lavi was that _bad_ of a worker, shouldn't he have been fired by now? Maybe it was the fact that he was a Bookman that kept him in the job, knowing so much about pretty much unknown stuff had to be somewhat useful to this job, right?

Regardless, Allen gladly helped Lavi with his work, carrying around book stacks with Lavi, returning them all back to their proper places, every so often helping out a visitor find a certain book or section in the library. Before Allen had knew it, the clock had struck 8:00pm, the sun still, but low in the sky, as it did in the summer days, painting the landscape with pretty hues of light pink and orange, making the area feel light and homey. It made Allen smile at the least, he being grateful for being placed in such a beautiful place. Lavi quickly checked himself out of work when his rather short shift was up and the two retreated into a café near the library, each of them grabbing some cool drinks for whatever they were going to do next.

After ordering and getting their drinks, they sat down at one of the café's tables outside to enjoy their drinks and the warm scenery, deciding what to do next. Allen suggested going out to see a movie he had seen an ad for on TV, Lavi agreed, saying that he wouldn't mind seeing such a movie himself, and the two headed off to Lavi's pick-up to head to theater. Though, on their way to Lavi's car, Allen noticed something rather, interesting.

The angel felt a rather large gust of wind pass by the two, it feeling a bit to strong to be calming or nice. It sent a few of his feathers flying from his wings. Allen watched as the feathers fly through the air, noticing one in particular that stood out to him for some reason. He watched the long-ish feather fly onto the ground near the still walking Lavi, Allen quickly checking up to the feather, picking it up from its spot on the nicely decorated concert ground.

The feather in question, was one of his, he could just tell for some odd reason, but it was odd, the tip the was suppose to connect to his wing's frame was a dark black, looking almost as if the black was seeping down the feather. He wasn't sure what it meant in all honesty, were his wings gradually turning black? Was it some kind of thing that would help him in the wild, you know, like help in blend in with his surroundings? Though the last time he checks, angels didn't just run around in the wild. He already had a memory from when he was in heaven, so that was proof enough.

"Hey angel? You coming!?" Lavi called back at the angel. Allen noticed he'd been standing in one spot for a bit and Lavi was quiet a bit farther then he was. Allen just quickly ran back up to Lavi, the black tinted feather still in his hand, "Whatcha got there Ally?" Lavi asked, gesturing to the feather in his hand, then quickly taking a sip of the carbonated lemonade he was drinking.

"One of my feathers." Allen stated, twirling the feather around with his fingers by its tip.

"Really? That doesn't look like one of your feathers. It's got a bit of black at the end." Lavi spoke, pointing to the black end of the feather.

"Well I can… just sorta tell it's mine, plus I saw it fly out of my wing when… that big gust of wind passed by." Lavi quickly picked the feather from Allen's hand examining it with his single eye.

"You sure? It could have been from another animal or somethin'." Lavi added.

"Yes Lavi, I'm sure." Lavi gave out a quick 'Hmm' obviously thinking of something. He held the feather upside-down wondering if it would have any effect on it. The black on the tip of it wasn't much though, and only went up about half an inch up the at least seven inch long feather.

"Hmm, well how about I check your wings when we get home? This could mean something after all." Allen suddenly became nervous at Lavi's statement, but ignored it.

"Sure." Allen said, hoping that it meant nothing.

"But we've got a movie to catch! So let's go!" Lavi said happily, disregarding the feather and grabbing Allen by the wrist, pulling him off to his car. Allen desperately tried to not spill his orange soda as Lavi pulled him along, but ended up laughing, his mood being lifted by Lavi's actions. He enjoyed Lavi, he really did.

…

A foreign grey hand picked up a feather from the ground.

"Hey Devit! Look at what I found, eheheh!" The short blond haired teen said, holding up the feather waving it around with his hand high in the air. Devit, the other teen in question, looked back at his twin brother who was running quickly back to his side, hand now filled with multiple feathers, each of different lengths. Once the blond caught up to his brother, he passed him one of the feathers, Devit then sniffing it lightly.

"Angel feathers?" Devit questioned, a smirk growing on his face.

"Yeah! Ehehe." The blond responded, sniffing another feather for himself, confirming that they were angel feathers.

"Looks like he starting to fade away." Devit said, pointing to the little bit of black on the feather he was holding.

"Ehehe, he is! He is!" The blond cheered. Devit sniffed the feather once again before looking over to his twin brother.

"Then we better catch him, right Jasdero?" Jasdero smirked.

"Yeah!"

…

AN: ANOTHER VILLAIN, WELL FUCKS TO THE YEAHS.

Yeah, Jasdevi probably has to be my second favorite Noah, of course, closely followed by Tyki Mikk. They're just so crazy, and that what I love about them, or him… hmmm.

I've got some stuff planned for those boys though, so it's not like I'm just shoving them in this story and not having them show up ever again. Though they are some of my fave characters, probably making it into my top ten for DGM characters, so I just couldn't help but put them in this story.

Anyways, I think that' all I got to say, I'm probably going to get my braches off on Wednesday or the 10th of this week, so hells to the yeah for that!

Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, please leave a review, I like hearing what you guys think about my story, it makes me happy.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	13. Fall XIII

…

Hello There!

Alright then, another chapter! It's September 9th and the teachers are still on strike, so no school for me. Yay, I guess. I'm not very happy about it really, they're complaining about class sizes, which I can say is somewhat of a problem, and they say they want a 5% raise every year. Like 5% is a lot, and every year for that too. I just kinda wish they'd settle down and make a fucking decision already. But enough about shitty government issues, on to the chapter!

…

Allen shuffled in his bed as a bright light came into the room, waking him from his nice slumber. Well, it seemed Lavi was up already, Allen guessed he slept through Lavi's alarm, which he had been known to do before.

"Hey Moyashi! Time to get up!" The cheery red-head came, Allen wondering how he could be so lively at such an ungodly time. Allen groaned, shoving his head under his pillow, trying to tell the red-head to fuck off, "Oh come on Allen! Don't be that way! If you stay in bed all day you'll miss the morning run of The Big Bang Theory!" Despite the mention of Allen favorite TV show, Allen still stayed in bed, not wanting to get up.

After a while of living with Lavi, Allen had no intention of watching what Lavi called, TV, with him, seeing as that the only things he seemed to watch were shows with curd, immature, humor that Allen could honestly, do without. Allen, getting sick of over hearing the stupid shows, would usual hide in the study room, sometimes playing games on the computer in there, which he was getting better at, until Lavi would get lonely and come in and bother him again. Once, Lavi had actually got Allen to sit down and watch some TV with him, showing him, well, The Big Bang Theory. Allen, rather enjoyed the show, shining some light on the stupid thing, he thought, was 'Television'. Ever since then Allen had always sat down with Lavi watching it whenever they could catch an episode.

The angel just groaned again when he felt his pillow being pulled off his head, a dumb attempt in Allen's eyes as he just swatted Lavi's hand away skillfully with one of his wings. Lavi gave out a quick 'Ahh!'.

"What was that for Moyashi!?" Lavi glared, holding his hand that had been swatted, watching as the skin began to red, stinging a little bit. The angel gave its harshest glare to the one-eyed teen, not feeling like explaining why he didn't want to get up. The older teen sighed, knowing that it was just going to be one of those days.

With that he headed out of the two's bedroom, turning off the light for the younger and heading into the bathroom, where he took a quick shower the brushing his teeth. Afterwards he went back to his own bedroom, moving his way into his closet closing the door behind him, then coming out fully clothed. Why did he always change in the closet? Even he didn't know that, it was just something he did.

Before leaving the room, he eyed his phone, checking the time on it, seeing that it was 10:26am. He guessed he must have forgotten to set him alarm today. Gramps would be mad at him for that, he was supposed to wake up every morning and make everyone in the house breakfast. With the thought of breakfast, he had come up with a great idea.

Tip-toeing very carefully up to now, back to sleep angel, he rolled him on his back, quickly picking him up bridle-style, and carrying the young angel out of their room. The angel stirred as the red-head picked him up, opening his eyes looking up at the red-head with harsh eyes.

"I wasn't asleep yet Lavi." He retorted.

"You weren't? Well that's good 'cause it's already 10:30, 'bout time for you to get up." Lavi cheered, making his way to the hardwood stairs and stepping carefully down each. Allen's eyes softened a bit, realizing that it was getting rather late.

"Yeah." Allen said.

"Ahh, that's okay. But it's time for breakfast now!" Lavi spoke happily, the pair reaching the end of the stairs, Lavi quickly placing Allen down on the ground.

"Forgot to set your alarm again, stupid rabbit?" Bookman chimed in, who was seated on the couch ready the newspaper. Lavi scratched the back of head awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry Panda! I'll get on breakfast right away." The red-head spoke quickly, then retreating into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"You're lucky I don't have to work today," Bookman spat. Allen made his way sit down on his reclining chair only to be interrupted midway, "You might want to put on some clothes before you sit down, Walker." Allen quickly looked down at himself, only to find himself in only his boxers. He heard Lavi snicker from the kitchen as Allen quickly ran up the stairs to get dressed.

…

After Allen had, oh so embarrassingly, gotten changed, he came back down to the living room, having a hot cup of tea waiting for him, courtesy of Lavi, maybe as some kind of apology for his pervious actions, but knowing Lavi, it probably wasn't.

The three had breakfast, which consisted of waffles, eggs, and bacon, which the three all seemed to enjoy.

Afterwards, Bookman left to the basement, or the records room as the two Bookman called it, saying that it needed to be organized, Lavi, reluctantly, went to help the old panda, while Allen, decided to spend some time in Lavi's room reading.

Once he was there he plopped down on Lavi's bed, book already in hand, quickly opening up to the page he had left off on. Though before he could get comfortable and start reading, once his head plopped onto Lavi's pillow, which he thought would be soft and fluffy, only ended up being rather hard. Allen, wondering if something was hiding under his pillow, disregarded his book for a moment, rolled over on to his stomach and slid his hand under the pillow grabbing something with a leather like texture and pulling it from the pillow.

What Allen had pulled out was a small leather-bound journal, the leather on the outside of it looked expensive, and was kept in rather good shape.

Allen, although reluctant at first, wanting to put the journal back where he found it, not wanting to pry into Lavi's privacy, unraveled the long leather strap holding the book closed lightly, lightly pulling off a leather flap on the journal and finally opening it up. Allen was honestly a little disappointed at what he found in the expensive looking journal, but what was he hoping for anyways? Some mushy, girly, diary filled with Lavi's notes about just how hot Jake was or something? That'd be kind of scary actually.

What Allen _did_ find was, thankfully not, a mushy, girly, diary fill with Lavi's note of just how hot Jake was, but in fact, a dream journal. Each page was filled like the following, first was the date and time, some times at times like 4:00am at night presumably when Lavi would wake up in the middle of the night sometimes, then the contents of the dream, each description each being very detailed and probably descried to the limit of Lavi's abilities.

Allen wasn't the least bit disappointed of the descriptions of the dreams. Allen had read quiet a few of Lavi's records back in the Order, and they were all very impressive. Each were very well described, always using the right words, so his writing would seem like it was written by someone very smart, but at the same time, using simple words so almost anyone could understand it. His printing was always very neat, it wasn't fancy looking like the traditional English writing Allen was use to, but it was simple printing, it was still fancy, but in its own way, much like his way with words, it looked nice, but not so nice that it was overwhelming.

The angel loved Lavi's writing, he always thought that if Lavi were to write a book, it'd probably be a hit, maybe a best seller, but Lavi was always lacking in the creative department. At least Lavi would probably be able to write a nice documentary or something.

Regardless, Allen began to read through the entries, though still feeling a bit guilty for invading Lavi's privacy, even though he knew he'd probably be okay with it, as long as he got Allen back for it.

Most of the entries were regular dreams, random things that most things were made of, Allen read one that was mostly based around potatoes for some reason, but he didn't question it, dreams could be weird like that. Allen noticed that the dream journal started much farther back then he would have expected, the first entry was in early 2013, and if Allen could remember correctly, it was mid 2014 now, so he must have been doing this for at least a year now. Talk about dedication, if Allen were to keep a dream journal, it'd probably last a week before he'd find it a hassle and stop.

Then again, Lavi was a Bookman, and recording was kind of there thing. Though Allen thought Lavi was never fit for the Bookman title, once Allen figured out that Bookman had no need for a heart, he instantly realized, probably being the only one who knew about Lavi's feelings towards, not only him, but everyone else he had meet in the Order, knew that he wasn't fit to be a Bookman.

Lavi did actually open up to Allen once, telling him about the different personas he had had over the years of being a Bookman. Allen thought that he was talking to the _real Lavi _in that moment, even if the whole _Lavi _persona he had, was all just a lie. But Lavi, was the one Allen knew, not Jack, not Thorn, not Percy, not Lancelot, not a single one of those, _Lavi_ was the one he knew, and in all honesty, Allen was glad, that _Lavi _was the persona that had taken over him.

Allen could remember the conversation he and the red-head had had when Lavi was an afraid that _Lavi_ was taking over him, and that he'd never be able to become a Bookman. It was heartbreaking for Allen honestly, he felt like he was talking to someone who had just had their dreams crushed right in front of their eyes, and that was exactly who he was talking to, _someone who had had their dreams crushed._

Allen didn't want to tell him that his thoughts were true, it'd probably break his non-existent heart even more. All he could do was put an arm awkwardly around his shoulder, and reassure him that his thoughts were false, and that he'd be able to make it through until his next alias.

It pained Allen so much to say that, he wanted _Lavi_ to stay, he wanted _Lavi _to take over his being, he wanted Lavi to stay _Lavi. _He knew that was happening, even if the red-head liked it or not.

Allen felt so flattered when Lavi told him this though, because, from what the white-haired boy could tell, Lavi had never talked to anyone else about his own, _very personal,_ problems. It felt like Allen was the only one who knew the _real Lavi,_and he liked it that way. Allen, being the only one to hear about Lavi's persona problems made for strong bond between the two, making the two trust each other _much_ more then just simple brothers-in-arms.

Recalling all of this though, sent a wave of dizziness over the angel. Allen thought that it was just a random way of light-headedness that everyone got from now and then, like when you sit for too long, and when you get up you're light-head and dizzy for a few moments.

How wrong was Allen, for when he looked up, he was in a completely different place, seeming almost too familiar, as a scene began to play through his own eyes.

_Looking down to the pastel coloured pond, Allen watched a certain red-head sitting on his bed, head in his hands as he was probably very deep in thought. Allen, being an angel could hear his thoughts, he was thinking about his choices as a Bookman, contemplating if his title as a Bookman would ever really be taken._

_Lavi, now around age 22, bright-red hair no longer being kept up in a bandana, but let down, grown out over the years to be just past his shoulders, looking very nice on him, had just found himself a nice woman. Allen couldn't help but feel somewhat, jealous of the girl Lavi had found, sure she was pretty and all, and watching over the red-head constantly, he could tell that she was a good woman._

_Sure he was happy for the red-head to have found someone like that for his second life, but every time he saw the two make love, cuddle, kiss, heck even hug! He just had to look away! Despite his promise to always watch over the red-head._

_Sex, was never his kind of thing, he was sure that if he had experienced it himself, he wouldn't have such a hard time watching it, so he excused that one, but the fact that he'd cringe every time he'd see them cuddle, or kiss in such a cute manor, made so much jealousy spark up inside him, like a wild fire of envy had started in his heart, burning everything in it's path, not stopping for anything._

_It shocked him honestly, Allen loved lovey dovey stuff like that. He remembered reading cheesy romance novels in the Order, they always seemed to be able to warm him heart just enough to get him through those tough times of war._

_Allen should have enjoyed watching this little love of Lavi's play out, but he just couldn't stand it. That's what Allen was so surprised about._

_But Allen continued to watch the red-head thinking deeply, he wasn't with his girlfriend after all, so he could handle it._

_Lavi thoughts were the same, just repeating in his head, like a broken record trying to fix itself. Allen stared down at the red-head, wanting to place a hand on his shoulder, tell him it was alright, but he knew he couldn't._

_Though one of Lavi's thoughts caught Allen attention._

What's my purpose in life if I can't even follow the rules of my dream?

_That thought rolled in not only Lavi's mind, but also Allen's._

_What _was _Lavi's purpose in life? Now a purpose in life is much more important then some people think it is, for a person is only grated way into heaven once they've fulfilled their purpose in life. If one dies before their purpose can be fulfilled, they are reincarnated until they can fulfill their purpose._

_Allen was always told his purpose was to kill the Millennium Earl, which he had done in his past life, grating him way into heaven. Lavi's purpose, whatever it may be, was never fulfilled in his first life, seeing as that he was reincarnated shortly after, but it made Allen wonder what it really was._

_There was no way he could tell though, Lavi's purpose was something that he, and only _he _could figure out, leaving Allen to wonder just what it was. Maybe it was becoming a Bookman, but then again Lavi was never really fit for the job. This Lavi, had had the persona of Lavi, for at least a good five years now and refused to change it, it seemed like _Lavi_, had taken over his being, like it had before. So it couldn't have been being a Bookman now could it? But who knows, maybe it was?_

Allen jerked up as vision passed his mind. Much like the last time, a wave a sickness overcame the angel, Allen quickly covering his mouth with his free right hand and darting into the bathroom, rather thankful that it was located right across the hall from Lavi's bedroom.

He unfortunately didn't make it to the toilet in time, and had to settle for the sink for the first wave of vomit that trailed for his mouth. His violent heaving filled the house as he threw up the wonderful breakfast Lavi had so kindly made him, and the foul smell of vomit and spit filled the bathroom.

As he was vomiting up the yellow substance, he heard a large crashing coming from the staircase, hearing something wooden clack against the hardwood stairs, followed by some rather loud stomping as someone throw open the bathroom door.

"Oh my god! Allen! Are you okay!?" Lavi's voice came, as he quickly ran up to the barfing angel, putting a hand on his back somewhat violently, but still in a caring way. Allen vomited a few more times before finally stopping for a moment, feeling a lot better, after his little barfing fit, and also that Lavi was there. Allen spat a few times before speaking up, his voice dry and scratchy.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay now. Just a little sick."

"Oh man, I hope I didn't give ya' food poisoning, I know my cooking not the bes-"

"No it wasn't you, I know why I got sick."

"Why's that?" Lavi asked.

"I-I… I uhh, had another vision. I remembered something from… when I was an angel." Lavi looked at him with an interested face, "It's really important."

…

AN: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE.

This one came out a lot longer then I thought it would be, but that's never really a bad thing now is it? The whole scene with Lavi's journal was never suppose to be there actually, I came up with it as I was writing it was a lot better then what I originally had planned.

Anyways, it's upper duper late for me right now, so I'm going to catch on last video and head to bed, see thank for all those who review and I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	14. Fall XIV

…

Hello There!

Time for another chapter! I guess around this time is where the story is really gonna pick up, I'm hoping for maybe 7 more chapters, including this one, so this story will be exactly 20 chapters long. School has yet to start for me (It's the 13th as of right now.) and people are saying that school won't start till October for me. So I'm gonna hope to get this story done before school starts, but who knows. Now, on to the chapter!

…

"What did you remember Allen?" Lavi asked, his Bookman like curiosity taking hold of him. He let the water run from the tap, not watching as the yellow-coloured liquid ran down the drain of the sink, filling the room with a watery, stomach-acid smell. The angel moved over to the toilet, sitting in front of it, starting into the clear toilet water, feeling weak and light-headed. Allen focused hard on his words, hoping to get what he had to say out without fucking it up.

"Well, I-I was in heaven… I think." Lavi gave a quick 'Hmm' indicating that he was listening as he turned the running water off, sitting cross-legged next to Allen, rubbing his back lightly, awkwardly getting his arm around the younger's wings, much like the last time, "And… Lavi, there's something I didn't… tell you about my… my uhh… last one." Lavi raised an eyebrow, feeling the younger rest his head weakly on his shoulder starting to breath through his mouth instead of his nose, never a good sign.

"What's that?" Lavi asked.

"It… it didn't really make sense before… but it does…" Allen gulped, "Now." Lavi could feel the boy beginning to shake, probably trying his hardest not to vomit again. Lavi just gave another 'Umhmm' not wanting to rush the boy to say anything.

"I-I… I was watching you… Lavi." Lavi's mouth widened, "I was… uhh watching you live your life… and.. and… this it-" Allen's sentence was cut off when he felt more bile raise in his throat, vomiting it up into the toilet, repeating the process again, starting up another series of Allen's violent heaves filling the house. Lavi cursed the fact that Allen just had to vomit right before he was about to tell him what was so important. But Allen had said that he was watching Lavi from heaven right? He guessed that checking up on your friends that are still alive is something that most dead people would do right? Regardless he waited for the angel to finish his second vomiting session, feeling the younger place his head back onto the red-head's shoulder. Lavi quickly reached up and flushed the toilet for the weaker, who was panting heavily on the others shoulder.

"You okay?" Lavi asked going back to rubbing the younger's back, working his finger in a circular motion, giving the area between his wings a light massage. Allen gulped.

"Yeah…" Allen paused for a moment before getting back to what he had to say, "But… I was watching… you Lavi, 24/7. I-I… I don't know why… but I did. An-and you were wondering what your purpose in life was." Allen's shaking began to slow down as he gulped again.

"My… purpose?" Lavi questioned, leaning his own head slightly into the ladders.

"Ye-yeah… but that's when I remembered… something important. People only come up to heaven… when they've fulfilled their purpose, and if you don't fulfill your purpose… you just keep reincarnating until you do." Lavi keep his mouth shut as he said those words, wondering if he had anything else to add, though when he didn't say anything, Lavi spoke up.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So that means, everyone I know from the Order, that's still here, hasn't fulfilled their purpose yet?" Allen nodded weakly, wishing he could lay down on something soft, but Lavi's shoulder was better to him.

"I thought your purpose… was to become a Bookman… but I think that… in all your lifetimes, you've failed." Lavi's eyes slid half shut at that… thanks for the great enforcement Allen.

"Well if my purpose isn't become a Bookman… then what is it?"

"I don't know," Allen huffed, "But I'll help you find it."

"You… you would?" Lavi asked, his eyes filling with hope.

"Yeah…" Allen sighed, a shaky wing wrapping around Lavi's frame, tickling his bare arms and sending a shiver down is spine, "I will." Lavi smiled, looking over to the little angel, no… _his_ little angel. He held up the younger's chin, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, causing both of them to blush a light shade of a peachy pink.

"Thanks Allen." Lavi spoke softly, staring at the ladder in such a way he had never done to anyone else before. Allen just looked down to the floor weakly, trying his hardest to hide his blush.

"Y-your… welcome." Lavi chuckle lightly, pulling his angel in for hug, it lasting for a bit longer then Lavi would have expected, Allen weakly putting his arms around the other, also following his wings, making the hug seem more, intimate then the others the two had shared.

"Can I go lay down now?" Allen asked quickly, Lavi let go of the ladder, laughing lightly as he did so.

"Sure thing, I'll get Gramps to treat ya' too!" Allen smiled lightly at Lavi's sudden enthusiasm. Lavi then quickly picked Allen up, carrying him off into his bedroom.

…

Allen was quickly carried off to Lavi's bedroom, and set on Lavi's bed to rest. Lavi, left the bedroom to go find Gramps to ask him if he could give Allen a quick treatment, picking up that rather valuable Chinese scrolls he had dropped on the stairs before, putting them back in Gramps room like he had told him to do before. On his way back down he saw Gramps come out of the records room.

He quickly told him what had been going on and asked if he could treat the young angel. Bookman was confused at first, saying that angels are immortal beings, and shouldn't be able to get sick. Lavi just retorted and said he did, also telling him that he could hear the younger vomiting from the stairs. Bookman just grunted, deciding to help the boy, since he was pretty important, and although Allen had yet to notice, both Bookman and Lavi had been furiously taking records on him as a Fallen Angel.

Allen's treatment would have went fine if he didn't have another vomiting session right in the middle of it, ending up vomiting all over Lavi's very clean, white bed sheets. Allen instantly apologized, completely taking the blame as he shuffled his way back to bathroom, deciding that in front of the toilet was the best place for him as Bookman continued his acupuncture treatment. Lavi reluctantly went to clean his bed sheets, leaving Allen and Bookman alone in the bathroom.

Allen thankfully felt much better after his third vomiting session, probably because Bookman had finished his treatment about half way through his session.

"I'm not sure how well my treatment will work, seeing as you're an angel, but I'd be best if you take these as well, just in case." Bookman pulled out a small plastic bottle from the cupboard under the sink, quickly popping the lid off it and placing two of the pastel coloured tablets into Allen hand.

"I feel… fine now actually… but I'll take these anyways." Bookman nodded as Allen popped the tablets into his mouth, finding them to be chewable, tasting rather nice for medicine. He swallowed the chalky substance, as Bookman continued to speak.

"That stupid rabbit told me you remembered something rather important." Allen looked down into the swirling toilet water, disappointed in the red-head for telling Bookman, even though he had told him strictly not too, but what was he expecting anyways? Well he really didn't tell him this time, but he sure as hell did last time, and he hoped that Lavi would have picked up on it this time. It was pure luck that Lavi was the one to find him, and he being a Bookman, need to record everything that normal people wouldn't be able to see. Allen sighed.

"Yeah.. I did…"

"He already told me everything, so there's no need to repeat what he has already said. Though I hope you understand that this information is quiet important and couldn't' be ignored," Allen continued to look at the swirling water, already being bored by the Bookman's lecture he had seen coming, "It doesn't matter if it's personal, if it's something us Bookman find to be useful to history, then there's no way around it."

"Don't worry Bookman… I understand." Allen retorted, pushing himself off the ground to stand up, having to use the edge of the sink to help support himself.

"That's good that you understand. I wouldn't want us to be on bad terms, but it certainly is important information that you've remembered, to all of us."

"Y-yeah." Allen watched as Bookman began to leave the room.

"You should go lay down for a while, your body needs the rest right now."

"Right."

…

Allen had quickly fallen asleep after his little sickness had passed. He found Lavi's bed, although still faintly smelling of vomit that he himself had very regretfully brought on it, and sheet-less, still very comfortable and he fell asleep rather quickly, curled up in ball like a cat, one wing covering his face since he was too lazy to turn off the light, also keeping warm.

He was woken up, though only for a few minutes, when a certain red-haired former-exorcist walked into the room, a clean set of bed-sheets in his hand. Allen only peered at Lavi for a few second through the feathers of his wings before shuffling a bit, deciding to go back to sleep. Lavi only chuckled, knowing the younger was awake now. He leaned over, plopping down the clean sheets at the end of his bed, the leaning over to give the angel a light kiss behind his ear, though only to be pushed away by one of the angels wings, Lavi clearly being able to see ladders cheek puffing up a light shade of a rosy red.

The red-head only laughed again, picking up the younger in a bridle style and putting him down on his own bed, throwing his thick blanket over the boy. Lavi always wondered how Allen could sleep with such a heavy blanket in the middle of summer. Regardless, Lavi made him bed, then left the room, turning off the light. Allen only crawled lazily into Lavi's now made bed, finding it much more comfortable then his own.

Allen slept for, what felt to him felt like at least four hours, but ended up only being two and half when he was waken up, yet again, by Lavi. The light came on, only making Allen grown as the red-head's voice came into the room.

"Hey Moyashi, there's someone uhh.. Here to see ya'." _Someone here to see me? But I don't know that many people, at least in this life time._Allen though. Lavi quickly left the room as Allen gave out a low moan, rubbing his temples to calm the pounding head-ache he had woken up with. Whoever it was that was here to see him better be fucking okay with him in nothing but pajama pants and mismatched socks, not to mention the terrible bed head that only a good shower could fix. At least he could get something to eat while he was down there, it'd make him feel better.

He sat up rather weakly and shuffled his way out of the room, to unaware to shut off the light. Making his way to the bathroom to take a quick pee-break before shuffling down the stairs, deciding that socks weren't the best idea with a hardwood floor when he almost slipped and hit is head on the stairs, the railing on the wall being the only thing to save him.

Hearing some chatter coming from the dinning room, he made his way into the kitchen, grabbing himself a quick glass of water, though who was sitting at the table was delightful, but also dreadful. Those people, were not only Lavi and Bookman, but also Kanda, Alma, though sitting on Kanda's lap, Lenalee, Komui and Cross. There was also Tiedoll leaning up against the wall, along with Daisya and Marie.

So, on one hand, Allen was happy to see a bunch of his friends, or 'family' as Lenalee put it, from the Order in one room, but on the other hand he felt like shit for looking like shit. Allen had a sudden urge to run back up to his room and change into a shirt and maybe try to fix his unruly hair, but ended up just standing there, having everyone else staring at him in an awkward silence. Lavi, oh of course it had to be Lavi, broke that silence.

"You're lookin' pretty great there Moyashi!" Lavi spurted, Kanda laughed.

"Fuck off," Allen boldly spoke, taking a sip of his water, leaning on kitchen counter looking over at all of his pervious, so called, 'Family'. Allen rubbed his temples again, hoping this was all just some kind of weird fever-dream he was having, "What are all… you guys doing here anyways?" Allen demanded, obviously not in a good mood.

"Cross called saying he had a warning for you, though I thought it was important that more then just you and rabbit know." Bookman stated, still sitting firmly in seat. Okay, so Cross had another warning, Allen knew for a fact that Cross wasn't very good with modern technology, but he could at least work a phone right? Why not just call everyone up and tell them? Why put so much effort into planning a meeting? Allen didn't know as he moved into one of the many medicine compartments of the house, pulling out a bottle of pain killers for his headache.

"I brought each of my students, I hate to see any of them get hurt!" Tiedoll stated, clinging onto Marie next to him like something was about to murder him. Allen assumed Alma just came along with Kanda just 'cause, seeing as how much he liked Kanda, not to mention their entire back story. At that moment Allen suddenly remembered he was angel, his face sinking with sudden realization.

"Don't worry stupid pupil, we all know." Cross spat, Allen wanting to tell him off for putting his boots up on the table, but frankly not giving a shit at the moment.

"Everything?" Allen spat back.

"Everything." Cross stated. Well, at least that explained why the whole Tiedoll gang wasn't completely shocked when Allen come downstairs, not counting Kanda and Alma.

"And I couldn't just let my little Lenalee go uniformed! Even if it meant taking her here." Komui retorted. Well that was just great, now Allen had two overprotective guardians in his house. Lenalee just waved shyly from her seat, Allen noticing a slight blush on her checks, probably from the fact that Allen was currently shirtless in a room filled with men, Lenalee being the only female there. Allen huffed.

"So, what's so important that you had to… drag everyone here Master?" Allen spat, hoping to get this meeting over with quickly, his angelic ways making him disgusted by the demons percents.

"Another demon has escaped from Hell," If the room could go anymore silent, it just did because everyone was rather shocked. Allen just nudged up an eyebrow, telling him to continue, "It's another one of the demons too, the stupid Jasdevi one or somethin'. He's out now anyways and it's important for all of you too know since he's most likely to target anyone of us, though mostly Allen." Allen pressed his lips together in a tight line, so not only was Tyki Mikk out, but also Jasdevi, he remembered him coming pretty close to killing Krory when they were in the Ark, so he was pretty strong. But what about Krory anyways? Did he already move on to the afterlife, or was he just somewhere else. Allen would worry about that later anyways.

"Go on." Allen said for everyone there.

"All I'm sayin' is that ye' all better look out, and if any of you see his dumbass out there then you need to report to me as quickly as possible, same goes for Tyki. The more people who know the better, that way I can get my job done quickly," Allen knew what that meant though, he'd have to even more careful when going out, Lavi probably wouldn't even let him outside after this, but knowing him he'd probably let up at ne point, "It's important to know that your innocence is in the Ark right now Allen, you should probably go get it." Allen's eyes widen, wait, his innocence was still intact? How?

"Huh?"

"You heard me stupid pupil, but your innocence is one of the few that's left, so you better go fuckin' get it, that way you'll at least have some way of defending yourself."

"Why are you even… doing this Master? It's not like you." Allen had to quickly duck when a metal flask was thrown his way.

"Stupid pupil!" Cross yelled, everyone else in the room silenced, though there were all mostly silent the whole time, this was more of a Cross to Allen conversation, will everyone else silently being filled in, though Alma would whisper small complaints to Kanda, only to have him tell him to be quite, "You know nothing don't you!"

"Like I said I lost all my memories-!"

"Don't you know Lucifer can grant life!"

…

AN: OHHHH SHIT'S GOING DOWN.

Yeah, now we're starting to get into the climax of the story. I'll probably be writing a lot more now, 'cause shit's getting interesting. Plus a scene I've been waiting to write since the beginning of this story is coming up in a few chapters. Probably within the next two or three chapters so GET HYPE.

Other then that I really don't have much else to say. I probably won't have much else to say in some of these later AN's anyways, 'cause I'm afraid I'll give out something really important.

Thankfully I know exactly what's going to happen in the rest of the story, so yay to that.

Anyways, I want to quickly say thank you to all of you guys that have reviewed, followed, faved, you all that jazz, it means a lot.

Anyways, that's all, see you all later!

Best Wishes,

Shaclro~

…


	15. Fall XV

…

Hello There!

I just finished the last chapter last night and now I'm already working on the next, but then again I can't really wait. Onwards with the chapter!

…

It had been a few days since the hectic day of the so called 'Meeting'. Allen was rather shocked when Cross had told him the Devil could grant life. Cross had said Hell was kind of like jail.

You have a set amount of time you're trapped in there, which for everyone, is eternity. If your good, and do what people tell you, you could make your way up the racks and become more powerful in a sense, and if you're really good, you could even make it out early. That's exactly what Cross had been trying to do, making his way up the line to be let out, or in his case, getting a second chance at life. That's why he was up on Earth searching for the demons who had escaped, just so he could gain some respect and get another chance. Though Allen knew he'd waste that chance and probably spend it on another life filled with tobacco, women, drinks, and debts.

Speaking of debts, Cross had left some more for Allen when he had left, getting a pretty good kick out of Kanda and Lavi, Allen not being in the sweetest of moods, _accidentally_, tripped Lavi, and not being in the mood to get beat up, just flipped Kanda off behind his back.

After the awkward meeting was over, Cross left rather quickly to get on his work, though Allen could tell from the three terrible years he spent with him, that he was going off to blow some girls at a bar or something. For a while Daisya was up in his face, marveling at the 'Coolness' of his wings, touching and stroking them in such a way that made Allen feel _really_ uncomfortable. Lenalee did eventually notice how uneasy he was feeling and made sure that the two stayed at least a meter away from each other for the rest of the time.

Allen did end up going to take a shower a little later, not being able to stand his bed-head appearance anymore, but in all honestly he couldn't stand being in the same room with Kanda, even if Alma was occupying his attention most of the time, constantly talking to him and trying to get him to do rather childish thing that Lavi would snicker at if he did.

Allen came down stairs, hoping that everyone had left, only to find them all still there, chatting with one another. Allen's head-ache had gone down a bit since the 'Meeting' so a conversation, fully dressed, and in quiet a better mood, didn't seem as bad as it did before.

Daisya ending up staring in awe at how his wings could phase easily through his shirt, though Lenalee ending up butting in once again, making sure all her friends would get along.

Though Allen did have fun with a bunch of his friends around, reminiscing on all the memories of the past, thankful that everyone there had most of their memories back, except Daisya, he was more on a Lavi level of remembering who he was, though he wasn't around very long, thanks to Tyki.

It was the first time in quiet a long time that Allen felt like he was really with his family again. He enjoyed every little bit of them being together, and he honestly wished that they could go back to the Order, and live their lives again, but this was a lot better. Just the fact that all of these wonderful people had gotten a second chance warmed his heart in just the right way. It made him smile, it really did.

During their nice ending to a rather odd 'Meeting' Komui, Tiedoll, and Bookman ended up having their own conversations, though Komui butting to protect his beloved Lenalee a few times.

In all honesty, Allen was glad when his friends, no family, decided to stay for dinner, having a bit to much fun cooking up a big pot of stew for the large group, all them laughing over there lives, and generally having a great time. Allen enjoyed Kanda percents, but just only a bit, and when Alma would get him to do things that were completely out of character for him.

Allen, was almost disappointed when his family had all left shortly after dinner, Komui saying he had some work to catch up on, though everyone knew it was just to get Lenalee out of there, then the whole Tiedoll gang, though Alma begged Kanda to let him stay a little longer, simply because he liked Allen and Lavi, but they all ended up leaving regardless.

Allen felt rather, empty once everyone was gone, but he asked Lavi if they could do that again some other time, Lavi said he'd see if he could have them come over more often, now that Bookman and Lavi had decided that Allen wasn't able to leave the house anymore with two demons searching for him, though Allen was content with just being able to see all of his family again.

So now it was three days since then, and life had been rather boring. Usual Allen would spend his time on the small grassy field outside of Lavi's house, heck, Lavi would even take Allen down to the river that ran down the side of the street for a nice swim, but being hunted meant Allen was back to spending all of his time inside. At least he had Lavi's video games to keep him occupied though.

For now though, Allen and Lavi were hiding out in the records room, about to try something that hadn't been attempted in at least a hundred years.

"You still remember the song right Allen?" Lavi questioned getting his pens and paper ready for recording.

"Lavi, I don't think… I could forget it if I tried." Allen said, rolling his eyes.

'Well, I was just thinkin' 'cause the 14th isn't-"

"Lavi." Allen laughed.

"Right," Lavi said quickly, a tad bit nervous for what Allen was about to do, "Ready when you are." Allen nodded, readying himself to sing.

"_And the boy fell asleep. The gasping flames within the ashes, one by one." _Lavi listened intently to Allen's soft singing voice, finding himself feeling a bit jealous that he had such a great voice when he was stuck with one that could turn a person deaf if they were within earshot.

"_Float and swell towards his lovely face. Thousands of dreams trickled down to Earth." _At this point there was a small white dot, about the size of a tennis ball forming in the basement, slowly growing as the younger angel continued to sing.

"_When you were born shining brightly on the night of the fluttering silver eyes. No matter how many times millions of years return my prayers back to Earth." _Lavi quickly scribbled down notes of the process, constantly looking to the ever growing white entrance and down to his papers, reciting the lyrics of the song in his head, since he had memorized them as well.

"_I will continue to keep praying. For this child to be loved. With a kiss on my praying hands." _As Allen hung on to the last note, the entry came into a suitable size for the basement, being the size of an average door. Lavi quickly looked over to Allen as he sang the last few cords, staring at the boy.

The entry seemed to solidify as the song ended, Allen opening up his eyes which had been closed in the process, looking over to the staring Lavi.

"What?" He questioned, a bit confused at the transfixed red-head.

"You have a really pretty singing voice." Lavi said quickly, rearranging his papers to avoid eye-contact.

"Thanks… I guess." Lavi chuckled nervously.

"No problem. You ready to go inside then?"

"Yeah." Allen said quickly, being all too familiar with this process, though Lavi was completely clueless, maybe he just hadn't remembered anything from the time they were in the Ark then? If he hadn't Allen would much rather keep it that one, that was one of the things he'd much rather have Lavi not remember.

Allen quickly stepped up to the white doorway, much easier to handle then the rather large geometric shaped one it usual made, he guessed the Ark was just making up for the size of the smaller room, maybe the Ark really did have a mind of it's own?

Allen reached his arm into the doorway first, making sure it was still working, feeling a temperature difference from his arm to the rest of his body, he decided that it was working and stepped inside the familiar white coloured city. Lavi followed quickly after, feeling a bit odd as his body slipped through the entry. Lavi shuttered as he did so. Clenching his papers to his chest he saw Allen waiting for him.

"Can I have one of… your papers Lavi?" Allen quickly said, Lavi nodded and passed him a clean sheet along with one of his pens. Allen used the back of the door they had come out of to write 'Home' on the sheet of paper in big letters.

"Tape?"

"Yup." Lavi said, pulling out a roll of tape out of seemingly nowhere, Allen quickly ripping of a piece of the clear tape with his teeth and taping it to the door.

"You sure are prepared." Allen scuffed.

"Need to be prepared for anything you know! So where's the innocence Cross said was here?" That was indeed the reason the pair were in the Ark, Cross had said in their meeting that Allen innocence, had somehow survived the war and was being preserved in the Ark. Near the end of the war most of the innocence pieces had either been found or already destroyed by the Noah, the ones left being heavily protected. During the war, countless innocence pieces had been destroyed by the Noah, leaving only a few exorcists left, Allen being one of those few. Allen, had killed the Earl, though dying at the end of the fight, for the only thing that was keeping him alive was Miranda's innocence, but he made sure to say goodbye to everyone before Miranda's innocence let go of him, leaving him with wounds beyond repair. He remembered the pain being unreal, feeling like a terrible mix of the pain he felt in his nightmares and all of the real pain he had felt in his life. He died quickly after, he wasn't sure what it from, internal damage, bleed out, brain damage? He couldn't tell, all he remembered from then was falling to the ground, looking at the crying faces of his friends, heck, he even remembered Kanda getting a little teary, but he did remember him saying something along the lines of 'I was suppose to be the one to kill you, Baka Moyashi!', but that was probably the best he was going to get out of Kanda for a 'Goodbye', so he didn't complain. He guessed he friends took his innocence with them and put it away for safe keeping in the Ark.

"I have an idea." Allen said fast as he navigated his was through the Ark like it was the back of his hand. He had used this thing way to many times to count during the war, so he knew almost every which way inside it like it was his very own home, which in a sense, kind of was.

"Where do you think that is?" Lavi asked.

"The control room." Allen spoke quickly, slipping his hands into his pants pockets. Lavi just nodded, following rather close beside Allen. The pair continued like that until they reached a small square kind of area, a bunch of doors labeled with simple papers, like Allen had done not so long ago with the door they had come out of. The angel had thought the papers would have been worn and tattered after all of the years of labeling stuff, but they all looked rather new… wait.

"Lavi." Allen spoke, a bit of nervousness building up in him.

"'Sup?"

"Komui said… the Order still going right?"

"Yeah…" Allen looked around at each of the doors rather nervously.

"Then what if-" Allen cut himself off when he saw something a wheat-yellow come into the corner of his eye. Quickly turning around he saw a very familiar blond-haired… ehhh… man completely frozen in his tracks, hives beginning to cover his face as pictures from the rather large folder he was holding slipped out onto the ground.

"Bak Chang!"

…

"Bak Chang! Bak sir! Wake up!" Bak's eye's fluttered open as he sat up from his place on the ground, hearing a somewhat familiar voice calling to him. He looked at the two people kneeling by him, they being the two none other then Lavi Bookman Jr. and Allen Walker, but he had… _wings_. He guessed what Komui had said about him coming back as an angel wasn't a lie. The younger looked at the angel in awe, pretty much forgetting that Lavi was there.

"Oh thank god, you're okay Bak!" Allen said with relief, did Bak faint or something, and if so does that make Allen his savior? Well he certainly looked like one with that gentle smile that he had tugged on his face. Bak quickly glomped the angel, hugging him tightly, squeezing his wings rather painfully.

"Allen! It's so good to see you again!" He spoke over dramatically, rubbing his face into the older's chest.

"Bak! You're hurting my wings!" When Bak didn't listen to Allen's plead, Lavi quickly grabbed the back of the scientists hoodie pulling him off the white-haired teen.

"Sorry, it's just been a long time, for both of you!" Bak said happily, grinning, revealing green coloured braces covering his teeth, "I guess what Komui said about you being an angel wasn't a lie Allen." Bak stated.

"Wait, Komui told you that?!" Lavi shouted, wondering why he would give out such information to kid like Bak. Lavi had actually known Bak for a long time, they lived in the same area for a really long time, but he was always known as a bit of a weird kid, being way to mature for his age and having an overly large crush on Lenalee. He moved a few provinces over a few years back, but hat was really boggling his mind was how he was in the ark.

"Me and Komui have known each other for a much longer time then you would know Jr. Plus its important information to the Order," Lavi couldn't really argue though, letting Komui know would have relayed information on to the Order, "What are you guys doing here though? I don't see any reason for you two to be in the Ark."

"We could ask you the same thing Bak." Lavi retorted, acting rather immature towards the younger. Bak just scuffed, trying his hardest not to break out into hives again. He was lucky enough not to get really sick without Wong around, so he couldn't risk it again.

"What are you two doing here though?"

"Me and Lavi are looking for… my innocence, Cross said it was save-"

"Yeah, I know. Komui already told me all of this. It's in the piano room, you know the one."

"That's where I thought… it'd be." Bak noticing the folder in Allen's hands, quickly snatched it out of his grasp, standing up franticly, looking down at the older pair.

"You didn't look inside, did you?" He sneered. Lavi was about to say something, but Allen silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

"No." Allen said sweetly, though only for Bak's own good, he really didn't want to deal with him if he broke out in hives again, thought the two really _did_ know what was inside it. Bak let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Good."

"We should probably go find your innocence now, right Allen?" Lavi said quickly, not really wanting to get caught up in whatever the younger Bak had probably gotten himself into.

"Yeah." Allen replied, getting himself up back on the ground.

"I'm coming with you." Bak butted in.

"Why?" Lavi asked rather curtly while getting himself up, Allen wanted to tell him off for being rude to the younger, it was quiet obvious that he didn't like the younger, but he wondered why.

"The great Bak Chang has his reasons." Lavi rolled his eyes, in a much 'Whatever' like fashion. The three then headed off to the piano room, as Bak had put it, Allen feeling a bit nervous as he pushed the door open.

The three stepped into the white painted room, Bak finding a seat for himself on the couch before looking through his folder, making sure everything in the folder was still there, giggling every so often as he looked at the papers and making remarks like 'She's so cute!' or 'This ones so adorable!'. Both Lavi and Allen knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Allen found himself staring at his own reflection in the large mirror that covered a good portion of one of the room's walls. Sure, Allen had seen himself in mirrors before, but only ever in the small bathroom mirrors of Lavi's house, and sometimes the really big mirrors in mall bathrooms, but he didn't go the mall much so seeing his whole body reflection wasn't something he got to see everyday. Right now Allen was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants to boot, a checkered tie running down his chest. Lavi always argued with Allen, telling him he didn't have to dress so formally all the time, but Allen would always push him off, telling him that _he _should decide what _he_ would want to wear. Lavi knew he'd never be able to argue with that, but he still said it almost everyday.

Allen did relish in the reflection of himself though. His hair was neatly brushed, it looking very nice since it had just been trimmed by a certain red-head, but said certain red-head had done a pretty good job, at least to Allen's expectations. His hair still went down to shoulders, held back in small ponytail, Lavi wouldn't let him cut his hair any shorter, he said 'It was to pretty to cut' so Allen just stuck with trimming off the split ends. He really had to stop letting Lavi push him around. Allen blinked a few times as Lavi stood beside him.

"Hey Lavi." Allen started, speaking under his breath.

"Yeah?" Lavi asked, using the same volume as Allen had used.

"How old is Bak?"

"Thirteen," Lavi started, "Or at least that's how old I think he is. Hey Bak! How old are ya'?!" Lavi shouted, grinning wide.

"I'm turning 14 in November." Bak said, not looking up from his folders.

"See." Lavi grinned.

"Really?!" Allen exclaimed, "But he-"

"Acts way to mature for his age? I know."

"Hey! I'm just trying to keep up my reputation! I was a branch head once!" Lavi just gave out a 'Pfft!', rolling his eyes playfully.

"You've been saying that since you were ten Bak! You should really act your age though, it kind creepy when you do-"

"Bak Chang!" A foreign voice sang, sounding rather relieved.

"Oh no." Bak muttered.

"Bak Chang! I've been looking everywhere for you! Why'd you run off?! I was really worried!" The voice, came from a rather large man, looking to be in his forties. He wrapped Bak in tight hug, almost chocking him as he so, before pulling him out of the room, no even noticing the other two in the room, muttering something about he shouldn't be running off. Allen and Lavi both noticed said man was a much younger looking Wong. Bak gave a weak wave as he was dragged out of the room, mouthing something along the lines of, 'Help me'. Lavi sighed in relief as he left, the door being slammed behind them.

"Oh my god he's gone." Lavi muttered quickly, slamming himself down on the piano's bench. Allen took a seat next to him, looking at him with a rather pissy face.

"Do you hate Bak?" Allen questioned.

"Yeah, I do honestly." Lavi scuffed, leaning back a bit on the piano, only to hit a few keys as he did, scaring both him and Allen slightly.

"Why?" Allen huffed.

"It's nothing you need to know about Allen, just know that he was _really_ annoying at one point."

"Come on Lavi, you're… great with Alma, and he's pretty… annoying. He couldn't have been that bad." Lavi sighed, Allen seeing right through his little lie.

"Okay fine, I'll tell ya', but don't tell anyone else okay?" Allen nodded, obviously going to tell everyone, "I use to babysit him."

"Okay…?" Allen said, sure Lavi was pretty great with kids, but he use to babysit? Really? Allen would have thought Lavi would have been banned with being with any kind of child, since he probably show them things that children's eyes really shouldn't see. Trust him, he had seen it.

"And he was a little shit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was. Every time I'd come to his house he'd pull pranks on me and record them, than show them to all of his friends. He embarrassed me to no point and it was terrible. The second I would step into his neighborhood all the little kids would laugh at me, than go on about the latest prank Bak had pulled on me. And it's still like that! And I know they'll never let go of it!" Allen tried his hardest to hold back a laugh, slapping a hand on his mouth, hoping to hold it back.

"What kind… of pranks?"

"He pants-ed me once, shoved my face into a cake, fart machines. They were all so chi-" Allen couldn't help but burst out into laughter as he said that, finding it really funny that Lavi, of all people, would let a kid pick on him like that without him ever getting back on him. Allen didn't dare prank Lavi in anyway, 'cause he knew Lavi would come right back at him twice as hard.

"Hey!" Lavi shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry! But you really let him… push you around like that?" Allen said between laughs.

"Oh I would have gotten him back if I could, but his Mom, though the hotty she was, was way to overprotective, and wouldn't let a single scratch land on him. So he got away with everything he did, and if I did something back to him I knew she'd probably fuck me up," Allen just laughed harder, "It even got to the point to where Bookman even knew about his stupid little pranks. It was a bad time, trust me. Then! One day he all up and changes, acting all mature and not even noticing the fact that he use to prank me. Though he moved away shortly after, I guess that was when he got his memories back or something, 'cause he's working with the Order right now." That last note caught Allen's interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't really know what he's doin' so don't ask me." Lavi spat, Allen let out a heavy sigh, still giggling a bit.

"We should find my innocence."

"Yeah." Lavi huffed, picking himself off the piano's bench, taking a good look around the room, or at least a good enough look that his single eye could provide.

"Well… it's not in plain sight." Allen stated.

"Yeah, you take the left half of the room, I'll take the right." Lavi spat, still not in the greatest mood. Allen did as Lavi suggested and began to search the room, Lavi began by checking the couch, pulling up the puffy cushions only to find nothing, not even a single dime. Allen looked under the cushions of the random chairs, and like Lavi, finding nothing.

Seeing as that there wasn't much else in the room, they both headed to the piano, Allen pulled up the back of the piano, looking inside the compartment that held the strings for it, though finding nothing but, piano strings.

"Found it!" Lavi spoke happily, he had pulled up the seat on the piano's bench, finding a small truck inside with a small bottle, filled with a dark red liquid, and for some reason, a tape recorder.

"What's with the tape recorder?" Allen asked.

"Well don't ask me," Lavi frowned handing the bottle and tape recorder to Allen so he could put the cushioned top back on the piano's bench, taking a quick seat on it closely followed by Allen, "But whatever is recorded on there must be important, so we should listen to it." The younger angel nodded, brushing away some of the dust that had built up on the recorder, quickly pressing the rewind button, rewinding the tape, then pressing down the play button. Almost instantly a gruff voice came through the speaker.

"Hey is this stupid thing on?" There was some shaking noises coming form the recorder, indicated that the voice coming from the recorder was probably shaking it about, "Ahh, whatever. Well stupid pupil, this is Cross, if your listening to this then ye' somehow alive again and need you're innocence for something. Something pretty bad must've happened for ya' to need it though. But besides that, after you died we were able to save your innocence, though it was in this weird liquid form, kinda like what happened with Lenalee and that Kondo guy's innocence. I'm not sure what'll happen if it gets back into your body but as long as _you're_ still _you _it should still synch' with ye'. Whatever has happened, just make sure you stop it before somethin' bad happens." With that, the record stopped. Allen looked over to Lavi.

"Should I drink it?" Lavi gave Allen an 'Are you freaking serious face'.

"Of course you should! That's the whole reason we came here!" Lavi shouted, frightening Allen a bit by his sudden out-burst. Allen just gave him a blank stare before doing as he was told.

Whipping off some more dust of the bottle's small cork, he grasped the cork between two fingers, pulling it out and making a satisfying popping noise. Allen swished around the dark red a few times before swigging the iron tasting innocence down in one gulp. Allen spat after he swallowed the liquid, put off by the foul tasting liquid.

Allen could feel something begin to crawl under his skin after he swallowed, watching as a strange lump under his skin begin to make it way to Allen's arm. Both Allen and Lavi were a bit grossed out by the strange lump, reminding them both of something straight out of a bad horror movie. The lump quickly made its way down Allen's left arm, it stopping once it got to the white cross symbol on the back of the angel's hand.

The pair watched as a cross-shaped deep red gem sprouted out of the back of Allen's hand, the gem was so red it looked almost black, blending in very well with the current colour of Allen's skin. Allen let out a cry of pain as he felt the gem push of his skin, quickly grasping his left hand with his right, holding on to it tightly.

Lavi instantly filled with worry as he jumped to Allen's side, only to be shoved away by one of Allen's wings. The pain subsided quickly though, and when Allen pulled his hand away from the other, it was covered in a deep red liquid. When the gem had pushed out of Allen's skin it had caused it to bleed, but it looked like it had healed up quickly. Allen also noticed that the skin covering his arm had been tinted more of a deep-crimson colour then the black it had been before, though the patterns on his skin still staying the same.

"You okay?" Lavi asked, still concerned for the younger.

"Ye-Yeah." Allen said, flexing his fingers, seeing that his hand was just as responsive as ever, Allen let out a sigh of relief at that, he hated not being able to use one of his hands.

"You gonna try and activate it?" Lavi asked, grabbing the others arm examining it with his single eye, before pulling out his papers that he had forgotten about before, jotting down notes on his arm rather quickly.

"I'm not sure Lavi. I mean I just… got it back, maybe I… should wait until I get us-"

"Come on Moyashi-"

"It's Allen."

"I really wanted to see you activate your innocence! Do it for me? Please?" He begged. Allen huffed, he guessed it would be best to try it out first, just to make sure it works. Plus an exorcist does get better with his Anti-Akuma weapon the more he uses it.

Allen stood up, standing so that he was in front of Lavi, if he needed to record all of this, he better have a good seat then.

"_Innocence… Activate!" _Allen said those words that were all too familiar. He felt the same sensation run though his body. Closing his eyes, he felt the familiar coat of Crown Clown being draped over his shoulders, a mask being pushed onto his face. He could feel his fingers growing out into long finger like blades meant for swiping away Akuma. He felt his hair come undone for its tie, frilling upwards in the back, much like what static-electricity could do to your hair. He felt his arm being covered in the hard innocence material that helped him with blocking in battle.

As the sudden rush of energy passed, Allen let out a sigh, opening his eyes to look forward at a dumb-struck Lavi.

"You look _good_."

…

AN: Jesus this chapter is finally done! It took me much longer then I would have thought.

First off, the whole side plot with Bak, was never suppose to be there, it just kind of came in and stayed, and I mean it was too great to pass up. I still can't really believe I made him a modern day pre-teen! XD Too good to pass up really. I think my fave part about him is his braces. I have to draw some pictures of him!

Anyways, this chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason, I guess I just kept getting distracted. I'm glad this chappy is done though. I can get on to the next one, that one will be exciting.

See you all in the next chapter!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	16. Fall XVI

…

Hello There!

Time for another chapter! Awe yeah! I'm probably going to be starting school next week though, sucks I know, so except slower updates. (It's the 17th while I'm writing this.) But who knows, maybe I'll be able to keep up. I'm hoping to end this story by the end of October though. Anyways, on to the chapter!

…

Allen closed the book in his hand shut tightly, another book finished. Allen was rather proud of himself, he had just finished the 'Harry Potter' book series, all seven books, he had read them all in about 3 months, and considering he was a pretty slow reader, that was quite the landmark for him today.

Speaking of today, today was August 20th, exactly ten days past Lavi's birthday. Allen had obviously remembered his best friend's birthday and about week before began thinking of a birthday gift. Allen would have gone out and gotten him a gift, maybe treated him to dinner or something, but since he wasn't allowed outside anymore, there were two problems with that idea though, first, he didn't have any money, and second, he wasn't allowed outside of the house anymore, though for his own good. He felt like a caged animal in all honesty.

So with that idea out of the way Allen decided to make do with what he could do inside the house. He considered maybe drawing a nice picture for Lavi, or do something rather artistic for his birthday, but Allen was never very creative, sure he could have played the piano for the teen, but he only knew _one song_, and that _one song_, was actually played by some Noah living inside him, and Lavi and Bookman didn't even own a piano in the first place, so that was a no go.

There was something he was rather decent he had thought though, and that was cooking, so, Allen decided to make the teen a cake. He had made a few with Howard Link back when he was watching over him, finding it rather enjoyable to make such a tasty dish with his own two hands, so he had some experience at least.

So, a few days before Lavi's birthday, Allen had asked Lavi to pick up the materials he would need for the cake when he went on his next trip to the grocery store, obviously not telling him what it was for though. Then on Lavi's birthday, when he had been, sadly, working, (He couldn't get the day off, but Lavi was okay with it.) Allen found a recipe in one of the very old cook books he had found in the records room, he swore he would have used a vacuum clean on that thing if it wasn't for the fact that he had two giant feather dusts taped to his back.

The cake came out fine thankfully, probably because Allen was so nervous that he checked the recipe every ten seconds to make sure he was doing everything right. He iced it with a hefty amount of vanilla icing, trying his best to write 'Happy Birthday Lavi' in fancy writing in some red icing he had made from some of the left over vanilla with a bit of red food colouring he had found. The letters didn't come out right though and ended up coming out really sloppy. Allen, coming to terms that he probably wouldn't be able to fix it, left it as it was knowing that Lavi would probably love it regardless of the sloppy writing.

Cake was a birthday tradition though, and Allen felt that making a cake just wasn't enough. Since he really couldn't really make anything else for the red-head he decided on something. _He'd give Lavi a ticket to let Allen do anything for him. _Though only once.

At first Allen though that Lavi would probably go do something outrageous, like 'Let me have sex with you' or 'Put on a strip show for me', but Allen had known Lavi long enough that he'd _probably_ respect his boundaries, and this Lavi that Allen knew, seemed to care much more for him. Maybe it was because the two were living together, maybe this Lavi had grown to have a need to protect the angel? Maybe it was because he was an angel? Maybe humans had some kind of built in instinct to protect holey beings? Maybe it was simply because Allen had never spent this much time with Lavi when he was in the Order? He didn't know, so he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and waited for the older to return home.

Lavi ended up loving the cake, just like Allen had thought. Thanking him about a million times for doing something so nice. He explained that Bookman never really did anything for him for his birthday and the only real gifts he would get were the few gifts he would get from his friends over the years, so to say the least, he was very thankful.

Lavi and Allen ended up eating the whole cake in that night, Lavi eating about two large slices while Allen took the rest of the cake, which Lavi didn't mind him doing. Bookman stayed out of the whole situation, saying he had a lot of work to do and having no craving for cake at the moment, but he did give Lavi a quick 'Happy Birthday' which Lavi proceeded to hug the small man for about ten minutes straight for.

Afterward Allen rather awkwardly told Lavi about his little 'I'll do anything you want' gift which Lavi gave a very sly smirk at. Allen was _very_ scared for his virginity at that moment, but yet, ten days later, Lavi had yet to ask anything from him.

Allen thought that moment might come today when he heard a rather girlish scream coming form the study room, followed by a large crashing sound. Allen winced at both noises.

"AAAAALLLLLEEENNN!" He heard the red-head yell far too loudly. Allen sighed at mention of his name, Lavi was lucky he had just finished his book, otherwise he'd probably go in there and kick some sense into him for disturbing him while he was reading. Giving out a hefty 'Coming' he left the comfort of Lavi's bed and headed for the study room. Though what he found was something he wasn't really expecting.

Lying on the floor, beside a pushed over computer chair, completely in the dark was Lavi, looking rather pitiful with tears starting to form in the corner of his single eye.

"Allen help." He said softly, begging for the younger's help. An annoyed sigh left the angels mouth as he held a left hand out for the teen. The nineteen year old grabbed his hand, using the younger to help him up. Allen did squeeze Lavi's hand rather tightly when he did so, just for good measure. Lavi quickly picked up the fallen computer chair afterward slipping back on it and pulling himself back up to the computer. Allen quickly turned on the light just so that the two could see better.

"Lavi, what the heck are you even doing in here in the dark?" Allen asked, giving himself a quick congrats for saying a whole sentence without pausing, he'd been getting better though.

"Playing a horror game." Lavi responded quickly, gesturing for the younger to come see what he was playing. Allen rolled his eyes sitting down next to Lavi in the overly large computer chair. On the screen, was a static-like display with what Allen could tell was a very creepy looking animatronic bear, the title of the game being 'Five Nights at Freddy's'.

"Lavi, what is this?" Allen asked, pointing a finger to the small flat-screen that was the computer's monitor.

"A horror game." Lavi said blandly.

"Was that why you were screaming?"

"Yeah," Lavi shuddered, "This game is really spooky." Allen huffed.

"It doesn't look that scary."

"See for yourself." Lavi said plainly again, quickly clicking continue on the screen and entering the first night once again. The game started up in a very darkly-lit office with a door on each side of the room, only one being visible at a time by scrolling over the screen with the mouse. Each side of the room having two buttons each named, 'Door' and 'Light'. Posters and young children's draws littering the one wall that was somewhat lit-up. Overall it had set up a very creepy atmosphere. The top right hand corner saying, 'Night 1' in a pixilated text, the bottom left hand corner saying 'Power left: 99%' and under that 'Usage:' with two small green bars beside it. A phone began to ring somewhere in the office as Lavi clicked a tab on the bottom of the screen, pulling up a screen of a darkly lit stage filled with three animatronic characters, one, a bunny, two, a chicken, and three, a bear.

"Shouldn't you pick that up?" Allen asked, referring to the phone that was ringing in the background. Lavi continued to look through different rooms in the place he seemed to be watching-over. The beginning of the game had showed what looked to be a news-paper ad asking for a security-guard, for some place called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

"It'll pick up on its own." Lavi said, and a few seconds later, the phone did pick itself up, and Allen began to listen into the message, Lavi still checking each camera almost a little to quickly.

"_Hello? Oh, hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week as a matter of fact." _The message started off normal enough as the two listened in on it. _"So I know this can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay? Uh, let's see… First there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um…"_ Allen had stopped listening to the message at that point, assuming it to be a pointless message.

So far the game had been able to set up a rather creepy atmosphere, but could it deliver something scary? That was the point of a horror game right, to scare people? This game couldn't have been that scary now could it? Allen and Lavi watched as all of the cameras went to static, _startling_ Allen, _slightly_. Allen heard Lavi mutter something under his breath in a different language. Lavi quickly jumped out of the cameras and back into the office screen, closing both doors for good measure.

"Uh, Lavi?" Allen started, "What going on?" Lavi grinned.

"You'll see." Lavi said, trying his hardest to sound confident, though Allen could tell he was scared, his wing could feel him shaking slightly, mostly likely from fear.

Lavi quickly opened up the cameras again looking at the show stage area, only to find that the chick wasn't there. Allen tensed up.

"Lavi… where's the chicken?" Allen asked. Lavi quickly flipped through the camera's finding him not far off in the dinning hall, looking straight at the camera mouth open and head tilted slightly to the side. Allen cringed at the sight, it certainly wasn't a nice one, "They move?" Allen asked, sliding a bit closer to Lavi in the large chair.

"That's the whole point of the game, they move." Lavi spoke, his shaking starting to affect his mouse. The two cringed as the cameras went to static once again making Lavi shut down the cameras and come back into the office, quickly opening both doors back up, turning the lights on to thankfully not find anything there yet.

"Why open the doors?" Allen asked, refusing the fact that the game was starting to make him a bit scared.

"We need to conserve energy Allen, or it's a Game Over."

"Oh." Allen gave out, finding his right wing wrapping around the older teen lightly.

Lavi opened the cameras back up, finding that the chicken had moved just a room away from the two, still staring up straight at the camera, looking as creepy as ever, Allen also noticed that his bib said 'Let's Eat!' on it, only implying that fact that he was probably going to eat them. The creepiest thing, at least in Allen's view, was his teeth. The two also found that the bunny, had made its way over to the dining hall, only a silhouette of it being visible. The bear, which Allen assumed was 'Freddy' had yet to move from his place on the stage yet.

Lavi keep checking each of the cameras having no regard for the energy that he had just said the two needed to conserve. Once again, all of the cameras turned to static and Lavi was left with no other option but to close the cameras. The two were greeted with the chicken chomping away in their face, making a rather high-pitched scream as he did so.

Lavi instantly screamed like he had done before, kicking his feet upwards causing the chair the two were sitting in to fly backwards, Allen wincing in pain as Lavi's body feel hard on his wing, both of them hearing a rather loud cracking noise as that happened. Allen ended up pushing Lavi of his wing sitting up scarily quickly and rubbing his wing as quiet a number of feathers feel out of it. Lavi instantly sat up in concern.

"Oh my gosh, Allen are you okay."

"No." Allen said harshly, now even more pissed at Lavi then before, he looked to the ground, avoiding Lavi's gaze.

"Look Allen, I-I'm really sorry, I didn't think I'd flip the chair over again I-I-"

"I get it Lavi." Allen spat, getting up to leave the room, he thought about kicking the computer for good measure, but he decided not too.

"Don't be like that Al'! At least let me look at your wing?"

…

Lavi did end up looking at Allen's wing, though not before deleting FNAF from the computer for good measure, he was glad that he had just gotten the demo now. Although Lavi wasn't the greatest doctor, he could at least tell that when he landed on Allen's wing he must have shattered a few of the bones in his wing. For now the best he could would be too bandage his wing shut so it could heal properly, and that's what he was doing right now. Wrapping the bandages around his wing the best he could, while Allen faced away from him angrily. The stiff silence just continued between the two before Lavi tried to start a conversation.

"I'm really sorry Allen-"

"I know." Allen spat.

"Let's just hope your wing heals quickly tho-"

"Actually, I know it'll heal quickly. When I was up in the mountains… for a while I did hurt my wing once and it healed within a few days. I'm pretty sure the same will be for this." Lavi huffed, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to argue with the angel in this state, but he had something in mind.

After Lavi finished doing up Allen's bandages, Allen quickly stood up ready to leave the red-head.

"Wait, Allen." Allen turned around angrily, putting his hands to his waist.

"What?' He said sternly, about 400% done with this whole situation. Lavi stood up, using his knee to help him up.

"I'm using that 'I'll do one thing for you for free' thing." Allen huffed, he knew he couldn't pass this off, it was his birthday gift to him.

"What do yo-" Allen was cut off when Lavi stepped forward to him, grabbing his chin and pulling him in for a kiss. Allen's eyes widened as he quickly pushed Lavi off him, the kiss not lasting more then a few seconds, though the feeling of Lavi's lips still lingered on his, sending a shiver down his spine and wings.

"What was that for!?" Those words made Lavi's heart feel like it had been crushed with a sledge hammer, a tight pain forming in his chest.

"TO GET YOU TO CALM DOWN!" Lavi yelled back, Allen instantly jumped back, surprised at Lavi's sudden outburst, "I don't want you to be mad okay, if it be at me or at anyone or anything else, you shouldn't have to feel such an atrocious feeling, not after what you've been through," Lavi let his head hang, feeling as if tears of rage could begin to pour out of his eyes at any moment, "You shouldn't be hurt anymore, you shouldn't have to experience any kind of negativity anymore, and I… and I-I…" Lavi could feel the tears beginning to flow down his face, it was unlike him, Lavi rarely ever cried, but he guessed, if it came to Allen, he would.

Allen was shocked by Lavi words, he started to feel rather guilty for being such a dick to him earlier.

"Lavi… I-"

"And I… and I!" Lavi paused for a moment, "…Keep putting you in harms way. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have two Noahs looking for you. It's my fault! And I can't let myself down for it. You mean a lot to me Allen, you really do. I can't stand to see you hurt." And with that ending line, Allen ran forward, grasping Lavi in a tight hug, much like he had done when he first saw him after those many, many years of missing him, feeling his own tears begin to consume him.

"I'm sorry," Allen mumbled into Lavi's shirt, trying to make himself seem as serious as possible in such a broken situation, "I shouldn't have been… such a dick to you. I didn't know." Lavi laughed at the angel's chosen words.

"That's… okay Moyashi. I shoulda told ya'… sooner."

"It's… Al-Allen." The angel spoke through his own sobs. Lavi laughed again.

"Hey… Allen."

"Yeah?"

"You don't hate me… do you?" Allen laughed.

"I don't think I could, I just… strongly dislike you." They both laughed at that one, Lavi pulling Allen chin up to look at him.

"I strongly dislike you too." And with that, he pulled Allen in for one last, passionate kiss.

…

AN: THE LAVEN IS IN DUH CLUB AND IT IS TIGHT AS ALL GET OUT.

Yeah! Laven FTW. I'm so glad I got to do that scene. So the whole kiss thing, that was always suppose to be in there, but it came out WAY DIFFERENT then what I originally had planned.

AND YES I MADE THEM PLAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S I LOVE THAT GAME EVEN THOUGH I'VE NEVER PLAYED IT I'VE JUST WATCHED PEOPLE PLAY IT BUT STILL I HAD THAT SCENE IN MIND FOR A REALLY LONG FUCKING TIME SO SHUT UP.

Actually, the way Allen reacted to FNAF was a lot like how I first thought about it. I first saw it on Tumblr, giving it a quick google search to see what it was all about. I concluded that it wasn't very scary just from looking at some screencaps, but it certainly was creepy. I did end up watching someone play through it though and I did figure out that it was pretty fucking scary. But then again, scaring me is pretty much impossible so…..

Anyways, I still got more planned for this story, so this sure as hella isn't the end. I really don't wanna say anything more though 'cause I'm afraid I'll let out to much.

I'm starting school on Monday though (It's the 19th as I'm writing this.) it's official now. So do expect slower updates. For now though, with the beginning of school, I should be able to write at a good pace, but with me being ahead with these chapters, I don't think much will change.

Anyways, it's pretty late right now, and I need to fix my sleep whatever the fuck it's called ASAP so I'll be heading to bed.

Leave a review, fave, follow, whatever and I'll love ya' forever. Hugs and kisses!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	17. Fall XVII

…

Hello There!

Another chapter! I got around a day left till my break is over; I hope I can get this chapter done. Laven is starting to kick in though, so yay to that! Onwards to duh chapter!

…

Ever since Lavi and Allen's last little… eh… _encounter_, the two had been become much more… _comfortable_ with each other.

Lavi would constantly touch Allen. Now! Never in any places could the red-head get arrested for, but in simple… yet loving ways. Lavi would hug Allen much more then he use to, sure Lavi had always been a touchy person, but at least before he limited himself to about one hug a day, but now it was more like six hugs every hour. Allen never complained with Lavi hugs though, it felt rather nice to be held by another person, at least to him, but if Lavi was sneaking up on him every ten minutes just to tackle hug the angel, it was starting to get annoying.

Along with his constant hugging Lavi had seemed to take a liking to Allen body, every so often stopping to grab his arms or pick him up just because. Not only did Lavi's mind seem to like Allen's body, but also his lips, for almost every time Bookman wasn't looking he'd sneak a kiss on his cheek, top of the head, behind the ears, forehead, wherever, but Allen most liked it when he'd kiss him on the nose, he didn't know why, but he just did.

Allen never had thought that one little gaming incident would trigger such a large amount of affection between the two. Maybe it was because Lavi felt sorry for hurting Allen's wing? Which did end up fully healing about four days later, and he was pretty sorry when it did all go down, but the fact that he still showed this kind of affection even _after_ his wing had healed boggled Allen's little angel-mind.

Was Lavi falling in love with him? It seemed pretty possible at this point, but if Lavi really was in love with Allen he'd never be able to get his 'Bookman' title. If that was Lavi's point in life, then he'd never be able to go to heaven. He'd figured out the whole 'Point in life' thing a little while ago, and Lavi had told him that he was honestly thinking about what his point in life could be. The two both thought that it was to become a Bookman, but the fact that Lavi had been reincarnating for the past hundred years, most likely failing each time, it seemed much less likely at this point, and with Allen _knowing_ that Lavi had probably failed his second attempt to become a Bookman, it seemed it even _less_ likely.

Back to the point of Lavi possibly loving Allen, what if he really did? How would Allen respond if he confessed his feelings? Would he return them? Would something spark inside him that would be super cheesy and make him fall in love with the older instantly? _What if Allen was in love with Lavi? _

Allen didn't want to think about that little fact; it made his stomach feel uneasy, in somewhat of a good way. Sure he enjoyed it when Lavi would give him hugs, or when he give him the cutest of kisses, and sure he did have that _one dream_, but he didn't love the red-head… right?

Allen left out a hefty sigh as all the thoughts crossed his mind, sinking lower into the warm water of the bubble bath his was currently in. Baths seemed to be the only way away from all of Allen's problems in the past few weeks, and Allen had quiet a few of them, even if all he did was stay at home and read books all day.

Kicking his feet out of the water for a moment, watching as he pushed the large mounds of bubbles on the surface of the water, he sunk farther into the bath, trying to clear his mind of thoughts. Maybe he could learn mediation? That helped with clearing the mind right? Maybe he could get Kanda to teach him, but on second thoughts, that probably wouldn't work out. Maybe Lavi could teach him? But he'd probably get distracted by something halfway through and not end up teaching Allen anything. Maybe Bookman cou-

Allen thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door clicked open, Allen's eyes jolting from their half-lidded position. In stepped the certain red-head that was the last person he wanted to see at the moment, a small stack of neatly folded towels in his hands. Lavi instantly stepped back when he saw Allen in the tub. Allen must have forgotten to lock the door when he came inside.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll just leave these outside the door." He spoke quickly, a bit embarrassed at walking in on Allen like that.

"N-No it's okay! You… can come in." Allen stuttered, quickly making sure all of his parts were covered. Shit, why did he say that? Lavi shrugged then continued back into the room, Allen watching as he made his way to the small towel rack beside the bathtub, placing the towels in his hands on the rack. He looked down to the angel in the tub afterwards, giving him a small peck on the cheek, than ruffling his still dry hair.

"Mind if I hop in with ya'? I was just thinking about taking a bath myself." Lavi asked, Allen blushed slightly at the request. He didn't want to stop him from taking a bath when he wanted to, but that meant staying in a bath… together… and alone. Allen looked down at the bubbles, thinking about the red-heads request. He'd probably still do it regardless of what Allen said. Allen brought his knees up to his chest.

"S-Sure." The angel stammered, but as he said that he found that Lavi had already taken all of his clothes off and was beginning to step into the large tub, obstructing one of the bubble-mountains Allen had worked hard to make. He gave a short glare at him for doing so. Once Lavi had set into the warm water he gave out a relaxed sigh, and the two sat in a strange silence.

Lavi was rather enjoying the warm water against his skin, and Allen, felt overly uncomfortable with the other in the tub with him. He focused on making bubble-mountains to keep his mind off the older.

The angel didn't notice Lavi watching his childish behavior; Allen was too lost in his own actions. That was until Lavi took some bubbles and blew them off his hand to Allen's face. Allen then looked up at the older, who laughed at the silly display of bubbles on his face. Allen looked away embarrassed, washing off the bubble with a bit of the water from the tub.

The two sat in some more silence for a while, Lavi looking off into the distance, a elbow stationed on the edge of the tub, his hand supporting his chin, the other arm just hanging out of the tub all together, his legs stretched out just enough in that large tub to give Allen some space. Allen sat with his back against the tub, his knees brought up to his chest, the tips of his wings in the water as he stared down at the bubbles. Allen ended up being the one who broke the silence when a question crossed his mind.

"Hey Lavi." He said. Lavi moved his head in his hand to look at Allen, his mouth forming a soft smile.

"Yeah?" Lavi said simply, his voice a bit softer then normal.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lavi smiled.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but uhh… what happened to your eye?" Allen thought Lavi would look away sadly, and refuse to tell him, but he didn't. Instead he looked up to ceiling, letting out a breath.

"In what time? Like when I was an exorcist, or in this life?" Lavi asked, trying to clear up Allen's question.

"Both, actually," Allen stated, "I thought something really bad had happened with your eye as an exorcist, so I never asked, but I was thinking that maybe you'd be more comfortable wit-"

"I was going to tell you," Allen's eyes widened, "I just never got around to it before I died…. guess its better later then never right?!" Allen was a bit shocked at how causally Lavi spoke of his death, maybe it was just because he never had the easiest time talking about his.

"Really?" Allen asked.

"Yeah! I remember going to talk to you once and I thought to myself that I should tell ya' what happened, but I guess I didn't have the guts to do it," Lavi let out a quick puff of air, "I guess I'll tell ya' know then. So, what one to do ya' wanna hear first?" Allen thought about the question.

"This life." Allen stated. Lavi nodded.

"You're lucky to know this though, I haven't told many people… but I was in a car accident." Allen gasped lightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it happened when I was seventeen I think," Lavi looked upward for a moment, trying to remember the incident, "I can't really remember where it happened, but I do remember some guy crashing his car into mine, I went unconscious instantly… that's why I don't remember much from when it happened. I was taken to the hospital after and they said a part of my windshield got stabbed into my eye, and had to remove it." As Lavi said that he began to undo the tie on his eye-patch, Allen watching in awe as Lavi tossed it aside into the pile of his own clothes on the floor.

The skin around his had a dark pink tint to it, indicating that it was mostly scar tissue. Allen noticed there was a hole in his eye-lid. It looked like it wasn't going to heal anytime soon. Lavi slowly opened his eye, blinking a few times to be comfortable with it open. He had an eye-patch on most of the time, so opening it wasn't the most normal thing for the red-haired teen. Instead of an eyeball in his eye socket, there was what looked to be a crystal ball, a blurred light pink tint showing from inside it, probably from the tissue behind it.

"Cool huh?" Allen nodded.

"Yeah." Allen spoke in awe. Lavi continued speaking.

"Afterwards I got my eye replaced with this glass ball. They said I could have an eye replacement through surgery, but I decided not to get it. I was fine with the way my eye looked, but after a while Gramps gave me the eye-patch, saying that it would probably fit my looks pretty well. I didn't really understand why at first though, but I do now," Lavi ginned, Allen smiled at that. He guessed Gramps really did want his old rabbit back, "I have pictures from before it happened if you wanna see 'em!" Allen's eyes lit up at the imagination of Lavi with two eyes. He'd never seen Lavi with two eyes, and even with his few angel memories Lavi still had worn an eye-patch. Allen nodded quickly, smiling.

Lavi then grinned before getting out from the tub and grabbing a smaller hand towel from the towel rack beside the tub, drying off his hands. He then bent down and grabbing his disregarded pants, pulling his phone out of the back pocket. Lavi searched through his photos for a few minutes as Allen silently admired his well built chest, once he found the photos he was looking for, he bent over and held his phone out to younger.

The picture he was showing him, was one from when he was about sixteen, both eyes still intact, looking up at the camera. Allen gasped slightly at the sight, it was so, odd, to see Lavi with both eyes. Lavi grinned, tossing his phone carelessly into the pile of clothes, before stepping back into the tub.

"What about when you were an exorcist?" Allen asked, wanting to know what happened to him as an exorcist more then before. Lavi gave out a slight 'Hmm' before responding, his face turning from that of a grin, to a face that seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

"I can't remember that much about it, since I had kinda had it since I was born… but I do remember looking at it in the mirror once, and my eye was pretty badly deformed, and I don't think I was able to see out of it. So I think I was likely born with it."

"Sorry to hear that." Allen said sadly.

"Ahh it's not your fault Allen. If it's anyways fault it was probably my Mum's, she might have been drinking while I was in her tummy or somethin'." Allen's eyes stiffened when Lavi spoke so crudely about his own mother, but then again he couldn't really complain, he hated his parents for abandoning him at birth after all.

"Do you remember your parents?" Allen asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, I lived in a foster home all my life until Gramps picked me up when I was six. All I could really remember was the name my Mum gave me, or at least, my real name."

"What was your real name?" Allen asked, he was rather excited for the answer, Lavi had never told him his real name before. Lavi looked sketchy, moving his head from side to side to make sure no one was there. Kind of stupid in Allen's option, when both of them already knew no one was in the bathroom besides them.

"You got to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Right." Allen nodded.

"Octavio."

Octavio… well that was somewhat… disappointing, but then again what was Allen hoping for, some grand amazing name never heard before? Octavio, a strange name, it didn't seem to fit Lavi at all, but then again when Lavi was born he most likely had a completely different personality, so maybe his name might have fit him then? It didn't fit the _Lavi_ that Allen knew though.

"Octavio," Allen repeated, "It doesn't fit you… or at least it doesn't fit _Lavi_."

"Heh, maybe my Mum thought I'd grow up to be some famous musician or somethin'."

"I guess." Allen laughed. Lavi smiled at the angel's laughter, finding it to lighten up the room.

"Will you call me Octavio now that I told you?" Lavi asked.

"No." Allen replied.

"Why not?" Lavi asked feeling a bit disappointed.

"To me, you're 'Lavi'. I never knew 'Octavio', it kind of feels wrong calling you 'Octavio' when I never knew 'Octavio'." Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever your preference is then." Lavi huffed. The two sat in a silence for a little while longer. Lavi washed Allen's hair and wings for him, as a little thank you for letting him in the bath with him, though as long as Allen stayed with him. Right now, Lavi was standing behind Allen, rubbing his wings down lightly with a damp wash cloth, making sure to get all of the dirt and grime out of his creamy white feathers.

"Hey Lavi." Allen said as Lavi washed his wings.

"Yeah." Lavi replied.

"Wh-What's it like… only being able to see out of one eye?" Allen asked, stuttering slightly. Lavi raised an eyebrow at the question, thinking of how he could answer the angel's question. Lavi quickly dipped his hand into the water to rid it of any soap and put his now clean hand over Allen's right eye, ceasing it of any vision.

"Well… it's like that." Lavi stated. Allen looked at the bathroom with only one eye. He didn't have his whole field of vision, so it was hard to see everything around him. He had to move his head around a lot more to see everything around him.

"You see like this… all the time." Lavi grinned.

"All the time! My eye sight can't just come back magically, now can it?" Lavi grinned beginning another speech, "Though it was pretty hard at first, just trying to get over the fact that I didn't have a second eye anymore was hard enough on its own. I pulled through it though. It's really not too bad once you get use to it." Allen nodded at Lavi statement, Lavi pulling his hand from Allen's face, hoping he hadn't gotten any soap in his eye.

Allen could understand where Lavi was coming form though, when Allen had reactivated his arm and 'Truly' awakened his innocence, his normal arm felt a bit off, he wasn't able to hold anything with it for a long time without it shattering into tiny little pieces, but he did get the hang of it after a while.

"Yeah, I know that kind of feeling." Lavi chuckled.

"I'm sure everyone does." Allen giggled along with the ladder, watching as the red-head, now finished with washing up the younger's wings, sat himself back into the bubble bath. It wasn't really a 'Bubble Bath' anymore, it was more of just a 'Bath', since all of the bubbles had faded out, leaving a thin film of white soap coating the surface of the water, leaving what was hidden beneath the bubbles before, slightly exposed. Allen had to stop himself from looking down, blushing a light pink as he looked away from the water.

Lavi took this chance when the angel was distracted sliding forward in the tub, giving Allen a somewhat long peck on the cheek. The angel only flush a deep red from the loving display, Lavi leaning away from the white-haired angel with a sly grin on his lips.

"I like it when you kiss my nose." Allen mumbled, though instantly covering his mouth afterwards, not meaning to say that aloud.

"You say somethin' Allen?" Lavi grinned, obviously hearing what the angel had said.

"N-No!" Allen stammered, avoiding Lavi's teasing gaze.

"Hmmm, well it certainly sounded like you did!" Lavi teased.

"N-No I didn't!" Allen stammered, raising his voice a bit.

"Could you repeat that? I seem to have bad ears." Lavi stuck a finger in his ear, moving it around to mimic that he really did have bad ears.

"No!" Allen now shouted.

"Please?" Lavi begged.

"I said I like it when you kiss my nose!" Allen shouted a bit too loudly, hoping that no one else had heard him. Lavi raised an eyebrow, his wide grin still plastered on to his face.

"You should have said that in the first place." He said softly and with that, he leaned forward giving Allen a soft kiss on his nose, watching the embarrassed angel turn bright red afterwards.

…

AN: Dawwww! That was a cute chappy. I enjoyed writing it.

I legit have nothing to say this time. Leave a review or something.

KTHXBIE

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	18. Fall XVIII

…

Hello There!

Okay, new chapter. I haven't written in a few days, probably because I've been so tired from school, though once I get a week or two in it'll be fine and I won't be so tired all the time. In other news I got the wig for my Allen cosplay today! I bought it off a friend since she had two short white wigs and did need one of 'em. All that's left to do is to cut and style it; I just hope I don't fuck it up. But enough with silly cosplay plans, onto the chapter!

…

Allen's days of living at the Bookman residence had gone back to sitting around in the house doing nothing all day. He was forced once again to stay at home at all times, doing nothing more but reading the many books in their house and playing video games until the end of time.

Allen had never liked being cramped up in the house all the time for the start, and with the first week of September rolling around in just a few days it felt like he was in a ever slow moving Hell, no concept of time passing quickly.

The angel tried out far too many things to try and pass the time while no one was home, which was more often then not. He started off by watching some TV, but got bored of the stupid reality TV that was covering the many channels that Lavi and Bookman had, and didn't take much interest into anything else. He tried reading, but the fact that he was such a slow reader and there was so many books around, made him feel overwhelmed most of the time, and not feel like reading. He tried surfing the internet from time to time, but found it to be filled with mostly idiots, though he did find a few funny things to watch from time to time. After a while he decided that sleeping was probably the best way to pass time, since you weren't really awake to do anything, and ever since he had gotten his innocence back he had been finding himself sleeping in much later then usual, and Lavi describing him as some kind of 'Zombie' when he slept, since almost nothing could wake him up. He would sleep most of the day, more often then not sleeping through breakfast, much to his disliking. Lavi often took these times to his advantage, stealing a quick kiss on the younger's lips while he was out cold.

For now, Allen was sitting in the living room, enjoying a hot cup of chai spice tea, finding it to be one of the few days he could actually stand sitting down and reading for once, while Lavi began to prep for dinner that night. It was just the two of them for tonight, Bookman being off on his work late tonight, which happened often enough that Lavi and Allen were alone for most nights.

The peaceful atmosphere the two had step up in the house was rather quiet, except for the light chops of Lavi's kitchen knife, or the light sizzling of the frying pan, and Allen's slight turnings of pages as he read. So it was rather unexpected when a certain, very familiar fowl percents, entered the area.

Now Allen being an angel knew he had some sort of supernatural powers, and that he could do a quiet a few things that most humans couldn't. Flying probably being the most known of all, though there were other things he had figured out, like how he could phase his wings through materials by some kind of will, and his sense of percents was much sharper then other humans. He and Lavi had also figured out that his hearing and vision was a lot better then any normal humans, seeing as that one time when Lavi and Allen had been hiking up on some of the trails at the top of their road, Allen had heard a mountain loin stalking them from an almost ungodly distance away, they soon made sure to get the fuck out of there.

So, when Allen felt some kind of fowl percents enter the area, he knew something was up. He scowled as another familiar smell filled his nose, though he simply just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Gross." Was what the angel scowled out loud, setting his book down as he sniffed the air around him, trying to pin point what it was that he was smelling.

"What's gross?" Lavi asked from the kitchen, "It's not my cooking is it?" Lavi continued, a bit worried.

"It's not that," Allen sniffed again, "It's something else."

"Then what is it?" Lavi asked, a bit of worry rising up in his body.

"I've smelt it before… but I just can't put my tongue on it." Lavi gave a quick 'Hmm' as he heard Allen get up from his spot on the couch, setting aside his half fully cup of chai spice tea and his book on the coffee table. He stepped carefully up to the window pulling the dusty curtains open, only to spot something rather frightening. He instantly closed the curtains and turned around, activating his innocence along the way.

"Lavi." Allen spoke sternly trying to enforce as much damned in his statement as possible. He felt his Crown Clown mask being pushed onto his face.

"Ye-Yeah." Lavi stuttered.

"You need to get as far away from this house as possible and call Cross right now." Allen demanded.

"B-But-"

"Lavi this is serious, get as far away from here right now. Leave through the back door and jump the backyard fence, _now_." Allen could here the dials on the stove being pushed off, as a sacred looking Lavi came into the living room.

"Why?" Lavi asked, grabbing some flip-flops from the doorway, franticly slipping them on.

"There's no time for that-" Before Allen could finish his shouting, the living room window had shattered and Allen jumped down on Lavi, covering him from the gunshots. A few death-racking moments passed with nothing to be heard, before the sound of cracking glass could be heard. The clicking sound of a gun could be heard as Allen felt something hard and metal being pushed onto the back of his head.

"We finally found you, _angel_." An all too familiar voice spat, finding another gun to be pushed onto Allen's head. Allen quickly swiped both guns from his head with his wings, thankful that he had become so skilful with them. He stood himself up, getting up carefully off of Lavi, and facing his enemy, Jasdevi.

"Well look at what we have here, long time no see _Allen Walker_." Devit spat, going to pick up his gun from the floor, only to be stopped by Allen's Crown Belt, holding the two in place. He picked up the two's guns with his Crown belt, holding one in his free hand, pointing it rather angrily at the two. He slipped the other one to Lavi with his Crown Belt, tilting his head slightly, hopefully getting his message across to run, Though Lavi just lay there, still too stunned to move.

"Move an inch and be shot." Allen spat, stepping slowly closer to the two.

"Hehehe, we can't really move when you're holding us dumbass." Jasdero spat. Allen held back to urge to lash out at the others rather _stupid_ remark, he tried his hardest to stay as intimidating as possible. His Crown Belt tightened on the two's grip, Allen stepping closer to the two, hold the gun firmly in his hand.

"Shut up." Allen scowled, hearing as Lavi finally got up from behind him, working up the courage to hold the gun Allen had passed him up at the two as well.

"Like we'd do that." Both the Noah twins spat, suddenly vanishing from Allen's Crown Belt grip, Allen and Lavi both quickly blinking as a bright white light flashed, and the two were locked into a very familiar library.

"Just like before, isn't it, _exorcists_?" They both rang again, as a sudden fog filled the room, Lavi and Allen both trying their hardest not to break down at the terrible memories that filled their minds at the sight of the room. The fog subsided quickly subsided, as both Jasdero and Devit were up in Lavi and Allen's faces pointing two brand new guns pointed at their heads. Both Lavi and Allen shivered as they felt large vines wrapping them up tightly, making both of them drop the guns they had been holding before. Devit, who was holding his gun to Allen, sniffed the air a few times before responding again.

"You smell like sin angel." He said.

"Hehehe! Yeah! Eye-patch does too!" Allen looked puzzled, unable to move to look at Lavi because of the tight vines wrapping around his body. Sin? Why did he smell like sin? If there was anything that smelled like sin in this room it was Jasdevi, and they were demons for god's sake!

"If there's anything that smells like sin it's you two." Allen scowled trying to drop the subject of sin, seeing as that the angel felt rather uncomfortable talking about it.

"That's 'cause we're demons!" Jasdero sang in, Devit gave him a smack across the head for that, but soon gained his – trying to be – serious attitude.

"Well you certainly do angel." Devit spoke.

"What've you two been doing? Each other?" Jasdero spat.

"We did kiss each other once." Lavi giggled, Allen flushed.

"D-Don't tell them that!" Allen stammered.

"Oooh so you have? That makes it all the more interesting." Devit sang. Allen snapped, wiggling as much as he could in the tight vines. For a moment he wondered why there were vines in the first place, but a sudden memory of 'When Jasdero and Devit both think of something at the same time, it happens' thing. Allen continued to struggle until he felt some of the vines snap.

"Lavi, get down!" Allen quickly yelled as he snapped free, tough his statement was rather pointless since Lavi was still held up. Allen instantly kicking at Devit, sending him flying to the ground, Devit giving a good 'Aaaack!' as he hit the ground. He went over to Jasdero next, swiping him with the claws on his left hand, giving him a cut across his chest just deep enough to be painful, but just shallow enough to sting when anyone would touch it., Allen watching with and Evil grin as he feel to the ground, complaining much like a child about the pain. He then freed Lavi from his vine cage repeating his last statement which Lavi, surprisingly, followed and got as far away from the real battle as possible.

Allen then stepped up to the reunited twins, pulling out his Sword of Exorcism just to be safe, spinning it by its handle just to be a bit of a show-off. All he had to do was hold out until Cross got here, which hopefully would be soon. Allen wasn't even sure if Lavi would call Cross, but then again, was there any real way to contact him? From what Allen had gathered they were probably in some other time and space, since they had been magically transported to a copy of the big library from when they had first fought Jasdevi.

_I really hope Master shows up soon._ Was all the angel could think of at this point. It felt odd, wanting to have the man who had given him the worst three years of his life around him. But then again, Cross would probably know what to do with Jasdevi, and be able to take the two demons back to Hell where they belonged, and as much as Allen hated to admit it, Cross was _still_ probably more powerful then him.

So Allen had his Sword of Exorcism gripped tightly in his hand, looking ready to have a game of 'Who can Die Faster and Still Look Sexy'.

Without saying a word Allen ran up to the twins, charging full speed at them. They both pulled out their guns at this, firing a round to make a large fireball, yelling out 'Red Bomb!' as they did so. Allen protected himself with his sword, glad that he had in this fight unlike the last one. Grinning wildly, Allen jumped firmly off the ground managing to hit Jasdero full on with his Sword of Exorcism, sending him flying, much like hitting a baseball with a bat. His twin brother quickly followed, without Jasdero to think of something with him, he was rather useless, he sent him flying over to the same wall that Jasdero was laying most likely unconscious on.

Once he heard the large sound mixed with cracking wood and bones, Allen allowed himself to calm down a bit seeing the two lying on the wall unconscious. It was strange though, it felt easy, almost too easy to defeat them. Maybe it was because is innocence had just been upgraded, or the fact that Jasdevi was actually a demon now, and if Allen had his lore right he should be able to defeat them easily, right? But still.

Allen quickly looked around the room, hoping to catch up to Lavi and make sure the twins didn't wake up again, but when he looked around, nothing was there. Lavi was nowhere to been seen, same with Jasdevi. Even the spot that he had batted the twins seemed to have repaired itself.

What was going on? Wad this all this just an illusion? Was Jasdevi messing wit him? If so it would have explained why he had beaten Jasdevi so quickly. Had any of this even happened? Was this all just a bad nightmare?

"_All…"_ A voice came, echoing through the room loudly, in such a way that made Allen's ears ring.

"_Allen..." _The voice came again, sounding clearer this time, sounding almost like… Lavi?

"_Allen… wake up!" _Wait, wake up? Was he dreaming all of this?

"_Wake up stupid pupil!"_ That was Cross, that was 400% Cross. There was only one person who called Allen, 'Stupid Pupil' after all. Allen felt a firm slap come over his cheek, followed by another on the other cheek. The slaps came out of nowhere, hurting his cheeks and turning them slightly red. Allen shut his eyes tight and threw his hands up at whatever invisible force that was hitting him.

His eyes were forced open after a few moments of more slapping, Cross looking down on him. Allen, instantly put off by the slight of his drunken Master and the fact that he was a bit to close from comfort, pushed Cross away, just about hitting him with his Sword f Exorcism in the process.

The angel found himself in his living room again, the glass window still broken to bits, Allen suddenly felt a sharp pain in his one good hand, filling a piece of broken glass being pushed into it. He scowled at the pain, quickly shooting himself up to a standing position, shaking his hand violently.

"Oh my gosh, Allen are you okay?!" Lavi voice came, the red-head grabbing his hand to stop it from shaking looking at the somewhat deep cut that the glass had caused.

"I'm fine Lavi." Allen spoke quickly, looking at the worried red-head, before turning his Sword of Exorcism back into his normal arm. Allen watched the red-head scampered off, probably to find some kind of first-aid kit.

"Ye' lucky you called me so quickly, stupid pupil." Cross's gruff voice came. Allen turned to face the other red-head in the room. He was in his usual wear, hold Jasdero and Devit by their neck in each hand, indicating that everything Allen had just seen was in fact real.

"I never called you." Allen recalled, a bit confused, but still relieved that Cross was there.

"Whatever," Was what Cross came back with, "Ye' should still be happy that I' here, I probably saved your weak ass."

"Hey!" Allen scowled back, "I'm not weak!"

"Ye' just got a cut from a piece of glass, of course you are." Allen huffed, knowing he probably couldn't come back from that one. At that point Lavi had come back into the room, some bottles and bandages in his hands, quickly grabbing Allen's hand as he talked, beginning to treat it.

"Whatever," Allen scoffed, "I am glad you're here though, you probably know how to deal with those two better then I could." Allen reluctantly admitted.

"Heh, you got that right," Cross shrugged, before leaning in to look at Allen's wings for some reason. Dropping Jasdero on the floor, but shaving his boot into his head, Cross plucked a feather out of Allen's wing, giving a rather girly 'Och!' out of Allen. Cross examined the white feather, flipping it upside down, both Allen and Cross watching as a black almost liquid looking substance began to crawl down the feather, dying about half of it a deep black.

"Three months." Cross stated.

"Three months?" Allen asked, feeling a tight bandage being wrapped around his hand and then being tied together.

"That's how much longer ye' got on this here Earth."

"What?"

"Ye' got three months left on Earth."

"What?" Allen was given a firm slap across the face.

"It means exactly what I said. Ye' starting to fade away!" Allen look dumbstruck. Fading away? "All Fallen Angel's fade away after a certain time on Earth,. Otherwise the Earth would be overrun with 'em!"

"R-Really?"

"You can tell by how much black is on your feathers! And ye' got three months left! So ye' better make do with what you got left!" Cross rang.

"B-But I can't fade away I-"

"I don't care what ye' got left to do! I can't change the rules for ye' stupid princess love stories!" Cross shouted again. A purple gas filled the room, and with that, Cross and the two other demons were gone, Allen left dumbstruck as to what Cross had told him.

…

AN: MAN ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE.

I'm glad this one is done, I had a really hard time writing it, with school being back in and all. I don't like how it came out though, it just didn't feel right, but it was still pretty important, so I tired.

I'm sorry if this chapter turned out to be a flop, but I don't think I would have been able to do it any better. Ignore it if you like, but I still don't like it that much.

NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE BIG THOUGH SO HOLD ON TO YOUT HATS.

Anyways, I don't have much else to say here. See ya' in the next chapter.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	19. Fall XIX

…

Hello There!

New chapter, lets go.

…

Three months.

Three months was the supposed time Allen had left on Earth before he was to fade away. He still didn't believe that he could fade away, but from what everyone else was telling him, it seemed to be true.

Lavi, at first, didn't want to believe it either, so the two decided to search some of the Bookman records, to see if it really was true. So they headed off to the basement, finding a small, but rather useful page on Fallen Angels. It was written in Latin on a very old looking scroll, so Allen couldn't read it. Lavi, being a Bookman, could read it, and he did confirm that all Fallen Angels, will fade away at some point. It also noted that all Fallen Angels can stay on Earth for almost any period of time, anywhere from six days, to six years, though it didn't say one could measure the amount of time an angel had left on Earth by how much black goop was on their feathers. Lavi was sure to rewrite the record, updating it so that it had that little fact in there.

But there was another note they had found in the record. It said, 'If a Fallen Angel is to sin during it's period of time on Earth, their time on Earth will be shorten by a certain amount of time, depending on how large the sin may be.'. That little quip shocked both Lavi and Allen. The fact that they… ehh… kissed once must have taken off a good portion of time off of Allen's time on Earth.

The whole fact that Allen was fading away was still very shocking. Allen was going to _fade away_, probably cease to exist. If he ceased to exist then he wouldn't go to Heaven, he wouldn't go to Hell, he'd just turn into sand or something. That scared Allen, no matter what way he looked at it, he'd be sent away from his friends, never able to see any of them again. Even being a littlest bit alive afterwards would be a miracle.

The pair were both depressed at that bit, not wanting to think about it. What would the rest of their friends say? Kanda would probably be glad that the Moyashi would be gone for good, Lenalee would probably cry, and the rest… Allen didn't want to think about the rest.

It didn't help that Allen had no idea _what_ he was even sent down to Earth for. He knew that Fallen Angels were sent down to Earth for rebelling against God… but what would Allen rebel against God for? From the few memories he had gotten back he seemed to be… _enjoying_ his time in Heaven. But then again, in the past few memories, Allen did seem to be questioning his own morals as an angel. Maybe if Allen could figure out why he was sent down to Earth, he could find a way to fix this all?

There was the other little note that Cross had told them so time ago. Lucifer could grant life. Now Allen didn't really want to make a deal with the Devil, but if it saved his ass from turning into fucking sand, he'd probably do it. The devil couldn't have been the worst guy, right? Didn't Cross say he had given some people a second chance at life?

Regardless of all those sad thoughts, Allen decided he wanted to keep living his life with Lavi and Bookman, and just let things play out. Lavi agreed, saying he didn't want to think about it either. So, the two went about their everyday lives.

There was one little thing that Allen had noticed though, Lavi seemed to be much more… _protective_ of Allen. If the fact that Lavi had been hugging him 24/7 before was bad, now it felt like the red-head couldn't _live_ without touching Allen every twenty seconds. His hugs were different from before though, before they were mostly friendly glomps filled with lots of tackling and roughhousing, but now… they seemed a lot more… _intimate_. They were mostly silent, usually having Lavi rub his face into his neck, inhaling Allen's scent, always holding him like he'd never get to see the angel again.

Now the fact that Lavi might not ever be able to see the angel again was true, seeing as that they both knew he was most likely going to fade away within the next three months. So Allen accepted the more intimate behavior, to a point.

Lavi's kisses also became much more frequent, again, like his hugs, seeming much more… _intimate_. Most of them were on his face, mostly on the cheek or nose, and always lingering for just a little _too_ long. Allen always blushed extra hard when he'd get kissed on the nose, being able to feel the lingering touch of his lips on his face. Lavi was even brave enough to peck his lips ever so often, but it was always when they were alone.

Those pecks, no… more like… lips brushing ever so _lightly_ against lips, much like if you were to tickle someone very lightly with a feather. It left a _very_ potent sensation on Allen's lips, making him want _more_… _much more_. It came to the point where Allen wanted to make-out with the older, and how did that growing desire _taunt_ him every time he saw him. Allen was always too awkward and shy to even get close to the red-head, left with a bright red face whenever he would try, then he'd go hide in the bathroom for an hour, running his face under the cold water, cursing the red-head for leaving him in such a fucked up state each time.

The feelings that the red-head were making Allen feel were _terrible_ but also so _wonderful _at the same time. Every time the red-head would leave Allen, even if it was just to go to the bathroom, or grab something from downstairs, Allen would first, feel glad that the red-head was gone, hopping that those horrid feelings for the one-eyed teen would be gone, but not even six seconds later he'd miss him so much that he'd probably follow him to wherever he'd go and back. And when the red-head was there, Allen almost felt… complete, like he had filled some kind of hole inside him that Allen didn't even know was there.

Those strange feelings for the red-head that had popped up out of nowhere over the past week or so left Allen with many questions, some of them stupid, some of them so odd that'd he'd never want to think about it ever again, some of them pleasant, some good, some bad, but there was one that was, _all of the above_.

_Was Allen Walker in love with Lavi Bookman Jr.? _

Oh how this question tickled his mind, lingering like some kind of fowl scent you'd get when you went into one of those gross highway out-houses, something that stuck with you all the time and would never leave you no matter just how fucking _hard_ you tried.

The symptoms seemed just about right, Allen had read too many cheesy love novels to know that. Every time he'd see the red-head he'd get, what Mana had described to him as, 'Butterflies in Your Stomach', his heart would race like he was about to have a heart attack, he'd feel his face heat up and about a million different urges would pop up inside him, some really _not safe for work_, and others seeming just so _right_ that almost anyone would do them, but Allen was always so awkward that he'd just kind of stand there, looking like an idiot as he'd greet the other shyly. Every time he'd touch the latter, his skin would tingle, the feel lingering very strongly, because of this, hugging was the worst for the angel, since Lavi was always touching him in almost every spot he could get his lovely hands on.

If anything, all the signs were pointing to love, but if Allen was really in love with Lavi, why didn't his feelings come up anytime sooner? Was it just that they showed up out the blue one day saying 'Hey, I'm here to fuck up your life'? No, it wasn't that, the feelings had always been there, ever since Allen had met the red-head as an exorcist. Love at first sight maybe.

If it really was love then it would explain a lot, even to the point that maybe he'd figure out why he was a Fallen Angel.

If he was in love with him, what kind of problems would show up? Well Allen knew for one that Lavi would be kicked out of the Bookman clan for having a relationship, even if he said no to the angel, but then again Lavi had probably failed in each one of his lifetimes to become a Bookman so that didn't really matter. (Dreams don't matter here.) Would Bookman throw Allen and Lavi out of the house? Nahh, he wouldn't do that… he wasn't like that. Would Allen get in trouble with the church? From what he knew it was a sin for angels to mate with humans, but they only said_ mate_, so that didn't mean they couldn't kiss and stuff, but then again it was gay. Now Allen never had anything against gays, in fact, he sympathized with them, seeing as that they both had it hard in their own senses. Mana had also taught him that love is blind, and that it doesn't really matter who you fall in love with. Would Lavi reject him? Oh god, Allen didn't want to think about that, it was… it was…. _heartbreaking_.

With all these thoughts banging in his head around the clock Allen came to the ending that he didn't _know_ what his feelings for the red-head were, and he didn't want to _think_ about what they _could_ be. He'd just let things play out until he did come to some kind of decision.

For now, Allen and Lavi were sitting on Lavi's large double bed, each reading their own books, sitting awfully close, while listening to some music through the speakers on Lavi's TV. Allen had worked up the courage to wrap one of his wings around the older, his feathers tickling Lavi's bare arms, which Allen had noted were very… _nice_.

Reading, seemed to be a very challenging task when he was sitting next to the red-head though, resulting in him just staring at one page like someone trying to read something in a different language. Every time the older would glance at him Allen would just end up looking away, pretending to be pruning his wings or something, flushing up a wild shade of red. Lavi would raise an eye-brow, smirking, before looking back to his book.

Lavi had obviously picked up on the way Allen had been acting in the past week or so, finding it ever so cute that his little angel was growing a bit of a crush on him. Lavi wanted to tease the angel almost every time he'd do something cute, or when he'd let his feelings show ever so slightly, but knowing how much that'd probably piss the angel off, he let him be. Now though, was one of the few times the red-head let himself slip up, decided that'd he'd please the white-haired angel for once with something he knew he'd like.

Allen watched as the red-head pushed a bookmark into his book, setting it at the end of the bed before stepping off the bed, on Allen's smaller bed that was part of the double trundle, and onto the hardwood floor of his bedroom. Tossing the blanket and pillow from Allen's bed aside, he pushed the trundle part of the bed back underneath Lavi's bed, relieving the somewhat dusty, but still rather clean hardwood floor.

With that done, he stepped over to where his phone was plugged in, changing the song from some song he didn't even know he had on his phone, to 'You Found Me' by 'The Fray'. Both the angel and Lavi really liked the song, and if Lavi could say anything about the song, it was that it almost perfectly described how Lavi had felt when he thought Allen was dead.

When Lavi had gotten that memory back, he was heart-broken in all honesty, and the first Lavi did seem pretty broken in his memory. He thought it was just a bad nightmare at first, but when he confronted Allen about it the next morning, he found out that that nightmare, was in fact, _real_. Allen then went on to explain to Lavi how he had _thought_ he was dead, and how Allen was taken back to the Asian Branch of the Black Order by Fou, and how he trained to get his arm back and how he activated Crown Clown.

The white-haired teen almost brought himself to tears when he was explaining, Allen saying it was one of the few thing he _didn't _want Lavi to remember, because he knew he'd be depressed for a while because of it. Lavi begged Allen to stop, saying he didn't have to explain if he didn't want to, but Allen insisted, saying that he knew Lavi would feel empty and just ask Allen again at some point regardless of how Allen would feel.

Lavi couldn't argue much with the angel with that point, so he let him explain, but Lavi made sure to give Allen a long hug afterwards.

This happened shortly after Lavi had hurt Allen's wing while playing a _certain_ horror game, but there was one little quip that he noticed in his memory.

_Lavi, the first Lavi Bookman Jr., realized he was in love with Allen Walker._

This had confused Lavi at first, the Allen he knew was more like a little brother to him, he had never thought of Allen like that before, but once he stared at the angel for fifty two minutes and three second, he had realized that the other Lavi was right. He loved Allen Walker, not like a friend, not like a best friend, not like a brother, no, like a lover. It was much like a 'You never know what you got until it's gone' kind of things regarding his feelings for the younger. He wanted to hold the angel, kiss him, love him, grow old with him, he just wanted to be with him.

_And that's exactly what he did. _

He hugged the angel ever opportunity he got. He kissed the angel, though never on the lips, every time he could. He spent as much time with the angel as he could, even dropping plans with his friends just to spend as much time as possible with him, usually telling them that there had been a mess up at his work and that he had to work overtime or something, only to get in trouble with his friends when they went to visit him at his work only to find him not there. His boss got suspicious of what he was always in a rush to get home for, but he always let him be, knowing that he probably got himself another girlfriend or something.

He'd come home to the angel usually sitting on his favourite reclining chair, sipping on a cup of whatever tea there was, reading a book. He'd give a cheerful 'I'm home!' and getting a warm 'Welcome home' with probably the cutest smile he had ever seen in his life, he'd then go up to the angel, give him a sweet kiss somewhere on his face, or just a hug if Bookman was home. He'd always watch as the angel would flush up a lovely colour of rosy red, giggling to himself as he'd step away, getting on to whatever he had to do for the rest of the day. He'd gotten all to use to the routine, looking forward to coming home from work to see the angel, he looked forward to spending the day with the angel when he had a day off.

Reality soon him in the face like that one time when he walked into a traffic sign because he texting and walking at the same time. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how _hard_ he tried, he'd never be able to be with the angel. It was a sin for angels to mate with humans, and who knew, he could just up and disappear one day, not to mention he'd be kicked out of the Bookman clan for having feelings for someone.

Things didn't get any better when Lavi figured out that Allen was in fact fading away. Lavi felt heart-broken to know that he'd probably lose his little angel at some point. That's why he began a lot more clingy to the younger, he didn't want to say goodbye to him so he clung on to him as long as he could each day, showing as much love and affection as he could before he'd fade away.

After he figured out that Allen was going to fade away Lavi had tossed everything about not being able to be with the angel aside, not caring if he got caught by Bookman or by anyone else, he needed to tell the angel how he felt about him before he'd fade away. He'd thought about telling him before he knew he was going to fade away, but knowing it'd just never be worth it, he never did, but now, knowing that he might not ever get to see him again, he was determined too.

Now, holding out his hand in a very gentleman like manor to the younger who sat on the bed, looking at the white-haired teen in awe, asked.

"Care to dance?" Allen instantly redden at the question.

"D-Dance?" Allen stammered, Lavi giggled.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Lavi inquired, still giggling slightly. Allen gulped. Lavi wanted to dance with him? Allen had never danced with anyone before. Sure he did do his clown performances, and he could balance on a ball pretty well, as well as juggle and all of that clown stuff. But dancing? Like formal dancing? He didn't think he could do that.

"F-formal dancing?" Allen stammered again, Lavi chuckled, his posture softening a bit, turning much more casual.

"No! Just… uhhh… casual dancing, you'll understand once we start." Lavi said, trying his hardest to explain. Casual dancing? Well that didn't sound too bad, and Lavi did say that he'd understand, so, what was there to lose?

"Okay…" Allen spoke nervously, pushing his own bookmark into his book, taking the red-heads hand, his skin tingling lightly from his touch.

Lavi pulled him off the bed and into a standing state, Lavi tangled his fingers into the angel's hand he had already grabbed, leaning it to the side slightly, his other hand slipping around the smaller's waist. Allen shyly did the same, as Lavi pulled him close, beginning to sway side to side to the light beat of the song.

Allen was highly relieved that this 'Casual Dancing' Lavi had told him about, was rather simple, and that he did catch on rather quickly, swaying along with Lavi as the song went on.

Allen was rather nervous though, with the older holding his hand and waist, not to mention the fact that they were so close. The angel ended up looking franticly around the room, not wanting to look at the red-head who was staring rather lovingly at the younger. Allen's face heated up, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, beating so fast that it felt like it could shatter into a million pieces at any moment from beating to fast.

"Allen," Lavi said softly, his voice sounding so smooth and loving, Allen couldn't help but listen, "Look at me." Allen gulped before following Lavi's request. He looked slowely up to the red-haired teens face, finding it much like his own.

A warm smile was tugged onto his lips, his one emerald eye half lidded as he stared down at his angel. His face was tinted a light pink, looking so soft and warm as he looked down to the younger.

Allen couldn't look away from his face anymore, his nervous behavior suddenly dropping off somewhere he did care as he stared deeply into Lavi's single eye, the heat in his face suddenly feeling rather pleasant. Lavi leaned his forehead on to Allen's still swaying lightly to the beat of the song. Allen closed his eyes softly as he did this.

If there was any moment Allen could describe as pure bliss, this would be it. Just being able to be so close to the older was nice. Their hips moved slowly from side to side in time with each other, the rhythm feeling so natural after a while that Allen didn't even notice it. His face was so close to his that he could feel the older's warm breath on his lips, tickling his skin in such a way that made it seem so wonderful.

They stayed like that for at least three slow songs worth of time. (Allen was rather glad that slower songs were the ones that kept playing, it'd be odd to have a rock song play while they were like this.) Allen slowly opened his eyes part way through the song 'Hanging By A Moment' by 'Lifehouse' looking up at the red-head with half lidded eyes.

Allen had completely forgotten about his previous state of confusion, all he knew was that, right now, he loved the older male, he loved being in this sweet embrace of cheesy love songs.

The angel moved his hand from Lavi's waist, beginning to run his fingers through his bright-red hair. He loved his hair, it was such a bright colour, looking almost unnatural, but never ugly. Allen wondered if he bleached it at all. Regardless, it was soft, feeling very normal, but that was the way Allen liked it. Lavi never used any kind of hair produces on his hair, since he kept it up in his bandana most of the time, but when it wasn't put in a bandana it hung freely down his face, only needing a quick brush to look nice, and that was the way Allen liked it.

Lavi let out a soft mummer as Allen's hand worked its way through his hair, ridding it of any knots that might have slipped past Lavi brush. The red-head opened his single green eye, keeping it half-lidded, and looking at the younger with such a strong passion that Allen could almost feel it in the small space left between them.

Allen's hand moved down from Lavi's hair and slid down the side of his face, Allen adoring just how soft his skin was. His hand stopped at his cheek, cupping it lightly, still staring deeply into his one green eye. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb, feeling as Lavi's free hand placed itself onto Allen's, his other re-gripping the angels other hand to hold it more firmly.

If there was anything the angel wanted to do, it as to close the small space between the two, locking Lavi's lips in a mind-blowing, beautiful kiss. They had shared one like that before, shortly after Lavi had hurt Allen's wing. It was a short but absolutely wonderful kiss, and Allen longed for the feeling of Lavi's lisp against his again, wanting so much more then just a quick peck on the check that he'd tease him with every so often.

He couldn't just kiss the boy could he? Would Lavi find it rude and off-putting? Would he shoved him away, telling him to get off him? Allen didn't want to think of those thoughts, it was ruining the moment, so with that, he spoke up.

"Lavi." Allen spoke softly, still rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"Yes Allen?" Lavi spoke in the same low tone, Allen loved just how his named sounded in that deep voice of his, it seemingly rolling off his tongue so easily.

"May I…" Allen began, his face being to heat up even more as he prepared himself what he was about to ask, "May I… kiss you?" Lavi's eye widened at the question, the red-head finding it to be a bold question for someone as socially awkward as Allen. Allen thought for a moment that Lavi was going to reject him, but instead, he just let out a light chuckled, his eye sliding back down to its half-lidded state.

"You don't have to ask me for _that_, Allen." Allen flushed, staring back at the red-head, a tad confused.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He replied, much like the red-haired teen had done before.

"Of course it's a yes." And with that, Lavi leaned himself into the younger, tilting his head to the side slightly and capturing Allen's lips in a kiss.

Lavi moved his lips softly against the angels, maneuvering them in a smooth rhythm. Allen's lips stayed static at first, shocked that Lavi had actually accepted the angels silly request, but Lavi wasn't like that, he knew if it was anything sexual, he'd take the chance as soon as he'd get it. Allen soon began to move his lips against Lavi's, both of theirs moving in a sweet rhythm, it made Allen's heart feel like it could burst from pumping so fast.

Lavi's hand moved from Allen's on his cheek, back onto his upper back, pulling the angel closer to him to deepen the kiss, both of them putting as much passion into their lip movements as possible to please the other. Allen grabbed a tuff full of Lavi's bright red hair, careful not to grab it too tightly as to hurt the other, he also let his wings wrap around the older, incasing them in their own little hut of white feathers.

Both of them could tell the kiss was beginning to evolve from just light brushing of the lips when Lavi let his slippery tongue run it's way across the others bottom lip, asking ever so politely for entrance. Allen gladly opened his mouth for the older, feeling a shiver run down his spine as Lavi's tongue slipped into his mouth, hungrily exploring every little inch of it.

The sensation was odd for Allen, he had never had a proper tongue kiss before, so he could say it was his first, but Allen soon caught on, and began to move his tongue along with Lavi's, both trying to get the other to submit.

The feeling was so, _odd_, but was so _right_ at the same time. It never seemed like sticking your tongue into another persons mouth would be something most people would do for fun, and would probably feel gross, but unlike Allen pervious beliefs, he loved the sensation, not wanting the act of affection to end.

The angel let out soft purrs as Lavi tongue rolled around in his mouth, only making Lavi giggle at the cute sounds he made before going back to kissing the younger more deeply each kiss ended when Allen had to pull away for much need air, a small film of silvery saliva still connecting the two, Allen lapped up the substance hungrily with his tongue.

The two still remained no more then an inch apart from each other, Allen's arms somehow wrapped tightly around Lavi's neck, Allen thought he must have moved them subconsciously during the kiss. Lavi's arms were wrapped around the angels lower back, fingers knitted together, holding the boy close.

Both of them panted slightly for air, staring deeply at each other as they rested. After a few moments filled with the pair catching their breath, Lavi leaned his head to Allen's ear.

"I love you Allen." And with those four little words, Lavi had set up his life to change forever.

Allen swore his heart had skipped a beat, it honestly feeling like a giant party was going on inside him, with streamers and poppers going off everywhere. He said it, he said those words, the words Allen thought he'd never hear again in his life. _He loved him, he was in love with him, he truly cared for the angel._ Allen was left breathless, his last breaths getting caught in his throat.

"I love you Allen, I always have… I meant it back when we were exorcists and I mean it now."

"Lavi I-" Allen was cut off.

"Will you go out with me Allen?" Allen's breath hiked again. Lavi, was asking to be in a relationship with him? Well that what you do when you love someone right? Allen stood there for a few more moments, thinking about his answer.

"Lavi I…" Allen began, still left breathless for Lavi's confession, "Does it… does that mean we can kiss like this again?" Lavi giggled.

"Anytime you like." Allen pushed his forehead back onto the older's, placing another light kiss on his lips. He knew it now, there was no way he could deny it now.

_Allen Walker was in love with Lavi Bookman Jr.._

Everything seemed to point to it, and the fact that he had enjoyed each little bit of what had just happened proved it enough.

"It's a yes for me." Allen giggled.

"Good." And that was all that Lavi said, before cupping Allen's face in his hands, kissing him once again.

…

AN: I DID IT I FUCKING MADE THIS IS THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE SINCE THE BEGINNIGN OF THIS FUCKING STORY AND I DID IT YEAH. *THROWS OVER 400 TABLES AND SMASHED RANDOM VASE WORTH $800,000*

Yesssssssssssssssssssssss, I hope you guys liked that, that scene has been in my head since the beginning and I am so glad that I wrote it. I think when you think of a ship fanfiction the three scenes you always think of is the beginning, the end, and the confession scene. Yeah, that's pretty close to how it works.

I don't think there will be many more chapters after this though, since there's not much else that's left to do. I thinking maybe three more chapters then I'll be out. Regardless I've still been having shit tons of fun writing this.

I have about 400 more ideas for one-shots and chapter fics in my head though, so I'll be sure to do something afterwards. Most of them being Laven, or about 90% being Laven, but maybe a few other pairings I like.

Anyways it's way past my bedtime and I'll get in trouble if I stay up any longer so I'll see you later. Leave a review or something. Love ya' all.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	20. Fall XX

…

Hello There!

Okayz, another chapter! Yeah! I finally get to write some Laven, so that's good. I just want to talk about the rest of the story for a second though. If you couldn't tell this story is starting to come to an end. I thinking there will most likely be about 3-5 maybe 6 more chapters left, depending on how pacing and the such goes. I do have an idea for a extra chapter as well that won't really count as a real chapter, I'm thinking that that one will come after this one, but it will probably be much shorter and again, not count as a real chapter. Anyways, enough with my rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

…

Lavi shuffled slightly in his bed, hearing the overly loud song play over his phone's speakers, indicating that it was time for the one-eyed teen to get up for work. A certain angel kicked his legs under the covers next to him; both arm tightly wrapped around the red-heads right one, still asleep probably off in his own adorable dreams, most likely filled with lots of food and love.

Lavi had grown very accustom to the sweet morning routine that the white-haired angel and he had made up. After Lavi had asked Allen out, their entire relationship had changed, but they had started dating, so what were they expecting?

Their relationship started off very awkward or at least for one half of the relationship. Lavi was obviously the more dominant in the twos relationship, Allen being much too awkward to take any kind of control in it.

Lavi had had his fair share of relationships, though none of them ever lasting very long. He was more of a one-night-stand kind of guy anyways. Sometimes he'd really like one of the girls he'd sleep with, and sometimes the occasional boy too, but he'd never get to attached to them, because before he knew it, Bookman would find out and get him to break-up with whoever it was, giving his the same long lecture each time about how Bookman aren't allowed to have relationships, blah blah blah, you know, all that jazz.

It was an all to familiar process since Lavi couldn't really stop himself from getting into relationships with other people, most of them would ask him out first, saying they all really liked him, practically begging him to go out with them. Lavi could never say no to them, he would feel too bad if did, which he knew was something he should never feel as a Bookman. He'd take them out on dates, having quiet a bit of fun with them in his time, but like he had said, they never lasted very long; the longest he had ever had was three weeks.

He didn't know why he had gained such a great following of cute girls and some gay guys. He had been homeschooled ever since Bookman picked him up when he was six in this lifetime, though he actually wasn't 'Homeschooled' as he was actually in training to become a Bookman, which somehow counted as an educated? He didn't know. He'd get invited to all the over the top teen parties mostly by his few guy friends and sometimes even Lenalee, and he'd show up looking to have a few drinks, dance a little bit, you know, that kind of stuff, but his little Bookman mind could never be ready for what a 'High School Party' really was.

This Lavi, in the 21st century, was quiet in fact, an introvert. He lived in a foster home for the first six years of his life, much like his first, until a certain old Panda came into his foster home one day, asking him if he wanted to become a Bookman and learn the hidden secrets of history, Lavi, still being young, instantly said yes, fascinated by the fact that he'd get to learn things that most other people wouldn't.

After a few years of living with the old panda, still in the beginning of his training, he started to question why he had chosen him to become the next Bookman, though that was all cleared up when he remembered his life as an exorcist.

Growing up Lavi really didn't know what 'School' was, from the few friends Bookman had let the younger have around his neighborhood had explained, it sounded like a boring and uninteresting place to be, filled with boring learning, the only upsides to it being the two breaks you'd get in a day to play outside and eat lunches, though playing outside here mostly meant hiding in the few sheltered areas because of how much it fucking rained here.

So to say the least, little Lavi didn't know much about the outside world, since he was sheltered up inside most of the time, left alone while Bookman would be at work, mostly passing the time be meditating to prefect his photographic memory, though sometimes goofing off to watch cartoons on the small television Bookman had hiding in his room. Lavi was pretty sad when Bookman got rid of it after a while, saying that it was too much of distraction to his training.

When Lavi got a bit older, around the age of fourteen, met Kanda and the whole Tiedoll gang through Bookman, then later Lenalee, he learned much more about the outside world from what the ink words on old paper could ever teach him. He had thought most of his life that humans were a stupid and useless race for getting into such petty fights over things like land and stupid decisions, but actually meeting people, and getting to know them, had changed his mind greatly, and he created 'Lavi' as a persona for them to know him by.

Since Lavi hadn't really known many other people 'Lavi' was in fact, his first real persona. To Bookman, the first real person to take care of him and to really know him, he was always known as 'Stupid Apprentice' to him, or 'Stupid Rabbit'. He was never really known as the 'Octavio' he had been named. So, 'Lavi' the personality he legit made up on the fly the first day he meet Kanda, was really, his first personality, it defined who he was going to be for the next five years of his life.

So, fourteen year old Lavi, still learning about the outside world from his friends, that he in fact had known _much_ longer then any others decided to take him to a party for some of the senior students of the local high schools.

The amount of sex, drugs, alcohol, and down right sin in one house was a bit too overwhelming for the small introvert, scaring him to absolutely no end. He constantly called out to other people, telling them that it was wrong to drink under aged, or have sex before marriage, but none of them seemed to listen. Lenalee, the one who had taken him to the party, she being invited by a few of her 'Older' friends told him to enjoy himself, but he just couldn't, not being the only sober one there anyways.

At his first party, the red-head had ended up locking himself in one of the bedroom closets for pretty much all of the party, hiding himself from the drunken teens downstairs. That was until Lenalee came up and found him, along with Kanda for some reason, and both of them, though Kanda very intoxicated, and Lenalee somehow still sober, comforted the awkward introvert. That night the three of them formed a strong bond, Kanda being the only one to know that they had just reunited three out of a group of four friends, it coming so close to finally happening over a hundred years later. And even after there friendship had grown, Lenalee still said that it would be nice to have a forth friend in the mix. Thought little that the three know that that missing friend would end up being an angel Lavi would find by complete mistake.

Regardless of Lavi's rather terrible experience with his first party, he still kept coming to them, or the at least the ones Lenalee would invite him to. Lavi, not wanting to disappoint the first real friends he had made, went to each of them, soon finding ways to enjoy himself at those parries, and gaining a following and respect at the parties as he simply acted the way people wanted him to act.

So to say the least, Lavi had gotten himself tied into many different relationships, gaining too much experience in the field of love then a kid his age really should have known, learning most of them the hard way.

Though the one thing Lavi still had was his friends of over a hundred years, each of them growing up and changing little by little over the years. Lavi followed along with these changes, as to not seem suspicious to his friends. One of these changes was Kanda and Lavi getting into mountain biking, and ended up being the way he had found the angel of his dreams completely by mistake, though Lavi quickly dropped mountain biking after finding Allen, since he had to stay home most of the time to make sure nothing bad happened to him.

But much like when Lavi had first met all the former exorcists, the lines of reality began to burl, and to quote something he had said during his first life 'It came to the point where I didn't know if my smiling face was a lie or not'. That line was never more true to his life in those years, leaving Lavi confused as to why the old panda had picked him to be the next Bookman. If Bookman knew he'd most likely fail to become a Bookman like he was then, then why did he choose him?

But to sum that all up, Lavi had a lot more experience in love then little Ally could ever have to, so it was obvious that he'd be bottom.

Lavi would come home after work, give Allen a big warm hug, or a wet sloppy kiss when Bookman wasn't around, always leaving Allen flustered afterwards, taking him at least twenty minutes to pull himself back together from the loving display.

Allen was very awkward with the whole 'Dating' thing he and Lavi had going on. Sure he wanted to be the older, and yes, he was pretty sure that he was in love with him, and he really, _really_, badly wanted to make-out with the red-head 24/7, but every time he'd try, he'd end up getting so flustered that his knees would give out and he'd just end up laying on Lavi's lap for a little while as Lavi would try to get the idea of what he wanted to do with the red-head.

Heck! For the first week that they had been dating Allen never once said 'I love you' back to Lavi. He knew he loved the one-eyed teen, but he could just never get himself to say it, always stuttering and making a fucking idiot of himself for not being able to say such simply words.

He'd practice it almost everyday when he was alone, staring at himself in the mirror and repeating those words over and over to himself like it was the easiest thing in the world, but when it came to the red-head, and he just _couldn't_ do it. It didn't happen until Lavi ended up locking him and the angel in the closet and refusing to let them until Allen said those words to his face, though in the dark.

Allen did end up saying it, though very, _very_, softly, almost too silent that Lavi's ears couldn't pick it up, but then again Lavi did have pretty shitty hearing from all the parties he'd gone too. Regardless, Lavi had heard him, and ended rewording the angel with the _steamy_, _hot_, and _delicious_ make-out session he had wanted for the longest time, in a closet. They didn't have any troubles with words after that.

There was one thing Allen was comfortable with before the whole 'I love you' incident thought. The night after Lavi had confessed his feelings for the angel, Allen had asked if he could sleep with Lavi for the night. Now, not have sex, though as much as he wanted too, he still wasn't really ready for that kind of thing, though he knew Lavi would probably give it to him happily regardless, but… just, share a bed for the night, much like when Allen had gotten his first angel memories back.

Lavi agreed happily, both of them saying that they both enjoyed another person in bed with them, and that became their own little routine. Both of them would climbed into bed together each night, and cuddle like the stupid love birds they were, leaving them almost a month later in their current situation.

Sliding his arm very carefully out of the still sleeping angel's grasp, he moved his hand onto the angels head, petting his white hair softly, placing a soft kiss on the younger's forehead, before getting read for the day.

He stepped out of his bed and onto Allen's previous bed, which was the trundle part of the bed and on to the floor. Even though Lavi and Allen slept in the same bed together every night they still kept out Allen's trundle. It was mostly to fool Bookman, when Lavi and Allen had started dating they both decided that they'd wait to tell anyone, saying that they'd just wait and see how it'd play out.

Bookman had thankfully, yet to figure anything out, or that he'd already figured it out but just hadn't said anything about it yet, but there were a few people who had found out though.

Lenalee, was the first out of the few to know so far. She had figured out when she had come to visit, asking for some help on some homework she didn't understand. Lavi had always helped the Chinese girl with her homework, especially when he had first met her. When Lavi had first met her, she had just moved to Canada, and still didn't understand much English, though Lavi was quick to help her with learning the overly complicated language which somehow made it to the title of 'Universal Language'. At least she had known enough to get by though.

The girl had found out about Lavi and Allen's relationship when she saw them share, what they thought to be, a discreet kiss while on their way down the stairs. Both of them were embarrassed when Lenalee commented on just 'How close' the two had grown. They quickly came to terms with it, saying that it could have been someone worse to figure it out. Plus, Lenalee was happy for the two former exorcists, so was there much to lose?

There was in fact, some things to lose, because Lenalee told pretty much everyone they knew, (Except Bookman.) resulting in some good reactions, and some bad. Kanda, didn't care, Alma, was somewhat excited, Marie, was happy for the two, much like Lenalee, Daisya, called them 'Fags' for about three days straight over text until Lenalee found out and silenced him, Tiedoll, even though not having any kind of relation to Lavi and Allen, still wept out in tears of happiness for the two, and Komui, said he saw it from a mile away. So over all it was okay, but Lavi hoped none of them had relayed the info to Bookman, which would have lead to disaster.

But as of now, Lavi liked the way things were playing out. He had a nice boyfriend who was awesome in his eyes, an easy job with good pay, and great friend to keep him company. The only problems were the fact that by the end of November Allen would most likely fade away into nothingness and Lavi would be left without the only true fairytale love of his life, not to mention the fact that he was constantly dreaming about his past life and all the terrible things the previous Bookman had seen, reliving them in some kind of overly realistic settings that would make him wonder if what his normal life was in fact his real life.

So things were okay, for the most part. For know though, Lavi was getting ready for the morning, picking an outfit out for the day, giving his still sleeping boyfriend a light peck on the lips before leaving to take a quick shower.

Once his quick shower was finished off he came back inside his bedroom to get dressed, finding Allen to be just waking up, rubbing his wide tired eyes of any sleep. For some reason Allen's eyes were always very wide, almost like he was trying to widen his eyes for something, and his eye's always had large bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in weeks, even if he had had a good nights sleep. Both of them thought it was most likely some kind of odd side effect of being a Fallen Angel or something.

Allen smiled as the red-head stepped into the room, a towel tied around his waist and one wrapped around his hair.

"Mornin'." Allen spoke, his voice scratchy and very husky, almost to the point were his British accent couldn't be heard. Did Lavi ever mention that he loved Allen's accent by the way? It was super cute to him.

"Good morning shorty." Lavi teased.

"I'm not short; I'm average height for my age." Allen retorted with the same scratchy voice from before.

"You are to me, so shut up." Lavi teased again, leaning forward to the still sleepy angel, placing a light peck on his lips, tickling them slightly.

Afterwards Lavi began to dry off his body, with a few _distractions_ from Allen long the way. The two then got dressed into more suitable clothes and headed downstairs to start the day. They were greeted with the familiar sight of Bookman sitting at the dinning table, reading the daily newspaper while jotting some things down on a piece of paper.

Allen set on the electric kettle for some tea, while Lavi began to prep for breakfast, deciding that waffles would be the way to go. So, grabbing a stool he got the waffle maker down from above the cupboards, part way through their jobs, Bookman interrupted the two.

"There you two are, I need to talk to you about something." Lavi's eyes widened at the small mans statement, he couldn't have found out could he? Lavi instantly lost his footing on the stool he was on, falling backwards almost hitting his head on the edge of the counter if Allen wasn't there to catch him and set him back on his feet again. Allen laughed nervously.

"Ummm… what do you need to ask us about Bookman?" The angel asked, as Lavi set down the waffle maker down on the counter with quivering hands, his eye darting around in its socket like it was about to pop out.

"Your relationship." Bookman said with a smirk, taking a quick sip of his coffee. Allen face palmed and Lavi's head feel down onto the counter.

"Fffuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Lavi groaned.

"Fuck indeed." Bookman smirked.

"How did you even find out?!" Lavi groaned again, putting his arms up in protest but still looking rather stupid since his head was still on the counter.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I have bad ears." Bookman groaned, feeling offended. Lavi pointed an angry finger at Allen.

"This is your fault Allen!" Lavi shouted, lifting his now slightly bruised forehead and looking at him with large amount of embarrassment showing on his face. Allen's eyes would have gone wider if they could.

"My fault!?" Allen shouted, turning around to face the embarrassed teen, "If it's anyone's fault it's yours!" He retorted, Lavi put a hand over his heart, looking hurt.

"My fault!?" He shouted back, "How is it my fault!?"

"You were the one who ask me out!" Allen answered.

"You were the one who accepted it!" The two's pointless argument went on, Bookman then sighed, taking in a stressful breath. Stepping into the kitchen he, somehow, kicked both the former exorcists in theirs heads, adding to Lavi's already bruised forehead and give the angel a nice red forehead. The two instantly shut up, holding their foreheads angrily, still glaring at each other. Bookman moved back to his seat at the table, giving out a hefty sigh, though he was amused at the pair stupidity.

"I don't care whose fault it is, but it has come to my attention that you two are in fact, in a relationship now." The old panda stated. Allen and Lavi sighed finally calming down.

"Yeah." Allen and Lavi both huffed, the angel leaning his chin into his hand as his elbow held the rest of his head up.

"You know what this means right Rabbit?" Bookman stated, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'll be kicked out of the Bookman clan." Lavi sighed, leaning his head onto Allen's, feeling sad.

"Yup."

"Will I be kicked out of this house too?" Lavi sighed, Allen gave out a small whine at the thought.

"No, you won't." Lavi's eye widened, his head quickly picking itself up off of Allen's, while the angel stayed in his pervious position, relief filling both of their bodies.

"Really?!" Lavi proclaimed, his eye sparkling.

"I thought about it, but then I remembered that I would've lost my favorite cook," Lavi grinned like a little school girl before running over to the panda, giving him the tightest hug he could, not saying a single word, he was quick to push the rabbit off his body, "You're too good for me to let go of you." Bookman continued.

"That's right." Lavi sniffed.

"Plus, you'll still make a good assistant." Lavi sniffed again, his eyes welling up with fat tears.

"Really!?" Lavi shouted, just a little too loudly. Bookman smiled.

"I couldn't let go of my appreciate of over a hundred years now can I?"

…

AN: Alright, done another chapter. This story is really starting to come to an end though; I'm thinking there will maybe be another 3-4 chapters. I hope to finish it by the end of October.

Regardless, this chapter was pretty hard to write, seeing as that I didn't really now what to do with it. Most of the time I'll play what I think should happen in a chapter in my head, mostly when I'm in bed before I fall asleep. I guess I just couldn't think of any good ideas for this one.

It feels kind of empty to me, sure it's kinda long, but I was kind of hoping to put at last one more scene in here, but like I said I couldn't think of anything. I hope the last few chapters of this story don't come out as huge flops seeing as that I've written such good chapters in the beginning.

Another thing that was add to this being so hard to write is that I haven't had much time to write. Well it's not that I don't have the time to write, sure I have lots of free time, and I just never do anything productive with it. When I was writing this in the summer I would mostly write my chapters really late at night when everyone else in my family was in bed. I found it to be the only time it was actually focus on what I was writing, and because my desktop is in my living room I can't really focus when I can hear the TV playing from behind me.

I can't write late at night anymore though because my whole family, including me, now goes to bed at the same time, and I need to get to be early for school each day. I was home sick from school today, so I was able to finish it with the time alone I had but still. The only time I REALLY can write is late at night on the weekends.

Anyways, I'll try my hardest to make my way through these last few chapters before moving on to something else.

I'll see you guys all in the next chapter! Leave a review and I will love you forever!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	21. Fall XXI

…

Hello There!

Alright next chapter. I feel like shit today since I've had a cold the past few days, I've already missed three days of school if you count the day I missed last week, so I got some real catching up to do. . I really shouldn't be writing this though if I have 14 pounds of homework to do, butttttttttt I'm pretty smart, so I'll make it. Anyways, on with the chapter!

…

Lavi came home from work feeling rather peppy. His day had started off like any other, waking up in the morning to his lovely little angel boyfriend still sleeping with his head on his chest, probably enjoying the light beating of his heart. He then made breakfast for the small family of three, Lavi having to leave shortly after breakfast while Bookman had left for work around 3:00pm that day. So Allen was on his own until 5:00pm, when Lavi would get off work.

Ever since Bookman had approved of Lavi and Allen's relationship the two had been dying to spend more time together, which they had, but now they didn't have to constantly hide their love for one another. They did have some courtesy though, keeping 'Not safe for work' things to when only the two were home.

Tonight, was the first night in about a week were Lavi and his little angel would have a night alone together, and Lavi was quiet _excited_, to say the least. When the clock struck 5:00pm Lavi practically raced out of the library he worked in, grabbing his backpack with his belongs from the back room as quickly as he could and dashing to his pick-up to drive home, muttering 'Gotta' go fast' under his breath to encourage himself.

So, when he stepped into the house, expecting to see a certain angel looking at him with those ever so persuasive bedroom eyes he had somehow mastered in such a short time, only to find he wasn't there made Lavi slightly concerned. Allen was the kind to always jump on these nights alone, or at least that was when he was in the mood, and even if he wasn't he'd usually be making dinner for the older, getting ready to enjoy a nice dinner with the red-head, but much to Lavi's disliking, the kitchen was empty.

Regardless of these things, he gave out a rather loud 'I'm home!' into the house, thinking that the white-haired angel was sleeping or something. Quickly untying his shoes and setting them in the closet beside the front door, he headed up the stairs, smelling something rather fowl as he did so, smelling like a mix of vomit and iron.

The small amount of concern that he had before began to double in size as he raced up the hardwood stairs, almost slipping because he was still wearing his socks, only saved by the railing on the side of the wall, guess that's what it's there for though.

Once he got to the top of the stairs he rushed into his bedroom, not finding anything but the fowl stench he had smelt on the stairs still very strong. The fact that the house was dead silent didn't help at how worried the red-head was getting.

_The smell of vomit and iron,_ no it wasn't iron, it was _blood_. What if Tyki had found him and taken him? _Shit! _That possibility was much too strong given the situation, and that scared Lavi.

Lavi instantly dropped his backpack, running out of his bedroom and franticly checking the rest of the house. He checked the guest room which was right besides his own, calling out the angel's name franticly as he opened the door, only to find the room left just as it always was. He cursed under his breath as he raced to the master bedroom and repeating his previous actions, coming to the same ending, the room being left creepily the same. He checked the study room next, again, finding it the same, his worry for his boyfriend increasing far too much.

The last room on the upper floors was the bathroom, but what he found inside, was something he could _never_ expect.

The floor was covered in far too many feathers; each one coated in the slimy black goop that determined how much time the angel had left on Earth. The sink was filled with a yellow liquid, looking to heavily watered down and filled with small chunks of what Lavi presumed to be undigested food.

It was a scary sight for sure, but what scared Lavi the most was the toilette, a dark red substance covered the rims of the seat with red finger and hand prints also covering the seat. Some hand prints also coated the wall by the toilette. Inside the toilette was a dark brown liquid mixed in with the clear toilette water. That was _never_ a good thing.

Lavi's stomach turned at the grotesque sight, feeling like his own bile could rise up his throat at any moment. He swallowed hard, trying his hardest to keep his lunch inside him stomach. He covered his mouth and nose afterwards.

His vision shifted back to the blood hand prints on the wall, noticing that one of them had a large streak of dried blood following below it, looking like something if someone hand put a blood covered hand on the wall, letting slip down and carve it's own pattern into the tile wall.

Lavi couldn't stand the sight anymore, it was obvious that Allen had been in the room before, the feathers were a big enough clue on its own, but if the angel wasn't here, than where was he? Even with Jasdevi gone Allen still knew not to leave the house, but what if he had? That would have been a problem.

He darted down the stairs again, his socks being disregarded somewhere else in the house. He had remembered that there were two more rooms he had yet to check.

Most of his questions were answered when he barged into the dark records room, or, basement, which was illuminated by a small pure white rectangle, which had the number twenty-seven printed on the corner in the way a digital clock would display numbers.

_The Ark, Allen had gone into the Ark._

Lavi had never run that fast in his life, running straight ahead into the gateway, his Bookman mind remembering each little pathway and detail of the pure town. His feet carried him unconsciously through the white town, hoping that he could get closer to the angel that he loved so much.

"Allen! A-Allen!?... Allen!" He cried out as he ran, hoping that the angel would hear him if he was near. He felt hot tears begin to form in the corner of his eye. Lavi tried to stay strong, he tried to hold back the tears of worry for the angel, but he just couldn't, the worry was too much for him.

"Allen!" He screamed through his tears. Why was he getting so emotional? Was he on his man-period or something? Did humans just have a weird sixth sense to protect angels? He didn't have time to think about that. He needed to find Allen; the fact that there was a mix of blood, vomit, and feathers spread across the bathroom was never a good sign. His search came to a halting stop when he heard crying coming from a room near him.

"No." He muttered under his breath stopping as quickly as he could, looking around at his surroundings. A small plaza-like area was what surrounded him, the doors each being labeled with plain white sheets of paper taped on. It was all too familiar to him.

He stayed dead silent, trying his hardest to hear where the crying was coming from, hoping to whatever holey god that Allen was safe. His little hearing came to a stop when he spotted one of the doors, a red hand print smudged onto the outer surface of the door, and trailing down to the door knob, the deep red-liquid looking fresh and out of place for the pure white town. A small puddle of the dark rose liquid pooling in front of the door. A crumpled paper taped to the door reading 'Piano Room' on it.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, _NO_!" He yelled, dashing at full speed toward the door, stepping his bare feet into the thick red-liquid as he barged the door open, and there, seated on the piano's bench, legs tucked up to his chest, face dug into his knees, was the very angel Lavi was looking for.

"ALLEN!" He cried, sprinting up to the angel, grasping him in a bone crushing hug, tears still rushing down his face like the world was going to end. Allen was barely given any time to react before he was pushed back onto the piano, it making a rather loud noise of mixed notes, the keys being held down not only by Allen massive wings, but also his torso.

Allen's breath hiked in his throat, shocked at the sudden impact from the older. For a moment Allen wasn't sure who was hugging him, but when his eyes spotted the bright-red hair on the strangers head, he knew, and swiftly wrapped his arms around the older, hugging his shaking body.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, both of them gripping on to each other, afraid that if they were to let go, the other would fade away, and one of them was. Both of them silently cried into each others shirts, getting them wet with their own salty tears.

"I was really worried …a-about you Allen," Lavi hiccupped after a few moments, "I-I saw the bathroom… I-I thought Tyki… got ya' or somethin'."

"I'm s-sorry." Allen said back, before breaking down into another loud cry, not holding back the tears anymore, letting them sprint down his face freely.

Lavi wanted to be mad at Allen for running off, even if they had dealt with Jasdevi already, Tyki was just as much of a threat, especially if he had regained his Noah powers like Jasdevi had. Even if Allen had run into the ark, there was same possibility Tyki could have found his way into it, even if they hadn't seen him in almost two and half months. But he couldn't really get mad at the angel in this state now could he? That'd just be curl, he'd get mad later.

"I-It's okay." Lavi murmured, his flow of tears finally stopping as he pulled away from the angel his hands moving from his back to his sides, finally stepping back form the angel so he could reposition himself from leaning back on the piano. The red-head whipped his single eye with the back of his hand, rubbing it lightly to clear his vision so he could see his boyfriend better. Allen looked far from okay though.

The angels face was contorted into that of a shaky frown, looking like he was trying to hold back the large sobs he would make when he cried, only letting slight whimpers escape his throat every so often. His normally steel-blue eyes had a pink tint to them, looking too puffy and bloodshot. The white-haired boy's skin was overly pale, his face devoid of almost all colour, looking like he was sick with a bad cold, and around his mouth was a dried crust of blood, it smudging down his face from the amount of tears rolling down his face. His wings seemed much thinner then usual, indicating that he had lost a good amount of his feathers.

He cupped Allen's left cheek lovingly upon seeing the younger angel's appearance, worried for the younger.

"What happened?" He asked. Allen took in a deep breath.

"I-" Allen sprouted, trying his hardest not to break out into worrying cries again. Lavi stayed silent, giving the younger as much time as he needed. The white-haired boy took in a few shuttering breaths, calming himself down, "I-I remembered…" Lavi took a seat next to the angel on the piano bench.

"Remembered what?" Lavi sniffed, things starting to come together slightly.

"Everything." Allen shook, pulling his legs up to his chest again, digging his face into knees. Lavi was confused. _Everything? _What did he mean by that?

"Everything?" The red-head asked again. Allen lifted his face up from his knees. Tears still streamed down his face as he looked up, his tears running off his cheeks onto the white leather coated piano bench. He quickly rammed his head into the older's chest once again, soaking his shirt with his tears like he was doing before.

"I-I was so scared Lavi!" Allen broke down, "Th-The memories just keep coming! I-I couldn't stop them! ...I kept throwing up! An-And I kept remembering things…!" Lavi was stunned, was Allen talking about his angel memories?

"Allen, I-"

"I started throwing up blood! I-I didn't know what to do! I remembered watching you die! …And I couldn't get those memories out of my head!" Allen's sobs got louder as he tried to talk through them, almost yelling as he tried to explain, "Even after I remembered everything… I couldn't forget it! Everything reminded of it, so I came here! I'm sorry!" Allen let out loud cries after that, crying until he had almost no tears left to cry.

Lavi was shocked to say the least, Allen had watched him die? That must have been painful to watch, especially if Allen had the same feelings for him as right now. Lavi knew his death in his first life must have been hard on Allen, but watching the rest of them? Lavi must have lived about four or five lifetimes already, it must have been hard for him, seeing as that Allen said his visions were very vivid.

But wait…! If Allen had gotten all of his angel memories back, then would that mean that he could have figured out why he was sent to Earth? Was there a way to stop Allen from fading away? Was there!? Lavi had to know. Once the angel's cries had settled down, Lavi asked his question.

"Did you figure out why ya' were sent down here?" Lavi asked, rubbing the angels lower back lightly.

"Ye-Yeah…" Allen managed.

"You don't have to tell me now, but for, let's get you home." Allen gave a small whimper in response, before the two walked out of the ark, and back home.

…

AN: Geezzzz, another chapter done, shits starting to get real though, and I'm liking it.

This chapter took me a long time to write though, seeing as that I've been sick all week and it's been a pretty stressful week in general. I hope to get another chapter done this weekend.

Sorry for this being so short btw, then again we are getting into the more serious part of the story and I think it would be better for it to be spread out more. I'm thinking there will be maybe four or five more chapters left, so yeah.

In other somewhat depressing news, I'm almost finished my Allen cosplay! :D All I'm waiting for now are the boots and I'm waiting for my Mum to finish making the vest for it, then it'll be done! My Mum's a wonder with fabric so I was glad that I asked her to make the vest. I've also got to test out some makeup ideas but that can be saved for later. Though I think I fucked up big time on the wig. I think I cut the bangs to short and there's no real way to save it TT^TT. Maybe I'll buy another wig before I actually use it for any cons and do it right, but this is just for Halloween right now, so I'll figure something out.

Anyways, enough with boring cosplay stuff, I got stuff to do! See you all in the next chapter! Leave a review and I'll love ya'!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	22. Fall XXII

…

Hello There!

Got another chapter? I sure as hell do!

…

The angel sat beside the small pond, watching as the teenaged red-head played some video games. He was surprised he was able to play them for so long; they looked boring and repetitive, much like how his life was over the past hundred years.

He would sit by his little pastel coloured pond, watching as the future Bookman would go about his everyday life. At first Allen didn't know why he started watching the red-head; he should have been enjoying his time in Heaven with the few friends and family that had made it up there, not watching the everyday life of his friends who were still on Earth.

No one ever had a problem with it though; Allen was allowed to spend his time in Heaven as he pleased as long as he didn't break any rules. He'd get a visit from the few people who had made it into Heaven every so often, more often then not it being Mana, but sometimes people like Anita and Mahoja, but no one stopped him from watching the red-head, some even encouraged him to become a Guardian Angel for the teen, but once Allen figured out what being a Guardian Angel meant he declined instantly.

Being a Guardian Angel meant being there for that person 24/7, watching over them and making sure they didn't get hurt in any way possible. Allen knew that much, but what he didn't know was that no one could see a Guardian Angel; they were invisible to the rest of the world, no amount of meeting the person in a pervious life would save him there. And once you signed up as one, you were stuck with human until they become an angel themselves, or just go to Hell. Some angels were devoted enough to stay by one persons side despite that little fact, but Allen wanted to be with the human, not watch over him 24/7 without him ever being able to see, hear, or touch him. He'd much rather just watch him from above anyways.

So the angel continued to watch the red-head for years, or at least human years. It turned out a day in Heaven is equal to that of about three human months. So four days in Heaven was about one human year. But the angel still watched him, watching as he grew up in each of his lifetimes, still not understanding just why he was watching him.

He continued to watch him over the years, learning about little differences from what the red-head had been like in the life he had know him, and soon, he found himself falling in love with the older.

At first he denied the growing feelings for Lavi, knowing that it was a sin for angels to mate with humans, and knowing that I'd most likely end in big mess of never ending problems, but as the hours passed and his emotions battled inside him, he ended up not being able to deny his feelings for him.

After he came to terms with his feelings, with a little help from Mana, everything just started to make sense. It made sense why he was so drawn to the red-head, even when they were exorcists, and it made sense why it was so hard on him when he died. He just wanted to be with the older, he just wanted to stand next to him for the rest of his life, but he knew that he'd have to wait for the older to become an angel himself for him to be with him.

So he watched him go on with his everyday life, wondering just what his purpose in life was, for he could never come up to Heaven without fulfilling his purpose in life first. At first he thought it was to become a Bookman, and that seemed very possible since he didn't really have a fair go around in his first life, ending with him dying before he could have properly become one.

So, Allen watched through his second life on Earth, excited to when he'd come up to Heaven, but much like his first lifetime, he failed, even though he had a fair chance this time. And when Lavi didn't come up to Heaven after he died, Allen knew something was up.

He found the red-head when he was reborn a human year later, going through almost the same process again. Allen watching him grow up through his life, the only difference this time was that he got to watch his whole life, when Allen had first come up to Heaven he was only able to watch Lavi's life from part way through. Lavi had died quiet a while before Allen had, so Lavi had been reincarnated before he died. Allen was somewhat disappoint to know that Lavi had been reincarnated before he died, he would have loved to see him again, but he wouldn't want to get baby Lavi involved in the Akuma War either.

After a while of watching the red-head, he could help but think that his purpose in life was something else, but the thought of Lavi being anything other then a Bookman was confusing, and Allen couldn't think of anything that Lavi could be. But should Allen really be worrying about what Lavi should be? No, he'd figure out himself in his own time.

Or at least that was what Allen thought… at first.

Allen watched once again as Lavi had a fair chance of becoming a Bookman only to end up failing once again. Now Allen thought something really was up. Lavi had gone through three life times and in two of them he had a fair chance and failed. Each of them ending with his persona 'Lavi' taking over his being and become too attached to his friends.

So Allen knew that no matter how much Lavi looked to be a future Bookman, he'd always fail, but what was Lavi's real purpose in life? That what he was trying to figure out, but even if he did figure out what Lavi's purpose in life was he'd never really be able to help him.

So he decided to ask him.

There was one other way to talk with the red-head after all, and that way was through his dreams. Angels could enter people's dreams, and you couldn't really get in trouble for it either, as long as you didn't change them into nightmares.

Allen had done it before, he'd gone into Lavi's dreams, though he never interacted with him, he'd always just stand off to the side, watching as his fantasies would play out, but now he wished to speak with the red-haired human once again, hoping that he'd figure out one way or another what his purpose was in life, and find a way to help him fulfill it.

So once the red-head was a little older, around the age of sixteen, he stepped into his little pond, transporting him inside the red-head's dream for the night. He found himself pulled into a large grass field, the grass painted a warm shade of orange from the setting sun over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight.

Changing himself so that his wings were no longer visible he began to transcend the seemingly never ending field, looking for the man that he had fallen in love with. He needed to be quick though, if he took to long Lavi's dream would change and he'd had to start all over with trying to find him, but once he'd find the red-head, he'd be able to make the dream go as long as he wished.

Angels always seemed to have strange powers over dreams, being able to control them at will. Nobody really knew why angels always had this power, but some thought it was to be able to see ones loved ones after one had passed away, but no one really knew. One of the strange rules of being in someone's dreams was that they could control them unless they were by the host of the dream. It wasn't the worst rule ever, but it certainly got confusing when the host's appearance would change, making it hard to figure out just who was the host.

Allen found his love quickly though, finding him sitting in the field, watching as the sun set. His bandana was hung around his neck rather then holding his hair up. He was wearing a pair of tight looking jeans and a rather average black long-sleeved shirt. Allen took a set beside him on the grass, watching as the red-head looked away from the sunset and at him.

"Hello." Allen chirped, giving Lavi a soft smile as he sat down. Lavi looked at him in slight confusion, though a small smile took over his face quickly.

"Hi!" He chirped back, "Who are you?" Allen took in a deep breath, thinking of how he should respond to his question, but it didn't matter that much now did it? He was in a dream after all; he didn't need to answer properly.

"Someone you knew a long time ago." Allen said, Lavi's face moved back to look at the sunset, the warm colours calming him.

"'Someone I knew a long time ago' eh? How long ago?" Allen was surprised that the red-head had simply accepted the statement, but then again he was a Bookman, and he'd believe just about anything. Allen took a light breath in, enjoying as a warm breeze tossed his white hair.

"A long time ago." He replied simply, not wanting to do any math in this state.

"Just 'A long time ago'?" He questioned back, his voice still soft and calm.

"Yeah."

"Well, what's your name?" The red-head asked.

"Allen."

"Mines Lavi, but you probably knew that already." Allen nodded, before looking back up to the setting sun. The two sat there for a few minutes, watching the unmoving sun as it coated the beautiful scenery in light pastel colours. Allen couldn't help but rest his head on the red-head shoulder part way through, he was so glad to actually be able to be with the red-head again, even if he had been watching him 24/7 before.

Lavi didn't protest to the younger resting his head on his shoulder, he did flinch a bit at first, but the soft white hairs tickling against his skin soon calmed him down, and he let the younger rest on him, enjoying the warm embrace.

"Hey Lavi." Allen soon responded, his head still resting lightly on the others shoulder. Lavi let his own head rest on the younger's.

"Yeah?" Lavi spoke, his voice light and loving.

"We were lovers in a pervious life." That was a lie, a very blatant lie, but if there was anything Allen wanted more then anything, it was Lavi. He wanted to pull the red-haired teen into a tight kiss, kissing him much like he had in his first and only life. Allen didn't care if he was in a dream; he just wanted the red-head, now.

Lavi raised an eyebrow, his mouth forming a slight 'O' shape.

"Really?" He asked, finding it a bit strange that his mind had come up with something such as this.

"Well… not really," Allen admitted, "But I wished we were." Lavi smirked, moving himself so that he was now facing the white-haired boy. He decided to please this strange person his mind had created, and it was his dream after all? He could do what he wanted.

"Well," Lavi said, his hand moving to Allen's cheek, looking deeply at him, his eyes half-lidded, "If you wanted me… the why didn't you just say so?" With that said, Lavi leaned closer to the other teen, pressing his own lip against his in a warm kiss. Allen just hoped he'd remember this dream.

And that was how all of their other nights together went. Allen being excited for every new day that would pass in the human world, looking forward to entering his loves dreams and spending the time he wished he had with him. Although Allen would only have to wait a few minutes for the next human day to begin, he still went by human time, so the wait for him seemed much longer then what he might have thought.

At first Lavi thought that the white-haired boy, known as Allen, was something his mind had made up out of his dying loneliness, after all, being a Bookman wasn't the most social job. But after the other teen kept showing up in his dreams night after night, he began to question what the boy really was.

So, he decided to ask what he was, and Allen responded with the same thing he had told him when he first came into his dreams 'Someone you knew a long time ago'. Was it possible that Allen really was 'Someone he knew a long time ago'? Did he know the boy in a previous life like he had told him? More importantly, was it true that the boy was in love with him in their not so certain previous life?

It might have been problematic, but what was really problematic right now was that he was starting to gain his own feelings for the boy. He looked forward to every night when he'd get to be with him. He even starting to take hour long naps during his free time to see if he'd be there, and most of the time, he was! It was almost scary that almost 100% of the time he wanted to see him, he'd be there. It was like his mind was actually listening to him for once.

But all his questions were answered on one faithful night.

His dream started out like normal, with him just sitting on the side of an unfamiliar bed, staring blankly at the dark crimson painted wall, and before he knew it, there was a slight jiggling of the doorknob. The door then slid open as a certain white-haired boy stepped into the room, his eyes half-lidded with a deep wanting coating them. Though, there was a problem.

He had wings, and not just any wings, _angel wings_. His thoughts instantly raced as his mind began to put pieces together, but the, now winged, boy decided to be rather rude and practically throw himself onto the other, straddling him on the foreign bed, throwing his train of thoughts out of the window.

"Hello Lavi." Allen said huskily, licking his lips rather seductively as his hands moved to the red-heads wrists, pinning him down to the bed. His lips then caught the one-eyed teens into a tight kiss, throwing his thinking even more out of place.

Lavi tried to focus on his thoughts instead of the kiss, trying to remember just what it was that about winged humans that was screaming to be let out of his mind. He wanted to kiss back, he _really _badly did, but the fact that his love interest had suddenly grown wings was the more pressing matter.

Lavi turned his head to the side, breaking the ever so loving kiss that he had been forced into. He panted slightly to regain his breath, saliva coating the rims of his lips from where the other teen had been kissing him intimately. Allen only giggled at the sudden stop, edging his mouth beside the red-head ear.

"Something wrong buns?" He purred into his ear.

"Why do you have wings?" He asked the angel, trying to put as much force into his voice as he could while still panting heavily. Allen giggled again.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you." Lavi wasn't given a choose before the angels moved his head back into the position it was in before, the angel slamming his lips into the others.

Lavi obeyed the younger's request, giving into the lust growing in his body, kissing the younger back with want. Allen let his tongue slid across Lavi's lips, unlike before, asking kindly for entrance into his mouth. Lavi let the younger's tongue slid into his mouth, hoping he would get an answer for this.

Allen's tongue roamed around Lavi's mouth, feeling as the others saliva began to run off the sides of his cheeks, indicated the messiness of the kiss. He let the younger do as he wished inside his mouth, kissing him back lightly still looking for his answer. The younger pulled his slimy, pink, muscle out of the other's mouth. Both of them panted slightly for the air they needed. Allen's hands let go of the red-heads wrists, beginning to undo the buttons on the older's shirt.

"What are you?" Lavi asked, still panting slightly. Allen giggled, leaning his face down to Lavi's ear, a few feathers wiggling in their spots as Allen moved.

"An angel." He purred into his ear.

That's when everything came together. Allen was an angel. His Bookman mind suddenly remembered everything he knew about angels. Bookman had proof that angels had existed, records dating much too far back to even know when they came from, though one of their strange powers was their ability to enter peoples dreams, but not only enter and watch their dreams but also control them. Allen must have changed his dreams so that his wings weren't visible to him.

Allen was finished with the buttons on his shirt at that point, pulling the black shirt open to show his bare chest. Allen's fingers ran down the one-eyed teen's midriff, following down over his stomach, sweeping past his skin just lightly enough to feel arousing. Lavi tried his hardest to keep his pleasure contained, trying to focus on asking the angel his questions.

"W-Why are you in my dreams?" The red head stuttered out. Allen giggled again.

"'Cause I wanted to see you again." Lavi could tell that was a lie, the angel just didn't seem to understand that these questions were something that just couldn't be ignored.

"You're lying." Lavi muttered.

"No I'm not." Allen giggled again, moving his lips to Lavi's bare neck, sucking on his caramel coloured skin lightly. Lavi had to bite his lip to keep his moans of pleasure inside his throat.

"Y-Yes you are. Tell… tell me the real reason." Lavi demanded. Allen's lips stopped sucking and biting on his skin for a moment, moving back up to the red-head's ear.

"I'd tell you, but I can't." He purred again, and with that, Lavi had had enough with his games, he wanted serious answers, now. He lifted his knee up, kneeing the angel in the crotch. He watched evilly as Allen's face contorted in pain, falling off the side of the bed and onto the hardwood floor with a loud thump. He gave out a loud 'Ow!' as he hit the floor, curling up into a ball while hold his crotch.

"What was that for!?" Allen whimpered. Lavi sat up on the bed, beginning to do up the button on his shirt again.

"For not being serious." Lavi glared back, though still a bit flustered from the loving act. Allen couldn't really argue with the Bookman for that, he really should have answered the Bookman's questions before continuing, because god knows how angry a Bookman can get if they don't figure out what they want to know.

Lavi would have been concerned about the hickey Allen gave him, but the nice thing about dreams is that it won't be there when you wake up. Lavi stepped forward to the angel, putting a foot on his back.

"Now will you answer my god damned questions?" He spat. Allen held his hands behind his head, expecting a kick that never came.

"Y-Yes." He whimpered. Lavi helped him up of the ground after that before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Allen following suit quickly after, though still crossing his legs tightly.

"Why are you in my dreams, Allen?" Lavi asked, still looking sternly at Allen. The angel took in a deep breath before replying.

"Y-You'll probably find this creepy… but uhh… here goes." Lavi crossed his arms, waiting for his answer. Allen let out a heft sigh, "I've been watching you Lavi, for a really long time… fr-from Heaven. Wh-When I started watching you, I was really excited for when you'd be able to come up to Heaven, so I could be with you again, b-but to come to Heaven you need to fulfill your purpose in life… At first I thought your purpose in life was to become a Bookman, and since you didn't really get a fair chance in your first life, I thought you'd succeed in your next, but when you failed again, even though you had a fair chance this time… I… I got concerned." Lavi listened to Allen's answer his interest picking up.

"Go on." He said.

"I… I started coming into your dreams, but in a different lifetime from now! And I made sure you couldn't see me. That lifetime passed and you still didn't become a Bookman and… and that was when I started coming into your dreams, for real. I planned on asking you what you though your purpose was, but I guess I just never got around to it." Allen finished his explanation, hoping that it was good enough for the red-head. The red-head in question was dumbfounded, shocked that the angel had cared for him so much.

"You know Allen… I think I might know what my purpose in life is." Allen lit up.

"Really…!" Lavi took in a deep breath.

"I think it's to be with you." Allen's breath hiked in his throat.

"Wha-" Allen was cut off.

"I know it might sound stupid but I really think it is. I… I just feel so complete when you're around, even if you are just something my mind come up with 'cause I was lonely." Allen gripped Lavi's shoulders tightly, looking into his single eye with desperation.

"I'm real! I swear I am!" Allen pleaded, "I swear I'm not something you made up! I'm real! I know you better then anyone else on this world I swear!"

"I never said you we-" Lavi was cut off when Allen stood up abruptly.

"This changes everything… I uhh… Lavi I'm going to fix this I swear." Allen stuttered, leaning forward to give his love a kiss.

"Look… Lavi you might not see me for a while okay… I'm going to fix this.. I'm going to make it so that we can be together… just…"As Allen said those words the feathers on his wings began to fall off, each of them falling quickly to the ground as they were covered with a thick black slime. His wings were left to nothing but bones as they fell down to the floor, each of them fading into sand, then dust, then nothing, along with the feathers. This slowly followed with the rest of his body as Allen stepped up to his love one last time, holding him in light hug.

"Just… wait for me… okay?" Allen smiled, as he faded into sand, that sand falling into Lavi's hands, then turning into dust, then nothing.

_Lavi never saw Allen Walker again._

…

AN: Well that was a depressing chapter. There was suppose to be another part to this, but this chapter was running really long, so I'm going to split it. It feels better this way anyways.

But jezzz did this chapter take me a long time. I started it a while ago but never really worked on it for a good long time, which was until today. I've pretty much been working on this since I got home from school today, so like, pretty much 8 hours. I really liked how this came out though, it's really good.

I hate to break it to ya' guys but expect longer waits for these last four chapters, I'm still in the planning stage for them and I need to plan them out well, since there like, the last chapters. So if I stray off my three day update thingy, just know that they will come at one point or another.

Anyways, I'm going to call it this time and say that there only going to be about 4 chapters left. Anyways, I have to go to bed or my parents will get mad. Leave a review and I'll love ya'!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	23. Fall XXIII

…

Hello There!

New chapter…. Yeahhhhhhhhhh….

…

Allen opened his eyes quickly, finding himself sitting back beside his pastel coloured pond he watched Lavi from. He had just left Lavi's dream with an idea in mind.

He was going to help Lavi, even if it meant going against God's ways.

He was going to consult the Ark Angel that had order over him; he was going to tell him he couldn't live as an angel anymore. As nice as it was in Heaven Allen needed to be Lavi, even if it did sound cliché as heck, even if his love for him was just mindless lust, he still wanted to be with him, and if Lavi thought his purpose in life was to be with him, he'd be with him. Angels were meant to help people right? So why couldn't he help him?

Blinking his eyes a few times to clear his blurry vision, he stood up, brushing the light grass off his pants before beginning to walk out of his own personal Heaven. His bare feet stepped through the grassy field that was his Heaven, passing by a few stray trees with plum fruit growing from their braches. It baffled Allen as to why the tree's had fruit; angels didn't need to eat right? So what was the point of having food in Heaven? He guessed it just there to look pretty.

His surroundings suddenly changed as he walked into a blank white plain, telling him that he was being to transport to the Ark Angel's Hall. And before he knew it he was there, the white plain morphing into the Hall as he continued to walk, then standing in front of a large European styled building, or also known as, the Ark Angel's Hall.

Allen took a deep breath in before pushing the door in front of him open, taking quiet steps into the hall. The Hall looked something of that of a castle throne room, a long Hall way decorated on the sides with statues and guards, a large velvet-red carpet trailing down the center. The angel took his light, silent, steps down the long red velvet carpet, and looking the Ark Angel, which just so happened to be Mana.

Mana had been dead for a long time, though only about seven years before Allen, and with his caring and loving outlook on life he was able to make his way up the ranks of Heaven in only seven human years, making it to the rank of Ark Angel, being there to organize and help other angels. He sat in his throne, looking off into a far window wondering if something was going to happen, but when he noticed Allen walking down the hall, his eyes lit up quickly greeting his beloved son.

"Ahhh, son! What brings you here?" He asked, smiling at the sudden appearance of his son. It had been a rather slow day for him, so seeing his son had brightened his mood quiet a bit, "I thought you'd be off watching over Lavi?" Allen took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself about what he was just about to do.

"I was Dad." The other angel stated, Mana stood up from his seat, stepping closer to his son to speak with him.

"And how is he?" Mana asked, acting like the loving father he was.

"He's fine Dad… but there's something wrong…" Allen cringed.

"Well if something's wrong then it certainly isn't fine," Mana started, "What's wrong Allen?"

Allen took another deep breath in, curse his nervous tendencies, at least Mana would give him all the time he needed to respond. Why was he getting so nervous though, was it just because he's never really dealt with this kind of drama? Or was it just because he had never dealt with an angel's problem before? He didn't know.

"Lavi can't fulfill his purpose in life." Mana's face went straight, contemplating what his son had just told him. Taking a small breath in, he responded.

"Are you sure Allen?" He started again, "Purposes are something the person has to find out, not what others should decide." Allen sighed, his Dad not understanding what he meant, then again he hadn't really explained the entire situation yet. Allen sighed.

"I know that Dad, but I heard this from Lavi and I know he can't fulfill his purpose." Allen replied, letting his head hang down, looking at the floor.

"And why's that?" Mana asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"He…" Allen started, "He… he says it's to be with me." Mana's eyebrows arched.

"Allen you know that not possible-"

"I know Dad! I just… I just want to be with him." That part was true, Lavi meant the world to Allen, he always had, why he had chosen Lavi of all people to fall in love with still boggled his mind sometimes, but he still loved him to death. Mana was growing concerned for his son, he wanted to be able to do something for his son, but everything he could do would break the angel law and make him loose his ranking, possible turning into a Fallen Angel himself.

"Well Allen," Mana stared, "If you really want to be with him then you know what that means." The older man sighed.

"I'd become a Fallen Angel?" Allen asked. Mana nodded, still worried for his son. If he really wanted to be with him, he would become a Fallen Angel. Mana knew that he could pull some strings for the boy if he did go down to Earth, making his life maybe just a little easier for him as a Fallen Angel, but if he was ever found out, he'd most likely be in some deep trouble. Not to mention the fact that Allen would eventually fade away at some point, and that was something Mana never wished to see, seeing his broken son after he turned him into an Akuma was bad enough. But if anything, Allen was trying to do the right thing, and he should be allowed to do it if it was the right thing. After all, they were talking about someone who might not ever make it into Heaven without another person, and that said person was already dead.

"Well," Mana started again, let out a hefty sigh, "Do you really wish to be with him, Allen?" He asked, Allen looked up from the floor back at his Dad, waiting a few long moments before responding.

"…I do." He spoke softly, almost as if he was on the verge of tears. Allen had allowed himself to cry much more in Heaven. As an exorcist, people always seemed to look up to him, since he was so powerful, people saw him as a God almost since he was going to be the one to kill the Earl. Allen always thought he had to put on a strong appearance because of that, always trying his hardest not to let his tears out when in a stressful situation, he was good at acting after all. But once he died, he felt like all that stress that had built up inside him was goon, and that he could finally relax and just let things out for once. So he sat there in his Heaven, bawling his eyes out for so long that he couldn't even remember when he started.

"Are you sure?" He asked once again, only to make sure.

"I'm sure." Allen replied. Mana put his hands on his son's shoulders, looking at him with a warm smile.

"If you ask me I think you're doing the right thing." He spoke honestly.

"Really?" Allen wondered aloud, his eyes not looking as dead as they were before.

"I do," Mana smiled, "But don't tell anyone else that I said that, I'll get in trouble." Allen gave out a small laugh.

"Will do." He smiled, his somewhat down mood being lifted a bit.

"Are you still truly willing to rebel against God Allen? I'm giving you a way out, you know you don't have to do this." Mana asked once again, his over protective nature showing once again.

"I have to do this Dad." The white-haired angel state. Mana smiled.

"As much as I don't want to let you go, this is your decision, so I'll let you. I hope you know the drill by now though." Mana muttered the last part of his statement before taking his hands off his son's shoulders. Allen nodded as he felt his wings buckle up, not being able to move them any longer.

Mana came around his son, grabbing both of his wrists and pulling them behind his back much like a modern day cop would. He only grabbed them lightly though, as to still be giving his son a way out if he wished. He wished his son wouldn't do such a thing, after all that he's been through he should be enjoying his time in Heaven, right? But then again for all he knew the angel was in love, and Mana had taught him that love never dies so he was kind of screwed on this one.

Allen didn't fight when Mana's hands wrapped around his wrists, beginning to walk with him. Even with his light grip he could easily break, he still didn't fight. Mana continued to walk with him, soon transporting both of them, using the same trick Allen had used earlier into a mostly darkly lit room, the only light coming from the large opening leading down to deadly drop. The familiar scent of fresh night air filled Allen's lungs as he knew where he was.

He was in the exile room, or much better known as just the room Fallen Angels were sent back to Heaven from. Allen was somewhat glad to be in the room though, just the smell of the fresh Earth air was enough for Allen. Sure Heaven had come close to replicating that smell, but it could never beat the real air Earth itself could make.

Mana walked Allen to the edge of the drop, only small specks of yellow city light being visible from the high altitude. Mana let go of his son's wrists, taking a few strides back. Allen turned around, wanting to face his father before he fell.

"I'll pull some strings for you Allen." Mana stated.

"How so?" Allen asked, wondering just what his father was going to do for him.

"You'd forget if I told you, but you'll know when it happens." Mana stated, closing his eyes lightly and tilting his head to the side, much like if he was bragging. Allen chuckled, somehow still staying positive in this situation.

"I guess you're right." Allen laughed again.

"Are you still sure about this Allen, you can still back out now?" Mana asked, giving his son one last chance, "You know the second you step off that platform you'll forget everything?" Allen smiled, spread his arms wide, lifting a single foot up.

"I know that Dad," Allen laughed once again, spreading his arms to his sides, "I'll see you when I fix all of this." And with that, Allen fell backwards onto Earth, officially making himself a _Fallen Angel._

…

AN: THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I NEED TO SAY SORRY FOR IN THIS CHAPTER OH GOD.

First off, sorry this was late, I've been having troubles writing lately, mostly because I haven't planned out these last few chapters very well, but I'm working on that I swear. Secondly, sorry this is so short, it was actually going to be part of the last chapter, but if I did that the chapter would have been to long and it felt better to cut it off there anyways.

Except slower updates with these next few chapters anyways, I want to make them good, since they're well, the last few chapters.

Okay, I got nothing else to say. See you all later!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	24. Fall XXIV

…

Hello There!

I've been waiting to write this chapter! So let's get on with it already!

…

Lavi had carried Allen home after that stressful scene of events, Allen being much too weak to walk or let alone stand on his own. So, Lavi let Allen climb lazily onto his back, carrying the smaller angel back home. Lavi could feel the angel's violent shaking against him; Allen was very cold, feeling like his blood had frozen, leaving him cold to the touch. So it was apparent that Allen had used up just about all of his energy, and need some rest, not to mention he was slightly delirious, since he kept saying he could see strange things, and mumbling strange things under his breath while Lavi carried him home. So yeah, Allen needed some sleep, ASAP.

Lavi told Allen just to close his eyes and try to relax while he carried him home, which he did, falling into a deep slumber after only a few minutes, his head resting on his, his breath slowing as he piggybacked him back home.

Lavi was slightly confused as to why Allen had gotten so weak though. Even if Allen was a Fallen Angel, they were still supernatural creatures right? They shouldn't be able to get so sick so easily. But then again, even the Bookman didn't have that much information on them in the first place, so anything was possible really.

Regardless, Lavi still carried Allen home, plopping him down onto his bed once he got home, before beginning to clean up the mess in the bathroom. The sight still freaked him out though, the red-head having to take to a few good breaths before he could get started on the job. He also checked on Allen pretty much every five seconds just to make sure he was okay, making his task take much longer then it should have since he'd sit there and watch the white-haired boy sleep for about five minutes before actually going back to cleaning.

The one-eyed teen was sure as hell glad that Bookman was going to get home until later that night, he'd hate to have him come home only to find that the angel they had been recording had gone missing, and let's not forget about the whole mess Allen had made in the bathroom. Bookman wouldn't be very happy to clean that up. No doubt he'd end up letting out his anger on the couple afterwards like he seemed to do all the time. So yeah, he was glad he was gone tonight.

One of the first things Lavi had done was sweep up the feathers that Allen had lost, collecting each of them in a dust pan before sorting them out from all the dirt and dust that was gather up along with them. Afterwards he retreated to his bedroom, lightly opening his closet, as to not wake the sleeping angel on his bed, he reached up to the top shelf of his overly stuffed closet, pulling out a small shoe box.

The box was filled with feathers, but not just any feathers, _Allen's feathers_. Lavi didn't know why, but once the angel had been living with the Bookmen for a while, maybe a week or so, Lavi had noticed that Allen seemed to naturally shed his feathers, but instead of just throwing the feathers out, or leaving outside for some other animal to pick up and take, he started… taking them for himself.

The red-head found himself a leftover shoebox, and began collecting them inside it, though he never told anyone about it, he though whoever he would tell would find it creepy, even when he got into a relationship with Allen he still didn't tell him about it.

Lavi remembered Allen once asking what he did with his feathers when he'd shed them, but Lavi simply said that he dropped them behind the fence in their backyard, hoping to cover up his strange little collection.

Lavi wasn't even sure why he was collecting Allen's feathers like some kind of over obsessed hoarder, but if anything he just thought that they might be important someday. After he found out that Allen was fading away, he simply hoped that his feathers would stay afterwards, so that he'd have some way of proving to himself that Allen was something that was actually real, and not something he had just dreamed up because he was lonely.

Regardless of Lavi's strange feather collection, he decided it would be best to clean the rest of the bathroom while he was at it, since it hadn't been cleaned in a while and just washing the toilette, skin, and nothing else seemed kind of redundant. So after he had made everything sparkling clean in the bathroom he proceeded to also clean his boyfriend, taking a damp cloth and whipping down the heavy sleepers face free of any dried tears or blood, same with his hands. Afterwards he plopped down onto the their bed, giving Allen a sugary sweet kiss on the lips before squirming his arms around the angel's lower back and rubbing his face into his chest, soon falling asleep himself.

But not everything was fluffy and adorable after that. Start the next three days of overly worried Lavi and super weak and whinny Allen. It was pretty much Hell for not only Allen and Lavi, but also for Bookman, since he was the one who was always caught in the middle of the two's complaints.

During those three days Lavi, somehow, got Allen to explain to him exactly everything that he had remembered a few days ago. Allen fulfilled Lavi's wish and told him everything that he had remembered, from when he first died, to growing a crush on Lavi, to figuring out he was in love with him, and all the way to figuring out that Lavi probably wouldn't be able to fulfill his purpose in life without Allen.

Lavi was very flattered to say the least, the fact that Allen had become a Fallen Angel and rebelled against _God_ himself for him only made Lavi love the angel even more.

Allen did wonder why this Lavi didn't remember when he was inside his dreams, actually interacting with him. It had happened right before he had dropped to Earth right? So why didn't he remember it. But when he explained it to Lavi, he said that the time Allen had been dropped to Earth might have gotten wacked up. Angels where unearthly creatures anyways, so the fact that they were forced onto Earth when they really shouldn't have been there must have messed with more things then it should have. It kind of explained why they might have faded away after a while, since maybe the Earth just couldn't keep up with the Angels presents on Earth, and just made they fade away after a while.

After those three Hellish days, things did go back to normal. Allen's body made up for the large amount of blood he had lost and the colour soon returned to his body, and with a few good meals, Allen's full energy seemed to come back in full.

_None of this peace would stay for long though._

Within a few weeks of more peaceful living, things started to seem, _off_, with Allen. It started with him getting tired much earlier then he would before. Most of the time Allen would get tired for the day at around 10:00pm, and retire to bed with Lavi anywhere from around 10:30pm to 11:00pm, but now Allen was starting to get tired at around 9:00pm, which was awfully early for him. Lavi thought that Allen was just tired at first. Maybe he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before?

_But nothing changed. _

Allen only continued to get increasingly more tired as the days went on. Soon it ended with Allen sleeping for about fourteen hours in a day, going to bed at 10:00pm and waking up at noon. Allen should have felt well rested, for pretty much anyone in this time getting fourteen hours of sleep must have been Heaven, but Allen would wake up still feeling tired, always complaining about how shitty of a sleep he had gotten, or just how tired he was. The bags under his eyes got larger and he seemed to be constantly whipping sleep out of the corners of them.

His overly tired and messy look reminded Lavi a lot of 'L' from 'Death Note'. It was mostly the wide and tired eyes that made him look like him, not to mention he was always too lazy to get out of his pajamas leaving him looking like a mess. The only problem was that Allen wasn't a super genius, and he sure wasn't indulging himself in sweets 24/7. No, he actually looked more like 'Near' instead of 'L'. It was the white hair defiantly. Was Allen secretly Near? No….

But if the lack of / though actually getting way to much sleep wasn't bad enough, this was just the beginning. On top of Allen only being awake for about six to eight hours of a day he was also starting to loose his appetite. If the fact that Allen was constantly tired shocked Lavi, then the fact that Allen was pushing away his plate at the dinner table shocked him even more.

Now Lavi could understand that Allen did need a large amount of sleep, he knew Parasitic-Type Innocence users had a toll taken on their bodies, whatever part of their body that the innocence had taken over needing more nutrients then the rest. Getting these nutrients could be through anything like getting more sleep, having to eat more of a certain nutrient, or like Allen, having to eat his body weight in food at each meal. So the fact that Allen had just suddenly stopped eating concerned Lavi.

First Allen had been overly tired and now he had stopped eating? This couldn't have been good.

His worrying habits only got worse as he'd began to stay in bed for days on end, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed or just being to weak to move. The somehow lack of sleep and lack of nutrients was taking a tool on Allen's body, making him loose weight like crazy, it soon coming to the point were Lavi could see Allen's ribs poking out from under his skin. Lavi even missed a few days of work just because his overly clingy angel didn't want him to leave his bed, since he could barely produce any heat for himself anymore.

His boss was mad it him for sure, but Lavi couldn't explain to her as to why he couldn't make it to work, it was kind of classified anyways. But soon his concern for his boyfriend just grew too much, like what if Tyki found him in that state? He'd kill him for sure. So Lavi decided to a leave of absence from his work, just telling his boss that there was something very serious going down with his family and someone needed him there. His boss thankfully understood and gave Lavi as much time off as he need. Lavi only worked in a library after all, he'd be easy to replace for a little while.

So Lavi began to stay home, taking care of his boyfriend in his weaken state. He'd sit beside his and Allen's bed each day, watching him as he'd sleep through most of the day, every so often joining him in the bed, holding him ever so lightly as he slept, giving him light kisses anywhere his lips could reach, just to show him he was loved, even in his weaken state. He'd always make sure Allen had some hot food to wake up to, even if he'd only eat about half of it each time before falling back into his strange slumber.

But like before, it just got increasingly worse. It soon came to the point were Allen wouldn't wake up at all, and he'd just lay there like some kind of sloth, and the few times he was awake, he'd be in this weird state, he'd never talk, only mummer illiterate words under his breath, those words being so soft Lavi wasn't even sure if he'd be able to hear them if he put his ear to his lips. He'd act like some kind of zombie, just sitting on the bed hugging his knees to his chest, and in all honesty, he sort of was a zombie.

Allen had never really been alive in the first place, sure his heart was beating, and he was still able to breath, blink, feel, smell, hear, you know, all those things that make something alive. But the fact that Allen had _actually_ died in his first life and became kind of an undead angel, sort of made him not so alive. It was confusing, or at least it was to Lavi.

But if anything, Lavi was sad. Allen didn't seem alive anymore; it was almost like… he had never existed to begin with. It felt like 'Allen' was just something Lavi's imagination had made it just because he was lonely. It felt like how Allen described it when he was in Lavi's dreams, and how he begged and cried, telling him 'I real! I real! I'm not something your mind made up! I'm real!'. Lavi wanted to hear those words for Allen, but no matter what he tried, he could never get any kind of response out of him, just the small mummers of words not even his Bookman mind could understand. But soon even those mummers didn't come anymore, and Lavi would just sit at the end of the bed, hoping to whatever God was above that's he'd get some kind of response from him.

Lavi tired everything to get his boyfriend to respond to him, even if just a little. He tried making him his favourite foods and bringing him a cup of hot tea in the mornings, he'd rest his head on his shoulders, hug the other angel so tight that the blood in his body would stop flowing, even though he really didn't need it, he'd kiss even inch of his body that his lips could get on, he'd rub his wings, he ruffle his hair, he'd talk to him, he'd yell and scream until his voice gave out, he got Bookman to do acupuncture on him so he'd have overly high amounts of energy so he'd have to get up and do something, he'd get people like Lenalee, Komui, Dasiya, Marie, Tiedoll, anyone he could think of to come over and try to get a reaction out of him, he even once got Kanda to come over and yell at him, but even still, after all of his tries, nothing would happen. Allen would just sit there; hugging his knees to his chest, staring at the wall with his wide scared eyes like the world was going to end, and frankly, Lavi's world _was just about_ to end.

It was going to explode into hundreds of thousands of little pieces. It was going to go under a mass extinction where everything in it was going to die, only to have Mother Nature come back like she always did and take over that of which had failed. It was going under a civil war where everyone was killing each other for no reason, making stupid decisions like the humans he had been forced to watch over the past hundred years. But more then anything, it was going to fade away, first into sand, then dust, then _nothing_, much like he knew his beloved angel was going to.

Lavi felt like breaking down and just letting all of his bottled up feelings out, he felt like throwing all of the plates in the kitchen against the wall, watching as they shattered into pieces, he felt like breaking every _fucking_ window in the god damned house, he felt like he wanted to run off into the river and just let it flow him into the ocean and let the orcas eat him, he felt like curling up inside his closet and never coming out, he even took a few good walks around in the basement, every so often grabbing the thick rope that was hidden down there and just wondering, _'Should I do it?'_.

_But none of those things happened. _

Instead, he just broke down one day, letting the tears of _anger_,_ rage_,_ pain_,and_ sorrow_ flow down his cheeks, crying out because he didn't want it to end. He bawled and screamed so hard that he had to take his eye-patch off, his right eyes stinging as the tears fell from his fake eye. His head fell to his bed as he cried, yelling as he asked why Allen wouldn't respond to him, he tried so hard, he'd done everything he could to keep his life going, but none of it worked. The red-head cried for God knows how long, curling himself in a ball in his bed, not wanting to do anything. He screamed and cried, hoping that some kind of holey god above would hear his cries and help him. He didn't want to be on this planet anymore, he wanted to be gone, he wanted to be somewhere where he could be with Allen, and he _wanted_ to be with him.

He _needed_ to be with him.

One of the best things in his life had been taken away from him, but was still right in front of his face. Like some kind of school bully that would take something of yours and hold it over your head so you couldn't reach it, only being able to jump to try and grab it, anyways failing each time by only a few inches. That's how he felt, he felt like that really short kid that couldn't reach what was over his head, and he was so sad that he couldn't get it back that he felt like _dying_.

His hope was finally dying, the light at the end of tunnel wasn't there anymore, his hope wasn't there anymore, it had got up, kicked him in the stomach, and left him for dead, not wanting to see him anymore, and he felt terrible. He truly started to believe that Allen was never real in the first place, just some strange dream his mind had made up that had slowly turned into a nightmare. He convinced himself that his dream was trying to get him to wake up, trying to get him to come back to reality. Angels aren't real, they were never real before, and they sure as Hell weren't real now. Lavi just wanted to wake up already, he wanted this dream to end, and he couldn't take it anymore.

His days continued on like this, with him laying on his bed curled up beside his unmoving boyfriend, each day waiting to wake up from this horrid dream. It didn't help when he refused to get out of bed, refusing to leave his spot beside his boyfriend for anything.

If anything, Allen was fading away, nothing that Lavi could do or say could stop that. There was proof too! His feathers that Lavi had collected were almost completely black, the seemingly untouchable goop on them almost reached towards the end of the feathers, leaving nothing but just about an inch of white left when he held them upside down. If Allen was fading away, Lavi wanted to spend the last little bit of time he had on Earth with him, even if he couldn't speak or move anymore. Allen would have wanted it that way anyways.

Lavi stayed like Allen, he didn't move, he didn't speak, the only times he ever got up was to go the bathroom and get something to eat every once and a while.

Bookman quickly noticed the red-heads actions and he knew that he was most likely sad, but he was also very disappointed in him for not thinking about the one thing that could possibly save him. He'd have to do it himself didn't he? He did everything for him it seemed. So he called them up, and before he knew it that said person barged into their home and up to Lavi's room, almost kicking down his door to get inside.

Lavi awake from him slumber rather unpleasantly when he heard the loud sound of his door slamming onto the wall, almost falling off its hinges. Who was it? Was Bookman mad it him again or somethin'? Had Kanda come to visit? Who was it?

Lavi sat up rather lazily too look at who it was, finding the person leaning in the door frame to be none other than Cross Marian, dressed in his usual regal like style with a large top-hat in his hands, his large horns sticking out of his head. He said nothing as he stepped into the room, taking a seat on the rolling computer desk Lavi had used during the day to watch Allen, crossing his legs after he sat down.

He continued to stay silent, almost waiting for some kind of response out of Lavi, Lavi was waiting for some kind of greeting as well, leading to a rather stiff awkward silence, both of them waiting to make the first move, unless Allen would be the first one to talk, but ahahah, he'd never do that…

Instead Cross just sat there for the rest of the day, not saying a word, leaving the room at odd times to grab some beer or to use the bathroom. Lavi quickly feel asleep during this process, hoping the Cross would explain himself at one point or another, but he didn't. Lavi guessed Cross was just the 'If you don't ask, you don't get an answer' kind of guy.

Though things were explained to Lavi the next day, after Lavi had fallen asleep beside his angel, Bookman came into his room in the morning. He explained that he had called Cross asking if he could help with the whole Allen fading away situation and he agreed for… some… odd reason. When Allen's physical state was explained to Cross, he said it'd be best for him to stay at their house for a while, if he was so weak that he couldn't even move anymore, he really wasn't going to stand a chance against Tyki if he found them, plus if Tyki did find where they were, Cross would have a can of whop-ass already opened up for him.

So Cross stayed in the guess room of the house, though he didn't actually use it, he just sort of stay up all night drinking and texting his friends in the living room. How he even had a phone and why he needed one when he was a Demon was beyond Lavi but he was too lazy to question it.

Marian came back up into Lavi's room later that day, looking a little tired, but fine other then that. Lavi woke up once again from his sleep when he heard a loud thump as Cross sat down into the rolling computer chair, looking over to the other one-eyed man who was just waking up.

"Raise and shine, faggot." Cross spat, his voice gruff and heavy as he took a sip on a cup of water. Well that was a start for sure, Cross was drinking something that wasn't alcoholic for once, but then again it could have been vodka, that was clear like water too, but if it was any other kind of drink Lavi would have been able to smell it the moment he stepped into room.

Lavi snorted angrily at the insult Cross had thrown at him, but what has he expecting, him to call him by the cute and fluff nickname of 'Sugar Bear'? Wait no… that'd be scary; he didn't want to think about that.

"Good morning to you to," Lavi grumbled, his voice also ruff and heavy since he had just woken up. Lavi rubbed the back of his head feeling a headache coming on as crawled him way from behind the sitting Allen and to the side of the bed where he took a seat, "Why are you here th-"

"To talk to you about my stupid pupil." Cross interrupted.

"No! I know that! What I meant to ask is why you're here so early?" Lavi asked, actually finished his sentence this time. Cross snorted.

"It's not early, it's noon you fuck basket." Fuck Basket? What kind of an insult was that? Regardless, Lavi didn't believe Cross when he said it was noon, but when he look up to the time on his phone and saw that it was indeed 12:21pm, he frowned. He guessed he was just overly tired.

"Okay then," Lavi sighed, already in a sour mood, "You want to talk to me about Allen? Do you know any way we could maybe save him or somethin'?" He asked. He was surprised that he could be straight up with him, he excepted himself to have a hard time talking about it like he had before, but for some reason, he was able to talk about it easily now. Maybe it was because he had finally come to terms with it, unlike before when he didn't believe it? Yeah… that was probably it.

"Probably not." Cross said plainly, crossing his legs in his seat, than taking a quick sip of his water. Lavi glared.

"Then why'd you come here!?" Lavi shouted, though his voice not being able to go very high since it pretty weak at the moment.

"You really are a dumbass aren't ye'?" Cross huffed, "I came here to protect that." Cross pointed to Allen, or… actually, his left arm that had seemed to fade from its normal black colour into a pure white.

"His arm?" Lavi questioned?

"His innocence you idiot!" Cross shouted back, "Do you know what will happen if we let his innocence get destroyed?!" Cross demanded, his voice becoming overly loud as he shouted at Lavi, the red-haired teen a little scared of the bigger man.

"No." Lavi mumbled.

"If that thing dies the world won't have a defense against Akuma or the Earl if they come back!" Wait… the world wouldn't have any kind of defense anymore? Did that mean Allen's innocence was the heart or something? He knew that the war ended before they could figure out which innocence was the heart, but was it possible Allen's innocence was the heart? It seemed likely, but was it really true?

"Okay, okay. I get it, just calm down would ya'?" Lavi scuffed. Cross just sighed as he got up from his chair, grabbing the white haired boys arm rather violently, and then examining it.

Lavi also examined Allen's arm during this time, he hadn't really taken much notice to before now, so now was a better time then any to look at it. His arm had faded from its usual black colour to a clean white, his skin almost looking _normal_ for once, though the patterns on his skin made it seem like Allen had some sort of strange all-over arm tattoo. The dark red jewel on the back of his hand, where Lavi and Allen had thought his innocence truly resided, had also faded from its dark almost coffee brown colour into that of a light pink.

After a few moments Cross let go of the angel's arm, Lavi watching as it feel limp to Allen's side. Lavi put his arm back on top of Allen's knees for him. Lavi didn't want to see his face anymore. Cross moved over to the angel's wings, quickly plucking a feather from them, than holding it upside down. He watched as the black goop began to flow slowly down the long feather he had picked out. It flowed down Allen's feather like molasses, but when the black goop stopped abruptly near the end of Allen's feather, Lavi knew something was up. Cross gave out a firm 'Hmmm' as it did this, shaking the feather a few times to see if the goop would move anymore, but each time, it just stopped at the same point. Lavi and Cross made a strange one-eyed eye contact as they both wondered what it could mean.

"What's it mean?" Lavi questioned, snatching the feather from Cross's hand to look at it himself. Cross didn't really care about the feather being taken from him, but he did give out another quick 'Hmm' before responding.

"Well he's fading away I can tell ye' that." Cross started, leaning in awfully close to Allen, moving his arms that covered his face. His wide and restless looking eyes being shown, Lavi couldn't look at that face.

"I know that." Lavi grumbled.

"He already has faded away actually." Cross stated. Lavi didn't understand. He had already faded away? Allen was sitting right in front of them; he couldn't have faded away yet now could he? Unless turning into an unmoving emotionless brick counted as fading away.

"What?" Lavi asked. Cross huffed, he held Allen's innocence arm once again, Lavi not being able to watch as it flopped around like Allen was some kind of doll.

"Look at his arm you idiot, does it look normal to you?!" He scowled. Lavi guessed he was talking about the colour of Allen's hand, which was usually black.

"No." Lavi grumbled, not really wanting to be lectured at this point and time.

"Well here's at least what I think ya' dumbass!" Cross started, "If anything, this idiot here should have faded away already?"

"What do you-"

"Let me finish you fag!" Lavi bite his lip, obeying Cross's demand, "His innocence has been trying to save him, but in return it's doing things to his body, making him like this." That…! That actually made a lot of sense. Allen's body had always needed a lot more nutrients due to his innocence, but if Allen's innocence was really trying to save him, it'd make sense that it'd be like that, not to mention that his arm seemed to loose all of its colour. Maybe that meant that it really was trying to keep him alive. If so that meant Allen was still pretty much alive! Maybe his innocence could completely save him from fading away? But it'd give out at some point right, innocence couldn't be that all powerful. Regardless Lavi's single eyes still lit up at the possibility, a small spark of hope relighting somewhere inside him.

"Does that mean Allen can be saved?" Lavi asked, his eye sparkling. Cross glared.

"You really are a stupid son aren't you?" Wait, son? Did Cross just call him 'Son'? What?

"What?" Lavi questioned again.

"You really are dumb," Cross mumbled, "Even I don't know that!" He shouted back,

"_Anything could happen at this point."_

…

AN: OMG THAT WAS A LONG ASS CHAPTER. This is actually the longest chapter for this fic, and I wrote in two days, way to go me.

Anyways, there are only two more chapters! Like whoaaaa, it's gonna end soon. Say, why don't you guys tell me in the reviews how you think this story is going to end? I'd love to see what you guys can come up with, who know, you might just change the ending a bit? But probably not.

Anyways I don't really have much to say but you know schools been keeping me busy, not having as much time as I use to, blah blah blah, you guys know all of that already, but there is one thing I'd like to address, and that's about reviews.

Now I know it does seem kind of stupid to be talking about reviews so late in a story but this had just been grinding my gears so hard that I need to talk about it.

Please, for the love of god don't leave one word reviews! I appreciate the fact that you guys have taken your time to review, but please! At least put effort into your reviews! To get that wonderful email in the middle of a school day saying that I got a review on my fanfic, only to find that it's just one or two words, is really underwhelming, trust me. So please, if you're going to leave a review at least make it a few sentence or so long. Tell me what you liked about the chapter, what you didn't like, what you think might happen, just please not one word! Okay? You could write a review that just says 'Cake' 22 times and I'd like it better then one word reviews, so please just don't do that anymore. (If someone does the cake 22 times review I swear I will love you forever.)

Anyways, that's all I got to say. See you all next chapter!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	25. Fall XXV

…

Hello There!

OMG second to last chapter, I'm excited! Let's get on with this.

…

The days rolled their way on with next to nothing new happening in them. Allen stayed lifeless on the bed, not moving a single inch. Lavi did eventually move Allen so that he was no longer hugging his knees, but instead, lying in the bed, looking like he was sleeping. Lavi even shut Allen's eyelids that had somehow stayed open with his lifeless state; Lavi couldn't stand to see those wide, scared eyes anymore.

After Lavi and Cross had figured out that Allen was still actually 'Alive' and that it was just his innocence keeping him alive, Lavi still stayed in bed for most of the time. He'd cuddle with Allen, his hope, though it did relight, was still very small, and all he really wanted to do was stay in bed with Allen until his innocence gave out, that is if it ever did. If Allen could sense any of what was going on, even if just a bit, he was pretty sure he'd want it this way too.

But after a while of doing nothing but stay in bed all day, Gramps finally came in and said if he didn't start trying to live his life again, he'd kick him out of the house, not being able to see Allen anymore.

So Lavi tried his hardest to start his life up again. He started with small goals, first going about actually getting up in the mornings and making breakfast for Bookman, Cross, and himself, like he had in the past. It took him a while to get use to not having Allen with him in the morning anymore, and no matter how many times he looked, he'd never be sitting a the dinning table with a hot cup of tea in one hand, and a book shoved in front of his face, reading. But on those days, Lavi would usually head back to bed right after breakfast, shoving one of the bookshelves in his room in front of his door so no one could come inside.

Lavi's bookshelf trick only worked a few times though, because once Bookman had tried to get into his room, only to find a giant bookshelf in his way, he promptly began to kick at the door, yelling for the younger ginger to get up. Lavi did eventually get up and did what the old man had asked him, but the next time he had come into his room to hide, all of his bookshelves where gone.

Lavi saw no reason why Bookman and Cross had been constantly telling him to keep living his life when his purpose in life was gone. Allen had come down to Earth to help Lavi fulfill his purpose in life right? So if the one person he needed in his life was gone, then what point did his life serve anymore? Just for him to eventually curl up and die, his body rotting into the Earth's curst, only to have him be reborn every fifty or so years unable to ever move on because the one thing he needed was _gone_?! That didn't sound like the most thrilling eternity to look forward to. He'd much rather spend his time with Allen while he could, even if he was just a lifeless husk now.

But regardless of what he thought, Bookman and Cross still made him get up each day, Lavi still not understanding why he should still be living his life. Bookman soon locked Allen in his room, forbidding Lavi from seeing him after a while, leaving Lavi to sit inside the house, feeling so utterly alone even though Cross and Bookman were both inside the house most of the time.

Lavi's hope was gone; he'd never find a way to save Allen, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much research he did, no matter how many illegal things he did, he'd never get him back. He'd just remain some kind of unmoving doll, curled up in the sheets of Bookman's bed for however long he had left before he'd turn into dust.

Lavi couldn't see Allen anymore, Bookman wouldn't let him, and even when Bookman wasn't around, Cross wouldn't either, he was cut off from the one thing that made him at least somewhat happy in these past few weeks of Allen being nothing but a lifeless doll. It didn't help that everything in his house reminded him of Allen, and all the time they had shared together.

It left Lavi to leaving the house often, trying to find something to do in his boring and pointless life. He started by going on long walks around the neighborhood, only ever looking down at his feet while he walked, his eye sometimes leaking tears without his knowing. People would stare at him as they walked past him, a few stopping to ask if he was okay, but Lavi never noticed any of them, he just kept walking to wherever his feet would carry him.

These walks soon turned into drives, Lavi driving anywhere to get away from what reminded him of Allen. He drove from place to place, store to store, his acting skills keeping him from looking depressed in public. He once even drove halfway out to Kelowna, wondering if he showed up at the door step of Howard Link, a man he had known for a year or so before he moved away, that he'd let him stay for a while, but after three hours of driving, he remembered all the back story that Link and Allen had, and couldn't stop thinking about Allen. He headed home after that, getting back home at around 2:00am, since his idea had come rather late in the evening, and decided to stupidly jump on it right away.

Lavi soon came to the realization that no matter just where he went, he'd always be reminded of Allen, and that there truly was not escape to it. No matter where he went, no matter how hard he tried to forget him, and no matter how much he wanted to get away from the pain of not being able to be with him anymore, he couldn't escape.

He found himself stepping into the basement more and more often, looking at that thick rope like he had before, and still wondering 'Should I do it?'. All of his thoughts seemed to point to it, the strange voice in the back of his head told him to do it, he was pretty sure Bookman and Cross would tell him to do it.

_But they didn't. _

He tired one night, he really did, he had set up the rope and everything, but when he finally saw it set up in all its glory, he couldn't bring himself to do it, and he just ended up staring wide eyed at the rope, still wondering if he had the guts to do it. He felt like a wimp, he felt so weak that he couldn't even get away from his own pain. He broke down again that night, lying on his bed crying until his eyes hurt. His sobs shook the house that night. No one dared to go into his room.

Lavi didn't know what to do after that, he kept living his life, mostly because Bookman was forcing him and he knew he'd get Cross to beat his ass if he didn't, heck! He even started to go back to work, and his life was changing back to the way it was before he met Allen, but he didn't see any point in living _now_ if Allen wasn't there.

That was, until one night, when, Cross had come up with an idea. Yes Cross, the drunken bastard that was Allen's guardian for five years had come up with idea, all be it while drinking and ended up having him run all the way up the stairs, almost tripping part way up and rushing head first into the red-heads room to tell him about his idea.

His idea went as follows. If Allen's innocence was keeping him alive, though alive in the sense that he's a motionless doll on the floor, then what if they just gave Allen a little bit more power, maybe he could run on that and actually be conscious again?

The thought of Allen actually being conscious again made Lavi jump from his bed, the hope he once had inside him growing in him.

"Well then what are we waiting for!?" Was what Lavi yelled to Cross, before ramming his way into Bookman's room, not caring about what he had said about going inside there.

Lavi found Allen sitting on one of the chairs inside of Bookman's room, his neck limp and hanging backwards off the chair, his eyes wide open and with the corners of his eyes filled with the sandy substance you find when you wake up. His arms hung lazily off the sides of the chair, limp like the rest of his body.

The sight shocked not only Lavi but Cross as well. Sure, Bookman probably wouldn't have wanted to keep Allen in his bed, but just the position he was in on the chair made him seem… _dead_. Both of them wondered how Bookman could walk in and out of his room with such a dead looking person sitting on one of his chairs. He could have at least put him a less _odd_ looking stance.

But despite his strange pose, Lavi and Cross still continued with their plan. Cross, using some of his demon abilities, managed to transfer some of his energy into Allen, though be it demon energy and not really that 'Pure' enough for Allen to take in, but that wouldn't really matter that much now would it? All Lavi was hoping for was for this to work, and that Allen would wake up, that's all that Lavi wanted, was that too much to ask for?

_But he did wake up. _And _Lavi couldn't have been happier. _

He was awake, and all the hope and determination that Lavi one had crashed back into him.

When Allen lifted his head from hanging off the back of the chair, his wings twitching slightly as he woke up, rubbing his eyes for a few moments to clear his vision, Lavi just couldn't help himself, his arms forced their way around his waist as he broke out in tears of happiness, just glad that he had been able to see his precious angel alive again. Allen began to push at Lavi, complaining as to why he was clinging to his waist and why he was in Bookman's room. He didn't remember anything from when he was out, did he?

Though the moment was ruined when Allen suddenly went limp part way through Lavi's tight hug of death, only saying one word, 'Food'. Lavi was glad to follow his lovely angel's orders, taking him to kitchen and letting him grab whatever he pleased. Cross's idea had worked, and Lavi couldn't have been happier to know that.

It was soon brought to the red-headed duo's attention that Allen didn't seem to remember anything from the time that he was out, he was most likely unconscious during that time, so it made sense. They were both quick to explain the situation to Allen, from everything as to why Cross was there, (Which Allen wasn't very happy about.) to why they thought Allen had passed out for almost two weeks.

But even with Allen waking up finally, things still weren't prefect, but then again, when were things _ever_ prefect? They soon found out that if Allen didn't have a constant source of energy, either if it be from energy from Cross, or food, he'd pass out, needing another restart of energy from Cross to get back on his feet.

It turns out all that Allen needed the who time he was out was just a bit of energy to get back up on his feet, and Cross and Lavi felt like idiots for not realizing it sooner, but even if that was the case Allen still needed to eat, _constantly_. It seemed like if Allen went for only a few minutes without some kind of substance in his mouth, he'd faint, and Cross would have to pull him out for his passed out state each time, which also took quiet the toll on Cross, even as a demon. So Allen was forced to eat constantly if he liked it or not, usually having a cup of vitamin rich tea in his hands or something like a box of crackers in front of him.

But Allen couldn't keep living like this, now could he? Lavi was rather surprised that Allen's innocence had managed to keep him alive for almost a good two weeks, his innocence was going to give out at some point if it kept up like that. It couldn't have been all powerful, nothing can have unlimited power after all, and the fact that Allen needed a constant energy source just to stay awake was proof enough of that.

So Lavi started searching, searching for answers to his question. He needed to know if Allen could be saved, even if just a little. The thought of knowing that Allen's innocence could give out at any moment and leave him to die scared Lavi way too much. So he started looking, and looking, to find even the smallest fact that could maybe help solve his mystery.

He started with the Bookman records, looking through each record that even mentioned angels in the slightest, reading over them to find anything that could help him. He devoted all of his free time to researching a way to save his beloved angel, but the only things he could find were reprints of what he already knew, or had facts so tiny that they wouldn't even help him at all.

He went to the internet after that, even though about 90% of him not to do it. But much like that 90% of him that had told him not to it was pointless. The internet was so full of so many idiots and made up bullshit that he didn't even know why he even tried, he really was desperate. But even the littlest bits could count right? Maybe he'd find something that could trigger some kind of idea in his head that _could _save him, right? But like he had thought, nothing came of it.

He asked Bookman next, wondering if he knew some kind of information he didn't, or that he could contact another Bookman that had more information on the matter, but even his powers were limited. He knew nothing more then Lavi did, and contacting another Bookman would just take to long to produce anything good.

Cross had said he did know a few way that could save Allen, but all of them involved either something so sinful that even a high racking demon like Cross would be thrown in jail for, or something that needed power that only two beings in the world were known for have, them being God, and Lucifer.

But Lavi still didn't give up, even after all of his options were gone. He started going threw the Bookman records again, spending more and more time in the basement then usual. He looked through any record that he could find, even if it didn't include anything on angel at all. He was devoted to finding a way to save Allen, even if it was a helpless case.

Lavi only continued to spend his free time reading through the records, throwing them aside when he was finished with them. Soon he began to skip his work days to read, looking farther and farther into the records just to see if they had something, anything, that he could find useful. He went several days without food or water, staying the basement that was now a crumpling mess of papers and ink. It reminded everyone of Komui's old office.

He never came out for anything, and no matter what Cross and Allen tried, he wouldn't move from his spot on the floor, he just sat there, staring at whatever paper or book was in his hand, his eyes moving quickly across the page to take in each little letter and detail, looking desperately for something that would help.

Allen was flattered that Lavi was spending so much of his time to try and help him, but the fact that he was going without food or water, and the only times that he really got up was to stumble his way up the bathroom, was starting to worry Allen. Allen already knew that he could fade away at any moment, and yes he was scared, and he wish there was some way he could save himself, and yeah, he did want to spend more time with Lavi and all of his friends, but he had come to terms with his impending doom, and he was ready to move on. If there was anything Allen wanted to do, he at least wanted to spend the last of the time he had on Earth doing the things he wanted to do, like spending time with his boyfriend and making sure that he'd be okay until Allen did fade, not waiting for the few moments when Lavi did get up to give him a hug or something.

He tired each day to get Lavi out of the basement, but nothing seemed to move him from his spot on the floor. Well… actually he could move Lavi from his spot, but he'd just keep reading his book like some kind of robot. But regardless, Allen couldn't get Lavi to move, and after a while, he locked Lavi out of the basement, refusing to let him back in until he fulfilled Allen's requests.

Lavi felt rather guilty when Allen had told him he wished to spend time with him, so he did, he spent the time that he had wasted on doing nothing but pointless things with him. He followed the angel's commands and went back to work, (Though ending with his getting his ass beat in by his boss wondering where he had been.) he ate properly and made sure he was healthy, and soon, things started to feel like they use too.

Lavi would wake up the mornings to his lovely angel by side, either hanging off of Lavi's arms or holding onto his waist, his head resting on Lavi's stomach. Lavi would wake up, take a shower, and start on breakfast for the now family of four, always making sure that Allen had a cup of nutrient rich tea in his hands and that he was happy. He then give his boyfriend a lovely peck either of the cheek or lips, Cross would scowl and call them fags and Lavi would leave off to work. Work would pass by for however many hours were in his shift and he'd come back home, give his boyfriend a hug and start on dinner, then spend the rest of his night doing whatever his lovely angel wished.

It felt like his life was back, even if Cross was there to remind them of the impending doom Allen would soon face. It felt nice to be spending the last of Allen's time as he pleased, and once he had really started living his life again he realized just how much really missed living it, and he knew he'd be sad when it ended.

But was all until was until _he_ showed up.

It was one of Lavi's days off, and he and Allen were enjoying spending their time reading in their room together, Bookman was off at work and Cross doing something both didn't really care about. That was until Cross barged into Lavi and Allen's bedroom, telling them to garb everything they had and hit the hills 'cause _he _was here. Bookman had called Cross saying that he saw _him_ on his way to work, and it looked like _he_ was probably heading for their house. The three then tumbled their way into Lavi's car as he stepped on the gas, getting as far away as possible from the house as they could.

Lavi ended up driving the three up to the bike trails by Rice Lake, the three of them running at speed of quick into the open forest on the sides of the bike trails. Lavi thought it was a good hiding spot, at least for the time, if they really needed to they could hop back into Lavi's car and rive somewhere farther, but for now, they'd be fine.

They made there way deep into the forest, jumping over logs and stepping on twigs as they ran. Once they were sure they were far enough, they sat down at a small clearing, each taking their own seats on some stumps. Lavi had come prepared with a few snacks for Allen, just to make sure he wouldn't get hungry and pass out again, and the three were on their toes, only taking a small break from their running.

Allen munched on an energy bar with his innocence ready and activated, his Sword Of Exorcism already laying beside him. Allen knew Cross could hold his own in a fight even without his innocence, trust him, he'd seen it far too many times. But Allen was bit worried for Lavi… no scratch that… he was _really_ worried for Lavi.

Lavi didn't have his hammer anymore and he wasn't too sure this Lavi could keep up in a fight, he had never talked to him about his fighting abilities nor had he seen him fight. He was beginning to wonder if he should send the boy back to his car, or tell him to go hide somewhere away from him and Cross if they had to fight _him_. But it was much too late for that now.

A shiver ran down Allen's wings as a certain smell made its way to his nose. He knew that smell, he knew it was _him_, and Cross seemed to agree, since he had gotten up off his stump and began to brush the dirt off his pants and bottom, his long spine like tail sticking out of his pants and waving back and forth quickly, it being covered in small tuffs of red hair. Did Allen ever mention Cross had a strange demon tail? 'Cause he did, though most of the time he hid it, wrapping it around his leg, covered over his pants. He called the thing 'Hideous' and didn't like to look at it, but he said hiding his tail was painful, and that he lets it loose when he'd alone, which he did do most of the time when he was staying at the Bookmans.

Before they knew it, the trio had started running again, all of them just knowing, that _he_ was close by. Their run was cut short very quickly when _he_, suddenly showed up in front of the three, taking his large top-hat off as he bowed.

"Good afternoon." The man, no other then Tyki Mikk, started as all three of them stopped in their tracks, all of them boiling with hate as they stared at the well dressed Noah.

"Hey ass-hat." Cross spat… wait ass-hat… what kind of an insult was that? Both Lavi and Allen were slightly confused, but it was an insult no less, and it was directed at Tyki Mikk, a Noah who rather needed an insult, so they let it slid.

"Now that's rather curd, Cross, even for a demon." Tyki retorted back, his more, _gentleman_ like side kicking in. Cross rolled his eyes.

"I can be as fucking curd as I want." Cross scowled.

"Do as you please, but I think you know why I am here." Tyki spoke, sticking his nose up in the air like some kind of prissy bastard. He gestured to Allen, but they all knew why he was here, so it was kind of a stupid question.

Cross and Tyki's conversation continued and Allen decided to take this time to get Lavi out of here, things were looking like they could get overly dangerous for a simple human surrounded by two demons and an angel. Allen shuffled as quietly over to Lavi as he could then spoke under his breath.

"Lavi, run." Was what Allen mumbled.

"What? Why?" Lavi mumbled back, a little hurt that Allen wanted him to leave.

"Lavi, get out of here, things look like they're gonna get pretty nasty and I don't want you to get hurt." Allen spat, just wanting Lavi to get out of there already.

"What are yo-" Lavi's statement was cut off when there was a loud explosion near them. The blast shook Lavi off his feet and Allen was quick to grab him while he toppled to the floor, somehow, turning him in mid air so Allen was the one who landed on the ground, Allen could hear a loud cracking when they landed on the ground, then a stinging pain ran through his body. Well, there go his wings.

"Do you see what I mean!?" Allen lashed out, watching as Lavi crawled off of Allen. Allen got up quickly after.

"Allen I can help I-"

"Allen!" Cross yelled back, looking like he could use some backup with Tyki. Allen only grunted looking back to Lavi. He shoved the red-head back with his sword.

"Just get out of here Lavi! We don't need your help!" A pain bounced into Lavi's chest.

"But-"

"I'm a supernatural creature Lavi! You're not! You don't stand a chance against him without your innocence! Just leave!"

"_Yeah! But you're a supernatural creature Allen! Supernatural! Do you know what that means?"_

Lavi's own words rang in his head, those words he had told Allen all those months ago. It was true, Allen was a supernatural creature, Tyki and Cross were both supernatural creatures, and what was he? A human, a human with no special abilities. He didn't have his innocence anymore and he certainly couldn't do anything to change that. It seemed lately that no matter how much he wanted to help, he just couldn't. He accepted that now, he scowled as his single eye feel to the ground.

"Just promise me you won't die." He scowled once again.

"I promise." Allen said quickly, giving Lavi a warm smile, how he could still smile on the battlefield baffled Lavi, but Allen was on of the strongest people he knew, so he did question it. Lavi nodded weakly before he ran off, leaving Allen and Cross to their own fight. Allen would come back alive at least. _He'd promised him that_.

Allen then jumped into the fight, joining his Master at his side to fight Tyki. It seemed he had gotten his Noah powers back, since his skin had turned into the grey colour in a matter of time, and the fact that he was using his Teezs for a weapon was also proof enough.

The three fought for a few minutes, Cross and Allen each taking turns trying to hit Tyki, but because of his Noah powers, he could easily avoid them. Allen could easily block Tyki's strikes with his Sword of Exorcism, every so often having to save Cross from a good blow since he had no way of blocking Tyki's attacks on his own.

This was until one of Cross's and Tyki's attacks collided causing another explosion. Allen was sent flying back, his reaction time slower since he was weaken, hitting his head hard on the ground as he fell. It was a hard blow, he could fell a warm liquid trickle down the back of his head, and he saw stars for a moment when his eyes finally opened.

Allen had to force his body off the ground afterwards, using his sword to help him stand while he caught his breath and his vision cleared, but what he saw, was something he wasn't expecting.

Tyki had managed to get a hit on Cross, his Teez weapon stabbed through Cross's abdomen. Allen knew Cross would be fine, he'd seen him take worse shots then that before, and plus, he was a demon, demons don't die that easily… right? Oh, but was Allen _mad_, he was very _mad_.

He ran at full speed at Tyki, hitting him upside the head with his Sword of Exorcism, rather glad that his sword was made of innocence, which meant he couldn't phase through it. He instantly toppled to the ground, sent flying much like Allen had just a few moments ago, and hit the forest ground.

Though there was something slightly off when Allen hit Tyki, something came out of his ear. It looked black, and it was a liquid, almost having the consistency of oil. Allen only caught a quick look at it from the corner of his eye before Tyki fell to the ground, the strange liquid did fall to the ground where Allen could see it, but it quickly retreated back into Tyki's body when he was still on the ground, moving quickly across the ground much like a snake, Allen though for a moment that the strange liquid was going to turn back at him and hiss, but it didn't. Strange, was what Allen thought.

Tyki was quick to get up though, cranking his neck around and spiting out some blood on to the ground, trying to act cool. That pissed Allen off.

"That was a good hit, boy." Tyki spat back, stepping up the younger male, looking just about ready to fight back again.

"Shut up." Allen scowled, just wanting to beat the shit out of this guy already. Allen stepped over Cross's unconscious body on the ground, making sure that it was behind him.

"Now why would I nee-" Allen hit head with the side of his sword again, watching as he fell to the ground once again, but this time, he stepped over to his laying body, stepping his foot hard into the laying mans head, though only to have it phase through his head once and have his body fall through the ground like some sort of glitch in a video game.

Tyki appeared in front of him once again, sitting his tongue out at him in a very child like manner. Allen was sick of this guy, he had had enough of him in his past life and he certainly wasn't happy seeing him again in this life.

"You missed me boy." Allen didn't hear that little line though, because from the corner of his eye he could see Cross starting to get up from the ground, placing a finger over his lips, as to tell Allen to be quiet. Oh… Allen saw what he was gonna do, he was going to sneak up on Tyki from behind and end this quickly, Allen liked that plan. Allen distracted Tyki.

"I know that," Allen spat, watching Cross move as quietly as he could around Tyki, "What do you want from me?!" Allen scowled. Tyki looked a little shocked.

"You of all people should know that." Tyki stated.

"Well I just want to be clear, so tell me." Although Allen was simply doing this to make some time for Cross, he was still rather curious as to why Tyki had even tried to escape from Hell in the first place. Now was a better time and maybe the only time to get some answers anyways.

"If there's anything that I want, it's you innocence-"

"We established this a hundred years ago."

"I wasn't finished," Tyki huffed, "I want your innocence boy, if I destroy it there's a chance that it will destroy all the rest, leaving this world helpless against us." Well… that was… that was the same fucking plan from a hundred years ago! And if Tyki wanted so badly to destroy Allen's innocence, then why did he have to wait so damn long?! He could have just killed him when they met at the bus station that one time and saved himself a bunch of trouble, and if he knew where Allen was the why didn't he just come right after Allen got him innocence back! Man Tyki must be bad with plans.

"If you wanted to destroy my innocence then why did you wait so long?!" Allen yelled back, Tyki stepped a bit closer to Allen, looking just about ready to chock Allen out. Tyki laughed.

"I was waiting until you were weak. When I coul-"

"Allen now!" Cross yelled, interrupting Tyki's talk. Allen caught Tyki off guard and kicked him the stomach, Cross muttering some words in a different language almost like a spell. Tyki froze up and the white-haired teen began to hack and slash his way across Tyki's body, watching as the strange black liquid from before began to sprout out of Tyki's none existent wounds.

He slashed one way and the next, over his heart, over his arms, tracing the scar he had once given him those many years ago, the skin around each of his wounds fading into a pure white instead of its grey colour, the black liquid from before pouring out onto the ground like blood. It was almost like Allen was draining the Noah out of Tyki. He finished with one final slash from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, almost like he was going to cut Tyki in half, and with that, Tyki's body fell limp to the ground.

Cross was quick to open a small bottle, it sucking up all of the strange black liquid that had left Tyki when Allen had cut him. It gathered into the small bottle and Cross stuffed a small cork into it quickly, keeping it contained.

Cross then proceed to collapse onto the ground, without a word, leaving Allen to wonder just what was in that bottle.

…

AN: Yay, another chapter done, next one is the last one! AWW YES.

First off, I want to say I'm really sorry for this being so late, I was having a really hard time thinking of ideas for the Tyki fight and I didn't come up with a good one until last night,, and this week has been kind of stressful from me anyways. So yeah, I'm sorry.

Anyways, tomorrow's Halloween! YAY. I'm glad I got my Allen cosplay done for Halloween though, it'd gonna be kind of awkward wearing it too school tomorrow, but then again it's the one day where you're allowed to dress up as whatever the fuck you want and get away with it, so like Hell I'm missing out on that.

Anyways, I've got some things to do so I'll see you guys in the last chapter! It should be out shortly because I don't think it's going to be very long. Leave a review and I'll love ya'!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	26. Fall XXVI

…

Full authors notes at the end of chapter.

…

The way back to Lavi's house was a tough one to say the least. Allen had been left alone, in the middle of the forest with two limp bodies lying in front of him, those being the bodies of the overly pale Tyki Mikk and Cross Marian, out cold from the most likely powerful spell he had used to freeze Tyki and his wound.

This was going to be awkward… _really_ awkward to get back, just thinking about the strange looks he'd get from walking out of a forest with two (One most likely dead.) bodies and being horribly injured himself made him shiver in disgust.

He thought about just throwing the two bodies over his shoulders and flying them back, but when he had caught Lavi during a fall in his fight, he had heard a large cracking noise, much like when Lavi had fell on his wing playing a _certain_ horror game and his wings shock with pain. His wings hurt when he moved them, so flying was out of the question. This left him with no option but to walk back out to Lavi's car himself. He had kicked himself mentally for making the red-head leave so suddenly, but his safety had been more important at the time.

So, very reluctantly, Allen pulled the limp body of Cross over his shoulder, thankful that his innocence still had that strange increased strength to it. He dragged Tyki's lifeless body by his wrist behind him, not really caring if his body got more beat up along the way.

The next forty minutes felt like Hell to Allen, the deep forest was confusing and repetitive making him feel like he was constantly lost. He felt like an idiot really, his internal navigation skills weren't the best. It had been much like this when he first fell to Earth as well. He kept getting lost in deep mountain forest, almost feeling like he had been cursed to live in a strange never ending forest for the rest of his days though that was until Lavi showed up and saved him from that strange forest, overhearing his loud sobs of loneliness and worry.

Allen did eventually find the main bike path again after what felt like _ages_ of stepping through the wet forest filled with ferns and moss. The fact that the forest was _wet_ didn't help his mood too much either. He trailed on the edge of the paved pathway, staying hidden from the bikers that passed by. He'd much rather keep the strange looks away while he could after all.

Partway through Allen's walk, he heard something drop from Cross's limp body. The small noise it made as it hit the ground seemed out of place for the area Allen was in, and made him turn around instantly. Dropping both bodies he had for a moment, he turned around, only to find the petit potion-like bottle filled with the odd black slime that had come out of Tyki's body inside of the bottle. Allen wasn't sure what the liquid was, but no matter what it was, it made him feel disgusted, much like the way he would feel when he saw the Earl or something. Regardless of what it was, it was most likely important, Cross had sucked it up in that bottle after all, so he slipped it into his sweater pocket, hoping it wouldn't fall out again along the way. He pulled Cross's limp body back over his shoulder, and dragged Tyki along behind him, moving on.

Soon Allen found his way back to the gravel parking lot outside the entrance of the trails, overly glad when he noticed that everyone seemed to absent from the parking lot at that moment. Spotting Lavi's pick-up and a nervous looking red-head cooped up inside it, he left out a heavy sigh, popping open the back door and dumping both bodies inside it, not caring for either of their well beings. He slid himself into the passenger seat of the car; he did nothing when the red-head began to gush about how worried he had been; only responding with a single word.

_Drive._

Lavi only gulped at the angel's command, quickly turning the keys in the ignition and driving out of the gravel parking lot back home. The drive home was stuck in a bitter silence that both Allen and Lavi didn't seem any close to breaking it. Cross woke up part way through the short drive, complaining a bit when he woke as to why he was laying on a dead looking Tyki, his wound seemed to have healed on their own, and so he was fine. Cross did freaked out for a moment when he woke up, wondering where the small bottle of the black liquid had gone. Allen was quick to explain that he had taken it for safe keeping while Cross was out and returned it to him. Why that bottle was so important baffled Allen, but he really didn't want to think about that or anything for that matter at the moment.

The rest of the car ride home was silent like before, Lavi and Allen retreating back to their home to get Allen fixed up, after they had arrived home while Cross left on his own terms, saying that'd he'd probably never come back, and that his mission on Earth was done. Allen couldn't help but feel a little sad to see him go, but most of him was happy for him to leave. So much so that Allen spat in his wake as he made himself a portal back to Hell, where he belonged.

Cross was glad that his mission was finally over with as he carried Tyki's overly light body over his shoulder, stepping down the darkly lit stairs that lead into Hell, the familiar scent of smoke and rotting bodies filling his nose. The smell was off putting for sure, but most demons got use to it after a while, but there were few who just couldn't stand the smell. The smell only ever lingered in the lowest parts of Hell, where the lower racking demons lay and where truly evil demons where kept in prison, like the one he was carrying on his back, and since Cross was such a ranking demon he didn't have to deal with the smell like he use to.

Passing through many slum cities and waste lands quickly, Cross was able to make his way to Hell's one and only prison, a few of the other demons giving Cross quick 'Congrats' on his successful mission when they saw the lower demon hanging over his shoulder. Cross promptly threw Tyki's limp body into its rightful place, a cell, with the rest of the Noah. The red-haired demon was glad to notice that the security around the Noah had improved greatly, each Noah now having their own cell isolated from any other Noah contact, having at least three armed, powerful-looking, guards watching them at all times. Cross got a few more 'Congrats' and some rough pats on the back, and after that there was only one thing left to do, and that was to report to Lucifer, he was the one who had assigned him the mission after all.

He opened up his own smoky portal to Lucifer's Hall, stepping into the purple fog that formed the portal, the smoke lingering in both the rooms he was just in and the hall he had appeared in, like the gas always had. Cross lit himself a cigarette while walking down the darkly coloured hall, soon coming to a pair of large double doors where the great King himself resided. The guards by the door asked his business and Cross was quick to respond with 'Just reporting back from a mission', the guards then nodded and let him inside.

The church like doors opened for him as he made his way into the long throne room, looking much like Heaven's Halls, though only painted and decorated differently. The great king of Hell sat on his throne at the end of the room, looking to be scribbling down something on some papers on a desk in front of him.

Now actually, this wasn't really the _real_ King of Hell, the _real_ King of Hell ceased to exist hundreds of thousands of years ago. This demon, which was the current the King of Hell, was just another high ranking demon that had been given the spot after the pervious King had deceased. Each King of Hell was different, but they were all given one of the many names of the first great King himself had and the power that he had left behind.

_Cross was actually good friends with this King._

When Cross finally did die and he was sent down to Hell, he was quick to make friends with a rather high ranking demon, instantly hitting off from how much they just had in common. This demon, Jack as he was called before he became king, was part of the Black Order like Cross, though only as a finder in the American branch and nothing more then a shameless drinker and womanizer like Cross. He had died many, many, years before Cross had, and had made his way up the ranks by himself long before Cross, and when Cross had died and became friend with him, he helped him up the ranks of Hell to become a rather powerful and intimidating demon like the human he use to be.

Cross was surprised when they had chosen Jack to become the next King after the pervious one had died, gaining the name of 'Lucifer' along with throne, but when Jack, now 'Lucifer', gave Cross the spot of his right hand man, Marian was rather pleased. He'd send him out on missions that had to do with the Order, Noah, Akuma and so on since he was really the only demon he knew that had a good knowledge of the Order.

Marian's most recent mission had been to find the escaped Noah, 'Tyki Mikk' and return him to his rightful cell back in Hell. Do keep in mind it took him around four human months to track him down while also meeting a certain angel who he had known in his one and only life and was the guardian of for five years, but four human months was only about a day and a bit in Hell time, so it was a rather short mission.

So to Cross, it had only felt like he was gone for a little over a day, and he hadn't missed his King of a friend in the slightest, and when Lucifer had noticed the large doors to his throne room open, and his dear demon friend step inside, he was rather glad.

Lucifer's face peeked up under his waist long raven black hair. Large, black, curled horns weighing his head down slightly, his grey eyes softened as he pushed up from his desk to welcome his right hand man back. The hooves of his goat like legs clicked softly on the red carpet of the hall, and the long cape that hung off his neck trailed slowly behind him, his chest left exposed.

"Ahhh… good afternoon Marian, I see your mission went well." Lucifer stated, his steps long and slow, he was such a calm demon, it baffled Cross somehow. The red-haired demon laughed.

"You call meeting my stupid pupil as an angel a hundred years 'Well'?" Lucifer laughed back, amused by his statement.

"I suppose," He responded, "I'm assuming you're here to report back?"

"Yes… but that's not the only reason." Cross started. Lucifer raised a thin eyebrow, his fingers knitting themselves together in front of him.

"Oh, please do tell." The half goat man inquired.

Cross pulled the small potion-like bottle from his coat pocket, filled with the strange black liquid that came from Tyki. He held it out to Lucifer, holding it by the tip of the bottle, disgusted by the liquid for some reason.

"I'm not sure what this is, but it came out of Tyki when that short stack hit him with his sword… it looked kinda important so I collected it." Lucifer took the bottle from Cross's hand, his long black nails making a small 'Tick' noise as they hit the thick glass. Cross never liked those nails of his, they added a good inch onto his fingers and they grossed him out, not to mention they were filed so that they were sharp and pointy.

"I was wondering that too." Lucifer spoke slowly, looking at the liquid, interested. Cross frowned.

"Were you watching my mission again?" Cross asked. Lucifer ignored him as he took the small crook out of the bottle, it making a small 'Pop' noise as it came out. He gave the black liquid a quick sniff. His head instantly shook in disgust, pushing the crook back into the bottle quickly.

"Oh yes there's no doubt about it now," Cross watched as a red tint flowed its way over the bottle for a moment, showing that Lucifer probably put some kind of spell on it. Lucifer looked back at Cross afterwards, "Sorry Marian, but I was. It's important to know that you're alright." Cross huffed, puffing out smoke from his cigarette along the way.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. Lucifer had a very focused look on his face, looking somewhat out of place for his usual calm and warm smile, which was also out of place for a demon. Cross wondered sometimes how he was even a heavy drinker and womanizer in his life like he was.

"Marian, this liquid… it came from Tyki when Allen cut him with his Sword Of Exorcism, right?" Cross nodded.

"Yup." Suddenly, a large book appeared in front of Lucifer, floating around hi shoulder level so he could read from it.

"What was his last name?" Lucifer asked, the determined look on his face not leaving.

"Walker." The pages in the large blue book began to flip by themselves, Lucifer muttering 'Walker' under his breath, as if he was searching for something. Suddenly, the pages stopped flipping and Lucifer let out a small 'Ahha!' pointing his long nail onto the page. He muttered the words on the page under his breath, his strange determination fading for a moment.

"Oh dear…" He mumbled after he was finished reading. The book suddenly disappeared and Lucifer looked back at Cross, the bottle of black liquid disappearing along with the book, "Cross, I need you to take me to Allen Walker right away."

…

Allen sat impatiently on the bathroom floor, trying his best not to fidget on the cool tile floor. Lavi was currently fixing up Allen's wings that had gotten hurt once again in the midst of battle with a certain Noah. Lavi was sad to see that Allen had gotten hurt again, but he knew that he'd heal soon enough, and he had come back alive, so at least Allen had kept his promise.

Lavi wrapped the skin-toned bandages around Allen's left wing, making sure that the wing was closed tight so it couldn't move, that way, Allen's wings could heal properly. Allen winced a bit as Lavi worked his way around his feathery limb, his wings burning at only the slightest touch of Lavi's fingers. The red-head was quick to comfort the angel when he winced, only telling him that it was to help his wing to heal quicker, giving him a quick kiss between working on each of his wounds.

Lavi quickly finished bandaging up Allen's wings and right when he was about to lean in for a quick reassuring smooch, there was a large banging noise coming from downstairs. It shocked both Lavi and Allen, making them both jump at the loud noise. They wondered what it could have been, Allen and Lavi were the only ones in the house at the time, so who could it have been? It couldn't have been Bookman, it was only around 4:00pm and he usually didn't come back from work until about 6:00pm.

Curious, both of them made their way down the stairs, Allen itching at the bandages around his head that were there to help the cut on the back of his head, but what they saw in their living room, was rather… _surprising_.

For starters, Cross was there, standing to the side of the living room, but there was another… _being_… in the room with him. A very tall _man_… with goat like legs, large curled horns sticking out just above his ears, a very long red cape dragging behind him, standing at around 6'5" in their living room.

Allen was instantly put off by the creature, smelling purely of sin and nothing else. It was obvious by the way Allen scrunched his nose and his mood dropped that he was a demon much like Cross, but no demon, even Cross, had made him want to leave the room so quickly, and he was just about to leave the room when that said demon made eye contact with him, a small smile forming on his calm face.

"Ahh, Allen Walker there you are, I was just starting to wonder if Marian brought me to the wrong place." Lavi noticed how uncomfortable Allen was getting, it was strange, he felt rather… _comfortable_ with the two demons in the room.

"Uhh… who is this?" Allen spat, wanting nothing more then to just jump out the closest window, but instead he stepped up to Cross, wanting an explanation as to why he had brought one of his demon buddies into his home.

"My apologizes Allen Walker," The other demon rang, bowing slightly at the angel. Why was he being so formal? "I am Lucifer, sixteenth King of Hell, it's a pleasure to meet you… Savior of Time." Allen opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he looked behind himself for a moment only to find Lavi running off into the basement probably to get some pens and paper so he could record everything that Allen and this so called 'King of Hell' were going to say. Allen then looked over to Cross, wanting to ask for an explanation but he knew that he'd just repeat what the other demon had said. So Allen just stood there, fuming as with his lips pressed into a tight line. The other demon laughed at the display.

"I know I know… you're probably angry. It's never nice for an angel to be in a demon's presents, even if they are a fallen angel."

"I… I… M-Master!?" Allen stuttered, flinging his arms into the air in frustration.

"Oh how adorable! You still call him Master after all those years?! He really is how you described him Marian!" Lucifer chuckled, Allen flushed.

"M-Master!?" Allen stuttered again.

"What?" Cross spoke, Allen gritted his teeth, embarrassed, pointing a harsh finger at Cross. Lucifer laughed once again.

"Calm down Walker… I have something important to talk to you about." Lucifer placed a hand on Allen's, pushing his arm back down to his side so he wasn't pointing at Cross anymore. Allen wondered how such a calm demon could make it to the title of 'King of Hell'.

"…What?" Allen questioned.

"I have something important to talk to you about," Lucifer spoke clearly, "Can you not get that through your skull?" Lucifer laughed again, a strange, yet surprisingly warm smile painted on his face.

"Listen idiot, when the King of Hell requests to speak with someone, and on fucking Earth of all places, ya' better know it's fucking important, so just shut up and listen." Cross rang in, not really wanting to be there. Okay… Cross did have a point there, so maybe it was something worth while to talk about. Allen heard the loud scribbling of Lavi behind him a silence struck the room, both demons and Lavi waiting for Allen to respond. Damn… he hated being on the spot.

"Okay… what do you need to talk to me about?" Allen huffed.

Lucifer smirked, swirling a finger around in the air, Allen watching as a purple fog trailed behind his fingers, a small potion bottle appearing soon appearing in between his long appendages, filled with a slimy black liquid, with a red-tint showing on the bottle's glass. Lucifer held it out so that Allen could see it better.

"Would you know what this is Allen Walker?" Allen stared at the liquid for a moment… wasn't that the liquid that came out of Tyki when he cut him with his Sword Of Exorcism?

"No… I don't." Allen answered honestly.

"I didn't expect you to," Lucifer replied, "But I believe this is Noah… pure Noah." Allen's eyebrows scrunched.

"Pure Noah?" The white-haired angel questioned.

"Yes… Allen. You remember when you got your innocence back as an angel… right?" Allen thought it was a bit strange that he knew that he had gotten his innocence back, but then again this was the King of Hell they were talking about, who knows what kind of powers he had. Lucifer handed the bottle off to Cross, not wanting to hold it anymore.

"Yes I do." Allen stated.

"Well… your innocence, when you got it back it was in a liquid form, that much like of blood if you remember." Lucifer continued.

"Yes, I do remember that." Allen nodded.

"Do you remember that other Exorcists during the war had the same thing happen to their innocence?" Okay… now this was a little strange, how did he know so much about the Akuma War? Why would he _need_ to know so much about the Akuma War in the first place? But regardless of that he did remember the same thing happening to his friend's innocence's, he believed Lenalee was the first one to have it happen to, and that the Order had called it 'Crystal Innocence' afterwards.

"Yeah… they called it 'Crystal Innocence' right?" Allen added.

"Yes it was," Lucifer stated, his smile growing. He took a small breath before continuing, "I believe when you retrieved your innocence it upgraded into the first 'Crystal Paracystic Anti-Akuma Weapon' and that with that you gained a new ability."

"What kind of ability?!" Lavi chimed in from the back, taking the words right out of Allen's mouth, Lucifer continued.

"The ability to extract sin… or Noah in this case, but not just out into thin air, but in a physical form. I believe this liquid is Tyki Mikk's pure Noah in a physical form and I believe that your innocence could be very useful if this is true." Allen gapped, his innocence had done that? Sure he knew it was powerful, powerful enough that he had become a general at one point, but his innocence had done _that?!_

"Really?" Allen questioned.

"Yes… it seems likely, but it also got me thinking. Allen your innocence is the only thing keeping you in a being state at the moment, and if your innocence is it give out, you _will_ fade away… _trust me_ you will."

"I know that." Allen spoke sadly.

"And with innocence that powerful we can't have the accommodator fading away, now can we?"

"No… I guess." Wait… he mentioned fading away… was he going to offer so way to save him?! He had the power to after all, he was the King of Hell.

"And that got me thinking about what your purpose is Allen." Lucifer smiled. Wait, Allen's purpose? Allen already fulfilled his purpose, and that was to kill the Earl right? He did that already, so why did he need to do it again?

"But I already fulfilled my purpose! It was to kill th-" Lucifer placed a long nail on Allen's lips, silencing him. That nail had to be at least an inch long, it was gross.

"There's a difference from what _you_ think your purpose is and what your purpose _really_ is," Allen still couldn't speak, for Lucifer's finger was still on his mouth, "There's more then one way to get into Heaven, Allen Walker." Allen pushed Lucifer's finger off his mouth, not being able to stand the touch of the demon anymore.

"What do you mean?" Allen pleaded. Lucifer's face went to that of irritation.

"I was just getting to that," He mumbled. Allen crossed his arms, "You know that to get into Heaven you must fulfill your purpose, right Walker?"

"Yeah I figured that out a while ago." Allen pouted.

"Well, _you_ though your purpose was to kill the Earl, which you succeeded in doing and ended up going to Heaven for, but that wasn't your _real_ purpose," Lucifer's fingers began to puff out purple smoke once again a large blue book soon appeared in his hand. The book floated in front of Allen, opening itself up to a page with a velvet red bookmark in it. Lucifer pointed to a line part way down the page, "This… is your _true_ purpose Allen."

"Allen Walker – To protect Earth from the attacks of the Noah until they are sealed away in a physical form of Pure Noah," Allen read aloud from the book, he looked up form the book, gapping at Lucifer. Cross only chuckled at his face and Allen could hear Lavi dropping something from behind him, "What does this mean?" Allen asked.

"That means," Lucifer started, "That we can't have you fading away."

Allen's eyes lit up.

"Your true purpose is too important to go unseen Allen, so I'll offer you something." Wait… offer him something? Was Lucifer trying to make a deal with him? Ohhhhh… that's never a good idea, people do say 'Never make a deal with the Devil' after all, but this could be his only chance to get a second chance at life.

"What is it?" Allen asked, just hoping that he could save him. Lucifer took in another deep breath, as if preparing himself for a long speech.

"If you fulfill your true purpose to get each of the Noah in a physical form I will give you a second chance at life." Allen looked back to Lavi, seeing that he was still scribbling down his Bookman notes onto some paper. Lavi caught his gaze, getting exactly what Allen wanted to say, 'Should I take this chance?'. Lavi simply nodded, his single nod telling Allen that this was probably going to be the only chance he could get.

Allen stood there for a few more minutes, wondering if he should take the offer. People had always said 'Never make a deal with the Devil' but this could be his one and only chance to get his life back. Lavi had told him that he should take the chance, but he was still somewhat skeptical. Should he or should he not. He looked back at Lavi once more, and then he knew.

He suddenly remembered all the things he and Lavi had been through. From the hugs, to the kisses, to the depression, to all the moments of being unsure as exorcists, to the long hundred year wait between their live meetings, to the love that they made to each other, to they friends that they had had, to the everything. Allen didn't want to lose that, he _couldn't _lose that, and he knew Lavi couldn't either. And with that, he turned to Lucifer, and spoke.

"I-I… I accept your offer Lucifer." Lucifer held out a hand for Allen, which Allen shock with confidence.

"It's a deal then, _Allen Walker_." Lucifer smiled.

Allen felt the bandages on his wings fall to the ground, his wings no longer feeling sore and painful. He looked behind him, watching as his feathers began to fall from his wings like snow, the light things falling slowly onto the hardwood floor, turning black as they fell. They then turned into sand, then dust, then nothing, soon leaving his wings to be nothing but a skeletal structure of bones. Those bones all fell to the ground at once with a loud clatter, following in the feathers footsteps of fading into sand, then dust, then nothing.

Allen felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, no longer feeling awkward with the two demons in the room. He tried to move his noon existent wings, only to find nothing past his shoulder blades.

_He wasn't an angel anymore._

He wasn't an angel anymore! He didn't have to worry about fading away! He could keep living his life with Lavi! He could hang out with Lenalee, Kanda, Alma, everyone again! He didn't have to worry! He was fine now! He could do what he wanted! Allen stood their for a few moments trying to look at his bare back, moving in circles to see that they weren't there anymore. It was great!

The rest of them all laughed slightly at Allen's childish display, finding it amusing, but Allen stopped part way through, realization hitting him in the side of the head as he goofy grin suddenly faded.

Why did Lucifer give him this gift? Why did he let him live again? Wasn't that breaking some rules or something? Why was he being so nice? Wasn't he a demon like Cross? Allen stopped his childish display, looking back to Lucifer, wondering.

"Why did you do this Lucifer? Why are you being so nice?" Allen asked, noticing that Lucifer had already turn around along with Cross, probably just about ready to leave now that their business was done. Lucifer turned his head back, looking at the younger, now, human.

"Know this Allen Walker, _not all demons are bad_."

…

Allen took careful steps down the metal stairs that lead down to the river. Lavi had decided to take a walk down there and had texted Allen part way through his walk telling Allen to meet him on the large boulder of a rock by the edge of the river. Allen was quick to respond to his text, sending him, 'Sure be there in a sec hun :P' back.

Allen was no longer an angel, it had been like that for about two mouths now. After Allen had made his deal with Lucifer to get his life back and he was once again human, the days started to pass by quickly, Allen and Lavi no longer having to worry about Allen fading away anymore.

Everyone was glad when they heard the news too, Allen was sure to call each of his friends, including Kanda, everything that had happened. Lenalee burst into tears of happiness at the news, earning Allen a good scolding from Komui for making his dear sister cry, but when Allen explained the news, Komui was quick to calm down for once, sounding rather relieved on the other end of the phone. Allen then called Tiedoll telling him the news as well, where, much like Lenalee, burst into wreaking sobs of happiness for the boy, telling each of his 'Children' about what had happened. Marie was glad, Diasya said it was cool, Kanda was angry but Allen knew somewhere deep, deep, _deep _down inside he was relieved as well, and Alma was ecstatic, he was rather sad when Kanda had told him Allen might be gone forever soon, so when he found out about Allen, he was glad that he'd get to play with him again.

But if there was anyone who was happy for Allen, it was Lavi, after all, he had come pretty close to losing his one and only boyfriend. Lavi could only hug Allen after Lucifer had left, just being so happy that he didn't have to worry anymore. Allen hugged him back obviously, breaking out into tears as he shoved his head into Lavi's chest, crying because he finally knew, _he was safe_. The two cried into each other's shirts for god knows how long until they settled on some dinner and a marathon of some movies for the night.

It took Allen a while to get use to not being an angel anymore. Allen missed a lot of things from being an angel, like being able to swat away things with his wings, or the nice, dark hut that he could close himself into when his wings were around him, or being able to rub his face with the soft feathers when no one was looking, but he especially missed the feeling of flight. Like any child, Allen had always had dreams of flying when he was younger, and he came rather close to it with his Crown Clown abilities, but nothing could compare to the feeling he got when the wind would brush through his feathers and just how nice it felt to have the cool coast air hitting his face as he flew.

But he'd get that back soon enough, right? As long as he kept him promise to Lucifer about turning all the Noah into a physical forms he'd go back to Heaven, right? So there was nothing to worry about, but he still did miss his wings, even if he was somewhat glad that they weren't there anymore.

Lavi soon found out about Allen's little sob story and he decided to show Allen something that was rather… _surprising_. The red-head took him up to their bedroom, sitting Allen down on the bed as he opened up his closet, reaching up on the tips of his toes to grab a shoe box from the top shelf of his closet. Closing the closet door behind him, he sat next to the other teen, opening up the box to reveal… _feathers_?

Allen was somewhat confused at first, they were just feathers, there wasn't anything special about them, but then Lavi explained that they were _his_ feathers. Lavi told him that he had been collecting the feathers since shortly after Allen had started living with him, Lavi telling himself they might be important one day. And Lavi was right, they were important, they were proof of what Allen had been through, proof that him being an angel wasn't just some weird dream he had been through, and if he could love Lavi just a little bit more then he already did, he did, because he was quick to pull Lavi into a passionate kiss as a thank you for doing such a nice thing for him, even if it was a little creepy.

Lavi was just sure as Hell glad that those feathers didn't disappear like his others had.

Allen had one of these feathers tucked behind his ear at the moment, taking a liking to wearing one behind his ear wherever he went, just to remind him of what he had been through. Sure, there had been some bad times behind those feathers and sometimes he just couldn't stand looking at them, but like Dad had once told him 'Don't stop, always keep walking' applied here. He should be proud that he was able to make it through those ordeals, and these feathers were that of a reward for getting through it, along with getting a second chance at life. When people asked him why he had a feather behind his ear, he would just smile and say _'It's a long story'_.

Allen was quick to adapt fully to the modern world after that. Lavi had bought him a cell phone so that he could talk with him and his friends while they were away. They were able to finally go out together without having to worry about being caught by a certain Noah. Since Allen had no education, Komui gave him a job at the modern Black Order, joining the division Komui was part of called the 'Memory Division' where they worked with people who had been reincarnated and had their memoires of what the Black Order use to be. He'd answer questions about what the Order use to be, asking him about the Akuma war, innocence and anything that they were just to lazy to record. It was a stressful job, but he was getting paid for it, and no matter how many painful memories were brought up, Lavi was always there to tell him that all those events were in the past, and that he didn't need to worry about them anymore, and like his dad had always said 'Don't stop, always keep walking'.

The weeks passed on like this and soon came to Christmas time, along with Allen's birthday. It was a big celebration, or at least it was for Lavi, because he invited almost everyone he and Allen knew Christmas night for a big birthday/Christmas party. The highlight of that party, at least for Allen, was of course the part where Lavi pulled Allen under the mistletoe he had set up and kissed him with so much passion he didn't even know was possible in front of everyone, but he didn't care if people saw them in that moment. The pictures came in the next day, and almost everyone had a picture of the event on their phone.

For a while Allen wasn't actually sure how old he was turning, but when Lavi stated that if Allen had died when he was sixteen, and came back when he was sixteen, then he should be turning seventeen. Though despite Lavi's confusing logic, he just decided to roll with it, and say that he was turning seventeen.

But for now, it being only a week past New Years on January the 7th at around 2:23pm, Allen was making his way carefully down the metal steps towards the river, he had slipped on these steps far to many times before, ruining a good pairs of pants and shirts that he really liked in the process. He really didn't want to mess up his blue plaid t-shirt Lavi had bought him, so he took careful steps, his skinny jeans not really helping with the stepping part.

Regardless, he made his way down the steps without fault, rather proud of his small victory. Quickly turning off the music on his phone and wrapping the wire of his headphones around his phone and sticking his phone in his breast pocket, he spotted Lavi sitting on the large boulder, looking out at the heavy running river beside him. He looked to be listening to some music, so he hadn't noticed Allen when he stepped up the rock steps that someone had very cleverly built and sat beside him on the towel that he had smartly brought with him to keep his tush from getting wet. Lavi did notice when Allen sat next to him, and he quickly pulled the black earbuds from his ear and looked to his side, smiling when he saw his boyfriend sit next to him.

"I got your text." Allen smiled. Lavi smirked back, stopping his music and wrapping his earbuds around his phone and slipping it into his sweater pocket.

"I see you did." Lavi responded, leaning in and giving Allen a quick peck on the lips. Allen giggled, it sounding like music to Lavi's ears, much better then the music he had just been listening too.

"So, what'd you need me down here for?" Allen asked, pulling the feather from behind his ear and fiddling with it.

"Nothin' really, I just wanted some company, plus, this is really the only place we can be alone together when Gramps is home, no?" Lavi played on.

"I suppose, but Lavi, you use that excuse every time you get me to come down here, what's the real reason you want me here?" Allen laughed. Lavi poked Allen's nose, laughing nervously.

"Look at you! You can read me like a book! I'll tell ya' then. Oh, and, you look really cute in that shirt." Allen blushed slightly.

"I know, you picked it out for me after all, now come on, tell me what's up." Allen smirked.

"Well…" Lavi started, "I don't really know why I called you down here." Allen just shook his head.

"Oh come on Lavi! You do know why! Just spit it you already!" Lavi sighed, defeated easily by his lovely boyfriend, he'd just have to tell him, now wouldn't he.

"Alright, alright I'll tell ya'," Lavi took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say, "Allen, you know that you mean a lot to me… right?" Allen laughed, taking Lavi's hand in his.

"Of course I do Lavi, you are my boyfriend after all." Lavi looked into Allen's steel-blue eyes.

"Well Allen I just want to let you know… I'm going to protect you okay. I thought about it long and hard and I know that I really love you Al'." Allen's face softened.

"Lavi that's so sweet I-"

"I'm not finished yet," Lavi interrupted, "Allen, even in another life I'm always going to make sure you're okay, 'cause I really do love you… okay… I-I just... uhh." A soft smile made its way on to Allen's face as he pulled Lavi in for a close hug.

"I'm more then okay with that Lavi, and don't worry, I love you too." Allen spoke, reassuring Lavi, flattered by the red-heads statement. They stayed like that for a few moments, Lavi's strange awkwardness fading slightly, though the other teen was quick to end the calming silence only interrupted by the running water of the river beside them.

"Hey uhhh… baby?" Lavi stammered. Allen pulled away from the hug, wrapping his arms around the other boys neck and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes hun'?" Allen responded, his smirk growing.

"When… uhh... when we're older… would you… would you…" Allen watch as Lavi's faced heated up to a bright pink, as he continued to stammer with his words, Allen tilted his head to the side slightly, a tad confused.

"Would I do what Lav'?" Lavi took another shaky breath, finally making the eye contact he had just broken, again. He took a few moments to calm himself, before asking his question fully.

"Would you… marry me when we're older?" Allen's own face flushed up at Lavi's statement. Marry him? Allen had never thought of marriage before. It was defiantly a shocking question, but… shocking… in the good way.

_Allen knew his answer instantly. _

He leaned in once again and placed another kiss on the blushing red-head's lips.

"I'd marry right here and now if I could." Allen answered. Lavi let out a hearty sigh.

"Oh good, I thought you'd say no." Allen looked at him in disgust.

"Lavi, you know I'd never say no to something like that." He giggled.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just worried. We should get going then, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, I think we've got some _business to attend to_ back at home, now don't we?" Allen winked.

"Oh yes we do." Lavi smirked back.

And with that, Lavi and Allen packed up their things and began to walk back home, sharing Lavi's headphones and listening to 'Your Guardian Angel' by 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'.

_Your Guardian Angel_, huh?

How ironic.

…

AN: Well, that's it, this fanfic, it's over… whoa… I-I… I never thought I'd be able to say that.

First off I want to say Thank you to everyone single last one of you, either if you read this story from start to finish, or you read it when I was part way through it, if you left a review or not, I still want to say thank you. The amount of follows, reviews, favourites, you name it in this fanfic is more then I could ever ask for and you guys nice words were what kept me going to keep writing this even when things got stressful for me… so thank you… thank you guys so much for that. I had more fun then I could imagine writing this and I'm glad to say that it's my first ever completed fanfic. Thank you.

Now there were a few ideas I didn't get to write with this fic, like a side plot with Lavi being half demon and a couple other references and the such but maybe I'll rework them in some other fics.

And speaking of some other fics, don't count me out of the fanfic industry! I still have tons of ideas for more and more fanfics! I've got at least five or six more ideas for some good chapter fics, and about a billion more ideas for one-shots, so don't think I'll be gone.

For the next little while I'm planning on working on some one-shots I never finished. I got some great ideas and it should help me relax for a while before the next chapter fic comes out.

Special thanks to Firediva0 for beta-ing the first good chunk on this fic. I actually lost contact with her part way through this fic because she lost her internet or something, but she still helped me greatly with the first good part of this fic, so special thanks to her.

Now, the last thing I want to say before this fic really ends is that to commemorate the ending of this fic I made an 8Tracks playlist for this story! I took a bunch of songs that I know and put them in order of how the fic played out based on what happened in that time. I put quiet a bit of thought into this list so please go check it out, it's under the name 'Fallen Feather' and should be by 'Shalcro' on 8Tracks . com Now, I have reasons for why all of these songs are in there so lets me list them.

h * t * t * p : / / 8tracks *.* shalcro / fallen-feather

There's the link, just copy it into your search bar and remove the spaces and the stars. Why doesn't fanfiction let you post links btw? It's not really fair.

Track 1- Represents when Allen was in Heaven and starts to get feelings for Lavi while he's watching over him, noting just how nice of a friend he was to him in his first life and just how much he means to him.

Track 2- Although I didn't really write anything for this part, this represents how Allen felt when he was on Earth before Lavi found him, not knowing why he was an angel and feeling lost and alone. Not knowing why his thoughts always kept drifting off to Lavi, wondering where he was, and what he was doing.

Track 3- Represents when Lavi found Allen in the woods and how Allen feels about Lavi in the beginning of the story, just wondering where he was when everything was falling apart.

Track 4- Represents how Allen feels when he starts to fall in love with Lavi! And just how he feels when he kisses his nose! Yay!

Track 5- Represents how both Allen and Lavi felt when they both confessed their feelings for each other, how Lavi thought that no one else feels the way he does about Allen.

Track 6- Represents Lavi and Allen's growing relationship, and how they feel about each other as they deal with all of their problems that a relationship can bring, but how they still love each other in the end.

Track 7- Represents how Lavi feels when he finds that Allen is starting to fade away, and how he wants to make things prefect again.

Track 8- Lavi vows to protect Allen and asks him to marry him, even if it might send him to Heaven later.

Anyways, I did put a good amount of time into this, so please check it out if you can.

Thank all of you guys once again for reading this fic, its means a lot to me.

Well, I guess I'll see you guys all in my next fic, until then…

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


End file.
